


Герой должен быть

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Angelic Possession, Angels, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire, First Blade, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mysticism, Original Character Death(s), Rituals, Smoking, Travel, Tulpa, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Члены съемочной группы думали, что снимают сериал про сверхъестественное.<br/>Эрик Крипке думал, что занимается просвещением.<br/>Ангелы и демоны думали, что контролируют друг друга и ситуацию.<br/>Охотники тоже так думали.<br/>И только Джаред и Дженсен просто снимались в сериале, давали интервью и ездили на коны… пока кто-то не сжег дом Джареда.<br/>Девятый сезон закончился, съемки десятого еще не начались… у Джареда и Дженсена полно свободного времени на то, чтобы по уши увязнуть в сверхъестественных разборках.<br/>В ролях — СПН, дядя Питер, Нитро (он же Майк), Первый Клинок, Метка Каина, охотники, демоны и ангелы.<br/>Камео — Эрик Крипке и Миша Коллинз.<br/>Спонсор показа — тульпа.<br/>Дублей не будет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Артер:** [LenaElansed](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1330425)  
>  Фик написан на [Big Bang 2015](http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewforum.php?f=98).
> 
> У фика есть вбоквел [«Принц-лягушка»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5252540) авторства Bianca Neve (пейринги Питер/ОМП, Питер/Лидия, намек на Питер/Крис).
> 
>  **Примечания:** броманс во все поля; таймлайн в фике на год сдвинут относительно реальных событий, как то: действие происходит в 2014 году, но Дженсен переехал в Остин в 2013; эпопею с ремонтом автор вертел так, как ему было удобнее; все остальное без изменений; почти невесомый кроссовер с «Волчонком» (знать второй канон необязательно; те, кто знаком со вторым каноном, если вам кажется, что один из ОМП всеми родинками похож на персонажа оттуда — вам не кажется).  
>  **Дисклеймер:** все персонажи не имеют ничего общего с реальными, любое совпадение является случайностью ~~, а автор задолбался с матчастью и в итоге махнул на нее рукой~~.  
>  **Предупреждения:** возможны промахи по матчасти; насилие (в т. ч. над каноном СПН и нашей реальностью), немного ненормативной лексики.

 

_Хаа-ай, гроза над морем…  
Г.Л. Олди «Герой должен быть один»_

 

_ _

      Машину скорой слегка потряхивало на поворотах. Джаред сидел в углу, закутавшись в выданное спасателями одеяло, и вяло отмахивался от протягиваемой кислородной маски.  
      — Я в порядке, — повторял он как заведенный. — Я в порядке.  
      Хотя все было далеко не в порядке, и он сам это знал. Все было не в порядке, и он, не отрываясь, смотрел на каталку, вокруг которой сгрудились парамедики. С края свешивалась кисть, она безвольно покачивалась в воздухе, как маятник.  
      Джаред протянул руку, он хотел коснутся этой кисти, удостовериться, что она теплая, ощутить пульс под пальцами — но не смог дотянуться. Каталка оказалась неожиданно далеко. И только теперь он понял, что у него что-то не то с зрением: кабина скорой то вытягивалась в бесконечный коридор, то сжималась в размер кладовки, расплываясь на периферии, превращаясь в выпуклый аквариум.  
      Один из парамедиков задел руку Джареда бедром, и тот уронил ее обратно на колено. Молодой врач развернулся к нему и озабоченно нахмурился, наклонился, достал фонарик, посветил Джареду в лицо:  
      — Мистер Падалеки, вы точно в порядке? Не тянет в сон, не тошнит?  
      Джаред помотал головой — и тут же пожалел об этом. Вот теперь его и впрямь затошнило. Он сглотнул горький шершавый комок и ответил:  
      — Я в порядке. — Подумал и добавил: — У меня нет сотрясения. Доктор, скажите, как… — он не смог заставить себя продолжить, но парамедик, по-видимому, и так все понял.  
      — Потребуется операция, но вы не волнуйтесь.  
      — Операция? — ухватился Джаред за самое страшное слово.  
      — Думаю, на месте вам все подробно разъяснят. — Парамедик улыбнулся отстраненно-профессионально, но с неожиданной теплотой похлопал его по плечу — и вновь отвернулся к каталке.  
      В голове Джареда стало совсем пусто и гулко. Наверное, надо кому-то позвонить… родственникам, друзьям…  
      В приемном покое Джареду так и не удалось в начавшейся суете поймать хоть одного врача. Кто-то снова, как и парамедики прежде, спрашивал его про непереносимость лекарств, и он даже не помнил, что ответил. Вытащенные из машин каталки моментально развезли в разные стороны, стены покоя наполнил гул множества голосов, выкрикивающих распоряжения, среди которых Джаред отчетливо уловил только «Готовьте вторую операционную!». Миг — и коридор опустел, не считая заботливой медсестры, которая отвела Джареда в комнату ожидания — после того как он отбрыкался от госпитализации, уверив ее, что чувствует себя отлично и не нуждается в медицинской помощи.  
      Перед глазами Джареда возник стаканчик с кофе, который настойчиво совали ему в руку.  
      — Вот, выпейте, — сказала медсестра. — Он гадкий, но кофеин поможет вам прийти в себя. Может, позвать вам психолога? Мистер Падалеки, вы меня слышите?  
      Джаред сомкнул пальцы вокруг стаканчика.  
      — Спасибо. Нет… — он поднял взгляд, чтобы прочитать бейджик, — …Сара, я в норме. Спасибо за кофе, — повторил он, отхлебнул черную бурду и поморщился.  
      — Тогда, может, хотите помыться и прилечь? Я провожу вас в душевые для персонала, а диван в комнате отдыха куда удобнее здешних стульев, — медсестра улыбнулась.  
      — Спасибо, но не сейчас. Лучше узнайте, пожалуйста, как там дела, — попросил Джаред, в два глотка прикончив кофе. — И позвонить бы.  
      — Конечно, да… — Медсестра окинула его критическим взором. — Только сначала я принесу вам какую-нибудь одежду, ладно?  
      Джаред спохватился и подтянул сползшее одеяло.  
      — Было бы замечательно. И… у вас не найдется пары долларов? — он кивнул в сторону кофейного автомата. — Я верну.  
      — Пустяки, — отмахнулась медсестра и вручила ему две купюры.  
      Джаред сжал их в кулаке. Он не очень понимал, зачем вообще попросил эти деньги — он только что осушил стаканчик и вряд ли захочет еще в ближайшие полчаса. Может, ему просто нужно хоть чем-то себя занять…  
      В отсутствие медсестры Сары время будто бы остановилось. Джаред словно оцепенел; организм регистрировал только физические ощущения: колючее одеяло, холодный пол под ступнями, оглушающее тиканье настенных часов, стрелки которых, казалось, прикипели к циферблату и не намерены были сдвигаться и на полдюйма. Джаред успел проглотить еще стакан кофе, а Сара все не возвращалась. Наконец он не выдержал и вышел в коридор. И как раз вовремя — в дверях, ведущих в оперблок, показался хирург.

_ _

      Резкий порыв ветра распахнул окно, и оно с силой ударилось о стену. Занавески развевались, как флаги, едва не срываясь с петель.  
      Женевьев на пробу пихнула мужа в бок, но тот лишь пробормотал что-то и глубже зарылся в подушки. Она вздохнула. Ну конечно, Джареда и пушкой не разбудишь, не то что каким-то там ветром. Интересно, если в спальню ударит молния, он хотя бы шелохнется? Мысли о молнии быстро переключились на статью, которую она читала в детстве — мол, шаровые молнии часто залетают в открытые окна, — и Женевьев мигом сдуло с постели.  
      Поймав непослушную раму, она не стала сразу запирать окно, постояла немного, вдыхая нагретый дневной жарой, пропитанный влагой воздух — последнюю неделю грозы шли сплошной чередой. Ветер, играясь, бросил Женевьев в лицо пригоршню водяной пыли, в небе громыхнуло, и на землю пролились потоки дождя. Почти сразу посвежело, и она поторопилась задвинуть защелку.  
      Поправила занавески, глянула на дом и груды стройматериалов вокруг.  
      — И когда это закончится? — тихо проговорила она, качая головой.       Переделки грозили затянуться не только на весь май, но и на все лето, а она так надеялась уже ко дню рождения Джареда въехать в основной дом, где все новое и красивое, пахнет лаком и деревом… и кондиционеры не ломаются каждую неделю.  
      Женевьев уже было собралась вернуться в постель, уже села, скинула тапочки… В динамике радионяни раздалось странное пощелкивание. Женевьев взяла приборчик, потрясла, поднесла к уху — и тут же отставила подальше. Шипение стало громче. Должно быть, из-за грозы, — подумала она. Электричество так и витает в воздухе, кажется, что его можно даже потрогать.  
      И все-таки стоит проверить. Шеп спит спокойно — первый зуб прорезался уже недели три как, а второй пока только намечается. А вот Том как раз вошел в возраст излишней самостоятельности, которая не прекращается даже по ночам. И ты рискуешь проснуться утром от того, что кто-то пинает тебя маленькими и оттого острыми коленками в поясницу, хрустя при этом печеньем, которое твой муж так любезно забыл на прикроватной тумбочке.  
      Женевьев со вздохом снова нашарила тапочки и поднялась. Давно уже стоило подыскать постоянную няню… Но в чем смысл заводить детей, если с ними постоянно занимается кто-то другой? Одно дело три-четыре часа днем — и совсем другое, когда в доме круглые сутки кто-то посторонний. Может, оно так и положено по статусу: горничная, кухарка, садовник, няня… целая толпа народу. В гостевой домик они все поместятся разве что стоя. Женевьев тихонько хихикнула и вышла в коридор.  
      Детская находилась напротив их спальни; дверь была приоткрыта. Женевьев нахмурилась: вроде бы она закрывала ее — после сказок, колыбельных и поцелуев на ночь. Наверное, во всем виноват ветер…  
      На цыпочках прокравшись к детской, она просунула голову в образовавшуюся щель.  
      Две кроватки, на каждой — тихо посапывающий небольшой холмик. Все выглядит таким спокойным и мирным. Женевьев улыбнулась и просочилась в детскую, чтобы поправить у Тома сбившееся на сторону одеяло. Он, как и Джаред, был «жарким парнем» и частенько раскрывался во сне.  
      Скрипнула половица.  
      Женевьев замерла, сжав в кулаке угол одеяла.  
      Возле окна, там, где тени были гуще всего, кто-то стоял. Она была в этом уверена.  
      Темный силуэт, слишком плотная темнота, чтобы быть простым сгустком мрака.  
      Женевьев хотела крикнуть, позвать Джареда, позвать кого-нибудь, рвануть к двери и включить свет, чтобы рассеялось это ужасное наваждение. Это все гроза, гроза… Она придает всему тревожный вид, заставляет нервничать и пугаться понапрасну. Никого тут нет, ей просто померещилось…  
      Темнота шевельнулась и перетекла поближе. Проступило черно-белое, едва угадывающееся лицо.  
       _Нечто_ поднесло к месту, где должны быть губы, палец.  
      — Чшш, девочка. Ты же не хочешь разбудить своих детей?  
      Двумя прожекторами вспыхнули желтые глаза.  
      И Женевьев наконец закричала.

       Джаред всегда спал так, что и канонадой не разбудишь — об этом часто шутили и родственники, и друзья, — но сейчас проснулся резко, как из пушки. Не успев толком подивиться артиллерийским ассоциациям сонного мозга, он повернулся и слепо протянул руку… только чтобы наткнуться на холодную простыню. Жен куда-то пошла, вяло подумал он, либо на кухню попить, либо, что более вероятно, проверить малышей. С рождением детей такие ночные отлучки были частым делом, да что там — он и сам, бывало, подрывался по два-три раза за ночь, потому что пушки пушками, а детский плач такая штука, что и мертвого подымет.  
      И все-таки что-то же его разбудило?  
      За окном глухо бухнул гром, в окно дробно застучал ливень. Вот оно, наверное, это из-за погоды. Ну не шипение же из радио-няни, в самом деле. Сломалась она, что ли, или батарейки садятся…  
      Тишину дома разорвал пронзительный, отчаянный женский крик. Кричала Жен, в этом не было сомнений. Что-то случилось с детьми, — додумывал на бегу Джаред, выскакивая в коридор.  
      Дверь в детскую была полуоткрыта, и на противоположной стене отпечаталась полоса оранжевого цвета, в которой метались тревожные тени. Что за черт, Жен включила свет?  
      Джаред рывком распахнул дверь — и застыл на пороге.  
      Детская была в огне.  
      Стены, шкафчик с детскими вещами, комод с игрушками, манеж… Всюду оранжевый огонь, а сыновья молчат — и это страшнее всего. Где же Жен? Что?..  
      — Дж… — раздался слева не то стон, не то шипение.  
      Замерший в ступоре разум еще пытался осознать происходящее. Джаред медленно — или ему так казалось — повернул голову на одеревеневшей шее и увидел жену: совсем рядом с выключателем. Она привалилась к стене, странно скособочившись, прижимая руки к животу, и между пальцами набухало красное…  
      — Жен, ты… — ранена, не успел договорить Джаред, когда та вдруг подняла трясущуюся окровавленную руку и указала пальцем куда-то за его плечо.  
      Джаред обернулся.  
      На него сверкающими желтыми глазами смотрела темная, будто соткавшаяся из дыма фигура. Кажется, она улыбалась… и этого всего просто не могло быть. Фигура повела дымной конечностью — и сами собой занялись занавески.  
      Джареда облапал липкий ужас, занял каждую клеточку тела, просочился сквозь поры, проник в легкие вместе с пропитанным гарью воздухом. Им овладело странное ощущение ирреальности, как будто все это происходит не с ним, не здесь и сейчас, как будто он смотрит со стороны какой-то жуткий сон, от которого так хочется, но невозможно проснуться.  
      — Джаред, спасай детей! — неожиданно сильным и громким голосом крикнула Жен.  
      И Джаред словно включился.  
      Один широкий шаг — и он у кроватки Шепа. Поднять, ко второй кроватке, поднять, вынести в коридор, усадить-уложить у стены. Том недоуменно захлопал сонными глазами, Шеп молчал — должно быть, наглотался дыма. Джареду и самому начало разъедать глаза, а в легкие будто терновника напихали.  
      — Том, сиди тут, — шепнул он как можно спокойнее и бросился за Жен. Подумать о том, насколько это все похоже на то, что он вот уже девять лет изображает на экране, он успеет и потом, когда все они окажутся в безопасности.  
      Жен уже не стояла — лежала на полу, и на обоях алел отпечаток ее руки. Джаред опустился возле, подхватил ее под спину и колени, поднял, даже не почувствовав веса — не то от адреналина, не то от того, что Жен такая миниатюрная…  
      Фигура с желтыми глазами все так же стояла посреди детской: задрав голову, она любовалась горящим потолком. Вдруг желтые глаза снова уставились на Джареда, на затененном лице ощерился белозубый оскал.  
      — Беги-беги, далеко не убежишь, — пропела тень, и навстречу Джареду ринулся язык огня.  
      Остановился и опал в дюйме от его носа, опалив брови и ресницы.  
      Одновременно с этим захлопнулась дверь.  
      А в голове у Джареда будто что-то щелкнуло.  
      Он не запомнил, как выбивал дверь, как умудрился одновременно дотащить детей и Жен до лестницы, как поочередно спускал их и как они все выкатились на улицу, под ливень.  
      Дом полыхал вовсю, озаряя ночное небо красным и желтым, соревнуясь в яркости с молниями. Должно быть, кто-то из соседей позвонил в 911, потому что вдалеке уже слышался вой многочисленных сирен.  
      Джаред тупо сидел на ступенях беседки, глядя, как горит его гостевой домик, зажимая рану на животе полулежавшей рядом Жен, пытаясь не уронить с колен Шепа и обнимая съежившегося у его бедра Тома.  
      У него было такое чувство, что сгорает вся его жизнь.

_ _

      — Доктор, как она? Как моя жена? — кинулся к хирургу Джаред, путаясь в концах одеяла и шлепая босыми пятками по плитке.  
      — Не волнуйтесь, операция прошла нормально, были повреждены только кожа и мышцы, внутренние органы не задело, кровопотеря есть, но небольшая. Мы ушили рану, и с вашей женой все будет в порядке. Сейчас она спит, — успокоил его врач. — Дети не пострадали, их легкие в порядке, но будет лучше, если они останутся под присмотром до утра.  
      — Да-да, конечно. — Губы Джареда тронула слабая улыбка. Хорошие новости взбодрили его почище кофе — и одновременно с этим расслабившийся организм напомнил, что вообще-то на дворе ночь, а он толком не спал. — Могу я их увидеть?  
      Жен лежала, подключенная к мониторам; ее лицо было бледнее обычного, но в целом, если не знать, можно было решить, что она просто очень устала. Ну, и если не обращать внимания на иглу капельницы в руке и кислородные трубочки под носом. Джаред опустился на неудобный пластиковый стул и осторожно погладил Жен по волосам. Все обошлось. Пусть даже это все похоже на сюжет сериала, но все обошлось. И надо обязательно позвонить родственникам, друзьям, Дженсену…  
      Дженсену — в первую очередь: он рядом, может быстро приехать. Интересно, он уже знает? О пожаре уже сообщили в новостях?  
      Да чего там сообщать — зарево небось весь район видел. Все сгорело: документы, наличные… все. Боже, о чем он только думает!  
      Джаред со стоном уткнулся лицом в каталку возле бока жены. Они едва не погибли, Жен ранили, а он думает о документах.  
      — Думаю, мы сможем выписать ее через два-три дня, — сообщил врач.  
      — О, вот вы где, — в палату зашла медсестра Сара. — Я вас потеряла. Мистер Падалеки, в приемном покое вас ждут полицейские, они хотят расспросить вас о случившемся. А мне нужен номер страховки вашей жены и детей. Ой, и… вот. — Она протянула Джареду стопку зеленой ткани. — Это хирургическая пижама, боюсь, она будет вам коротковата, но больше ничего предложить не могу.  
      — Меня устраивает, — заверил ее Джаред и скоренько натянул пижаму. Рукава у той заканчивались чуть ниже его локтей, а штанины едва прикрывали колени, но это определенно было лучше, чем трусы и оранжевое одеяло. Завершила ансамбль пара одноразовых хирургических тапочек, которые тоже были безнадежно малы, так что пятки свешивались. Ну, ходить можно, так что грех жаловаться. — Проводите меня сначала к детям, — обратился Джаред к врачу, когда закончил экипироваться.  
      Том и Шеп спокойно спали на соседних койках, и Джаред некстати подумал, что Шеп устроит тот еще концерт, когда проснется и не найдет рядом ни мамы, ни любимого плюшевого зайца. Заяц, как и все остальное, сгинул в пожаре. Вот правильно советовала Джареду его мама — покупайте игрушки, которые детям особенно по сердцу, в нескольких экземплярах, иначе потом хлопот не оберетесь.  
      Джаред потряс головой, избавляясь от дурацких несвоевременных мыслей, легонько поцеловал сыновей в гладкие лобики и, выпрямившись, развернулся к Саре.  
      — Я готов.  
      Полицейские промурыжили его недолго. Джаред рассказал, как все было… умолчав, однако, о дымной фигуре, хотя и думал о том, что это мог быть маньяк-последователь, который решил в жизни разыграть завязку из «Сверхъестественного». С другой стороны, Джаред уже вообще не был уверен, что ему не померещилось в дыму и огне. Или он просто отравился.  
      Когда полицейские его отпустили, а заботливая Сара, получив номер страховки, занялась оформлением, Джаред наконец-то дорвался до телефона. Родители Жен, его родители, Дженсен…  
      — Джа… Джаред, ты с ума сошел? Ты на часы смотрел? — раздался в трубке хриплый со сна голос Дженсена.  
      — Дженсен, мы в больнице, — выдохнул Джаред. Ему казалось, что в эти три слова он вместил все произошедшее, что это все объясняет.  
      Но, похоже, Дженсен так не думал.  
      — В больнице? — голос был встревоженный, четкий, ни следов сна. — Что-то с детьми? Тобой? Женевьев?  
      — Все сразу, — Джаред тяжело навалился на стойку сестринского поста. — У нас был пожар, Жен ранило… наверняка об этом уже трубят в новостях. Или ты сам видел… горело знатно.  
      — Какая больница? — деловито осведомился Дженсен и бросил куда-то в сторону — видимо, объяснял Данниль: — Помнишь зарево и сирены? Это у Джареда был пожар…  
      — Сетон, — припомнил Джаред.  
      — Еду, — коротко ответил Дженсен и отключился.  
      Джаред аккуратно положил трубку на место и неверной походкой направился в комнату ожидания. Отчего-то одно слово, произнесенное Дженсеном, подействовало ничуть не менее обнадеживающе, чем мирные мордашки детей или заверения врача, что с Жен все будет в порядке.  
      Наверное, все дело в том, что Джаред больше не будет один… со всем этим. Да и кому рассказать о своем… видении, как не самому близкому другу? Если уж и тот решит, что Джаред рехнулся, значит, так оно и есть, и можно перестать мучить себя.  
      И ужас, который прочно обосновался где-то в районе затылка, наконец разожмет ледяные когти.  
      Дженсен примчался в рекордный срок — Джаред даже не успел допить очередную — какую там? Третью по счету? — чашку кофе, как в коридоре прогрохотали похожие на землетрясение шаги, и в комнату ворвался ураган по имени Дженсен.  
      Что само по себе было странно до чертиков, потому что обычно Дженсен передвигался плавно и бесшумно — еще тогда, в самом начале, Эрик шутил, что ему надо подвешивать колокольчик, как коту, дабы не пугал народ своим неожиданным появлением.  
      — Что стряслось? Джаред? Эй? Посмотри на меня! — Дженсен навис над ним, тормоша и требуя ответов.  
Джаред сбивчиво объяснил про пожар, про детей и Жен, тут же добавив, что вроде обошлось и ничего серьезного, но… так и не смог заставить себя рассказать про желтоглазого монстра.  
      — Пойдем… на стоянку? — не то спросил, не то предложил в конце Джаред и первым двинулся в сторону выхода.  
      Воздух был свеж после грозы — еще не успел налиться густой и душной техасской жарой — и Джаред жадно дышал, будто старался надышаться впрок.  
      — Что стряслось? — повторил свой вопрос Дженсен. — Джаред, я же вижу, ты что-то не договариваешь.  
      — Курить есть? — невпопад отозвался Джаред.  
      Обычно он не курил, но ситуация располагала: и руки есть чем занять, и есть время поразмыслить, что ответить.  
      — Дженсен, ты веришь, что я не сумасшедший? — веско спросил Джаред после первой затяжки.  
      Дженсен пожал плечами и вытащил сигарету себе:  
      — Не больше, чем я. Говори, ну? Что у вас случилось?  
      — Я… я не знаю… — Джаред поник плечами. Ну кому и что он собирается поведать? Да его точно в дурку упрячут, если он даже своему лучшему другу, почти брату не может ничего рассказать без задней мысли, что за это его упекут в дурку — причем с попустительства и при энергичном содействии оного друга. — Слушай, я в курсе, что это звучит как бред, но…  
      И он выложил как на духу все, что видел и слышал в последние часы в своем доме, — то, о чем не рискнул сообщить полиции.  
      — Мда… — глубокомысленно протянул Дженсен, щелчком отправляя на примятый газон столбик пепла с сигареты. — Джаред, я… я не знаю… это все так странно…  
      — Просто скажи, что я спятил — и покончим с этим! — неожиданно для себя вызверился Джаред. Хотя при этом чувствовал, что не соврал, что ему и впрямь станет легче, если он сейчас услышит от Дженсена, что это все полный бред, последствия стресса.  
      — Легче, легче, — Дженсен выставил перед собой ладони. — Я ничего не говорю. Успокойся. Что бы это ни было, но сейчас-то все в норме… ну, более-менее.  
      — Да, в полном порядке, — не удержался от сарказма Джаред. — Мои жена и дети в больнице, гостевой дом превратился в угольки, а так все заебись, чего уж там…  
      — Вы все живы, а это главное… Бля, Джаред, какого черта я тебе тут излагаю прописные истины?! — Дженсен кинул бычок в урну и резко развернулся. — Все, Джаред, все уже хорошо, все обошлось, не истери. Скорее всего, это какой-то фанат-ублюдок решил воссоздать сцену, полиция его обязательно найдет. А все остальное тебе просто померещилось, и это понятно. Не знаю, что бы со мной было на твоем месте.  
      — Ну… наверное, ты прав. — Джаред зарылся свободной рукой в волосы. — Наверное, у меня пока все вверх дном в голове, и на место никак не вста…  
      — Мистер Падалеки, мистер Эклз, какая потрясающая встреча! — прервал его голос со стороны.  
      С дальнего конца парковки к ним направлялся какой-то хмырь. Дженсен закатил глаза и похлопал Джареда по руке.  
      — Никуда не деться от фанатов. Я с ним сейчас разберусь.  
      — Может, это папарацци, — неуверенно бросил ему вслед Джаред. — Ты поаккуратнее.  
      Дженсен подходил к незнакомцу, на ходу закрепляя на лице дежурную улыбку, и Джаред надеялся, что его природное обаяние сделает свое дело.  
      — Извини, мужик, но сейчас неподходящее время… — начал Дженсен.  
      — Заткнись! — коротко бросил незнакомец и махнул рукой.  
      Дженсена впечатало в ближайший форд-пикап — так, что боковое стекло треснуло. Дженсен вскрикнул и схватился за локоть, а Джаред… Джаред оцепенел.  
      Потому что незнакомец смотрел прямо на него. Через всю парковку, будто бабочку на булавку пришпилил.  
      Угольно-черными глазами.  
  
      У Джареда перехватило дыхание, воздух внезапно стал бетонно-твердым и отказывался проникать в легкие. Так не бывает, так просто не бывает. Мир сошел с ума вместе с ним, вот и все.  
      — Я смотрю, ты совсем не рад меня видеть, — незнакомец издевательски усмехнулся. — Мое почтение, мистер Эклз, — он кивнул в сторону держащегося за руку и морщащегося от боли Дженсена, который, скособочившись, привалился к пикапу. — Вам тоже не мешало бы послушать. Послушать, я сказал! — незнакомец хлопнул в ладоши, и неведомая сила повлекла Джареда вперед.  
      Он поймал взгляд Дженсена, которого точно так же притянуло, как магнитом. Расширенные зрачки, недоумение и растерянность вперемешку со страхом. Все то, что чувствовал сейчас сам Джаред. Будто в зеркало посмотрелся.  
      — Господа, как здорово, что мы все тут, — черноглазый мужчина демонстративно обвел руками парковку — мокрый после ливня асфальт, желтые фонари, яркое сияние окон больницы, — сейчас собрались. Мне же меньше хлопот. — Он глянул своими «углями» на аудиторию, точно хотел убедиться, что ему внимают.  
      Ему внимали: потрясенно, испуганно, настороженно. Да что там мелочиться — в полном ужасе и неверии.  
      — Итак, как вы уже догадались, — демон — а это мог быть только демон, и дело было вовсе не в глазах, но в его силе, могуществе, которые он только что так наглядно продемонстрировал, — вплотную приблизился к Джареду и уставился прямо на него, — я не глюк и не шарлатан. Добро пожаловать в реальность, Нео. — Демон ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя белые зубы. — И это все было не просто так. Не несчастный случай, не короткое замыкание. У нас на тебя виды, парень. — Демон потянулся и похлопал Джареда по плечу — злая пародия на успокаивающий жест парамедика. — Поэтому не советую трепыхаться. Тебе, кстати, тоже. — Демон развернулся и ткнул в сторону Дженсена пальцем. — Ты тоже у нас под колпаком. Короче, не суетитесь и ждите дальнейших распоряжений.  
      Демон звонко щелкнул пальцами и исчез. Как в кино.  
      Джаред тупо пялился на то место, где он пропал, пока догоревший бычок не обжег кожу. Только тогда все пришло в движение. Джаред коротко вскрикнул и потряс обожженной кистью, а Дженсен, прихрамывая, подковылял к нему.  
      Оба долго молчали.  
      Это было слишком… слишком. Можно было, конечно, списать все на шок после пожара и прочее, но…  
      Но Дженсен стоял, держась за локоть, и в стекле пикапа была трещина, и у Дженсена в глазах откровенно плескался страх…  
      — Пиздец, — выдавил в итоге Дженсен.  
      И Джаред не мог с ним не согласиться.


	2. Chapter 2

      Дженсен всегда считал себя рациональным человеком. Он никогда не был особо религиозен, даже в детстве, когда они всей семьей по воскресеньям ходили в церковь и молились перед ужином. Он и сейчас-то продолжал это делать — уже со _своей_ семьей, — скорее, отдавая дань традиции, так же, как и следовал актерским суевериям. Просто ритуалы, которых в жизни бесконечное множество, и одним больше, одним меньше — невелика разница. И к вере или неверию имеет мало отношения.  
      Поэтому и все, что рассказал ему Джаред, воспринял спокойно. Он понимал, что у того сильнейший стресс, что он и его близкие только что подверглись смертельной опасности, а потому разные выверты психики неудивительны.  
      Но это… Дженсен и рад был бы думать, что это история Джареда так на него повлияла, и он сам начал грезить наяву. Черт, да он был бы просто счастлив назвать случившееся сном, бредом, хмельной галлюцинацией. Вот только от глюков обычно не отнимается рука и все тело не ломит так, будто… будто его впечатали в машину. И они оба, они оба с Джаредом это видели, а парных глюков, как и разделенных снов, не бывает.  
      — Дженсен, идем, надо, чтобы тебя врач осмотрел. — Джаред осторожно тронул его за плечо. — Может быть перелом или трещина.  
      — Я в порядке, — отмахнулся Дженсен и скривился, когда руку от локтя до кончиков пальцев прострелило острой болью.  
      — Нет уж, пойдем, — и Джаред решительно потянул его в сторону освещенного крыльца приемного покоя.  
      — Что думаешь? — спросил Дженсен через несколько шагов. — Что будем делать?  
      — Честно? Я бы свалил в Антарктиду, если бы был твердо уверен, что эти твари там до нас не доберутся.  
      То, что Джаред уже не сомневался ни в чем из увиденного, не спросил, о чем это он, черт побери, служило лишним доказательством, что это на самом деле было, что существо с черными глазами угрожало им и собиралось… о господи, отдавать какие-то распоряжения, — а не сам Дженсен приложился затылком, случайно навернувшись на мокром асфальте. И да, Джаред не спросил также: «Теперь ты мне веришь?», потому что как тут не поверить? Хотя Дженсен предпочел бы получить наглядное подтверждение его словам каким-нибудь другим способом, менее… наглядным. Вернее, ощутимым.  
      — Но можно попробовать. Я отошлю Данни и Джей Джей к своим родителям и…  
      — И что, попросишь маму насыпать соляные дорожки на подоконниках? — Джаред скептически хмыкнул.  
      — Не исключено, — серьезно отозвался Дженсен. Может, это и будет звучать, как полный идиотизм, но мама… возможно, она и поверит, и сделает, как он попросит. В конце концов, она всегда знает, когда он шутит, а когда нет.  
      После быстрого осмотра и рентгена — к счастью, ничего, кроме ушибов и ссадин, которые тут же и обработали, у Дженсена не обнаружилось, — они вернулись в комнату ожидания. Им нужно было поговорить и многое обсудить, а делать это в палате у детей или Женевьев не представлялось возможным. Усевшись, Дженсен тревожно оглянулся на дверной проем, мимо которого как раз проходил охранник, — они скормили врачу сказочку насчет мокрого асфальта и Дженсен надеялся, что у твари… демона хватило мозгов подпортить камеры наблюдения на стоянке, — и повернулся к примостившемуся рядом Джареду.  
      — Знаешь, я тут подумал…  
      — Дженсен, а мне что делать? Жен собираются продержать здесь еще несколько дней. Как мне защитить ее и мальчиков?  
      — Погоди. — Дженсен выставил ладони. — Этот… демон, он сказал, что мы у них под колпаком. И что мы им для чего-то нужны, так?  
      Джаред кивнул, явно не очень понимая, куда он клонит. Видимо, сказывалось переутомление — обычно-то Джаред схватывал все на лету. Так что Дженсен начал говорить еще медленнее и четче:  
      — Тогда какой им смысл сейчас вредить нам или нашим семьям? Они уже продемонстрировали, на что способны, и уверены, что мы прониклись. И мы прониклись. И не будем трепыхаться, как демон и велел. Но немного разобраться в ситуации не помешает. Чтобы хотя бы знать, чего еще ждать.  
      Джаред нервно хохотнул:  
      — А то так мы не знаем! — и добавил, нервно глянув в сторону коридора и наклонившись поближе: — Уже лет десять как сами показываем всему миру, чего ждать от демонов.  
      — Вот! — Дженсен торжествующе хлопнул себя по колену. — Вот именно. Как раз к этому я и веду. Откуда все это взялось? То, что мы показываем? Черные глаза у демона — это что, скажешь, совпадение? Кто-то все знал, еще тогда, с самого начала. И вписал в сценарий.  
      На слове «сценарий» голова Джареда резко вздернулась вверх.  
      — Крипке, — выдохнул он.  
      — Он самый, — закивал Дженсен. — Поэтому предлагаю связаться с ним и договориться о встрече.  
      — А это… — Джаред заколебался, — это не воспримут как «трепыхание»?  
      — Вряд ли, — уверенно сказал Дженсен, хотя не был так уж уверен. Просто очень надеялся. И продолжил, используя те же аргументы, которыми убеждал себя: — Мы ведь всего лишь ищем информацию. Это нормально. И демон нам этого не запрещал. Мы же не будем, я не знаю, искать антидемонский нож или пытаться поймать его в ловушку.  
      — Думаешь, это все действует? — внезапно оживился Джаред.  
      Дженсен пожал плечами:  
      — Спросим у Эрика.  
  
      И все-таки они встретились с Крипке лишь спустя неделю. Женевьев, как и обещали, выписали из больницы через три дня, и Джаред сразу отвез ее к своим родным. Сборы не заняли много времени — потому что вещей почти и не осталось, все сгорело, так что было в основном только то, что успела купить для них Данниль. Джаред почти все время проводил с женой, препоручив сыновей заботам друга, и в эти дни они с Дженсеном практически не виделись. Дженсен же потратил те же самые три дня, чтобы уговорить Данни тоже погостить у его родителей, мотивируя тем, что опасается за безопасность ее и дочери — и даже не кривя при этом душой. Полиция ничего не нашла, говорил он, но мало ли что: версия с поджогом не менее достоверна, нежели с замыканием в проводке. В итоге Данни согласилась, и у Дженсена отлегло от сердца.  
      Разговор с матерью он предпочел бы не вспоминать. В ответ на просьбу о соляных дорожках та посмотрела на него, как на умалишенного, но… Но, видимо, прочла в его глазах что-то такое, отчего не стала спорить и лишь уточнила, подойдет ли обычная соль или нужно какую-то особенную. Дженсен юмор оценил, несмотря на нелепость ситуации.  
      — Мама, клянусь, я все тебе объясню, — пообещал он, — а пока считай меня чересчур суеверным, ладно? Но сделай как я прошу.  
      Мама снова посмотрела на него, а потом молча подошла и обняла.  
      — Ладно, — сказал она, когда отпустила его. — Я сделаю. И передай Джареду, что мы все тут очень за него переживаем. Я уже звонила Женевьев, вроде бы с ней и детьми все уже хорошо… Но это… этот пожар… это ужасно. И… — мама обхватила лицо Дженсена руками, и тот опустил голову, чтобы ей не приходилось вставать на цыпочки. — Берегите себя, мальчики. — И мама поцеловала Дженсена в лоб.  
      — Обещаю. — Он почувствовал внезапное облегчение, как в детстве, когда верилось, что если мама поцелует, то разбитая коленка обязательно перестанет болеть и быстрее заживет. Совершенно иррациональное чувство. Из разряда той самой веры, которую не заменить никакими ритуалами.  
      А через четыре дня они с Джаредом вылетели из Остина в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
      Эрик не просто согласился на встречу — он позвал их не в какой-нибудь ресторан, как ожидалось, а к себе домой.  
      — Проходите, располагайтесь, ребята, давно не виделись. Пива? — трещал Эрик, заходя вперед них в гостиную. — Джаред, слышал о твоем несчастье, искренне сочувствую…  
      — Ты охотник? — вдруг выпалил Джаред — Дженсен аж вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
      И замер в ожидании ответной шутки Эрика. В ожидании, что тот пошлет их к черту и выставит вон.  
      — Нет, я просто собираю информацию, — грустно улыбнулся Эрик, разворачиваясь к ним. — Да вы садитесь, садитесь, я сейчас на кухню схожу за пивом…  
      — Не надо пива, — просипел Дженсен и откашлялся. Так, похоже, они не прогадали и сейчас получат ответы на кое-какие вопросы. Но все равно было слишком… обескураживающе.  
      — Я все-таки схожу. Кстати, — Эрик тормознул в дверях, — здесь можно не следить за языком: я отпустил прислугу, а дом полностью под защитой от любой твари. Гарантирую.  
      Дженсен сидел как на иголках, и даже запотевшая бутылка пива посреди майской жары не порадовала.  
      — Эрик… — начал он, на самом-то деле и не зная, с чего начать.  
      — Если я все правильно понял насчет пожара, вас уже навестили демоны, — спокойно сказал Эрик, прикладываясь к своему пиву. — Я очень надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. Видимо, ставки повысились.  
      — Какие ставки?! — вспылил Джаред, со стуком опуская бутылку на журнальный столик. — Мою семью чуть не прикончили!  
      — Я все понимаю и уважаю твое право злиться, — ни на йоту не изменив тона, ответил Эрик. — Но позволь мне рассказать все от начала и до конца.  
      Дженсен молча кивнул и уставился на запотевшее горлышко. Джаред откинулся на спинку и сделал неопределенный жест — не то «валяй», не то «хрен с тобой, валяй».  
      — Я не охотник и никогда им не был. Но рос в среде, где нечисть не была просто суеверием. Среди моих родных и друзей было много охотников — и, скажу я вам, в сериале смертность среди них сильно преувеличена в угоду драматизму. В сущности, это обычная работа, не опаснее работы полицейских или спасателей. И, конечно, куда более легальная, чем было показано, — во всяком случае, куда более прикрыта с этой стороны. Я помогал матери собирать информацию, находить дела и передавать их так называемой «силовой группе», то есть, собственно, охотникам. И однажды один знакомый высказал мысль о том, что неплохо было бы, если бы обыватели не были совсем уж профанами по части сверхъестественного. Если бы они при встрече с необычным, во-первых, спешили бы убраться куда подальше, а во-вторых, хотя бы хватались за соль, кресты и серебро, а не за кухонные ножи. И я загорелся идеей создать некое информационное поле — пускай оно было бы «как бы понарошку», пускай в это бы никто не верил всерьез, но чтобы хоть что-то в сознании людей отложилось. А что у нас по праву считается самым всепроникающим и доходчивым по части «зомбирования» масс? Телевидение, само собой. — Эрик одним глотком ополовинил бутылку — Дженсен завороженно следил, как ходит вверх-вниз его острый кадык. Эрик так просто об этом всем говорил, точно репетировал. Или эта речь была далеко не первой. Неприятное ощущение поползло вниз по позвоночнику. Тем временем Эрик продолжал: — И так появилось «Сверхъестественное». Конечно, не сразу — я долго лелеял этот проект, пока не достиг нужных высот и приличного веса в шоу-бизе… боже, как пафосно это все сейчас прозвучало! — Эрик ткнулся лицом в подлокотник дивана; плечи его мелко затряслись от смеха. — Короче… — Он выпрямился. — Короче, так все и началось. И друзья-охотники были мне благодарны, честно. Но потом мне захотелось большего. Помните тульпу? — внезапно спросил Эрик без видимой связи с предыдущей фразой.  
      Джаред пожал плечами, а Дженсен неуверенно предположил:  
      — Это та, которая превращает выдуманное в настоящее?  
      — Именно. Материализованное воплощение мысли. Собственно, это пришло мне в голову как раз после того, как Трей использовал ее в сценарии. Изначально это был просто эксперимент, мне хотелось проверить свою теорию, тем более что никакой сложности ее воплощение не представляло. Если без углубления в никому не нужные детали, достаточно начертить символ в укромном месте, которое не бросается в глаза, но при этом постоянно попадает в кадр, — и выдуманный монстр, оружие, ритуал… да что угодно обретет реальность. Причем гарантированно — даже при самом низком рейтинге счет просмотревших идет на сотни тысяч _ежедневно_. Ну а поскольку все монстры, которых я использовал в сериале, существовали на самом деле, можно было не волноваться, что я выпущу в свет очередное страшилище. Напротив, — Эрик выпрямился; Дженсен уловил в его голосе гордость, — напротив, можно было попробовать изменить способы уничтожения всех этих тварей, сделать их проще…  
      — Ты извини, конечно, — довольно грубо перебил его Джаред, — но какое отношение все это имеет к нашей ситуации?  
      Дженсен промолчал. Ему казалось, что он начал смутно улавливать связь. И ему совсем не нравились выводы, которые неизбежно из этого следовали.  
      — Самое прямое, — ничуть не обидевшись, ответил Эрик. — И я как раз подхожу к сути. Итак, я начал рисовать знак тульпы, и он сработал. И все было хорошо, пока не появился кольт.  
      — В смысле, кольт Кольта? — зачем-то уточнил Дженсен, хотя и без того догадался, что речь о нем.  
      Эрик кивнул.  
      — Это был миф, легенда, в его существование никто не верил — и тем не менее, спустя всего неделю после выхода серии его нашла на Аляске пара охотников, вернее, его им подарила женщина, которую эти охотники спасли от духа. Вроде как она купила кольт на аукционе — но никаких бумаг, ничего. Она даже не могла вспомнить, что это был за аукцион и где он проводился. И, однако же, кольт действовал, то есть убивал демонов. Тогда демоны впервые и всполошились: до этого тульпа затрагивала обычную нечисть, на которую им было плевать, а тут такое… Но основная волна пошла, когда появился нож Руби и, если можно так выразиться, инструкция по изготовлению пуль для кольта. — Эрик нервно рассмеялся. — О, вот тут началось веселье. Пришлось привлечь охотников для охраны во время съемок, потому что демоны оказались туповаты и считали, будто достаточно убить кого-то из основного каста, или режиссеров, или вообще создателя сериала, чтобы все прекратилось.  
      — Т-то есть как? — Джаред побледнел. Дженсен подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше. Шутка ли — узнать, что ходил под дамокловым мечом еще семь лет назад! — Эрик, и ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?!  
      Эрик криво усмехнулся:  
      — Ну, если вы этого тогда не заметили, значит, охрана была на высоте. Ни одна из этих черноглазых тварей так и не смогла пройти мимо них. Потом кто-то поумнее решил, что надо действовать масштабнее, и устроил забастовку сценаристов.  
      Дженсен потрясенно приоткрыл рот. Чтобы устроить такое, мало было прийти и сказать: «Ребята, а давайте побастуем», надо было надавить на кучу рычагов, договориться с кучей людей, вообще на первый взгляд не связанных с шоу-бизнесом. Да уж, и правда масштабно.  
      — Когда и с этим не выгорело, — продолжал рассказывать Эрик, — подключился кто-то совсем умный, понимавший, что смерть ведущих актеров лишь привлечет внимание к проекту, а закрытие сериала не отменит уже появившиеся тульпы и не заставит всех немедленно забыть о нем. Демоны стали действовать тоньше. Охотники, конечно, могли защитить от нападений, но не всех и каждого и уж точно не от шантажа. Или посулов. К сожалению, я понял это слишком поздно, гораздо позже того, как один из сценаристов подкинул мне идею с ангелами. И нет, они не были тульпами — мы знали об их существовании, но сталкивались редко, — в отличие от ангельских клинков.  
      — Я правильно понял, — медленно произнес Дженсен, отставляя на столик окончательно согревшееся пиво, — что демоны стали… направлять сценаристов?  
      — Сначала они, потом присоединились ангелы, — подтвердил Эрик. — Фигурально выражаясь, съемочная площадка стала местом их борьбы. Ангелом или демоном мог оказаться кто угодно: продюсер, второстепенник, реквизитор, гример… да хоть водитель крана. После этого охотникам пришлось туго: одно дело — истреблять подосланных убийц, и совсем другое — сдерживать натиск наблюдателей и шпионов или даже следить за ними. И если демонов еще худо-бедно вычислить было можно, то с ангелами был полный швах. Тогда-то нам удачно подвернулся Видящий.  
      — Кто? — в один голос спросили Дженсен и Джаред.  
      — Парень, который мог видеть истинную суть любой сверхъестественной твари. Редкий дар на самом деле. — Эрик вздохнул. — Нам чертовски повезло, что он оказался еще и актером, и у нас не возникло проблем с его присутствием на площадке. В общем-то в выигрыше в итоге остались все: Видящий получал постоянную работу, неплохую зарплату и защиту для себя и своей семьи, а охотникам больше не нужно было гадать на кофейной гуще всякий раз, когда в съемочной группе появлялся кто-то новенький.  
      — Ну прямо идиллия, — с сарказмом протянул Джаред. Дженсен согласно фыркнул. — И кто этот супермен?  
      Эрик приподнял бровь:  
      — А вы еще не догадались?  
      Дженсена вдруг осенило.  
      — Иди ты! — выдохнул он. — Коллинз?!  
      Эрик довольно рассмеялся, глядя на их удивленные физиономии.  
      — Он самый. Но я уже подошел к сути. После того, как я попытался поставить жирную точку в конце пятого сезона, чтобы прекратить этот балаган, и получил прямой запрет от руководства канала, стало ясно, что наши сверхъестественные друзья добрались и туда. И меня «ушли». Что было потом, думаю, понятно и без объяснений. Два лагеря тянули одеяло в свою сторону, время от времени к ним присоединялись кланы существ достаточно многочисленных и могущественных, чтобы тягаться с адско-райскими выкормышами, и все это стало напоминать мафиозные разборки.  
      — Ну а при чем тут все же мы? Я что-то так и не уловил. — Решительно, если Джаред упрется, сбить его не могло ничто на свете. Ни известие о покушениях на его собственную жизнь, ни осознание того, что они оказались в эпицентре чуть ли не холодной войны. Дженсен невольно позавидовал упрямству друга: сам он находился весьма и весьма… под впечатлением. Потому и предоставил Джареду одному дожимать Крипке до упора — и тот справлялся на отлично. Во всяком случае, Эрик впервые с начала своего почти-монолога смутился.  
      — Это лишь предположение… Подозреваю, все дело в том, что и демонам, и ангелам сотрудничество с вами очень выгодно. Они долго не подпускали к вам агентов враждующей стороны, но, видимо, демоны как-то сумели подсуетиться. Отвлекли чем-нибудь остальных и выиграли главный приз. Вы ведь золотое дно, ребята, любое слово, сказанное вами с экрана, действует так, как будто все декорации разрисованы символом тульпы.  
      Джаред с шумом втянул воздух. Дженсен покосился на друга: лицо у того было белым от ярости.  
      — Значит, так. — Джаред медленно поднялся и навис над Эриком, который сразу как-то съежился и нервно забарабанил пальцами по кожаной обивке дивана. — Я правильно понимаю, что эти твои хваленые охотники, которые так здорово нас защищали, каким-то образом облажались и позволили демонам напасть на мою семью?! И теперь один из моих сыновей боится ложиться спать, а жена уверена, что сошла с ума?!  
      Дженсен вздрогнул, и причиной тому было вовсе не то, что Джаред перешел на крик. Они так толком и не поговорили, даже в самолете — Дженсен ждал, когда Джаред сам дозреет, но тот не дозрел. И ничего ему не сказал… словом не обмолвился о реакции Жен на демона. И в этом было нечто пугающее. Джаред, который всегда делился с ним проблемами, признавался порой в самом сокровенном, ничего ему не сказал.  
      — Джаред… — Эрик неловко поерзал на диване; раздался противный скрипящий звук, отдавшийся, кажется, у Дженсена даже в зубах. — Охотники, они же… они же не всеведущи и не всемогущи. Рано или поздно это все равно случилось бы. И чем ближе окончание сериала, чем меньше у демонов и ангелов оставалось времени, чтобы заполучить вас — едва ли не самое сильное оружие, — тем выше были ставки, тем жестче методы и тем больше вовлеченных. Никто не может противостоять целой армии.  
      — Да плевать! — все больше распалялся Джаред. — Я не просил себя в это впутывать! Тем более своих родных!  
      — Никто не просил, — печально, как почудилось Дженсену, вздохнул Эрик. — Но все зашло чересчур далеко… Короче, я сообщу кому надо, и с вами свяжутся в ближайшее время. Просто на всякий случай.  
      Крипке встал, собрал бутылки и направился в сторону кухни, явно давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
      — И что будем делать _теперь_? — спросил Джаред, когда Эрик скрылся из виду, — все-таки он до сих пор считал Дженсена авторитетом в важных вопросах. Не то чтобы Дженсену это не льстило, но в данном конкретном случае он предпочел бы быть ньюфагом, от которого не требуют мудрых разъяснений в стиле Йоды.  
      — Вернемся домой. Ты займешься страховкой по пожару. До ближайшего кона еще неделя — будем отдыхать, — помолчав, ответил Дженсен. — И не будем суетиться.  
      — А охотники?  
      — Посмотрим…  
  
      Путь до отеля протекал в молчании. Будь на то воля Дженсена, он бы вообще предпочел бы сейчас не обсуждать ту гору информации, которую вывалил на них Крипке. Все это было слишком странно: ангелы, демоны, их мафиозные разборки, шпионаж и крутящиеся посреди этой вакханалии охотники на нечисть — готовый сценарий для укурного сериала. Как-то сложновато было утрамбовать такой салатец у себя в голове.  
      Дженсен покосился на Джареда — тот сидел ровно и смотрел прямо перед собой. И с самого выхода из дома Эрика не проронил ни слова, что было случаем беспрецедентным. Джареду всегда было что сказать.  
      — Джаред… — неуверенно позвал Дженсен, когда они уже стояли в коридоре отеля перед дверьми своих номеров. — Ты… мы ведь можем отказаться. Ну, послать этих охотников к черту и просто сидеть тихо и не отсвечивать.  
      — И оставаться в неведении? — угрюмо хмыкнул Джаред. — Нет уж, спасибо, мне хватило предыдущих девяти лет. Пусть просветят подробнее: сдается мне, что Эрик нам далеко не все рассказал. Дженсен, мы вляпались по самые уши, и голову в песок так просто уже не спрячешь. Если… — он вздохнул, — если на нас снова нападут, хотелось бы хоть знать, что это будут за твари и как от них можно защититься… кроме соли и святой воды.  
      — Да… Да, наверное, ты прав, — выдавил Дженсен. — Ну… спокойной ночи тогда.  
      Ответом ему послужил стук хлопнувшей двери. Дженсен не стал медлить и, последовав примеру друга, тоже прошел в свой номер. Кинул сумку на стул и, как был, завалился на застеленную кровать. Он сомневался, что этой ночью ему удастся толком поспать.  
      Через полчаса, как раз когда Дженсен решал сложный вопрос: наведаться ли в мини-бар, почистить ли зубы или поддаться лени и с места не двигаться — в номер постучали. Так что по-любому пришлось вставать.  
      Отперев дверь, Дженсен посторонился, пропуская неровно двигающегося Джареда — похоже, у того проблем выбора не возникло, и его мини-бар понес значительные потери.  
      — Передумал пить в одиночку, — объяснил Джаред, устраиваясь на не успевшей еще остыть после Дженсена половине кровати. — Тебе придется догонять.  
      — Я еще и перегоню, — пообещал Дженсен, выстраивая перед собой на столе роту миниатюрных бутылочек. — Ты чем накачивался?  
      — Без понятия, — признался Джаред, скидывая ботинки и пристраивая ступни на изножье, — сначала точно был виски, а потом…  
      — У нас завтра с утра самолет, — без особого энтузиазма напомнил Дженсен.  
      — А сегодня — нервное потрясение. Причем у меня — уже второе за месяц. Брось, Дженсен, это дешевле психоаналитика, даже если мы пропустим рейс. Тем более что любой вменяемый врач запакует нас в комнату с мягкими стенами после первой же фразы.  
      — После второй, — хмыкнул Дженсен, перебрасывая ему отобранные бутылочки с виски. — Сначала мы поздороваемся, как и положено. Мы же с тобой вежливые люди.  
      Вот так они и нажрались.  
      И чуть не опоздали на самолет.  
      Правда, Дженсен все равно счел ночь продуктивной — потому что Джаред наконец-то оттаял и вывалил ему все подробности и страхов Тома, и срывов Женевьев, и своих собственных метаний.  
      Единственное, что отравляло мысли Дженсена по приезде — он и его семья следующие на очереди. Как и обещал демон.  
      И вся соль в Техасе их не спасет.


	3. Chapter 3

      Джаред с трудом сдерживал желание стереть со смазливой рожи мужчины напротив до чертиков самоуверенную ухмылочку.  
      Он всегда был довольно вспыльчивым, но отходчивым и, зная за собой эту особенность, предпочитал по-быстрому выплеснуть агрессию и дальше действовать и мыслить взвешенно и рассудительно. Тем более что его агрессия далеко не всегда предполагала швыряние предметами или драку — этим он отличался от Дженсена, у которого куда чаще чесались кулаки и которому приходилось всерьез держать себя в узде, заработав тем самым, как ни парадоксально, репутацию человека спокойного и сдержанного. Во всяком случае, куда более сдержанного, чем Джаред.  
      Но вот именно сейчас Джаред с удовольствием бы подправил их новому знакомому физиономию.  
      Через два дня после возвращения в Остин ему позвонили с неопределившегося номера, и некий мужчина, представившийся как «Питер, охотник», предложил «встретиться на нейтральной территории». И теперь в отдельной кабинке небольшого ресторанчика из числа тех, которые не указывают в туристических проспектах, но о которых знают все без исключения местные ценители хорошей кухни и уединенности, напротив них с Дженсеном сидели двое.  
Высоченный, подстать самому Джареду, афроамериканец: коротко стриженый, с небольшими усами, эспаньолкой и крупной родинкой на левой скуле. Второй был белым, невысоким, тоже с усами и аккуратной бородкой — «Униформа у них такая, что ли?» — подумал Джаред — и нахальными голубыми глазами. Оба мужчины были одеты в джинсы и футболки и развалились на диванчике со своей стороны стола с таким видом, будто у них тут намечается дружеская попойка, а не серьезный разговор. И если афроамериканец просто откровенно скучал, то голубоглазый смотрел на них с Дженсеном как на сопливых юнцов, которые по незнанию лезут в дела взрослых дяденек.  
      Вот тогда-то у Джареда руки и зачесались.  
      Наконец голубоглазый прервал затянувшееся молчание:  
      — Это я звонил вам. Я Питер, а он Нитро, — он махнул рукой в сторону напарника и тут же пояснил: — На самом деле его зовут Майком, поэтому и прозвище такое.  
      Джаред всеми силами постарался изобразить, насколько ему безразличен и сам Майк, и причины, побудившие того взять себе подобное прозвище, но Питер явно сел на любимого конька.  
      — Ну, это же «Убрать перископ», классику надо знать. Помните: Майк — Нитро. — Питер изобразил загадочную пантомиму, сперва опустив руку под стол, а затем подняв над головой.  
      — Оставь, это к делу не относится. Не грузи людям мозги, — подал голос означенный Нитро. Или Майк. Какая разница.  
      Джаред, который начал закипать еще с первого момента встречи, чувствовал, что «свисток» вот-вот сорвет, и может получиться очень некрасивая сцена. Видимо, Дженсен уловил его настроение, потому что подался вперед и, положив на стол сцепленные в замок руки, сказал:  
      — Окей, я Дженсен, это Джаред, и нас так зовут на самом деле, а теперь, если мы с этим закончили, давайте перейдем к делу. Эрик рассказал нам все в общих чертах, но мы горим желанием услышать подробности. Особенно в той части, что касается непосредственно нас.  
      Питер откинулся на спинку диванчика.  
      — Да без проблем. Какие конкретно подробности вам нужны? Потому что если рассказывать действительно все, то и недели не хватит. Кстати, кухня тут хорошая? Я бы заморил червячка, помираю с голоду.  
      Не успел Джаред обуздать порыв сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, запустить в Питера солонкой и сослаться, что он так проверял того на одержимость, как на плечо ему опустилась ладонь Дженсена.  
      — Спокойно, Джаред. Мы пришли в ресторан, логично что-нибудь заказать, чтобы не занимать стол попусту. Сейчас возьмем по пиву и зададим свои вопросы. — Дженсен убрал руку и переключил внимание на Питера: — Рекомендую крылышки, здесь их отлично готовят.  
      — А ты мне нравишься, парень. — Питер ухмыльнулся. — Вы мне вообще оба нравитесь, благодаря вам пропаганда нашей профессии вышла на «А с плюсом».  
      Тут как раз подошла официантка, и напряженный момент окончательно скомкался и затух. Но Джаред по-прежнему не собирался отвечать Питеру взаимностью. Хотя тот и не выказывал признаков особого высокомерия или, тем более, недружелюбия, Джареду он иррационально не нравился. Ну и да, все же нотки снисходительности в его речи проскальзывали — или это Джареду так казалось, потому что он невзлюбил этого охотничка с первого взгляда.  
      Так или иначе, но он, улучив момент, со значением посмотрел на Дженсена, молча делегировав тому полномочия переговорщика. Сам Джаред не был в себе уверен — в том, что в конце концов не сорвется и не вспылит, выплеснув на этих людей все свои страхи и тревоги, хотя они лишь исполнители и не виноваты в том, что Джареда и его семью втянули в сверхъестественные разборки. Если уж на то пошло, винить во всем надо Крипке и его «гениальную» идею.  
      Дженсен слегка кивнул — все-таки они давно знали друг друга и научились общаться почти без слов — и вновь обратился к Питеру:  
      — Это вы охраняете нас на съемках?  
      Питер, занятый обгладыванием крылышка, пихнул в бок своего напарника, и тот ответил вместо него:  
      — Грубо говоря, да. И на съемках, и вне их. Нас приставили к вам почти с самого начала всей этой заварушки.  
      — Странно, что мы вас ни разу не видели, — заметил Дженсен.  
      Нитро пожал плечами:  
      — Значит, мы хорошо выполняем свою работу.  
      — И почему же тогда… — не выдержав, буквально зашипел Джаред, — почему же тогда мой дом сгорел, а мои родные чудом не погибли? Где вы были? Или это у вас тоже считается «хорошей работой»? — последнюю фразу он почти выкрикнул.  
      Нитро заметно стушевался и покосился на Питера. Тот отложил обглоданную косточку на край тарелки, ополоснул пальцы в миске с лимонной водой и вытер губы салфеткой. Джаред следил за его действиями с напряженным ожиданием засевшего в засаду тигра: был бы у него хвост, он бы, наверное, уже нетерпеливо подрагивал.  
      — Понимаете, — начал Питер, явно подбирая слова, — все не так просто. И, поверьте, охранять вас, лавируя между шпионами «верхних» и «нижних», было нелегко. — Он опустил глаза, словно собирался признаться в чем-то, неприятном для себя. — Но тут, каюсь, мы… малость облажались. Наши так называемые «друзья» так весело и активно соревновались между собой, кто уничтожит больше агентов конкурирующей стороны, не дав им добраться до ваших близких, что нам и делать ничего не приходилось, разве что ставки в пари. И мы расслабились и…  
      Джаред перестал вслушиваться в речь Питера еще на пассаже про ставки — его глаза в буквальном смысле заволокло красной пеленой, и очнулся он, лишь ощутив стальной захват поперек талии и обнаружив, что навис над столом, далеко вытянув перед собой судорожно сжимающиеся руки, будто стискивающие чье-то невидимое горло. Питер давно умолк и отодвинулся от него как можно дальше, вжавшись затылком в диван и явно делая все, чтобы невидимое горло не стало его собственным. Нитро вскочил на ноги, опрокинув свое пиво, и, в примирительном жесте выставив перед собой ладони, пытался вклиниться между напарником и Джаредом. Это было довольно непросто, учитывая его габариты и узкий просвет между столом и диванчиком. Кого из двоих он при этом защищал, непонятно.  
      Дернувшись, чтобы освободиться, Джаред мгновенно ощутил, как захват на талии еще усилился.  
      — Все, я спокоен, отпусти, — сказал он, и руки, чуть помедлив, разжались.  
      — Сядь, Джаред, — попросил Дженсен, потирая запястье и, будто подавая пример, тоже возвращаясь на свое место. — Не будем устраивать скандал в публичном месте.  
      Джаред послушался и, усевшись, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, считая в уме от ста в обратную сторону. Сердце все еще колотилось, а пальцы подрагивали от избытка адреналина, зато в ушах уже не бухало и не хотелось разнести тут все вдребезги и пополам.  
      — Чувак, извини, — Нитро, в отличие от них, не спешил садиться, но хотя бы опустил руки, уперев их в стол. — Я все понимаю, Питер нихрена не умеет следить за языком и иной раз ляпает такое, что мне и самому хочется начистить ему рыло. — Питер тихонько фыркнул, но сразу принял невинный вид, незаметно отстраняясь от кулака, который Нитро сунул ему под нос. — И у тебя есть полное право на нас злиться. Да, мы облажались, да, мы расслабились, и нас застали врасплох, а отдуваться пришлось вам, но… рано или поздно что-то подобное все равно бы случилось, даже если бы мы заперли ваши семьи в форт Ноксе и по маковку засыпали его солью. Поэтому бессмысленно затевать драку, лучше сесть и подумать, как мы поступим дальше.  
      — Мы с Джаредом уже отправили жен и детей к родственникам, — сообщил Дженсен.  
      Нитро кивнул, наконец-то тоже садясь:  
      — Мы в курсе. И, кстати, здорово, что у тебя такая понимающая мать.  
      Дженсен нахмурился:  
      — Вы что, понаставили «жучков» в доме моих родителей?  
      — Нет, просто наблюдательны и подмечаем разные мелочи. По моим сведениям, миссис Эклз хитро выкрутилась, чтобы не палиться с солевыми дорожками — она проложила на пороге и под рамами пропитанные крепким соляным раствором полоски поролона, — ответил Питер вместо Нитро. Казалось, он успел выбросить из головы недавний инцидент и теперь вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Даже промокнул салфетками образовавшуюся пивную лужицу на столе и вернулся к крылышкам. — Очень умно. Поролон хорошо держит воду, а когда та испарится, соль внутри все равно останется.  
      — Если бы мои родители были такими понимающими… — тихо проговорил Джаред.  
      — Мы и об этом позаботились, — сообщил Нитро. — Знаю, что поздно, но мы приняли меры. Обновили защиту обоих домов, прикрепили обереги на машины… мы делали это в самом начале, потом забросили, правда, но это лучше, чем ставить с нуля. На ваши дома сейчас ставить защиту опасно — могут счесть агрессией, так что придется вам выкручиваться самим. В принципе, тех же солевых дорожек достаточно, это вполне сойдет за истерически-параноидальную реакцию наивных и напуганных актеров.  
      Питер кивал в такт его словам, будто соглашаясь.  
      — Еще мы надеемся привлечь Видящего, чтобы он отслеживал появление любых тварей рядом с вами и вашими родственниками, но…  
      — Но? — повторил Джаред.  
      — Но, учитывая его специфику и то, что он и так загружен сверх меры, вряд ли он согласится.  
      — Кроме того, он вас недолюбливает, — вклинился Питер. — Особенно тебя. — Он ткнул крылышком в Джареда. — И если вспомнить твои шуточки, я его понимаю.  
      — Да пошел ты, — Джаред наклонился вперед, игнорируя предостерегающий взгляд Дженсена, — Миша сам виноват. Не вел бы себя как…  
      — Это из-за его дара, — поспешил объяснить Нитро, — тот неслабо расшатывает психику. Посмотрел бы я на вас, если бы вы могли видеть эти морды в истинном свете. Вот его и колбасит.  
      — Я должен почувствовать себя виноватым? — с сарказмом поинтересовался Джаред. — Что-то как-то не чувствую.  
      — Так, — Дженсен легонько хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Мишу мы попробуем уговорить. Дальше-то что?  
      — А дальше будем ждать, что вам предложат «нижние». Как мы поняли, они собираются дать Джареду какое-то задание, как-то использовать его в своих целях… — Нитро ничтоже сумняшеся отставил свой пустой бокал и придвинул бокал Питера. — Новый закажешь, ты мне еще за прошлый раз должен.  
      Питер тяжко вздохнул и вышел из кабинки.  
      Воспользовавшись его отсутствием, Нитро сбросил с себя маску миротворца и довольно жестко заявил:  
      — Значит, так. Без нашего ведома и согласия ничего не предпринимайте. Никуда не суйтесь. И вообще лучше всего вам делать вид, что ничего не произошло. У вас сейчас перерыв между съемками? Вот и отдыхайте, приходите в себя. Про журналистов, думаю, объяснять не нужно — вы в этой кухне дольше варитесь. Какая там официальная версия?  
      — П… проводка, — неожиданным для себя хриплым голосом выдавил Джаред. — Неисправная проводка, короткое замыкание. Я сказал копам и страховщикам, что у нас пару раз мигал свет, но никто не придал этому значения из-за гроз.  
      — Кстати, о грозах. — Дженсен выглядел довольно расслабленным, но Джареда это не обмануло: он по опыту знал, что прищуренные глаза — знак, что друг предельно собран и очень, очень внимательно слушает, впитывая каждое слово. — Это ведь тоже дело рук демонов… «нижних», как вы их называете?  
      — Однозначно, — подтвердил Нитро. — Один из признаков повышенной демонической активности. Хотя здесь, в Техасе, да еще весной, это не столь очевидно.  
      Дженсен кивнул, будто соглашаясь не с Нитро, а с какими-то своими мыслями.  
      — У нас через несколько дней начнутся коны — Англия, Италия, Австралия. Не стоит ли отказаться?  
      — Нет, это поднимет шумиху и привлечет лишнее внимание.  
      — Я не поеду, — вдруг сказал Джаред, и это решение, принятое только что, показалось ему самым правильным. — У меня и повод есть.  
      Нитро покачал головой:  
      — Нельзя. И дело не в нас. Я отлично понимаю, что после всего пережитого вам бы хотелось быть с семьей, но…  
      — Но «нижние» могут принять это за «суету» и отреагировать соответствующе, — закончил Дженсен, и Джаред отстраненно восхитился, как быстро тот перенял терминологию охотников… и даже в чем-то их манеру общения. — Джаред, Нитро прав: мы должны вести себя как обычно. Во Франкфурте, например, твое отсутствие было бы не только возможно, но и необходимо. Естественно. Никого бы не удивило, что ты не поехал на кон сразу после пожара. Но сейчас… Боюсь, если ты откажешься, тебя в итоге все равно заставят поехать. Лучше не рисковать.  
      Джаред вздохнул, принимая доводы друга.  
      — Ладно. Заодно сможем поговорить с Коллинзом без того, чтобы ехать к нему домой.  
      Вернулся Питер с новой порцией пива.  
      — Успели насплетничать обо мне за моей спиной?  
      Нитро закатил глаза.  
      — Конечно. Только о тебе и трепались. Я рассказал о твоей коллекции трусов.  
      — Ты забыл добавить, что это трофеи, — расплылся в улыбке Питер.  
      — Раз мы все обсудили, думаю, мы с Джаредом пойдем, пожалуй, — быстро сказал Дженсен. Словно задницей почуял, что Джаред вновь начинает закипать.  
      — Да, согласен. А мы еще немного насладимся здешней кухней, спасибо за рекомендацию, — безмятежно отозвался Питер.  
      Джаред встал, бросил на стол несколько купюр за оставшееся нетронутым пиво и уже было развернулся на выход, когда Питер цепко поймал его за локоть.  
      — Мы присматриваем за всеми домами, отслеживаем каждого члена вашей семьи, когда они выходят, — сказал он; голубые глаза смотрели на Джареда с неожиданной серьезностью. — Но мы всего лишь люди и не застрахованы от ошибок. Мы тоже можем что-то упустить. Поэтому если увидите что-то подозрительное, звоните на один из этих номеров — на них дежурят круглосуточно, — и Питер протянул Джареду картонный прямоугольник. — Только обязательно назовитесь. Имен достаточно. — Он протянул такой же прямоугольник Дженсену. — Хорошего дня, парни.  
      — Мда, — невесело хмыкнул Дженсен, когда они вышли на улицу, — не знаю даже, что сказать. Борюсь с противоречивыми желаниями — не то собрать всех родственников в кучу и попросить охотников выставить по периметру отряд, не то вообще перестать с ними даже созваниваться, чтобы все решили, что мне на них плевать и вредить им бессмысленно.  
      — Дженсен, если ты соберешь _всех_ своих родственников, через пару недель они вполне самостоятельно начнут вредить друг другу, — справедливо заметил Джаред  
      — И к концу месяца вообще поубивают друг друга нахрен, — Дженсен рассмеялся, и этот смех был уже куда более веселым.  
      Джаред подхватил смех, отпуская от себя нервное напряжение и так и не пролившуюся агрессию.  
      — А если собрать всех _наших_ родственников, то хватит и трех дней.  
  
      Подготовка к перелету в Европу, сам перелет и последующее заселение Джаред запомнил смутно. Незадолго до отъезда позвонил Питер — снова с неопределившегося номера — и проинформировал, что на месте за ними тоже будут присматривать, «только не надо никого специально выглядывать, особенно при Клиффе». После этого Джаред то и дело ловил себя на том, что не поворачивается к Клиффу спиной и вообще старается держаться подальше. Дженсену приходилось то и дело его одергивать, напоминая, что они должны вести себя как обычно и не вызывать подозрений.  
      Промежуток между конами обычно использовался для путешествия по Европе, шопинга и прочих развлечений, но сейчас Джаред просто не мог. Благо хоть не было нужды напускать на себя беззаботный вид — пожар служил достаточным оправданием для беспокойства, сверхчастых звонков домой и отказа принимать участие во всеобщем веселье. Кроме того, Джаред изнывал от желания побыстрее переговорить с Коллинзом и решить хотя бы этот вопрос. Останавливало его только то, что далеко не факт, что Коллинз станет слушать его одного, а Дженсен постоянно твердил: еще не время, пусть они утратят бдительность.  
      В конце концов, уже в Дубае, Джаред не выдержал.  
      — По-моему, бдительность утратили все, кому можно и нельзя, — заявил он. — Сейчас у нас последний перерыв перед австралийскими конами, потом возможности может и не представиться. Дженсен, давай уже поговорим с Мишей.  
      И вот они стоят перед дверью в номер последнего, справедливо рассудив, что там меньше шансов нарваться на прослушивание или еще какую слежку. А раз Коллинз, как им сказали, Видящий, то и всякую сверхъестественную тварь он заметит еще, что называется, на подлете.  
      — Какие люди! — Миша посторонился, пропуская их внутрь. — Что стряслось? Рейс перенесли? Отменили? Нас пригласил на закрытую вечеринку нефтяной шейх?  
      — Ни то, ни другое, ни третье, — спокойно ответил Дженсен, останавливаясь посреди комнаты. — У нас к тебе просьба.  
      Миша помедлил, закрывая дверь. А когда повернулся к ним, это был уже не знакомый сто лет коллега по площадке — взгляд из-под нависших век потяжелел и налился темнотой, и лишь узкая полоска голубой радужки свидетельствовала, что перед ними человек, а не демон.  
      — Я знаю, зачем вы пришли, — тихо сказал он. — И мой ответ — нет.  
      — Почему? — невольно вырвалось у оторопевшего Джареда.  
      — Потому что мне и без того работы выше головы, — ссутулившись, вздохнул Миша, разом снова превращаясь в себя-обычного. — Большую часть года я отслеживаю перемещения «верхних» и «нижних» вокруг мест съемок и студии… и это не считая всякой мелкой шушеры, которой Крипке хвост отдавил. Я просто устал. — Он взял с тумбочки бутылку с водой и вдумчиво к ней присосался. — Или вы полагаете, что Видящий — это просто название должности, как впередсмотрящий? — насмешливо спросил Миша, метким броском отправляя пустую бутылку в мусорную корзинку. — Это требует огромных затрат энергии. Если бы не деньги и защита, которую предоставили моей семье, я бы давно послал все к черту и свалил. Если честно, ребята, сериал меня малость достал, уж извините.  
      — Мы можем заплатить, — после паузы сказал Дженсен. — Сколько скажешь.  
      Миша покачал головой.  
      — Извините, — повторил он, — но нет. Всех денег не заработаешь, а здоровье дороже.  
      Джаред шагнул вперед.  
      — Наши близкие в опасности, Миша. Я прошу тебя, помоги. Присмотри за нашими родными. — наверное, он никогда в жизни не вкладывал в просьбу столько страсти.  
      — Надо же, как ты заговорил. — Миша скривился в болезненной улыбке. — Говнюк Коллинз, над которым так здорово прикалываться, оказался вдруг важной персоной?  
      — Если хочешь, я попрошу прощения за все наши шуточки. Или давай, отплати мне той же монетой, залепи на камеру тортом в лицо. — Джаред сделал еще один шаг. — Ну хочешь, я на колени встану, только помоги защитить мою семью!  
      Он был готов почти на все.  
      — Да не об этом вообще речь! — вдруг вспылил Миша. — Плевать мне на твои жеребячьи приколы! — Он вдруг стушевался и отвел глаза. — У меня тоже есть семья. И они тоже ходят по лезвию из-за всех этих дрязг. Как и я. Так что извините, но я не могу, — тихо закончил Миша.  
      И в этот момент Джаред понял, что действительно все: Миша им не поможет. Если бы тот всерьез глумился или кичился даром, был шанс убедить его, уговорить, умолить, в конце-то концов. Но если речь зашла о семье самого Миши, о его жизни, это невозможно переломить.  
      — Тогда… мы, наверное, пойдем. — Дженсен потянул впавшего в ступор Джареда за собой.  
      — Извините, — в сотый, кажется, раз повторил Миша, закрывая за ними дверь.  
      — Да и хрен с ним, — сказал Дженсен, отбуксировав Джареда в его номер и пристроив на ближайшем стуле. — Может, не так уж он и нужен. Раньше охотники ведь как-то справлялись. Вот, держи, — и с видом врача, предлагающего лекарство, протянул ему стакан с приятной янтарной жидкостью, опознаваемой как бурбон.  
      — И досправлялись, — уныло отозвался Джаред, разглядывая стакан на просвет.  
      — Ну… мы придумаем что-нибудь еще. Давай, за здоровье. — Дженсен чокнулся своей порцией и в один глоток осушил ее.  
      И Джаред подумал: а ну и ладно. У них осталась неделя до возвращения, и велики шансы, что за это время ничего не случится. А потом они и в самом деле что-нибудь придумают.  
      И тоже опрокинул стакан.


	4. Chapter 4

      После возвращения наступило затишье. Нитро и Питер звонили поочередно и докладывали, что «на фронте без перемен» — разве что вокруг Джареда и его близких образовалась повышенная концентрация «верхних». И Дженсен малодушно радовался этому обстоятельству: что его все происходящее пока еще не коснулось. Радовался — и корил себя за это.  
      Нет, он, конечно, переживал за Джареда и очень ему сочувствовал, старался всячески поддержать, но…  
Наверное, если бы речь шла только о них, если бы во все это дерьмо вляпались они одни, если бы не впутывали родных — Дженсен готов был бы разделить с другом тяготы и опасности, прошел бы с ним этот путь до конца. Но быть ответственным за судьбу близких, понимать, что именно ты будешь виноват, если с ними что-то случится — совсем другое дело.  
      И еще ему не давали покоя слова демона, что он _тоже_ у них под колпаком. Ожидание неминуемого вытягивало из Дженсена все нервы — особенно учитывая, что он мало что мог этому противопоставить, даже с поддержкой и защитой охотников. Может, все дело было в том, что оную защиту он не видел и не способен был оценить ее действенность. Или в том, что Джаред почти сразу уехал к родным, да так там и остался. Дженсен попробовал последовать его примеру, однако долго не выдержал и сбежал обратно в Остин. Там, в Далласе, был дом его родителей — но не его. Одиночество же, как бы Дженсен временами его ни любил, сейчас доканывало.  
      В конце концов он не выдержал и в один из звонков Питера прямо того спросил:  
      — Сколько эта мудянка еще будет продолжаться?  
      Трубка хохотнула:  
      — Откуда ж я знаю! Может, неделю, может, месяц…  
      — А может, до конца года? — перебил Дженсен. — И что, так и сидеть как на вулкане?  
      — Что тебе нужно? Ты ведь не просто так интересуешься. — Питер звучал устало, словно подобные диалоги были ему не в новинку.  
      — Я… — Дженсен задумался, чего же он хочет. На самом деле это было недооформившееся желание, скорее ощущение. — Я задолбался мотаться к родителям и обратно всякий раз, как хочу повидаться с женой и дочкой. Мне поездок-перелетов и на съемках хватает с головой.  
      — А чем тебя не устроило пожить с родителями? Вон твой дружок сидит у своих там и в ус не дует, всем доволен.  
      — Не устроило, — сухо ответил Дженсен: он не собирался распространяться перед посторонним о своих личных загонах.  
      — Я понял. — Питер вздохнул. — Ты хочешь перевезти семью обратно. Ладно. Перевози, только предупреди хотя бы за пару дней, когда намерен это провернуть, чтобы мы успели сориентироваться.  
      Дженсен, признаться честно, не был готов, что тот сдастся без боя, проскочив все остановки. Он-то готовился к долгим уговорам…  
      — Да, хорошо. Считайте, что я предупреждаю.  
      Снова ждать. После месяца поездок, жизни практически на два дома, и без того уже опостылевшей за четыре-то года — и это не считая всего остального, — пара дней превратилась чуть ли не в вечность. Дженсен проворочался всю ночь и под утро сорвался. Еще не рассвело, а он уже мчался по тридцать пятому шоссе и старался не думать, что же он, черт возьми, творит. Охотникам он решил позвонить, когда доедет до места.  
      Но на месте все так завертелось со сборами да расспросами, к чему такая спешка, что все мысли о звонке вылетели из головы.  
      Наверное, это было легкомысленно и нелепо, но Дженсен едва ли не физически ощутил, как стало легче дышать, когда Данниль рассовала все вещи из чемоданов по шкафам, а дом вновь наполнился шумом и смехом.  
      — Я безумно соскучилась, — тихонько призналась Данниль, когда они стояли над кроваткой Джей Джей, которую так утомила дорога, что она начала засыпать еще во время кормления.  
      — Я тоже, — Дженсен поцеловал жену в макушку. — Это был самый долгий месяц в моей жизни.  
      Данниль повернулась к нему:  
      — Это ведь была не проводка, да? Вы с Джаредом что-то ото всех скрываете?  
      — Я потом тебе расскажу, — пообещал Дженсен, помрачнев. Он не хотел никаким боком впутывать жену во все это — но и постоянно таиться тоже не вариант. Возможно, охотники помогут и в этом. Должны же у них быть какие-то «легенды» для гражданских?  
      Черт, охотники же.  
      Питер предсказуемо устроил ему разнос.  
      — О чем ты думал?! Ты же сам их подставляешь! — орал он, так что Дженсену пришлось отставить телефон подальше от уха. — Как мы теперь управимся? Ни защиты, ни лишних людей… дырка от пончика.  
      — Извини. Я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, — прошептал Дженсен. Он стоял на крыльце, Данниль была наверху, но это все равно не повод извещать всю округу о предмете разговора. Как там говорят, у стен есть уши? Возможно, что и у деревьев тоже. — Я обновил солевые дорожки, если что.  
      — Да толку от них, если сунется не «нижний», — судя по шуршанию в трубке, Питер провел ладонью по лицу. Ну, может, и нет, но это была бы предсказуемая реакция. Дженсен и сам знал, что сглупил. — Да и «нижние» не все… Ладно, хрен с ним, выкрутимся как-нибудь. Не впервой.  
      — Спасибо.  
      Что ж, это звучало, по крайней мере, обнадеживающе. Или Дженсен просто пытается себе это внушить.  
  
      Он продолжал думать об этом и на следующий день, ловко избегая подробностей на интервью, ради которого ушлая журналистка не поленилась прилететь из Лос-Анджелеса и теперь бомбардировала его вопросами. Не о творчестве или даже личной жизни — нет, она явно надеялась вызнать побольше о «несчастном случае» Джареда. Правда, дом они немножко поснимали. Если бы Дженсен знал заранее, он бы отказался… Хотя Майкл настаивал, что интервью будет полезно для его карьеры. Какая уж там карьера! Но раз уж согласился, придется отдуваться. Тем более что Питер уже ее проверил и сообщил, что ничего сверхъестественного ни в этой Линде, так звали журналистку, ни в ее фотографе он не обнаружил.  
      Так что Дженсен заливался соловьем, расписывая, как пожар повлиял на всех, как они с Данниль поддерживают Джареда и его семью, как они друг за друга в огонь и воду — теперь вот и в буквальном смысле. Ни слова неправды и все от чистого сердца, но и ничего сверх того, что уже было сказано и обсосано кучей изданий, от желтой прессы до солидных журналов.  
      Примерно через сорок минут после начала Дженсен демонстративно посмотрел на часы и предложил сворачиваться.  
      — Мы с Данни договорились поужинать в ресторанчике тут неподалеку, и я уже опаздываю, — объяснил он.  
      — А ваша жена ждет вас там? — глаза Линды загорелись. — Может, сделаем семейное фото?  
      Дженсен почти захотел, чтобы она оказалась демоном. Тогда бы Питер, Нитро и кто там еще скрутили бы ее и избавили Дженсена и от интервью, и от ее общества. К сожалению, настырность не равняется одержимости.  
      — Ни в коем случае, — он встал с дивана и сделал жест в сторону двери. — Позвольте проводить.  
      Все-таки Линда действительно была профессионалкой: разочарование, читавшееся в ее глазах, никак не отразилось ни в ее улыбке, ни в словах. А уж прощалась она так сердечно, как будто Дженсен как минимум ее любимый брат.  
      Проследив, чтобы машина журналистки покинула его территорию, Дженсен вернулся в дом, захлопнул дверь и, привалившись к ней спиной, перевел дух.  
Пора было отправляться в парк, где гуляли Данниль и Джей Джей, и забрать их уже. Время и впрямь поджимало.  
      Дженсен был на полпути к гаражу, когда позвонил Нитро.  
      — Твои жена и дочь пропали. Мы обнаружили пустую коляску возле скамейки…  
      Последние слова Дженсен дослушивал уже на бегу.  
      Он гнал машину на пределе, нарушая все мыслимые ограничения, и уже через пятнадцать минут парковался напротив цилкеровского сада.  
      — Дженсен! Погоди! — Нитро перехватил его у самого входа. — Твоя жена нашлась!  
      — Одна? — зачем-то уточнил Дженсен, ощущая, как внутренности окончательно смерзаются в болезненный ледяной комок. И так понятно, что от него не стали бы скрывать, если бы нашлись обе.  
      Нитро молча кивнул.  
      Данниль сидела на скамейке, с пустым лицом и потухшим, отсутствующим взглядом. На ее щеках блестели влажные дорожки. Пролетев мимо мрачного Питера, Дженсен буквально рухнул на колени перед женой.  
      — Данни, родная, как ты? Что произошло? Где… — голос Дженсена прервался, он задержал дыхание, загоняя поглубже наполовину злые, наполовину отчаянные слезы. Можно было не спрашивать — он и без того догадывался, что произошло.  
      — Я не помню… Я ничего не помню. — Данниль вцепилась в его запястья и согнулась едва ли не пополам, утыкаясь лицом в его ладони. — Мы гуляли, как обычно… Я читала. А потом… Я не знаю, я вдруг очутилась здесь, — не очень внятно бормотала она. — Дженсен, что же это? Как?..

 

  
      — Дженсен, тебе лучше отвезти жену домой, — сказал Питер.  
      — Зачем? — не понял Дженсен. Сейчас его мозг был не в состоянии обрабатывать сложную информацию. В голове билось лишь одно: Джей Джей у _них_. Он почти мечтал о появлении какой-нибудь черноглазой сволочи. Тогда хотя бы будет ясно, чего от него хотят и когда вернут дочь. О других вариантах Дженсен предпочитал даже не задумываться.  
      — Потому что иначе вы будете мешать поискам, — терпеливо пояснил подоспевший Нитро. — Возможно, мы сумеем обнаружить следы… похитителей. К тому же твою жену явно чем-то опоили или…  
      — Определенно опоили, — перебил его Питер. — Дай ей успокоительное и уложи спать. Этим ты очень нам поможешь.  
      — Никуда я не уйду! — возмутился было Дженсен, но Данниль так впилась в его руку ногтями, что, кажется, прорвала кожу.  
      — Я очень устала, — прошептала Данниль, — Отвези меня домой, Дженсен. Пожалуйста.  
      Он разрывался между желанием перевернуть здесь все, но найти-таки своего ребенка… и тяжким осознанием своего бессилия. Что, в самом деле, он может? Путаться под ногами? Он ведь всего лишь… «гражданский». Наверное, лучше для всех будет, если он послушается охотников и наконец-то сделает все правильно. Он и без того уже облажался, так облажался.  
      — Это я виноват, — прошептал Дженсен.  
      — Отставить самокопание! — неожиданно зло рявкнул Нитро. — Бери жену и уезжай.  
      И Дженсен молча повиновался. В голове стоял туман. За всю дорогу ни он, ни Данниль не проронили ни слова. Он то и дело поглядывал на жену, но та свернулась клубком на сидении, привалившись лбом к стеклу и закрыв глаза.  
      Из машины Дженсен вынес ее на руках.  
      — Вот, милая, полежи, отдохни, я схожу за лекарством, — он опустил Данниль на кровать и вышел из спальни.  
      Перед шкафчиком-аптечкой его накрыло.  
      Пол подпрыгнул навстречу, ударил по коленям… Дженсен уперся в него лбом и тихо завыл от безысходности. В груди горело, а в висках пульсировала неизвестно откуда выскочившая мысль: это тебе расплата за самонадеянность и дурацкую уверенность, что не ты — основная цель. Что твою семью уж так не тронут; разве только тебя самого припугнут для проформы.  
      А поверх всего огромными буквами: твоя дочь в руках у демонов. Эта… это… не мысль даже, но ощущение росло и ширилось с того момента, как он услышал в телефоне голос Нитро, и теперь Дженсен тонул в нем, захлебываясь виной, горечью и безумным, отключающим рассудок страхом. Его дочь в руках демонов, и они могут сделать с ней все что угодно. А он никак не может этому помешать. Не смог предотвратить и не сможет помешать. Он вообще ничего не может.  
      — Урод! Мудак! Ничтожество! — Дженсен все колотил и колотил кулаками по доскам, не замечая, что сбил костяшки в кровь, не чувствуя боли. Его сотрясали глухие рыдания, но слезы, едва не пролившиеся в парке, давно высохли, а новые не спешили появляться, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть ослабить скрутившийся во внутренностях тугой узел.  
      Наконец, обессилев, он распластался на полу. Прямо перед глазами деловито шествовал куда-то по своим делам паучок, и эта мирная картина, так резко контрастирующая с тем адом, что творился у него в душе, несколько отрезвила Дженсена. Он вспомнил, зачем, собственно, сюда спустился, торопливо встал, достал пузырек с таблетками, налил стакан воды и вернулся в спальню.  
      Он надеялся, что Данниль уже заснула, но с удивлением обнаружил ее бодрствующей, более того — она стояла перед окном, спиной к нему, держась обеими руками за шторы и будто бы любуясь закатом.  
      — Данни, — позвал Дженсен, оставив стакан и таблетки на туалетном столике и подходя к жене. — Данни, ну что ты вскочила? Ляг, тебе правда стоит поспать.  
      — Я так не думаю. — Данниль плавно развернулась и растянула губы в лукавой улыбке. — Сначала дело, а покувыркаться мы с тобой всегда успеем.  
      — Чт… — Дженсен осекся.  
      Из глаз жены на него смотрела тьма.  
  
      Он отшатнулся, отступил на несколько шагов, запнулся о кресло и едва не упал.  
      — Ну что же ты испугался? Разве я такая страшная? — проворковала лже-Данниль, медленно приближаясь. — А я, наоборот, думала, что тебе так будет удобнее — как-никак, родное лицо. — Она откровенно издевалась, все с той же лукавой улыбкой подойдя к Дженсену почти вплотную.  
      — Но… как? — только и сумел пролепетать Дженсен.  
      — Видишь ли, ты так торопился к любимой доченьке и женушке, что совсем забыл, что ваша горничная взяла отпуск. А новую ты не предупредил, чтобы не стирала солевые дорожки, — так же, как не предупредил охотников о своем идиотском поступке. Все очень просто.  
      Ох, ну какой же он идиот! Дженсен был готов сам себе дать в морду.  
      — Что с моим ребенком?! — практически прорычал он, злясь больше на себя, чем на эту тварь, засевшую в его жене.  
      — С ним все просто прекрасно. Девочка в руках заботливой няни, ее правильно кормят, переодевают и все такое… я не особо разбираюсь. — лже-Данниль презрительно закатила глаза. — Но ты должен вести себя _очень_ хорошо, если хочешь, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше.  
      — И что ты… что тебе нужно от меня? Что я должен сделать, чтобы вы вернули мне дочь?  
      — Хм… — демоница сделала вид, что задумалась. — Помнишь, ты как-то говорил, будто готов обменять свою душу на жизнь жены… полагаю, на ребенка это тоже распространяется?  
      У Дженсена перехватило дыхание. К такому повороту он определенно не был готов. Но если… если нет другого выхода… Вот только зачем им его душа?  
      Демоница звонко расхохоталась.  
      — Видел бы ты себя, красавчик. Я пошутила. Нам нужна от тебя всего лишь небольшая услуга, ничего из ряда вон.  
      В замерших от потрясения мозгах Дженсена наконец-то закрутились шестеренки. Она упомянула охотников — значит, она о них знает?  
      — Какая услуга? И что за охотники? — он попытался изобразить недоумение, но демоница лишь укоризненно погрозила пальцем:  
      — Ох, только не строй из себя наивного дурачка. Нам отлично известно, что вокруг вас вертятся охотники, которые отслеживают наших агентов и агентов конкурирующей фирмы. Но не забывай: это работает в обе стороны. Мы тоже за ними следили.  
      Она игриво провела выставленным пальцем по груди Дженсена, и того передернуло, а от места прикосновения разбежались холодные мурашки, неприятно щекочущие кожу.  
      — Но довольно прелюдий, — вдруг заявила демоница, убирая руку. — Сейчас я подробно объясню, что от тебя требуется, а ты будешь внимательно слушать и запоминать. Молча. Все вопросы после. — Ее тон стал отстраненно-деловитым.  
      Демоница прошла мимо Дженсена и присела на кровать. Он остался стоять где стоял, лишь развернулся в ее сторону. Происходящее перестало напоминать классический штамп «демон глумится над человеком», но от этого почему-то стало еще хуже. Лицо лже-Данниль разгладилось, словно во сне, голос стал монотонным, и лишь в черных глазах плескалась жизнь — какая-то совершенно чужая. Чуждая.  
      — Итак. Насколько мы знаем, тебя уже просветили насчет причин, по которым всем нам так стал интересен ваш сериал.  
      Дженсен кивнул и уже хотел было ответить: «Тульпа», но вовремя вспомнил, что ему настоятельно порекомендовали заткнуться.  
      — До недавнего времени, однако, все ограничивалось мелочами: демонский нож, кольт, ангельские клинки… Они были опасны, но не более, чем наше традиционное вооружение. И любой из нас мог ими завладеть. Но потом кому-то пришла в голову гениальная идея сотворить идеальное оружие. И это ему удалось.  
      У Дженсена возникло неприятное чувство, что он уже догадался, к чему она клонит. Должно быть, это в красках отразилось на его лице, потому что демоница медленно и как-то удовлетворенно кивнула.  
      — Да, я сейчас говорю про Первый Клинок. Этот нож способен убить любое существо в этом мире, независимо от его силы и возможностей, а также места в иерархии. Иначе говоря, Клинку плевать, как высоко ты забрался, — от этого зависит лишь, как долго ты будешь падать. Но проблема даже не в этом. — Демоница чуть сменила позу, словно намеревалась неловко поерзать, но сдержалась. — Он уже появился — не так давно. И никто из нас не смог его взять. Насколько я знаю, никто из «верхних» тоже. Клинок попросту исчез. Прямо сейчас все, кому не лень, судорожно высчитывают место его следующего появления, но если он останется таким же неуловимым, это бессмысленно. Необходим тот, кто сможет взять Клинок. И мы думаем, что это ты. — Демоница умолкла и выжидающе посмотрела на Дженсена. Потом раздраженно потрясла головой. — Вопросы?  
      — И после этого… когда я возьму Клинок, вы вернете мне дочь? — сипло спросил Дженсен. В горле будто застряло что-то большое и шершавое. — Какие… — он откашлялся, — какие у меня гарантии?  
      — Вернем-вернем, не сомневайся, — демоница махнула рукой. — У нас будет сделка, все по-честному. Ты ведь в курсе, что мы никогда не нарушаем условий сделок?  
      — Теперь в курсе.  
      — Ну, если тебе интересно, Крипке многое изобразил весьма достоверно. В том числе и это.  
      — А… — Дженсен окончательно взял себя в руки и подозрительно сощурился, — мелкий шрифт, который вы так любите?  
      — Зачем нам? — пожала плечами демоница. — Условия банальнейшие: ты — мне, я — тебе. Но учти, что не одним нам до зарезу нужен клинок. — Она фыркнула от собственного каламбура. — И «верхние», и охотники, и многие другие спят и видят, как бы наложить на него лапу. Твоя задача — передать Клинок нам и только нам. Непосредственно мне, если точнее. Это ясно?  
      — Ясно, — Дженсен для убедительности покивал. — Но как я до него доберусь? Как узнаю, куда мне отправляться? Вы мне сообщите?  
      — А это уже не важно. Ты можешь и сам принимать участие в его поисках — мало ли, может, почуяв тебя, Клинок решит материализоваться поближе к твоей тушке. Можешь использовать помощь охотников, можешь даже контачить с «верхними», нам плевать. Главное — чтобы им не довелось даже понюхать этот ножичек. Мы, конечно, по мере сил будем устранять всякую шушеру, чтобы не ставила тебе палки в колеса, но всех вряд ли отвадим. Так что… не собираюсь учить тебя жизни, но послушай совета: пусть та «сладкая парочка» продолжает тебя защищать, вотрись к ним в доверие, тогда проще будет потом их обмануть. — Демоница наморщила лоб, словно бы что-то вспоминая. — О, кстати! Друга своего тоже захвати. Мало ли, может, Клинку его присутствие тоже необходимо.  
      Ее слова натолкнули Дженсена на мысль:  
      — Погоди-ка. Если вам изначально требовался я, зачем тогда было все то, что вы устроили Джареду? Пожар, угрозы…  
      — Чтобы отвлечь «верхних», разумеется, — невозмутимо отозвалась демоница. — Пока они суетились вокруг него, как курицы с отрубленной головой, мы смогли легко и изящно подобраться к тебе.  
      Дженсен скрипнул зубами и сжал кулаки, не обращая внимания на болезненно натянувшуюся содранную кожу на костяшках. Их использовали, как пешки, как инструмент. И то, что семья Джареда едва не сгорела, — всего лишь «чтобы отвлечь». При таком раскладе глупо рассчитывать, что демоны вдруг проникнутся состраданием к его родительским чувствам и согласятся сначала вернуть ему Джей Джей, а потом мирно ждать, пока он принесет им этот долбаный Клинок.  
      — Ну-ну, не горячись. Мы бы все равно занялись и им тоже, рано или поздно. Так как, заключим сделку? — демоница изящным движением поднялась с кровати и подплыла к нему.  
      — Давай-ка уточним предмет договора, — хрипло произнес Дженсен. Страх ушел, его место заняла холодная ненависть и твердая решимость. Если этим тварям так нужен Клинок, они его получат. А потом он свалит из сериала на все четыре стороны. И Джаред наверняка присоединится. — Я должен взять Первый Клинок, при этом, чтобы до него добраться, я могу пользоваться любой помощью. Получив Клинок, я отдаю его вам — конкретно тебе, — и вы возвращаете мою дочь Джей Джей живой и здоровой.  
      — Все правильно, — покивала демоница.  
      — Последний вопрос: как я тебя узнаю?  
      — О, в этом не сомневайся — узнаешь.  
      — Тогда… — Дженсен ухватил демоницу за плечи и резко притянул к себе. — Скрепим сделку? Вы ведь тоже это так делаете?  
      — Само собой.  
      И он впился в ледяные губы жестким поцелуем.  
      — Напоследок, — прошептала демоница в его приоткрытый рот, когда чуть отстранилась, прерывая поцелуй. — Искренне рекомендую не спрашивать у женушки, как давно она одержима.  
      Изо рта Данниль вырвался столб черного дыма и ушел куда-то в потолок, и Дженсен едва успел подхватить разом обмякшее тело жены.  
      Снова уложив Данниль в кровать, Дженсен залпом осушил так и не пригодившийся стакан с водой и нетвердой походкой спустился на первый этаж.  
      От последних слов демона его мутило.  
      И он был уверен, что не сомкнет сегодня глаз.  
      Трясущимися руками восстанавливая дорожки из соли, Дженсен думал, что вообще больше никогда не сможет заснуть.  
      А потом он позвонил Питеру.


	5. Chapter 5

      За окном проносились бескрайние поля, время от времени прерываясь пунктирами ранчо на горизонте, из радио лилось что-то ненавязчивое, а машина словно бы не ехала — стелилась над шоссе.  
      Джаред возвращался домой.  
      Он собрал вещи сразу после звонка Дженсена — немного в шоке от того, как все повернулось. Рассказ Дженсена не изобиловал подробностями, но из него Джаред уяснил, что весь ужас, что свалился на его семью, всего лишь отвлекающий маневр. И наконец-то узнал, что всем этим тварям от них нужно.  
      Первый Клинок, вы подумайте!  
      Что ж, раз они его хотят — они его получат.  
      И Джаред намерен был сделать все, от него зависящее, чтобы помочь Дженсену передать эту фиговину похитителям и вернуть Джей Джей. Мысль о том, что могут натворить демоны с этой ослиной челюстью и как это аукнется, мелькнула и ушла. Нет уж, он, конечно, не моральный урод, но как-то не тянуло кидаться на амбразуры и защищать все человечество. Это выдуманным персонажам легко: если ты главный герой, то хоть из самолета без парашюта прыгай во имя мира во всем мире — все равно не помрешь, пока сериал не закроют. А в данный момент Джаред совсем не горел желанием примерить в реале шкуру Сэма Винчестера.  
      Шоссе плавно перешло в улицу, по бокам от которой поля и пастбища сменились коттеджами и газонами, а впереди замаячили верхушки остинских небоскребов.  
      Джаред не стал заезжать к себе — сразу помчался к Дженсену. Переступил через солевую дорожку — и будто пересек границу, отделяющую обычный, нормальный мир от мира, где есть охотники и призраки, вампиры и оборотни, демоны и ангелы…  
      Дженсен встретил его слабой улыбкой и крепким объятием, от которого Джаред почувствовал себя спасательным кругом.  
      Отстранившись на длину руки, Джаред внимательно оглядел друга. От него не укрылись ни бледность, ни круги под глазами, ни измученный и потухший вид. Кажется, Дженсен даже похудел за то время, что они не виделись.  
      — Есть новости? — первым делом спросил Джаред, покончив с приветствиями.  
      Дженсен пожал плечами и ссутулился.  
      — Демоны пока молчат. Кинули мне в мейл фото Джей Джей — выглядит здоровой и веселой. — Он вскинул полные страдания глаза. — Это все из-за меня, Джаред, ты понимаешь? Если бы я не привез их сюда… У мамы с папой они были в безопасности… — Дженсен судорожно вздохнул, и Джаред с ужасом осознал, что это слишком похоже на всхлип. Черт, если Дженсен в чем и был похож на Дина, так это в скрытности чувств, даже с близкими людьми. И раз уж у него настолько полетели предохранители, значит, дела плохи.  
      — Дженсен, — он мягко похлопал друга по руке, — не смей себя винить. Во всем виноваты эти твари. Это они сделали. И если бы ты оставил Данниль и Джей Джей у родных, они бы нашли другой способ, только и всего. Перестань. Да, и как Данниль?  
      Дженсен чуть выпрямился, словно ему и впрямь полегчало:  
      — Пока держится. Питер привез психолога или что-то типа того. Зовут Тина. Она у охотников занимается реабилитацией тех, кто был одержим демонами. Представляешь, у них и такие есть, — улыбка Дженсена вернулась, теперь чуть более живая и искренняя. Джаред заподозрил, что Питер привез эту Тину не только для Данниль.  
      — Может, попросить Питера найти кого-нибудь для Жен и Тома? — задумался было Джаред. — Хотя нет. Они мало что помнят, пусть так оно и остается.  
      — Выпьешь чего-нибудь? — предложил Дженсен. — Только давай посидим на улице.  
      Джаред бросил взгляд на часы — нет, для пива все-таки рановато, — и кивнул:  
      — Холодный чай, если есть.  
      — Есть. — Дженсен развернулся и пошел на кухню. — Горничную я отослал на всякий случай, еще пострадает ни за что. — Вытащив из шкафчика два стакана и соломинки, он полез в холодильник за чаем и льдом. Джаред, успевший взгромоздиться на барный стул, заметил, что свет в холодильнике пару раз резко погас, но почти сразу зажегся.  
      — Проверил бы ты этот агрегат, — посоветовал Джаред. — А то не дай бог у него что-то коротит — еще пожар устроит.  
      — Тоже заметил? — усмехнулся Дженсен, протягивая ему стакан. — Это не он, это проводка. После ремонта то и дело где-нибудь свет мигает. Теперь вот думаю — то ли заставить строителей переделывать, то ли содрать компенсацию и нанять других, понадежнее.  
      Они вышли на террасу, мгновенно окунувшись в жаркое техасское лето, и направились по дорожке к беседке.  
      — А чего тебе дома не сидится? — поинтересовался Джаред, когда они с удобством расположились на плетеных креслах. — Тут же натуральная сауна.  
      — Да как-то… — Дженсен разглядывал плавающие в чае кусочки льда. — Мне там неуютно… после всего, — наконец признался он. — Как будто стены давят и все такое. Не поверишь, но меня там иной раз знобит. Я даже сплю с выключенным кондиционером — не помогает.  
      Джаред поверил. Он и сам сейчас опасался иной раз, заходя в собственный дом — словно демоны украли из него что-то важное, словно он перестал быть безопасным местом, убежищем, стены которого могут защитить — и который сам будешь защищать ото всех, кто посягнет. Забавный стереотип юга, в котором было больше правды, чем во многих других. И желание защитить, оно никуда не делось, но… как? Как, если даже помощь охотников, на которую они втайне надеялись, привела вот к этому?  
      Да, в глубине души у Джареда жила надежда, что Питер и Нитро окажутся теми самыми суперменами, которые все разрулят и решат все проблемы. Но, увы… Да, они знали, что делать, им не нужно было лишних пояснений, чтобы поверить в очень многое невероятное, но они тоже были людьми.  
      — Так… — Джаред откашлялся, наверное, впервые за долгое время чувствуя неловкость в общении с Дженсеном, — так как это произошло?  
      И Дженсен все рассказал ему. На моменте со вселившимся в Данниль демоном Джаред вздрогнул — об этом друг по телефону упомянул лишь вскользь. Он еще раз, совсем новым взглядом посмотрел на Дженсена — нервно покусывающего губу и словно старающегося спрятаться за стаканом… Решение пришло само собой.  
      — Дженсен, я, пожалуй, пока поживу у тебя, не возражаешь? — и стоило словам сорваться с губ, как в глазах Дженсена зажегся знакомый огонек, плечи его расправились, а с лица стекло загнанное выражение.  
      — Спасибо, — ответил он.  
      А в других словах и нужды не было.  
  
      Вечером они даже сподобились посидеть перед телевизором под пиво. Дженсен вряд ли воспринимал происходящее на экране, да и Джаред не очень-то следил — но им это было необходимо, он это чувствовал. Необходимо зацепиться хоть за какое-то подобие привычного комфорта, и посиделки перед телевизором подходили как нельзя лучше. В середине какой-то передачи со второго этажа спустилась девушка, та самая Тина, коротко представилась Джареду, кивнула Дженсену и проследовала на кухню. Вернулась с двумя тарелками.  
      — Данниль пока не хочет спускаться, — пояснила она, поймав удивленный взгляд Джареда.  
      Да, точно, об этом ему сказал Дженсен, когда он хотел пойти поздороваться. «Лучше не стоит, она сейчас не может никого видеть. Джаред, я… я сам боюсь даже смотреть на нее. Я боюсь представить, что творится у нее в голове».  
      — Тина, а… — начал Дженсен. Голос его был хриплым и каким-то… надтреснутым.  
      Тина с сожалением покачала головой:  
      — Простите, но не сегодня. Мы достигли определенного прогресса, но лучше пока не рисковать. Давайте попробуем завтра, хорошо?  
      — Да, хорошо…  
      Когда Тина ушла, Дженсен залпом допил свое пиво и открыл было следующее, потом отставил и встал с дивана.  
      — Будешь? — спросил он, подняв бутылку с бурбоном.  
      И хотел бы Джаред сказать, что надираться сейчас — не лучшая идея, но, по правде, ничем не хуже других.  
      — Давай.  
      Где-то в процессе опустошения бутылки Дженсен пошел на второй круг обвинения себя во всем, и Джаред тупо не знал, что еще добавить, чем подбодрить и утешить. Так же пуститься по второму кругу убеждать, что он тут ни при чем? Оставалось лишь старательно не замечать слезы, текущие по лицу Дженсена, которые тот даже не вытирал.  
      — Эклз, по-моему, тебе хватит. — Джаред отобрал из вялой руки друга очередной полный стакан. Следовало прекращать, пока самобичевание не превратилось в пьяную истерику. — Идем, отведу тебя в кровать. Вставай, ну-ка…  
      Приняв на себя немаленький вес навалившегося Дженсена, Джаред вдруг сообразил, что понятия не имеет, куда его, собственно, вести. Но, кажется, Дженсен даже затуманенным мозгом разгадал причину его колебаний.  
      — Гостевая спальня, рядом с твоей. — И навалился еще сильнее.  
      Джаред вздохнул, перехватил руки поудобнее и возблагодарил небеса, что обе спальни на первом этаже. И вовсе не трудности в транспортировке захмелевшего приятеля были тому причиной. Но там была пустая детская и Данниль — в неизвестно каком состоянии. Он не хотел себе признаваться, но даже гипотетическая возможность встречи с ней его почему-то пугала.  
      Пинком распахнув дверь, он сгрузил Дженсена на кровать и выпрямился, потирая поясницу. Дженсен немедленно повернулся набок и засопел.  
      — Не благодари, — хмыкнул Джаред. Подумав чуток, он стянул с Дженсена ботинки и джинсы, и накрыл с усилием выдернутым из-под него же одеялом — в комнате и впрямь было прохладно. Отыскав пульт от кондиционера Джаред установил минимальный уровень.  
      Дженсен что-то пробормотал во сне и заворочался. Теперь он лежал на спине, и тусклый свет луны заострил черты его лица, скрадывая возраст и взамен щедро добавляя страдания его выражению.  
      — Чшш, — Джаред присел на край кровати, подтянул одеяло повыше. — Мы все решим, Дженсен, обещаю.  
      Он нерешительно протянул руку и стер со щек Дженсена соленую влагу. Видеть его таким… было больно. Не то чтобы Джаред никогда не видел Дженсена плачущим, но то было по большей части по работе, а так, чтобы по-настоящему… по пальцам руки можно перечесть. Тяжело вздохнув и поморгав, чтобы отогнать собственные оказавшиеся так близко слезы, Джаред вытер ладонь о джинсы и пошел к себе.  
  
      Уже на следующий день Данниль без уговоров спустилась, чтобы присоединиться к ним за завтраком. Она была бледной и выглядела неважно, но в целом Джаред не углядел особой разницы. Все они старательно обходили тему с похищением Джей Джей — разве что когда Питер позвонил сообщить об отсутствии новостей. Вспыхнувший было в глазах Данниль интерес мгновенно угас, тут же сменившись надеждой.  
      — Они ведь знают, что делают, да? Ваши друзья, — спросила она у Тины.  
      — Да, они профессионалы, — ответила та, сооружая какой-то хитроумный бутерброд. — Не волнуйтесь, скоро ваша дочь будет дома, и оглянуться не успеете.  
      Видимо, Данниль искренне ей поверила. В отличие от Джареда. И, судя по его виду, от Дженсена тоже. Ну, хотя бы пришла в себя более-менее — и то хлеб.  
      Назавтра Дженсен вернулся в хозяйскую спальню, а Тина перебралась в гостевую, и странно, но Джаред об этом сожалел. Как будто, находясь поблизости, он мог присматривать за Дженсеном, а теперь тот ночью останется без поддержки.  
      — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — сообщила Тина перед тем, как уйти в свою комнату. — Это нормально, но мистер Эклз уже большой мальчик, и сверхопека ему сейчас только повредит.  
      — Почему? — нахмурился Джаред, не тратя силы на бессмысленное отрицание.  
      — Потому что сейчас слишком многое уплыло у него из рук, а ему необходимо как можно быстрее вернуть себе контроль хоть над чем-то, — несколько туманно объяснила Тина. — Спокойной ночи.  
      Джаред долго вертелся, обдумывая ее слова, и пришел к выводу, что она права. Вспомнил, как сам долго чувствовал себя словно в невесомости, оторванный от привычного уклада, пытался сложить обломки покореженных планов на будущее… От этих мыслей сон и вовсе сбежал. Джаред сел на кровати. Хотелось пить, и, возможно, небольшая прогулка его отвлечет.  
      Блядский холодильник снова замигал, стоило лишь открыть дверцу и наклониться. Джаред на пробу постучал по пластику подсветки. Лампочка мигнула еще раз и погасла.  
      — Зараза, — неужели перегорела? Чертыхнувшись, Джаред выудил бутылку минералки и выпрямился. Сделал пару глотков, провел ледяным пластиковым боком по лбу, вспотевшему, несмотря на прохладу в спальне, и развернулся.  
Перед ним парил призрак.  
      Ну, то есть это потом Джаред понял, что это призрак, а в тот момент шарахнулся прочь, роняя бутылку, содержимое которой с шипением растеклось по полу. Призрак, женщина с неестественно свернутой набок шеей, бледная и полупрозрачная, — Джаред мог разглядеть сквозь нее часы на противоположной стене — подплыла ближе. Вот тогда он и понял. И запутавшийся в парализованных шоком голосовых связках крик наконец-то вырвался наружу. Черты привидения исказила злобная радость.  
      — Боишшшься?..  
      Джаред прижался к столу, слепо шарящая рука наткнулась на нечто, бывшее, как он надеялся, солонкой… Угадал. Белые крупинки радугой взметнулись в воздухе, и призрак с негодующим воплем растворился.  
      — Что? Где? — в проходе застыла Тина — ноги на ширине плеч, в руках пистолет. И пусть она была в веселенькой голубой пижаме — короткие шорты и топик — как воплощение всех штампов про женщин-агентов тире полицейских, Джаред вздохнул с облегчением. Он и забыл, что она тоже охотник. Значит, хоть кто-то из них знает, что делать.  
      — П-привидение… Кажется, я видел.  
      Тина коротко глянула на соль, медленно растворяющуюся в луже минералки, и поджала губы.  
      — Ну да. Мигающий свет был не из-за ремонта. Так. Ты на улицу, я за Эклзами.  
      — Я с тобой! — тут же вскинулся Джаред.  
      — Ебнулся? — деловито поинтересовалась Тина. — Чтобы мне еще за тобой присматривать? Вон из дома! — Она вдруг вскинула пистолет. — В сторону!  
      Джаред шарахнулся прочь, уходя с линии огня.  
      В помещении выстрел прозвучал грохотом сходящего с рельс состава; соль, пролетев сквозь полупрозрачную девицу, оставила на стене слабый след в черном пороховом круге.  
      — У нас минуты три, — сказала Тина, когда призрак вновь исчез.  
      Джаред оглушено потряс головой — в ушах звенело.  
      — Я с тобой, — тем не менее, упрямо повторил он.  
      Тина закатила глаза в лучшей манере Питера «меня окружают идиоты» и скрылась в коридоре.  
      — Не отставай! — донесся оттуда ее голос.  
      Три минуты спустя все четверо стояли на лужайке перед домом. К счастью, Дженсена тоже разбудил крик Джареда, и Тина заловила их с Данниль уже на лестнице. Джаред переступил с ноги на ногу. Ночь была темной, но торчать в трусах на улице все равно было удовольствием сомнительным. Он покосился на обнимавшего жену Дженсена: тот держался молодцом и выглядел довольно спокойным. Наверное, ему придавала уверенности необходимость заботиться о Данниль. Что ж, Тина была права.  
      — Сейчас позвоню Нитро, пусть пришлет группу, — сказала Тина, вытаскивая из кармана шорт мобильник. Она что, так и спала с ним? — Алло, у нас тут случай. Привидение. Точно. Я уверена, я сама его видела. Ждем. — Тина убрала телефон и развернулась к ним. — Пойдем в беседку, что ли…  
      Питер, приехавший вместе с группой, ругался на чем свет стоит.  
      — Ну ладно лампы мигали, в конце концов, ремонт действительно был, если реагировать на каждую проблему с проводкой, никаких групп не хватит, но холод! Тина, ты вчера родилась? Почему не проверила?  
      — Потому что меня вызвали не за этим, — невозмутимо отозвалась та. — А вот почему твои ребята ничего не заметили — это вопрос.  
      Питер стушевался и поспешно отошел к выходящим из парадных дверей охотникам.  
      — Вот всегда он так, — вздохнул Нитро.  
      — И что, вы будете его изгонять? — спросил Дженсен. — Прямо сейчас?  
      — С ума сошел? — фыркнул Нитро. — Ночь на дворе. А если нам придется стрелять? Представляешь, как переполошатся ваши соседи? Они и так наверняка слышали выстрел Тины — к счастью, он был не особо громким и одиночным. Нет, мы сейчас снимем все возможные показания, а потом передадим их ответственным за сбор и обработку информации. Заодно они пороются в архивах, чтобы выяснить, с кем мы имеем дело и где искать тело или якорь. Кстати… — он подозвал одного из помощников и что-то шепнул ему. — Отметь на плане места, где мигал свет, и отдельно — где было особенно холодно. А операцию проведем уже завтра днем, замаскируем отбойными молотками или чем-то еще шумным, и все пройдет гладко.  
      — Домой нам ведь возвращаться нельзя? — вдруг спросила Данниль. Она ежилась — с реки все же веяло легкой прохладой.  
      — Увы. — Нитро развел руками.  
      — Поехали ко мне, — предложил Джаред, потому что ну в самом деле. Не в беседке же ночевать, когда рядом есть еще один нормальный дом?  
  
      Нитро отговаривал, но Джаред и Дженсен все равно пришли понаблюдать, как будут избавляться от духа. Как-никак, это был дом Дженсена, и тот прямо заявил, что намерен проконтролировать, чтобы от излишнего рвения его не разнесли по камушку — памятуя, каким разрушениями, согласно Крипке, часто сопровождались такие изгнания. Ну и… любопытно было. Самую капельку. Хотя Дженсен явно предпочел бы получить этот волнующий опыт в чьем-нибудь чужом доме. И Джаред был с ним полностью согласен. Он и без того успел уже проверить весь свет в собственном доме и не успокоился, пока Тина не обошла его с каким-то хитрым приборчиком наперевес.  
      — Счетчик ЭМП? — со знанием дела спросил Джаред, глядя, как та нажимает кнопки и сосредоточенно хмурится.  
      — Угу, только серийного производства.  
      — А почему мой дом сразу с ним не обошли? — нахмурился Дженсен.  
      Тина пожала плечами:  
      — Почему не обошли? Питер сразу все проверил, просто призрак, видимо, проявился позже. Когда они спят, черта с два их засечешь.  
      Дом оказался чист, и Джаред расслабился. Правда, фраза насчет «спят» напрягала, но он решил, что глупо тревожиться по поводу «а вдруг тут тоже кто-то вот так спит, а потом нападет». Иначе можно заделаться конченным параноиком.  
      Они стояли на той же самой лужайке, и Джаред испытывал острое чувство дежавю. Ну, теперь он был одетым, что уже плюс, и в окружении толпы охотников, что давало еще пару плюсов. Правда, грохот компрессора действовал на нервы, но терпимо.  
      — И кто это был? — спросил Дженсен у Питера, время от времени отдававшего распоряжения — Нитро пошел внутрь вместе с командой.  
      — Судя по тому, что накопали наши спецы, некая горничная. Жила тут в пятидесятых, ходили слухи об ее шашнях с хозяином, потом она пропала. Вроде как уехала навестить родственников, но так и не доехала. В ее комнате ничего особенного не обнаружили, а позже неподалеку от шоссе, тут, рядом, нашли чемодан с ее вещами. Списали на разбойное нападение. Тело так и не нашли, что характерно. — Питер невесело усмехнулся. — Не такое уж она и чудовище, да? Если сравнивать с тем, кто ее убил.  
      У Джареда мурашки побежали по коже. Если ему не по себе, то каково Дженсену? Знать, что ты жил в этом доме и практически ходил по чьим-то костям?  
      — А почему сейчас? — Дженсен пристально следил за закрытой дверью своего особняка, из-за которых то и дело доносился шум и топот. — Почему не тогда?  
      Питер развел руками:  
      — Почем знать. Может, во время ремонта потревожили ее останки, может, случайно достали предмет, который ее держит. Но я ставлю на тело.  
      — Ясно, — ответил Дженсен, бесцельно разглядывая окна второго этажа. И вдруг напрягся. — Джей Джей… Там Джей Джей, у кого-то на руках. У женщины… Это опять штучки демонов!  
      Последнюю фразу он крикнул уже на бегу, взлетая на крыльцо и скрываясь в доме.  
      — Эклз! Стой! Твою мать! — Джаред припустил следом.  
      — Куда! — ревел позади Питер, почти наступая ему на пятки. — Гребаные гражданские! Назад! Сорвете операцию!  
      Джаред вбежал в дом сразу за Дженсеном и замер как вкопанный. Тот стоял спиной, прямо перед ним, а чуть поодаль колыхался призрак.  
      — Ну куда вас понесло?! — запыхавшись, выпалил Питер, тормозя за плечом Джареда. — Живо назад. Отходим за дверь, без резких движений. — Он дернул Джареда к себе, но тот вывернулся и схватил Дженсена за локоть.  
Призрак будто того и ждал — метнулся к ним, пролетел насквозь, расшвыривая, как кегли. От удара о стену у Джареда закружилась голова. С грохотом закрылась дверь.  
      — Отлично, — зашипел валяющийся по соседству Питер. — Только этого не хватало. Все сюда, гражданские в зоне операции! — рявкнул он в рацию, одновременно вытягивая из-за пояса джинсов дубинку на манер полицейской, но с железным — или отделанным железом — наконечником. Меткий удар заставил привидение исчезнуть. — Подгребайте ко мне, идиоты! — Питер поднялся на ноги.  
      Джаред «подгреб» едва ли не на карачках и на месте встал. Дженсен уже стоял с другой стороны и выглядел обескураженным.  
      — Я видел Джей Джей, — шептал он. — Видел абсолютно точно…  
      Питер только отмахнулся:  
      — Призраки иногда так развлекаются. Если учесть, когда начались проблемы со светом, она явно пробудилась давно и в курсе всего происходящего.  
      Вниз по лестнице сбежали трое охотников. Они мгновенно выстроились полукругом, прикрывая их, и Джаред в полной мере ощутил себя «гражданским» — ничего не соображающим, путающимся под ногами и мешающим компетентным людям делать свое дело. Питер, под аккомпанемент какого-то речитатива, плеснул на дверь водой из фляжки. Та нехотя приоткрылась.  
      — На выход! — скомандовал он.  
      Стоило Джареду шагнуть за порог, как позади раздались крики и выстрелы. Он обернулся — привидение металось между охотниками, окружившими его по периметру, протянув между собой тонкую цепь, за которую то, очевидно, проникнуть не могло. Но вот из глубины дома показалась вторая часть группы во главе с Нитро, тащившим на плече черный пластиковый мешок.  
      — Готово, — возвестил он. — Как ситуация?  
      — Справились, — коротко отозвался Питер. — Отступаем.  
      Десятью минутами позже, стоя перед организованным охотниками костром, для которого они специально прикатили бочку, Джаред глядел в весело пляшущее пламя. Громыхание компрессора стихло, призрак, застывший на пороге — дальше его не пускала все та же оставленная охотниками цепь, — с воплем рассыпался прахом… Питер отдавал еще какие-то распоряжения, Нитро, как и они с Дженсеном, молча смотрел в огонь.  
      — С крещением, — наконец сказал Нитро и хмыкнул. — Вот, держите.  
      Он протянул им странного вида подвески на плетеных шнурках.  
      — Это зачем? — недоуменно спросил Дженсен, рассматривая кулон, похожий на стилизованное солнце.  
      — После случая с твоей женой мы с Питером решили подстраховаться, мало ли что. Это защита от одержимости. Не снимайте ни днем, ни ночью. Вашим родным попробуем подогнать такие же.  
      — Пусть Данни возьмет мой, — тут же предложил Дженсен.  
      — Ей уже дала такой же Тина. Хотя обычно молния в одно место дважды не бьет.  
      — А понадежней ничего нет? — Джаред с сомнением повертел между пальцами тонкий шнурок.  
      — Только татушка, — Нитро выразительно постучал пальцем по своему плечу, где из-под рукава футболки выглядывал краешек похожего на их амулеты рисунка. — Но для вас ведь это не вариант.  
      — Почему? — не понял Джаред.  
      — Чтобы потом не замазывать на съемках, — охотно пояснил подошедший Питер. — Ну и… младенцам у нас, увы, запрещено делать татуировки. — В его глазах танцевали чертики.  
      Джаред далеко не сразу сообразил, что тот имеет в виду его сыновей.


	6. Chapter 6

      Несколько дней спустя после приснопамятного происшествия с привидением на пороге Дженсена нарисовался Питер собственной сияющей персоной. Судя по его довольной физиономии, можно было подумать, что «наши» уже успели победить и хорошенько гульнуть на радостях. Однако Дженсен предположил, что на деле не все так радужно.  
      — Собирайтесь, — возвестил Питер, вваливаясь в дом и приземляясь на ближайшем кресле.  
      — К-куда? — кажется, Дженсен никогда в жизни так не спотыкался на словах, как за последние неполных два месяца.  
      — Наши ребята придумали, как достать Клинок и обойти всю эту шайку! — определенно, самодовольство Питера можно было черпать ложкой, словно он лично нашел решение этой, по всей видимости, сложной задачи.  
      — Что за шум? — высунулся из задних комнат зашедший по случаю Джаред. Дженсен кивком указал ему на искрящего, как фейерверк, охотника.  
      — Мы нашли ритуал, позволяющий не просто завязать поиск на Дженсене, но и нам самим задать место, где появится Клинок, и приблизительное время. Так что останется только съездить туда и забрать его.  
      — Но зачем собираться? — удивился Дженсен.  
      — Затем, что мы не хотим, чтобы о нашем открытии узнали раньше времени, конечно, — раздраженно пояснил Питер, точно о говорил чем-то само собой разумеющимся. — Мы притворимся, будто роем землю так же, как и остальные, а сами будем ждать результатов ритуала. И потом по-быстрому рванем на место появление Клинка, пока они не очухались.  
      — То есть мы должны поехать оба? — зачем-то уточнил Джаред, хотя Дженсену все давно было понятно.  
      — Именно, — Питер со значением выставил указательный палец.  
      Дальше Дженсен уже не вслушивался. Он был счастлив уже тому, что дело вскоре должно разрешиться, и ему наконец-то вернут дочь. Кстати… об этом Питер умолчал.  
      — А что Джей Джей? — стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, спросил Дженсен. — Мы ведь отдадим оружие демонам, как и договаривались, да?  
      Питер отвел взгляд.  
      — Питер? — нажал Дженсен. — Отвечай.  
      — Мы… думаем об этом, — обтекаемо ответил тот. — Скорее всего, мы освободим ее прежде, чем ты получишь Клинок. Таким образом все останутся в выигрыше.  
      Дженсен расстроенно отвернулся. Да, понятно, что людям такое оружие против могущественных врагов ой как пригодится, но сознавать, что они готовы рискнуть жизнью Джей Джей… И чем они после этого лучше демонов?  
      На рассвете они выдвинулись в путь. Они — это сам Дженсен, Джаред, Питер и Нитро. Перед глазами мелькали серые ленты шоссе, простирающиеся до горизонта, сменяли друг друга похожие как две капли воды отели и мотели. Удивительно, но охотники останавливались в приличных заведениях и щедро оплачивали номера. Временами Дженсену казалось, что он очутился среди знакомых декораций, и вот-вот раздастся крик режиссера. И можно будет стряхнуть маску Дина, которую он неосознанно натянул еще в начале путешествия.  
      Но все было взаправду, и маска оставалась, спасая Дженсена от нервного срыва и не давая опустить руки.  
      Хотя, задавая себе вопрос «А как бы поступил на моем месте мой персонаж?», он честно отвечал — «Совсем по-другому». Маска не подходила настоящему человеку, жала в неожиданных местах и ничуть не соответствовала образам реальных охотников, которые на самом деле избрали эту работу. Или образ жизни. Не суть.  
  
      Первые звоночки начались еще в Оклахоме.  
      Где-то на полпути между Далласом и Веллингтоном Питеру позвонили, и он долго спорил со звонившим, доказывая, что они очень заняты и вообще пусть найдут кого-нибудь другого.  
      — Других рядом нет! — рявкнула трубка так, что Дженсен услышал аж с заднего сидения. — Так что подберите яйца и за дело! Совсем обленились, руководители хреновы.  
      Питер вырубил телефон и смущенно кашлянул. Надо же, а по первому впечатлению казался более самоуверенным. А тут… то Тина, то теперь эта неведомая собеседница.  
      — Это Джоан. Мама Эрика, — пояснил Нитро, словно разгадав мысли Дженсена, и сжал губы, явно силясь не рассмеяться. — До сих пор считает Питера трудным подростком. Так что там у нас?  
      — Кто-то режет скот в окрестностях Кушинга, — хмуро ответил тот, листая что-то на планшете. — Глянь-ка, она скинула мне все файлы на почту еще до того, как позвонила. Вот сучка.  
      — Она была уверена, что ты не устоишь перед ее обаянием, — Нитро откровенно веселился.  
      — Да иди ты, — беззлобно огрызнулся Питер. — О, среди людей тоже есть жертвы. Двое убитых, полностью обескровлены. Все ясно, работы на полдня максимум. — Он вырубил планшет и откинулся на спинку сидения.  
      — Вампир? — предположил Джаред.  
      Дженсен тоже на них подумал, но озвучивать не стал. Зачем? Вряд ли их позовут участвовать в этом деле, да он и сам не рвался. И Джаред наверняка не это держал в уме, когда высказался.  
      — Либо вампир, либо какой-то ритуал, но я навскидку не помню ни одного, для которого требуется такая уйма крови, — ответил Нитро, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  
      — А как все это проходит? — не унимался Джаред. — Что? — он повернулся, когда Дженсен пихнул его локтем в бок. — Мне интересно. Вы его выследите и убьете?  
      — Ну почему сразу убьем? — Питер развернулся к ним, чтобы удобнее было разговаривать. — Скорее всего, это кто-то новообращенный. Если он более-менее в уме и просто сбит с толку, поймаем и передадим ближайшей вампирской коммуне, пусть они его социализируют. А если успел войти в штопор или это старый вампир, у которого шарики за ролики заехали, тогда да, убьем.  
      У Дженсена отвисла челюсть. Как это — социализируют? То есть спокойно позволят какой-то жрущей людей твари разгуливать по улицам?  
      Питер поймал его взгляд и скривил лицо в подобии улыбки.  
      — Понимаю, это кажется странным. Но на самом деле вампиры и перевертыши вполне дружелюбны к людям. Им, так же, как людям, нужны не только жилье и пища, но и одежда — причем не лохмотья, а нечто приличное, — развлечения, общение…  
      — Перевертыши так вообще спокойно живут и по большей части никого не трогают, — подал голос Нитро. — Эрик такого на них нагнал, что они до сих пор в обиде. Нет, среди них, конечно, встречаются маргиналы, но редко.  
      — И ненадолго, — фыркнул Питер. — Короче, вампиры, как правило, стараются не светиться. Сельские заводят ранчо и потихоньку цедят кровушку с питомцев или устраиваются на скотобойни — поверьте, для них это золотое дно. Городские в основном берут кровь из донорских хранилищ, там ведь чуть ли не через день списывают кучу пакетов с истекшим сроком годности.  
      — Каждую неделю, — вставил Нитро. Питер рассеянно кивнул.  
      — Не суть. На бумаге кровь утилизируют, а на деле продают. И вот там крутится настоящая мафия — жрать-то всем хочется, а остаться без башки — не очень. Вот такие дела.  
      Дженсен задумчиво потер губу:  
      — Выходит, Уидон был прав.  
      — Уидон вообще многое знает.  
      — Он что, тоже… из ваших? — опешил Джаред. — И много еще в Голливуде таких «знающих»?  
      — Хватает, — загадочно ответил Нитро. — Кстати, одна из ваших костюмеров — вампир.  
      — А какая — мы не скажем! — весело припечатал Питер.  
      Остаток пути до Кушинга Дженсен молчал, да и Джаред, судя по всему, против обыкновения, не был расположен к болтовне. Им обоим хватало пищи для размышлений, и Дженсен был благодарен на самом деле — рассказ о возможно живущих по соседству вампирах здорово отвлек от бившихся и зудевших где-то в затылке мыслей про Джей Джей, про Данниль, про то, во что черноглазые твари превратили его семью и семью Джареда, и как теперь жить дальше.  
      Мотор мощного Доджа Рам довольно урчал, глотая милю за милей, в салоне негромко играла музыка, впереди переговаривались Питер и Нитро, бок грел вечно горячий как печка Джаред, и пока можно было не думать ни о чем серьезном.  
  
      В отеле охотники деловито увешали защитой их с Джаредом номер — Питер поселил их вместе, объясняя, что так легче за ними присматривать, — и удалились к себе. Они тоже взяли один номер на двоих, видимо, чтобы не бегать туда-сюда, когда нужно решить какой-нибудь вопрос. Ну, или по другой причине, Дженсен не горел желанием выяснять. Это тоже было не его дело.  
      Где-то через час постучался Нитро, чтобы сказать, что они уезжают и рассчитывают вернуться до заката, потому что полученных данных оказалось достаточно, чтобы определить логово вампира без лишних телодвижений, и потому что гоняться ночью за тварью, видящей в темноте лучше кошки — верх идиотизма «так и передайте тому, кто пишет вам сценарии».  
      Дженсен вяло поужинал, слабо реагируя на попытки Джареда его расшевелить, так же вяло умылся и завалился спать пораньше. Джаред еще какое-то время сидел с телефоном — не то играл, не то серфил в интернете, но потом и он угомонился.  
      А среди ночи раздался звонок.  
      Звонил Питер и хриплым и слегка задыхающимся голосом сообщил, что они задержатся минимум до утра, а возможно, и дольше, потому что Нитро пострадал, и сейчас они оба в местной больнице.  
      Джаред немедленно загорелся подъехать. Дженсен не особо разделял его энтузиазм — помочь они ничем не могли, зато засветиться — запросто. И речь вовсе не о демонах. В больницах полно народу, их обязательно кто-нибудь узнает, а учитывая, что они отменили аж два кона, сославшись на личные обстоятельства и влетев в кругленькую сумму неустойки, то, что они вместе оказались в какой-то глуши, будет выглядеть чертовски подозрительно. Так он Джареду и сказал, и Питер был с ним солидарен. В ответ на эту длинную тираду и поддакивание Питера Джаред вытянулся во весь рост и демонстративно пожал плечами.  
      — Раз уж в руководстве канала полным-полно всяких тварей, пусть они и побегают, придумывая, как это объяснить.  
      И Дженсен понял, что переубеждать его бесполезно.  
      Питер встретил их на стоянке. И вроде бы даже совершенно целый и невредимый, что удивляло — как же тогда получилось, что Нитро загремел в больницу?  
      — Нитро досталось побольше, — сказал Питер, заметив вопросительный взгляд Джареда. — Идемте внутрь, мне еще бумаги надо заполнить.  
      — Ты же вроде говорил, что работа легкая, — Дженсен невольно преисполнился скепсиса.  
      — И как Нитро? — одновременно с ним спросил Джаред. Дженсен давно заметил, что молчаливый и спокойный охотник нравится тому больше, чем Питер со своей любовью к театральщине и потрясающим самомнением.  
      — Нитро нормально, к утру оклемается, — отмахнулся Питер, подвигая к себе очередную форму. — И я не говорил, что она легкая, я сказал, что она на полдня.  
      За писаниной он в красках поведал о закончившейся такой вот досадной накладкой охоте. Вампир действительно оказался чокнутым, хоть и не особо сильным. Охотники думали быстро его найти, но тварюга устроила им настоящие скачки с препятствиями по заброшенной ферме возле города. В процессе обнаружились еще два трупа, что резко снизило шансы вампира на выживание. И вот, когда они уже загнали его в угол, вампир превратился в натурального Куджо.  
      — Точно вам говорю, у него только что пена изо рта не шла, — заливался Питер, нанизывая на пустые строчки и в клеточки острые мелкие буквы, похожие на низкую кованую ограду. — Залез на крышу, а пока мы метались внизу, решая, как будем его доставать, спрыгнул Нитро на спину и укусил в шею. Тот его, конечно, отодрал и брякнул о землю, но, видимо, сильно дернул, и вампир порвал ему зубами вену. Ну, я по-быстрому оттяпал кровососу башку, подхватил Нитро и помчался сюда. Рана оказалась небольшая, но, как видите, неудачная… Могу поспорить, мы тут дня на три застряли, не меньше.  
      — Это хорошо или плохо? — осторожно поинтересовался Дженсен.  
      — Честно — никак, — спокойно отозвался Питер, не отвлекаясь от бумаг. — Наша задача — запутать следы, а тут даже придраться не к чему. Ранение на охоте — железный повод задержаться.  
      Джаред поднял со стойки карточку медицинской страховки.  
      — Ого, армия США… фальшивая, конечно.  
      — Настоящая, — оскорбленно возразил Питер. — Мы уважаем закон. Ребята, не зацикливайтесь на стереотипах и на том, что насочинял Крипке. Если бы все было так, как он описывал, нас бы всех давным-давно накрыли и упрятали за решетку.  
      — То есть вы с Нитро — лейтенанты ВВС? — уточнил Джаред, передавая карточку Дженсену. Дженсен вчитался — да, действительно.  
      — У меня есть удостоверение пилота, если вы об этом, — Питер пожал плечами. — И достаточно летных часов. Нитро тоже звание не за красивые глаза получил. У нас все честно, как в аптеке.  
      Появившийся врач пригласил Питера в палату к Нитро, а Дженсен и Джаред остались в холле, расположившись на жестких стульях.  
      — Ну и зачем мы сюда потащились? — прошептал Дженсен. — Тебе острых ощущений не хватает?  
      — Эклз, ты чертово полено, — возмутился Джаред. — Да, Нитро не наш закадычный друг, но хотя бы приятель. Вполне естественно волноваться о его здоровье.  
      — Я и поволновался, — огрызнулся Дженсен. — По телефону. Питер же сказал, что все в порядке, Нитро не при смерти. Или мне нужно было явиться с цветами и конфетами, чтобы не прослыть черствой сволочью? Я этого чувака знаю чуть больше месяца, с чего бы мне так радеть о его здоровье?  
      — Что-то я раньше не замечал за тобой подобной циничности. Какая разница, сколько мы их знаем? Дженсен, да ты интересовался здоровьем жены чувака, который у нас работал всего лишь на одном эпизоде и которого ты лично _знал_ всего неделю. — Джаред убрал ноги с прохода — мимо них, громыхая тележкой с мусорным мешком, прошел уборщик. — В чем разница?  
      — Разница в том, что у меня похитили дочь и жена была одержима, если ты не заметил, — Дженсен раздраженно махнул рукой. — Это как-то не способствует душевности и вниманию к проблемам окружающих. Когда Джей Джей вернут, уверяю тебя, я стану белым и пушистым, как одуванчик.  
      Джаред покачал головой:  
      — Не в этом дело, Дженсен. Непохоже, будто это временно. Ты меняешься, и не в лучшую сторону.  
      — С чего ты взял? — Дженсен начал закипать. — Да даже если и так, допустим, ты прав. Но ты и сам изменился после… пожара. Такое впечатление, будто у тебя руки чешутся кому-нибудь вмазать. Скажешь, нет?  
      Джаред не стал возражать. Только хмыкнул недовольно и отвернулся. И отлично. Дженсену совсем не нравилось, куда завел их этот бестолковый разговор.  
      Вскоре подошел Питер, и все вместе они вернулись в отель.  
  
      Как и было предсказано, они задержались в Кушинге на несколько дней. Точнее, на неделю. Посовещавшись со своими, Питер заявил, что тут они и проведут ритуал — незачем откладывать дело в долгий ящик, раз подвернулась такая возможность. Осталось только собрать несколько редких ингредиентов и дождаться специалистов, которые проведут церемонию.  
      На следующее после эпизода с больницей утро Питер вручил им с Джаредом очередную пару амулетов, на этот раз похожих на заковыристые браслеты.  
      — Чтобы не сидели сиднем в четырех стенах, — туманно объяснил он.  
      — Что это? — поинтересовался Джаред, одновременно расстегивая замочек браслета.  
      Ну да, привычка сначала послушать совета и только потом спросить, в чем его смысл, после изгнания привидения укоренилась глубоко. Сам Дженсен уже успел присоединить безделушку к собственному набору браслетов и решил, что смотрится она неплохо. Не чужеродно.  
      — Для отвода глаз. Я помню, Дженсен беспокоился, что вас будут узнавать. Теперь не будут. — Питер подумал немного. — Если бы вы были простыми смертными, вас бы просто перестали замечать, как пустое место или еще одно лицо в общей серой массе. Но, поскольку вы относительно известны, при встрече с вами люди будут испытывать дежавю — из серии «мне знакомо это лицо, кажется, я где-то его видел». Не думаю, что это принципиально, вряд ли они захотят спросить, а если и захотят, сами знаете, что отвечать, у вас в этом деле опыт побольше.  
      — Полезная штуковина, — признал Дженсен. — А вы? Не перестанете нас узнавать?  
      Питер замялся.  
      — Скажем так, — наконец ответил он, — у нас есть «противоядие», а подробности вам совершенно без надобности.  
      Дженсен посмотрел на него с подозрением, но в конце концов подумал, что ему и впрямь нет нужды знать, как это действует. Работает — и ладно.  
      Но, несмотря на такую предусмотрительность и возможность перемещаться без риска быть узнанным, всю последующую неделю Дженсен маялся от безделья. Серьезно, заняться было абсолютно нечем. Разве что составлять компанию Джареду во время пробежек, но Дженсен не был особым фанатом его тренировок. Город был невелик и скучен: Дженсен обошел его за пару дней и не обнаружил никаких достопримечательностей за исключением заброшенной водонапорной башни и не менее заброшенной рельсовой дороги. Оставалось лишь сидеть в номере и пялиться в телевизор или по сотому разу обсуждать с Джаредом планы на будущее. Что они сделают, когда все закончится.  
      Все это отнюдь не способствовало повышению настроения. И каждый прошедший день был еще одним днем, когда его дочь оставалась в лапах демонов. Дженсен не мог не думать об этом — с этой мыслью он ложился спать, с этой мыслью он просыпался, и чем дальше, тем отчетливей понимал: даже когда — когда, не если — ситуация разрешится в его пользу, Джей Джей вернется домой, а он вернет себе свою жизнь, на самом деле ничего не кончится. Найдутся новые артефакты и новые желающие их заполучить.  
      На исходе седьмого дня, накануне утра, когда обещали прибыть «спецы по ритуалу», Дженсен сидел в фойе отеля и безуспешно пытался читать журнал. Они снова поцапались с Джаредом — из-за какого-то пустяка, которого Дженсен даже не мог вспомнить, и в итоге он вылетел из номера, хлопнув дверью. А потом долго не мог придумать, куда бы пойти: в номере остался Джаред, к Питеру и Нитро не хотелось, а местные кафе привлекали мало. Так что Дженсен спустился вниз и пристроился на потертом диване под кожу. Через полчаса он уже пожалел о своем уходе и размышлял, невидящим взглядом скользя по строчкам и фотографиям, не вернуться ли обратно, чтобы помириться с Джаредом и завалиться спать. И неважно, кто первый начал: в конце концов, он серьезный взрослый человек, а сидеть и дуться — ребячество. И… черт, они столько не ссорились с первого сезона…  
      — Добрый вечер.  
      Дженсен поднял глаза. Перед ним стояла женщина средних лет в скромном и невыносимо скучном деловом костюме: прямая юбка, белая блузка, туфли-лодочки и все в таком роде. Довершали ансамбль очки и гладко зачесанные волосы — Дженсен готов был спорить, что они собраны в пучок на затылке.  
      — Могу я присесть? — женщина с приветливой улыбкой указала на место на диване рядом с Дженсеном. В другой руке она держала книгу.  
      О боже, только свидетеля Иеговы мне не хватало, — сокрушенно подумал Дженсен. Потому что женщина выглядела именно так. Но отказывать причин не было, поэтому он кивнул и подвинулся.  
      — Не хотите ли поговорить о Господе нашем… — завела разговор женщина, стоило только ее заду соприкоснуться с потрескавшейся обивкой. Ну точно, сектантка. Дженсен закатил глаза, намереваясь отложить журнал и сбежать — и, кстати, чем не повод вернуться в номер? — …отсутствующем, мистер Эклз? — закончила она.  
      Дженсен вытаращился на женщину, пока до сознания медленно доходили ее слова. Она назвала его фамилию, она знает, кто он такой. Неужели браслет сломался? И… отсутствующем, серьезно?  
      — Но на самом деле я бы хотела обсудить с вами кое-что другое. Похищение вашего дитя.  
      Ему кажется, или температура резко упала?  
      — Ч-что? — вытолкнул Дженсен сквозь пересохшие губы. Он ждал, что вот сейчас глаза женщины заволочет черным, но… они засветились ярко-голубым, и это было неожиданно.  
      Дженсен выронил журнал, полез его доставать, приложился макушкой о стоящий перед диваном журнальный столик и во всей этой суете сообразил, кто именно, судя по всему, к нему пожаловал.  
      — Ангел?  
      Женщина кивнула, улыбаясь все так же мягко и доверительно. Дженсен подумал, что к нему специально прислали ангела в таком располагающем сосуде. Только вот малость переборщили.  
      — Можете звать меня Бетани.  
      Дженсен развернулся к ней.  
      — И зачем вы здесь, Бетани?  
      — Ангелы хотят помочь вам. — Взгляд женщины прямо-таки лучился сочувствием и жаждой утешения. Дженсен напрягся.  
      — В чем? И где вы были раньше с вашей помощью? — грубо спросил он, ясно давая понять, что не купился на эти примитивные уловки. Черт возьми, он же актер, это просто оскорбление — пытаться обработать его настолько топорно!  
      Судя по всему, Бетани тоже осознала свой промах. Она отложила книгу, из глаз ее пропало льющееся через край притворное участие, его сменил холодный деловой блеск.  
      — Раньше мы не могли — вокруг вас вечно толпа народу, — сказала она. — И мы хотим заключить с вами сделку, мистер Эклз.  
      Дженсен поперхнулся.  
      — А… разве это не прерогатива ваших… конкурентов? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
      Бетани легкомысленно всплеснула руками:  
      — А разве у «нижних» монополия на сделки? Милосердие, знаете ли, тоже дорого стоит. Но наше обойдется вам…  
      — Со скидкой? — насмешливо закончил за нее Дженсен. Его уже мутило от этой дамочки. — Только сегодня и только сейчас, специальная распродажа, торопитесь?  
      Цепкие пальцы впились в его подбородок; Бетани приблизила свое лицо к его лицу.  
      — Не ерничайте, мистер Эклз, а то ведь мы можем и передумать.  
      Дженсен пожал плечами, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль от ее ногтей:  
      — Я пока не услышал предложение.  
      Бетани наконец отпустила его и откинулась на спинку дивана.  
      — Оно очень простое. Мы отберем у «нижних» вашу дочь и вернем вам. А вы отдадите нам Клинок.  
      Медленно выдохнув, Дженсен попытался сосредоточиться. Предложение, конечно, довольно заманчивое… несмотря на то, что реальные ангелы, судя по всему, были такими же, какими их описал Крипке, то есть теми еще сволочами, Дженсен почему-то доверял им больше, чем демонам, и ему было бы куда легче знать, что она в их руках, а не у демонов. И все же…  
      — Я не хочу так рисковать, — без обиняков признался он. — По мне, так особой разницы, у кого окажется Джей Джей, нет. Но если вы устроите заварушку, чтобы ее отбить, она может пострадать. Сделка не состоится.  
      — Зря вы так… — Бетани покачала головой. — Мы не так плохи, как наша репутация, поверьте. И, в отличие от «нижних», не станем посылать вам пальцы вашей дочери, если нам покажется, что вы юлите или намеренно саботируете поиски.  
      Дженсен судорожно сглотнул. Воображение мгновенно заработало на всю катушку, подло подкидывая картины одна страшнее другой и совсем не способствуя трезвости рассудка.  
      — А с чего вы взяли, что они станут… это делать?  
      Бетани хихикнула, будто услышала смешную остроту.  
      — Это же демоны. Странно будет, если они этого не сделают. — Она сделала паузу, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать. Потом кивнула сама себе и встала. — Идемте, мистер Эклз. Думаю, вам нужно кое-что увидеть. И услышать. А потом я спрошу вас еще раз.  
      С этими словами она неожиданно выбросила руку вперед и схватила Дженсена за плечо. Рывок, ощущение, что земля и небо несколько раз поменялись местами — и оказалось, что они стоят на балконе его собственного номера.  
      — А разве… — растерялся Дженсен.  
      Бетани прижала палец к его губам.  
      — Охранные знаки от ангелов довольно сложны, а Питер часто слишком торопится. А теперь слушайте.  
      Дженсен послушался и нахмурился. В номере разговаривали двое. Одним из них определенно был Джаред, а вот второй… Голос не был похож ни на Питера, ни на Нитро — высокий, со странным акцентом. Может, кто-то из обслуги? Официант?  
      — У вас странная манера вербовки, ребята, не находите? Обычно ее начинают с пряника, а не кнута, — четко донесся голос Джареда.  
      Дженсен осторожно приник к стеклу напротив узкой щели между шторами. Джаред стоял спиной к окну, а перед ним в кресле сидел грузный мужчина в костюме-тройке.  
      У мужчины были черные глаза.  
      Дженсен весь обратился в слух. Какого хрена демонам понадобилось от Джареда? Он ведь был лишь «отвлекающим маневром»? Некстати вспомнилось столь часто повторявшееся «демоны лгут».  
      — О, Джаред, ты хочешь покритиковать нашу манеру вести дела? Или поучить, как это делать правильно? — демон засмеялся. — Поверь, наши методы не дают осечки, и ты сам сейчас в этом убедишься.  
      Джаред шевельнулся — видимо, сложил руки на груди — и склонил голову набок.  
      — Ну? И что это будет? «Работай на нас, и твои близкие не пострадают»? Слабо верится. Они уже пострадали. И нет никаких гарантий, что однажды вам не взбредет в голову вырезать всю мою семью — просто потому, что вам понадобится человек, которому нечего терять.  
      Глаза демона насмешливо сверкнули.  
      — Нет, как раз это было бы глупо. Зачем нам человек, которым нельзя манипулировать? И, кстати, мы вполне можем обеспечить гарантии, для этого достаточно подписать грамотно составленный контракт. Мы даже можем передать его тебе, чтобы ты показал его своим адвокатам… само собой, название нашей… организации будет завуалировано. Нам ни к чему выставлять тебя идиотом или сумасшедшим.  
      — Контракт, значит… — хмыкнул Джаред. — Ладно. А дальше?  
      — А дальше — мы обговорим в нем подробно все пункты. Например, что ты обязуешься продолжать сниматься и готов по первому требованию отправиться на поиски очередного артефакта, который впишут по нашей просьбе сценаристы, — демон выделил слово «просьбе» и театрально поиграл бровями, — и передать оный артефакт нам. А мы в ответ гарантируем неприкосновенность тебе и твоим близким плюс денежные и другие вознаграждения. Вроде съемок в блокбастере, различные награды… Захочешь — хоть «Оскара» подкинем. Хочешь «Оскара», Джаред? Твой дружок Дженсен сдохнет от зависти.  
      Дженсен замер, как был, в неудобной позе, наплевав на заломившую шею. Он знал, насколько Джаред перфекционист и как одновременно с тем зачастую не уверен в себе, считая, что не дотягивает до воображаемого идеала. Подобное предложение звучало просто оскорбительно, как подачка — на тебе статуэтку, давай нам волшебную штуковину. Такая награда не будет иметь ни малейшего отношения к таланту. Демон промахнулся, это очевидно.  
      Джаред молчал, это молчание затягивалось, и Дженсен напрягся. Ну да, с другой стороны, Джаред честолюбив… и нельзя забывать про треклятые гарантии безопасности. Если это и в самом деле возможно…  
      — Хреновый из тебя продажник, — спокойно сказал Джаред. — Еще и Дженсена приплел. То, что мы поссорились, не значит, что рехнулись. Он не такой. Мы не такие. И я не буду ни с кем договариваться у него за спиной. Подписываться на это все — так вместе.  
      — О, как я мог забыть! «Выигрывает он — выигрываю я», — вдохновенно процитировал демон. — Одна загвоздка — твой драгоценный Дженсен уже договаривается за твоей спиной. Прямо сейчас его обрабатывают «верхние», предлагают рай на Земле и пару коньков в придачу. И угадай, что он им ответит? Учитывая, что у него сейчас куда больше поводов согласиться.  
      — Врешь! — Джаред развернулся, и Дженсен увидел его гневное лицо. Он уже готов был стукнуть в стекло, ворваться внутрь и сказать, что нет, конечно, он ни на что такое соглашаться не намерен, но…  
      Но рядом стояла Бетани, присутствие которой наверняка подпортит впечатление, и которая не станет молчать — она ведь и вправду предложила ему сделку, и он ее выслушал. И, разумеется, она повернет дело не в его пользу.  
      Тем временем демон, о котором он почти забыл, повел носом, точно почуял их присутствие, и направился к балкону. Дженсен заколебался, почти желая быть обнаруженным и одновременно не зная, как сумеет объяснить все Джареду, но Бетани решила эту проблему за него.  
      — Нам пора. — Снова рука на плече и взбалтывающий внутренности рывок. И они снова сидят на диване в фойе, как будто никуда не отлучались. — Наклоните голову между коленями, как у вас рекомендуют при полетах. Поможет, — посоветовала Бетани. — Ну что, убедились? — спросила она, когда Дженсен отдышался.  
      — Я убедился, что вы любите действовать одновременно, — выдавил он, — и я так и не услышал, как Джаред на что-то согласился. Только предложение ваших конкурентов… — он хмыкнул, — повыгоднее вашего.  
      Бетани покачала головой:  
      — Вы так ничего и не поняли, мистер Эклз. Если они взялись за вашего друга, значит, уже рассматривают иные варианты получить от вас выгоду помимо Клинка. Значит, уже заранее считают, что у вас может ничего не получиться. Подумайте, насколько это снижает ваши шансы вновь увидеть дочь живой и невредимой? А нам нужен лишь Клинок. Это разовая сделка, мистер Эклз, после нее вы о нас больше не услышите. Вот наше предложение. Как оно вам?  
      Это… черт, это было заманчиво. Если только это не какая-то хитрая комбинация, а Дженсен был почти на сто процентов уверен, что так оно и есть. Вряд ли ангелы в здравом уме откажутся от всех выгод, которые им сулит его постоянное сотрудничество. Скверно, очень скверно все это. И посоветоваться не с кем. Дженсен сжал виски большими пальцами. И нахрена они с Джаредом так не вовремя поссорились! Сейчас бы сидели спокойно, ждали начала ритуала…  
      — Чем вы докажете, что это не обман? — глухо спросил он.  
      Бетани хлопнула в ладоши:  
      — Ну вот, совсем другой разговор. В качестве залога я поставлю свою благодать: если после свершения нашей сделки мои коллеги попробуют принудить вас к новой, я лишусь благодати. Сами видите, мне крайне выгодно, чтобы этого не произошло. Жизненно важно, я бы сказала.  
      Дженсен зажмурился, с силой вдавив подушечки пальцев в виски. Да, это было серьезное доказательство. Голова пухла от сомнений и отчаянного желания поверить…  
      — Я согласен, — словно со стороны услышал он свой голос.  
      Вернувшись в номер, Дженсен обнаружил, что Джаред успел погасить свет и лечь спать. Ну, или притворился спящим, чтобы избежать разговора с ним. Жаль, он рассчитывал помириться, а теперь это все откладывается на неопределенный срок, потому что с утра точно будет не до этого, а потом рядом постоянно будут Питер и Нитро, и Дженсен совершенно не хотел посвящать их в подробности своих отношений с Джаредом. Он тихо вздохнул и принялся раздеваться.  
      Уже лежа в постели и глядя на мерно вздымающийся холмик на соседней кровати, Дженсен подумал, что так и не знает, что ответил демонам Джаред.


	7. Chapter 7

      Над ухом противно запиликал будильник — и в ту же секунду в дверь постучали. Вернее, загрохотали так, будто собирались ее вынести.  
      — Подъем, орлы, — донесся из-за пластиковой обшивки звучный голос Питера. — У нас полно дел и мало времени.  
      Джаред со стоном протянул руку, смахнул с тумбочки по-прежнему пищащий телефон, сунулся за ним — и в процессе окончательно проснулся.  
      Мгновенно вспомнился вчерашний разговор с демоном и то, как он побоялся дожидаться Дженсена. Потому что не хотел посмотреть в его глаза и увидеть подтверждение слов адской твари. А спрашивать в лоб — да ни за что! Угу, «Дженсен, ты тут недавно с ангелами сделку не заключал?». И попробуй еще объясни потом, с чего ты это взял. Ну и… ссора еще эта идиотская.  
      Джаред покосился на стоявшую рядом кровать. Дженсен зарылся в одеяло так, что торчала одна макушка, и ни на будильник, ни на телефон явно не среагировал. Джаред невольно улыбнулся: если кто из них двоих и спит как бревно, так это Дженсен. Зато и вскакивает, проснувшись, сразу, в отличие от самого Джареда, которому требовалось поваляться в постели, потянуться хорошенько, чтобы стряхнуть сон окончательно. Ну а в… Джаред глянул на экран телефона… в пять утра Дженсена можно поднять только чем-нибудь экстремальным. Или запахом кофе.  
      Ладно, в любом случае, сейчас будить его бессмысленно, все равно Дженсену придется дожидаться очереди в душ, пусть лучше поспит подольше. В этот момент означенный Дженсен повернулся лицом к Джареду, и тот, оценив размер теней под глазами друга, укрепился в решении.  
      Набираясь бодрости под прохладными струями, Джаред размышлял, не свалял ли он в итоге дурака, отказавшись от предложения демона. Тот ведь был настроен серьезно, да и выгоды сулил хоть и немалые, но не фантастические. Нормальные такие выгоды. Внезапно Джареду пришла в голову нелепая мысль — сколько же лауреатов «Оскара» получили его таким вот образом. Ну, не такая уж и нелепая, как посмотреть. Ага, а ДиКаприо прокатывают, потому что он тоже отказался. Джаред хихикнул и придвинул поближе зеркальце на кронштейне, чтобы подровнять и подбрить бороду — та стала выглядеть чересчур неряшливо, словно он с необитаемого острова сбежал.  
      Выйдя из ванной, Джаред обнаружил, что Дженсен уже встал и даже успел одеться.  
      — Привет… — неуверенно начал Джаред — они ведь до сих пор не помирились, — а… — он ткнул большим пальцем за спину.  
      — Обойдусь, — отмахнулся Дженсен, — разве что умоюсь. Тут Нитро заходил, сказал, готовность пять минут, до места, выбранного под ритуал, сложно добираться.  
      — Извини, — на автомате пробормотал Джаред и тут же выругался про себя. Он только собирался помириться, а теперь что? Дженсен, извини, что я надолго занял ванную и заодно за вчерашнее — ну не идиотизм ли?  
      — Ничего страшного, спасибо, что дал поспать. — Дженсен улыбнулся, хотя глаза его оставались тревожными и задумчивыми. — И… зря мы вчера поругались. Прости. По-дурацки вышло, сто лет так не срывался.  
      — В этом нет ничего удивительного, — Джаред натянул джинсы и сел на кровать, нашаривая на полу носки. — Мы оба на взводе сейчас, а пар спустить негде. Надеюсь, ритуал действительно поможет, и нас наконец оставят в покое.  
      Он сам не верил в свои слова и видел, что Дженсен тоже особо не верит — ни в ритуал, ни в то, что им удастся после всего остаться в стороне.  
      Ровно через пять минут они спустились в фойе, там их ждали Нитро и Питер, причем последний нетерпеливо наматывал круги вокруг дивана и столика, словно не мог усидеть на месте.  
      — Наконец-то! — воскликнул Питер, завидев их, и заслужил испуганный вскрик от задремавшей за стойкой девушки — дежурного администратора. — Специалисты уже приехали, они на стоянке.  
      Потом они долго ехали за автомобилем «специалистов» — тех оказалось трое, с виду вылитые офисные крысы, разве что у одного Джаред приметил пистолет за поясом. Дорога была скучной и тряской: почему-то специалисты выбирали исключительно такие — проселочные, с потрескавшимся асфальтом, видевшие машины дай бог раз в год по праздникам. И Джаред решил прояснить вопрос, мучивший его еще с отъезда из Остина.  
      — Нитро, — позвал он, потому что в этот раз за рулем был Питер, и Джаред иррационально опасался отвлекать от дороги этого нервного чувака… и да, так же иррационально его недолюбливал. — Я не вполне понял, в чем будет наше преимущество после ритуала. В смысле, я понял, что мы сможем задать конкретное место появления Клинка, на наше усмотрение, но как получится попасть туда раньше остальных? Им ведь не надо добираться туда на транспорте, насколько я помню, и демоны, и ангелы легко телепортируются. И как именно, кстати, вычисляют это место? Оно не покажется у них на радаре, как только мы его зададим?  
      Конечно, Джаред предпочел бы расспросить специалистов, но для этого пришлось бы ехать в их машине, а он не хотел бросать Дженсена одного. Ну и сам не хотел провести несколько часов в компании незнакомцев.  
      — Во-первых, — начал Нитро, — мы вполне можем запрограммировать место, куда ни «верхние», ни «нижние» не могут попасть. Защищенное знаками, если конкретнее. А во-вторых, сразу «на радаре», как ты выразился, оно не покажется. Там просто начнет концентрироваться энергия, довольно постепенно. Плюс будут знамения, и чем ближе срок появления, тем чаще. Но если мы зададим конкретные место и время, то сразу туда и поедем, заранее, пока другие гадают на кофейной гуще. И чтобы наверняка их запутать, пустим несколько ложных следов. Возможно, проведем несколько ритуалов с выбросом энергии, чтобы было непонятно, какой из них связан с Клинком. Такой план.  
      — Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Джаред. Теперь и впрямь многое прояснилось.  
      — А скажите, — вдруг подал голос Дженсен, до этого молчавший, — почему «верхние» и «нижние»? То есть с чем связаны названия очевидно, но почему не называть их как есть?  
      — О, это занимательная история! — на сей раз откликнулся Питер. — Какое-то время назад некий умник, мы даже не знаем точно, кто он был, прицепил к словам «ангел» и «демон» подслушивающее заклинание: стоит кому-то их произнести, как становится слышно весь разговор.  
      — Да ведь их миллионы людей произносят, каждую секунду, — удивился Джаред.  
      — Само собой, — заржал Питер. — Но у них тоже миллионы работников, которых можно за это засадить. И понадеяться на удачу — что хотя бы десяток из миллионов окажется разговором охотников или конкурентов… А учитывая, что у нас… хм… холодная война, то даже и одного разговора может быть достаточно, чтобы склонить выгоду в пользу подслушивающего. Собственно, тогда и появились «верхние» и «нижние». Говорят, к ним тоже пытались цеплять, но тут уж счет пошел на миллиарды… — Питер весело блеснул глазами в зеркало заднего вида. — Причем немалая часть слов приходилась на сексуальную тематику.  
      Джаред фыркнул.  
      — И чем закончилось? — спросил Дженсен, тоже хмыкнув.  
      Питер пожал плечами, едва не пропустив поворот, за которым скрылась машина спецов.  
      — Да ничем. Умник погорел, заклинание сняли, а прозвища остались. Народ как-то привык. О, приехали.  
      Для действа выбрали поляну в такой глуши, что Джаред был уверен — даже джипиэс не помог бы ему добраться отсюда в цивилизацию, очутись он тут в одиночестве. Все вышли из автомобиля, Дженсена моментально утянули прочь, готовиться, а Джаред прошелся по периметру, разминая затекшие ноги. Подготовка заняла часа два, чуть ли не столько же — спор Питера с руководителем специалистов: они никак не могли договориться о месте и времени. Питер напирал на то, что переться-то за Клинком придется им с Нитро, а руководитель настаивал, что нужно выбрать наиболее защищенное место. В результате сошлись на горе Тамарак в Айдахо, где вроде как было чье-то там тайное святилище.  
      Сам ритуал Джареда разочаровал: разложили пучки трав и амулеты, разожгли костры, над которыми на треножниках повесили котелки с каким-то варевом, поставили в середину по пояс раздетого Дженсена, вымазанного синим не пойми чем и оттого ставшего похожим на пикта, и битый час читали нараспев что-то невыносимо заунывное. Джаред сочувственно посматривал на Дженсена, который явно устал стоять и то и дело тайком позевывал, норовя прикрыть рот кулаком и отдергивая руку в ответ на предостерегающее шипение Питера.  
      Наконец песнопения смолкли, и Джаред, с облегчением отлепившись от остывшего бока доджа, шагнул к Дженсену и протянул его футболку.  
      — Погоди, смою с себя это, — Дженсен с отвращением мазнул пальцем по подсохшей синей смеси на своей груди. Посыпались крошки. — Правильно не полез в душ, как видишь. — Он улыбнулся.  
      — Возьмите, — одна из специалистов, миловидная женщина средних лет дала Дженсену влажное полотенце, которым тот с благодарностью воспользовался.  
      — Ну все, можно отправляться. — К ним подошел Нитро.  
      — И когда Клинок появится? — Дженсен изогнулся, пытаясь почистить спину. Джаред, которому надоела эта акробатика, отнял у него полотенце и в несколько взмахов стер краску. — Спасибо.  
      — Мы задали неделю. Будем ехать медленно и кружным путем, чтобы не производить впечатление, будто куда-то спешим.  
      — А если ничего не получится? — задал Дженсен наиболее остро интересующий его вопрос.  
      Нитро перекатился с пятки на носок:  
      — Тогда попробуем по старинке, как все, и понадеемся на удачу.  
      — То есть я правильно понял, — очень тихо и очень зло сказал Дженсен, — что жизнь моей дочери будет зависеть от удачи? Если нас опередят, сильно сомневаюсь, что кто-то озаботится ее возвращением…  
      — Хватит уже распускать нюни! — с неожиданным раздражением рыкнул Нитро. — Что-то до ритуала ты об этом не заикался. А если бы наши люди его не нашли? Мы бы так и не получили преимущества. — Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь. — Ладно, извини, парень. Я представляю, в каком ты сейчас состоянии… сам подобное пережил: у меня похитили сестру.  
      — И чем кончилось? — ляпнул Джаред, прежде чем сообразил прикусить язык.  
      Нитро помолчал.  
      — Плохо кончилось, — сказал он наконец, развернулся и удалился к машине.  
      Джаред сглотнул, стараясь не смотреть на посеревшее лицо Дженсена.  
      Когда они уже подъезжали к Кушингу, Нитро перевесился через сидение и хлопнул Дженсена по колену.  
      — Мы вернем твою дочь.  
      Час спустя они выписались из отеля и вернулись на дорогу.  
  
      Неделя осталась в памяти Джареда чередой отелей, запахом бензина, кажется, навечно въевшимся в кожу, и принужденными подбадриваниями охотников. Которые, судя по растущей нервозности Дженсена, ни капли не помогали. Джаред предпочитал помалкивать на эту тему и поддерживать друга более действенно. Маршрут, составленный Питером, был довольно извилист, и Джаред потратил несколько часов, гугля достопримечательности, которые попадались вблизи от городов, где они останавливались. Это было наивно и, наверное, стоило придумать что получше, но Дженсен охотно соглашался пройти до очередного памятника или дома с табличкой — видимо, жаждал отвлечься от предстоящей операции столь же настойчиво, как Джаред жаждал его отвлечь.  
      В одном из таких городков Джаред запалил встречу Дженсена с ангелом. Это произошло случайно: не выдержав напряжения, Дженсен затащил Джареда в бар и в рекордные сроки умудрился нализаться. А потом свалил на улицу, как он выразился «п-под-дышать св-свежим в-воздхм, Джард». Выждав некоторое время, Джаред увязался следом — с Дженсена станется сцепиться с местными, даром что еле на ногах стоит.  
      Возле входа Дженсена не обнаружилось, так что он пошел в обход — и тут же отпрянул, едва заглянув за угол. Дженсен стоял у стены и выглядел куда более трезвым, нежели казался, когда, пошатываясь, слезал с барного табурета. Напротив него стояла женщина, такая же неуместная в своем строгом костюме на этих задворках, как гамбургер в Лувре.  
      — Пришли сообщить мне об успехе, Бетани? — резко спросил Дженсен, и Джаред уловил в его голосе нотку настороженности.  
      — Мы работаем над вашей проблемой, мистер Эклз, как и обещали, — спокойно ответила женщина. — Но вы должны осознавать, что это непростое дело: отыскать и спасти кого-то из лап демонов. Однако не волнуйтесь: к тому моменту, как вы доберетесь до Клинка, мы доберемся до вашей дочери.  
      — Или не доберетесь, если я не сумею взять его, — Дженсен сверлил эту Бетани взглядом. — Без него мне не хватит средств, чтобы расплатиться за ангельское милосердие, не так ли? Иначе бы вы включили это в наш договор.  
      Вот тогда-то до Джареда и дошло, с кем именно ведет беседы его друг.  
      Что ж… это было ожидаемо — Джаред, пожалуй, тоже предпочел иметь дело с ангелами. Но Дженсен так и не сказал ему об этом… прошла почти неделя, а он не сказал. Почему он не поделился с охотниками ясно, Дженсен их мало знает, но… неужели он не доверяет и Джареду?  
      Это было больно. И примешивалось неприятное чувство, что демон был прав, пусть и не во всем.  
      А еще зудел внутри мерзенький голосок: сам-то ты тоже и словом не обмолвился, что к тебе приходил демон, пусть даже ты послал его куда подальше.  
      — Подслушивать нехорошо, — прошептал кто-то прямо над ухом Джареда.  
      Тот подскочил, едва не грохнувшись на землю, и не глядя выбросил кулак в сторону говорившего. Руку моментально перехватили, вполне мягко, и, надавив, заставили ее опуститься.  
      — Побереги нервы, Джаред. И кости тоже. Я всего лишь хочу поговорить с тобой.  
      Джаред наконец-то полностью развернулся и смог как следует рассмотреть так тихо подкравшегося незнакомца. Который, тем не менее, назвал его по имени и узнал, несмотря на браслет.  
      — О чем нам говорить?  
      — Сущие пустяки — я хочу обсудить ситуацию твоего друга…  
      Десять минут спустя Джаред вернулся в бар, едва успев опередить все так же притворяющегося пьяным в стельку Дженсена. Без слов он дотащил его до отеля и даже пристроил на кровати… И, с трудом нашарив по карманам дженсеновой куртки смятую пачку, курил на балконе, не веря, что вообще думает над очередным предложением.  
  
      Поднимаясь вслед за охотниками по склону, Джаред все прокручивал и прокручивал в голове услышанное возле бара.  
      — Я знаю ангелов. Эти ребята обожают запутанные многоходовки и обожают, когда им должны. Я готов по пунктам перечислить их план. Сперва они дождутся, когда появится Клинок, и посмотрят, сумеет ли Дженсен его взять. Собственно, им не особо важно, получится ли у него с первого раза, хотя я тебе сразу скажу: не получится. Не хватает еще одного компонента, и если ты пораскинешь мозгами, то сам догадаешься какого. Но не суть. Сразу после этого они с сожалением объявят, что не в силах освободить его дитя или не в силах отыскать… на самом деле к тому времени ребенок будет у них.  
      — И они не испугаются разоблачения?  
      — Пфф, да демоны могут хоть на всех перекрестках орать, что Джей Джей не у них, кто поверит?  
      И Джаред не мог не согласиться с этим доводом.  
      — Но зачем им?  
      — Затем, что помимо прочего ангелы обожают держать все под контролем. Они хотят сами решать, как, когда и в какой дозе шантажировать твоего друга. Они станут посылать ему пальцы и уши его дочери, от имени демонов, разумеется, и, когда он дойдет до предельной степени отчаяния, «освободят» ее и, исцелив, вернут ему. После чего Дженсен Эклз будет их со всеми потрохами. Будет по гроб жизни им благодарен и пойдет на все, чтобы отплатить — и это будет куда вернее, чем любой шантаж. Даже если его начнут одолевать сомнения, он предпочтет закрыть на них глаза.  
      Джаред споткнулся о некстати подвернувшийся под кроссовку булыжник и сбился с мысли.  
      — Долго нам еще? — спросил он у спины маячившего впереди Нитро.  
      — Почти пришли, — отозвался тот, грузно перепрыгивая с одного покрытого травой камня на другой. — Устал?  
      — Надоело.  
      И Джаред вновь сосредоточился на дороге.  
      Проспекты не врали — путь на вершину горы Тамарак не был сколько-нибудь сложным, разве что жара мешала: даже в этом северном штате лето ярко давало о себе знать, и Джаред вымок от пота насквозь, невольно завидуя Дженсену, который выглядел так, словно только что вышел из напичканного кондиционерами дома.  
      Вершина представляла собой покатую, покрытую вездесущей травой и кустарником площадку; чуть ниже начинались деревья, продолжение леса, которым гора заросла от самого подножия.  
      — Ну и где тут тайное святилище? — спросил Дженсен, сняв бейсболку и обмахиваясь ею на манер веера — Джаред подумал было последовать его примеру, но вряд ли бы это помогло, скорее, стоило снять футболку и как следует ее отжать.  
      — Если бы его было видно, то какое же это тайное святилище? — неискренне хохотнул Питер и сбросил рюкзак на землю. — Все, остановимся тут и будем ждать. Надеюсь, наши «шаманы» не лоханулись.  
      Время тянулось медленно. Они спрятались от солнца чуть ниже по склону, под деревьями, и Нитро с Питером даже затеяли перекинуться в карты, иногда посматривая в сторону полянки на вершине, но в целом довольно расслабленно и спокойно. Дженсен как улегся в теньке на туристический коврик, прикрыв глаза, так с него и не вставал, успешно притворяясь дремлющим. Сам Джаред сидел как на иголках, периодически прикладываясь к бутылке с минералкой. Ближе к семи вечера солнце ушло к закату, и стало не так жарко. В животе у Джареда то и дело жалобно побулькивало — не считая завтрака, туда упал лишь крохотный сэндвич вскоре после восхождения. Так что да, сейчас его терзали не столько волнение и дурные предчувствия, сколько голод.  
      Когда солнце до середины погрузилось за торчащую вдалеке горную гряду, Питер смешал карты и легко, одним плавным движением, поднялся.  
      — Перейдем поближе, чтобы не пропустить, — сказал он и, захватив с собой коврик, отправился на поляну.  
      Костер они не жгли, поэтому наползающие синие сумерки постепенно затопляли вершину, крадя краски и не позволяя толком рассмотреть что-то дальше двадцати шагов. Джаред посмотрел на часы — надо же, всего девять вечера. И когда этот гребаный Клинок уже появится?  
      Будто в ответ на его вопрос раздался негромкий шум, напоминающий гудение трансформаторной будки, и середина поляны осветилась голубоватым сиянием.  
      В центре его висела ослиная челюсть с обмотанной тряпицей рукоятью.  
      Дженсен невольно качнулся вперед, но был моментально пойман за локоть оперативно среагировавшим Нитро.  
      — Рано, — предупредил тот. — Пусть как следует проявится.  
      Секунды тикали, и ничего не происходило, лишь клинок, точно заправский спецэффект, все больше наливался цветом и объемом, обретая жизнь и, судя по всему, могущество.  
      Джаред не смотрел на него, нет, он смотрел на Дженсена, автоматически подмечая разные глупые детали: резко заострившийся нос, бледную кожу, на которой брызгами ржавчины застыли веснушки, катящуюся по виску каплю пота… Широко распахнутые глаза с расширенными зрачками и залегшую между бровей тревожную складку. Вот Дженсен переступил с ноги на ногу и облизал губы…  
      — Пора, — шепнул Питер, и Нитро разжал пальцы.  
      В тот же миг Дженсен сделал шаг и накрыл ладонью рукоять Клинка, стиснул, потянул к себе. Джаред видел, как дрожит его рука, как сквозь пальцы просачивается сияние… Он задержал дыхание, ощущая, как его самого потряхивает от невероятного напряжения.  
      Сейчас, сейчас все кончится. Неважно, кто потом придет забрать Клинок, сейчас все кончится.  
      Клинок вспыхнул ослепительно-белым цветом и исчез.  
      На поляне воцарилась тишина.  
      Никто не ждал этого.  
      И только в мозгу Джареда неотвязчиво крутилось: «Не хватает еще одного компонента, и если ты пораскинешь мозгами, то сам догадаешься какого».  
      О, он догадался.  
      Но пока придержал догадку при себе.  
      — И что теперь? — сипло спросил Дженсен, не отрывая взгляда от того места, где пропал Клинок. — Он больше не появится? Все?  
      Нитро шумно выдохнул и словно запустил цепную реакцию: Питер смачно выругался и пнул первую попавшую под ногу кочку, Дженсен весь будто обмяк и съежился, сутуля плечи, Джаред, наоборот, выпрямился, пристально глядя на то место, где секунды назад висел Клинок. Может, все еще образуется…  
      — Представление отменяется, — сказал наконец Питер, — что-то мы не учли…  
      — Что-то?! — Дженсен взорвался яростным броском, хватая охотника за грудки. — На кону жизнь моего ребенка, а вы что-то не учли? И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?! Какого хрена все это было?! Может, нам надо было послать вас нахуй с самого начала?  
      — Остынь, мужик, — Нитро аккуратно отцепил его судорожно сжатые руки от воротника куртки Питера. — Никто не знал, получится ли, не только мы. Вернемся в отель, сообщим остальным, может, еще есть шанс…  
      И Дженсен сдался, потух. Джаред видел это по изломанной линии плеч, по скривившимся горечью губам…  
      В отеле Дженсен едва заглянул в ванную, чтобы умыться, и тут же ушел. Джаред не собирался следить за ним, совсем нет — ноги сами принесли его в фойе, и сердце дрогнуло при виде знакомой женщины. Бетани, ангел. Джареду показалось, что он с точностью до запятой может предсказать их разговор.  
      — Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, мистер Эклз, — ангел уперла взгляд в свои обтянутые синтетикой коленки. — И не хотелось бы вас расстраивать еще больше, но…  
      — Продолжайте, — глухой голос Дженсена удручал сильнее, чем неудавшаяся операция. Джаред с жалостью смотрел на исковерканное страданием лицо друга.  
      — Мы не смогли отбить у демонов вашу дочь… должно быть, ее куда-то перевезли.  
      Дженсен закрыл глаза, и Джаред с трудом отогнал постыдное желание сделать то же самое.  
      — Я понял, — процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы и поднялся. — Прощайте.  
      — Ну что, убедился? — фыркнул над ухом Джареда знакомый голос. — Все как по нотам. Я был прав.  
      — Да иди ты! — бросил Джаред не оборачиваясь и кинулся вслед за Дженсеном, который успел выскочить на стоянку отеля. Куда пропала Бетани, он не заметил, да и плевать ему было на это.  
      Дженсен остановился среди автомобилей, замер, задрав голову к небу и разведя натянутые струной руки со сжатыми кулаками.  
      — Эй! — крикнул он хрипло, — черноглазые сволочи! Я сдаюсь! Сдаюсь! Я все сделаю, я буду искать этот блядский ножик хоть всю жизнь, если понадобится, но я его возьму! И отдам вам, только вам, пусть только кто попробует его отнять! Только верните мне дочь! Верните! Пожалуйста…  
      С каждым словом у Джареда будто что обрывалось внутри, лопалось, заливая сердце белой жалостью пополам с черной горечью. Он обхватил себя руками, чтобы не кинуться к другу, чтобы не выдать себя и свою постыдную слежку.  
      — Говорю же, не к тем он обращается. — Обладатель надоевшего хуже песни про девяносто девять бутылок пива голоса стоял позади, небрежно облокотившись на крышу запыленной Митсубиси. — Демоны не могут дать ему то, что он хочет, хоть наизнанку вывернись.  
      — Я сказал — отвали, — прошипел Джаред.  
      — А часики-то тикают, — не унимался голос. — Пока ангелы перевозят малышку Джей Джей, еще есть время. Потом даже я не смогу ее найти и помочь вам. Сейчас охотники рыщут, как коршуны, да вот беда — немного не в том месте… Я могу их направить, если ты согласишься на мои условия.  
      — Дженсен! — Джаред вздрогнул одновременно с Дженсеном и обернулся. Это кричал Питер, он стоял возле входа в отель. — Дженсен! — Питер выждал чуть и побежал по парковке.  
      — Что? — еле слышно спросил Дженсен, стоя к нему спиной.  
      — Мы… — Питер замялся. — Нам позвонили охотники — группа, которая занимается освобождением твоей дочери. Они накрыли место, где, по их сведениям, ее держали…  
      — П… плохие новости? — казалось, голос Дженсена умирал вместе с сердцем хозяина.  
      — Они ее не нашли, — зачастил Питер, — так что это ведь хорошая новость, верно? Она там была, там остались ее пеленки и коляска…  
      — И что еще? — слова не громче шуршания шин по асфальту.  
      — Еще… — Питер закусил губу, и Джаред оледенел. Этот чертов «пророк», похоже, все угадал. И значит… все остальное сбудется. — Там были следы крови.  
      Дженсен упал на колени.  
      Резко, словно его вдруг парализовало ниже пояса.  
      Джаред повернулся, слепо нашаривая на груди амулет — подарок охотников.  
      — Я согласен.  
      Легкий кивок.  
      Прошло минуты три, полных тишины и темноты — даже луна скрылась за облаками.  
      — Эй! Эй, где вы?! А, вижу! — раздался топот ног и в такт шагам голос Нитро: — Только что сообщили — наши парни отбили Джей Джей! Прямо сейчас везут ее сюда!  
      И ответом ему резкий, шумный выдох из двух гортаней, словно их обладатели все эти три минуты не дышали, словно разучились на время это делать.  
      Наверное, Джаред тоже присоединился бы к общей радости. Наверное, он бы даже обнаружил себя, мысленно отложив объяснения на потом. Он бы обнимал и тискал Дженсена, не стесняющегося рыдать навзрыд. Он бы даже облапил Питера и приподнял над землей в порыве радости, и, наверное, они даже смогли бы в итоге стать приятелями, забыв прошлое предубеждение.  
      Наверное, все это могло бы быть.  
      Если бы Джаред не был очень занят.  
      Ровно в тот момент, когда отзвучала последняя буква произнесенных им двух слов — и нет никакого символизма в том, что это «н», — Джаред Тристан Падалеки перестал существовать.


	8. Chapter 8

      Откровенно говоря, Дженсен не помнил, как дошел со стоянки в номер. У него вообще все события той ночи практически не задержались в памяти. Вроде бы Джаред присоединился ко всеобщему ликованию. Но сам он твердо знал только одно — он не сможет нормально дышать, нормально жить, пока не ощутит, что вот оно, все кончилось. Его дочь в его руках: дышит, сердце бьется, руки-ноги на месте. Он просто не мог.  
      Дженсен нетерпеливо мерил комнату шагами, то и дело сверяясь с часами на запястье, но те как будто издевались — минутная стрелка еле ползла, а часовая и вовсе замерла, как приклеенная. Джаред сидел на своей кровати, опершись спиной на изголовье, и наблюдал за ним, не делая, впрочем, попыток остановить и уж тем более предложить отдохнуть пока. Все равно бы Дженсен не остановился.  
      Наконец, уже под утро, в дверь тихо постучали.  
      — Они подъезжают, — сообщил воздвигшийся на пороге Нитро. — Можете спускаться — мы выпишемся, как только они появятся. Поедем с группой.  
      — Куда? — впервые за все время подал голос Джаред.  
      Нитро пожал плечами:  
      — В Остин. Там решим, как поступить с вашими родными и что делать с… — он сделал невнятный жест рукой, и       Дженсен понял, что тот имеет в виду неудачу с Клинком.  
      — Что значит «как поступить»? — уточнил он на всякий случай.  
      — Ну… — Нитро замялся. — У нас есть нечто вроде программы защиты свидетелей. Это надо с Питером говорить, он такое уже делал, знает подробнее.  
      Не успели они спуститься в фойе, как с улицы донесся короткий резкий сигнал.  
      — Ох, молодцы, они бы еще салют запустили, чтобы уж всех известить, — пробурчал Питер, подхватывая сумку.  
      В этот миг Дженсен окончательно забыл обо всем на свете и двинулся к выходу, деревянно переставляя ноги. И про вещи тоже забыл — кажется, Джаред сообразил их прихватить.  
      Дженсен вышел в холодный утренний воздух и замер перед черным фургоном. Из него выходили люди в бронежилетах с надписью «спецназ», но он не успел удивиться. Потому что заметил в руке у одного из них детское кресло.  
      А в нем мирно спала Джей Джей.  
      На вид целая и невредимая.  
      В мгновение ока преодолев несколько шагов до фургона, Дженсен буквально вырвал кресло из рук явно не ожидавшего такого напора мужчины и попытался расстегнуть ремни. Руки дрожали, как у дряхлого старца, и чертовы защелки не поддавались, тогда он рванул ремни на себя, намереваясь выдрать с мясом, но кресло оказалось сделано на совесть.  
      От возни Джей Джей проснулась и недовольно захныкала.  
      — Чшшш, — ласково прошептал Дженсен, опускаясь на колени и ставя кресло на землю. Теперь, с обеими свободными руками, дело пошло веселей, и через пару секунд он прижимал дочь к груди.  
      И только сейчас поверил, что все позади.  
      Что все уже кончилось.  
      Сердечко Джей Джей быстро-быстро билось, кажется, прямо ему в кожу. Дженсен опустил подбородок на белобрысую головенку, закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул.  
      Даже если бы сейчас перед ним разверзлась трещина в асфальте, и оттуда бы выбрался сам Сатана, он бы не заметил. В груди разливалось то самое теплое щекочущее чувство, которое распирает тебя и не дает вдохнуть.  
      Счастье.  
      В данную конкретную минуту Дженсен Эклз был самым счастливым человеком на свете.  
      Кто-то сзади похлопал его по плечу.  
      — Не хочу прерывать такой трогательный момент, — раздался тихий голос Питера, — но нам пора ехать.  
мДженсен молча поднялся на ноги, все так же баюкая дочь и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не прижать ее к себе изо всех сил.  
      — Ребенок должен быть в кресле, — недовольно заметил один из «спецназовцев» — видимо, тот, на которого налетел Дженсен. — Правила надо соблюдать.  
      — Да-да, мы сейчас все уладим, — поспешил заверить его Питер и подобрал креслице.  
      В фургоне Дженсен едва понял, что от него требуется, и так долго не хотел выпускать Джей Джей, что только вмешательство Джареда помогло избежать небольшого скандала. Он просто аккуратно разжал Дженсену пальцы и осторожно уложил его спящую дочь на одеяло. Защелкнул ремни и сел напротив, рядом с Дженсеном.  
      — Видишь, она совсем близко, и никуда уже не денется, — сказал Джаред и потрепал его по колену.  
      А Дженсен сидел как сомнамбула и не мог отвести взгляда от своей девочки. Вокруг негромко переговаривались, что-то обсуждали, но до него доносился лишь неразборчивый шум, похожий на морской прибой. От этого его веки начали сами собой опускаться — сказывалась бессонная ночь и тревоги вечера накануне.  
      Проснулся Дженсен рывком, словно его окатили холодной водой — и сразу же прикипел глазами к креслу. Джей Джей все так же мирно посапывала, сунув в рот большой палец за неимением соски. Он невольно улыбнулся от этой картины, но потом все же заставил себя включиться. Выпрямился, покрутил затекшей шеей, поморщился, чувствуя, как хрустят позвонки.  
      — Наконец-то, соня, — хмыкнул Джаред. — Проспал все самое интересное. И отдавил мне плечо. И залил слюнями куртку.  
      — Врешь, — парировал Дженсен и отвернулся к окну, чтобы украдкой отереть рот — кстати, оказавшийся совершенно сухим. — Кстати, где это мы? — поинтересовался он, заметив, что гор уже не видно.  
      — Час тому пересекли границу Вайоминга, — отозвался Джаред. — Слушай, пока ты дрых, Питер рассказал мне про их «программу защиты свидетелей». Помнишь, Нитро о ней упоминал?  
      — Угу. — Дженсен рассеянно обвел взглядом фургон. Большинство «спецназовцев» — ну, или, наверное, правильнее все же охотников, — дремало, кроме Питера, тихонько шушукавшегося в уголке с каким-то бородачом. — И что это?  
      — Он говорит, что есть возможность спрятать по крайней мере наших жен и детей в укромном и защищенном месте, пока вся эта свистопляска не кончится.  
      — Так это отличная новость! — обрадовался Дженсен. Питер шикнул на него и прижал палец к губам. Дженсен виновато пожал плечами. — Постой, — продолжил он уже гораздо тише, — что-то ты не выглядишь довольным, Джаред. В чем подвох?  
      — В том, что, во избежание любой опасности, нам тоже не сообщат, где их спрятали. Чтобы никто не смог узнать это у нас. И мы не сможем их навещать до конца… ну… нашего предприятия.  
      — О. — Дженсен вновь посмотрел на дочь. Сама мысль о том, чтобы расстаться с ней так скоро, причиняла боль. И Данниль… Да, он уехал, потому что не было иного выхода, но сейчас он чувствовал, что должен быть с ней, поддерживать, помогать.  
      Черт, да он просто хотел быть с семьей!  
      Вот только как долго продлится эта идиллия? До очередного черноглазого или пернатого урода, после чего все снова пойдет прахом?  
      — Думаешь, нас после этого оставят в покое? — горько сказал он. — Сам понимаешь, вряд ли. И что, держать их там… неизвестно где, до конца жизни? Чтобы наши дети выросли без нас, чтобы жены были без нас? Мы с тобой часто обсуждали, ты сам жаловался мне, как тоскуешь без родных в этом хреновом промозглом Ванкувере, но тогда мы хотя бы могли приезжать к ним. И согласятся ли они? А главное — согласен ли ты, например, так жить? Лично я — нет.  
      — Дженсен, остынь, никто и не предлагает это на всю жизнь, они и не могут, — горячо зашептал Джаред. — Но пока… это ведь лучше, чем ничего, верно? Хотя бы на время. А потом мы придумаем что-нибудь.  
      — Ладно, — вздохнул Дженсен, сдаваясь. Правда, он сильно сомневался, что они придумают, но сейчас других вариантов особо не было. — Думаешь, Жен согласится? Данни-то наверняка, после… — он сглотнул и не решился продолжить вслух.  
      Джаред пожал плечами:  
      — Питер сказал, они могут провернуть все как реальную защиту свидетелей. Изобразят ФБРовцев, расскажут, что пожар устроил маньяк… и все такое. Думаю, Жен согласится.  
      Вскоре проснулась Джей Джей и огласила фургон голодным плачем. Пришлось сворачивать к ближайшему магазину и закупаться готовой смесью — среди детских вещей, которые среди прочего забрали охотники, еды не обнаружилось.  
      Пока Дженсен, пристроившись в фургоне, кормил дочку, остальные разбрелись, что называется, размять ноги. Бородач, который все так же терся возле Питера, демонстративно смотрел на часы и всем видом изображал, как вся эта канитель задерживает их, настоящих профессионалов. Но Дженсену было плевать — устраивать кормление на ходу он не собирался. Вскоре к нему подсел Джаред.  
      — О, как здорово, что ты один. Как раз хотел кое-что с тобой обсудить.  
      — Да вроде уже обсудили все, — рассеянно ответил Дженсен, с нежностью наблюдая, как Джей Джей мусолит соску, чтобы отверстие той оказалось в углу рта. Настойчивость взяла свое, и тогда Джей Джей сжала челюсти.  
      — Е… — Джаред прихлопнул рот ладонью, другой рукой пытаясь протереть левый глаз.  
      Дженсен расхохотался и поправил соску пальцем.  
      — Зря ржешь, — обиделся Джаред. — Я, между прочим, по серьезному делу.  
      — Ну?  
      Джаред придвинулся поближе и громко зашептал:  
      — Кажется, я понял, почему ничего не выгорело с этой костью, в смысле, с Клинком.  
      Дженсен недоверчиво поднял бровь.  
      — Да ладно?  
      Джей Джей выбрала этот момент, чтобы повторить номер с обрызгиванием, но теперь струя ударила в окно.  
      — Ясно. Больше не хочешь, — резюмировал Дженсен, вручил бутылочку Джареду и, дождавшись, когда дочка срыгнет, уложил ту в кресло и тщательно пристегнул. Джей Джей немедленно заинтересовалась свисающими с ручки погремушками. — Давай, излагай, — Дженсен повернулся к другу и отобрал бутылочку, которую тот в задумчивости успел перевернуть вверх ногами.  
      — Короче, ты помнишь, что в нашем сериале требовалось, чтобы управляться с Первым Клинком?  
      Дженсен нахмурился:  
      — Его достал Кроули. Нам что, Марка вызван…  
      — Да нет, — перебил его Джаред. — До этого. Зачем нужно было ходить к Каину?  
      Дженсен похолодел и выронил бутылочку, не обратив внимания, что та приземлилась возле его ботинка и капает смесью на носок.  
      — За Меткой…  
      Понимание обрушилось резко и неотвратимо, как холодный душ за шиворот. Эйфории от возвращения дочери как не бывало. Дженсен тупо смотрел сквозь открытую дверцу фургона, как какая-то развеселая компания грузит в пикап ящик с пивом, и не находил больше слов.  
      — Дженсен, ты чего? Ну Метка, ну подумаешь… Попросим Питера, пусть подгонит мастера по тату… или шрамированию. Или чем там эту загогулину можно нанести?  
      — Ты не догоняешь, Джаред, — тяжело уронил Дженсен. — Метку можно хоть маркером изобразить, суть не изменится. Она станет такой же реальной, как и Клинок, понимаешь? У меня будет натуральная Метка Каина со всеми ее свойствами. Напомнить про побочные эффекты?  
      — Ой. — У Джареда на глазах вытянулось лицо. — Да, я как-то не подумал. Но вообще, может, я ошибаюсь. Глупости все это, просто Клинок… — Он явно не придумал, что сказать, и умолк, уставившись на собственные ботинки. Потом словно спохватился и поднял бутылочку, успевшую насквозь промочить носок Дженсена.  
      А тот даже не заметил.  
      — Нет, ты прав. И это самое поганое. — Дженсен потер лицо ладонями и встряхнулся. — Скоро мы поедем уже?  
  
      Дженсен не знал, что думают о неудаче с Клинком Питер или Нитро, но даже если они и не пришли прямо сейчас к тому же выводу, что и Джаред, то рано или поздно придут. Или они, или их коллеги — там тоже наверняка не дураки сидят и сложить два и два в состоянии. Тем более что вывод напрашивается сам собой. Дженсен не сомневался, что и сам бы догадался, если бы голова не была занята совсем другим, гораздо более важным и насущным, нежели возможные причины исчезновения старой ослиной челюсти.  
      Впрочем, какая разница?  
      По возвращении Питер попросил охотников-«спецназовцев» немного задержаться в Остине — дорогой он еще раз обсудил, уже с Дженсеном, возможность переправить их с Джаредом семьи в тайное убежище и предложил убить двух зайцев: использовать ударную группу в качестве эскорта, который охотники по своим внутренним правилам и так собирались предоставить. Фрэнк — тот самый бородач, он же глава группы, как сообщил Питер, — артачился недолго — в конце концов, по словам того же Питера, все равно послали бы их, так зачем лишний раз мотаться туда-сюда?  
      Дженсен тогда с трудом скрыл недовольство за натянутой вежливостью — похоже, Питер не сомневался, что все согласятся с планом насчет «защиты свидетелей».  
      Хотя в итоге он оказался прав.  
      Джаред как в воду глядел — Женевьев, после пожара ставшая чертовски дерганой, согласилась на временный переезд почти сразу, не дав себе труда дослушать доводы притворившегося ФБРовцем Нитро. Дженсен тогда по просьбе Джареда пришел к ним в дом в качестве «группы поддержки» и неприятно удивился осунувшемуся лицу Жен и непривычно тихим детям. Он-то думал, что у Джареда в семье дело обстоит получше, чем в его собственной.  
      — Может, оно и к лучшему, — глубокомысленно заметил Джаред, наблюдая, как Жен обсуждает с Нитро какие-то незначительные детали переезда вроде допустимого размера багажа и предоставления проверенной няни от государства. — Глядишь, Жен успокоится и перестанет заодно накручивать Тома и Шепа. Веришь-нет, но у родителей Том буквально не вылезал из нашей кровати. А Шеп орал по полночи, как будто у него колики.  
      Дженсен вздохнул и похлопал его по плечу — не то подбадривая, не то утешая, он и сам не знал. К счастью, Джей Джей похищение не травмировало. Ну, по крайней мере, так сказала Тина. Она хоть и не была специалистом по детской психологии, зато явно кое-что понимала в похищениях.  
      — Девочка ведет себя абсолютно нормально для своего возраста, — прямо заявила она. — Судя по всему, демон не солгал, когда сказал, что о ней заботятся. Разве что соскучилась по маме и папе, но это, опять же, вполне естественно.  
      Насчет Данни Дженсен тоже не ошибся. Увидев дочь, та вцепилась в нее так же, как сам Дженсен накануне, и согласилась уехать куда угодно, лишь бы Джей Джей ничего больше не грозило. О себе Данниль не заикнулась, но Дженсен понял жену и без лишних слов.  
      Отправить обе семьи решили на рассвете следующего дня — так постановил Питер, «чтобы дать дамам возможность обстоятельно собраться и попрощаться с мужьями перед разлукой».  
      Прощание вышло… странным. Не было слез и разговоров. Дженсен просто поужинал с родными, потом они посмотрели какую-то дурацкую комедию по выбору Данни, а потом пошли спать и не обсуждая положили Джей Джей с собой. Между собой, словно пытаясь таким образом защитить от всего мира.  
      Дженсен долго не засыпал и все глядел в личико дочери, неосознанно поглаживая большим пальцем запястье Данни — которая тоже не спала. Ее глаза блестели в темноте, а Дженсен никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его провожают на войну.  
  
      Когда кавалькада из трех автомобилей, возглавляемая все тем же набившим оскомину фургоном, скрылась за поворотом, когда улеглась пыль на обочине, а створка автоматических ворот плавно закрылась и с легким стуком встала на место, Дженсен постоял немного, отрешенно пялясь на след колес, тянувшийся от оставленной после утреннего полива лужи, и медленно побрел обратно к дому.  
      Джаред успел уйти далеко вперед и теперь рассеянно обрывал листочки с куста, росшего возле крыльца. Питер и Нитро скрылись в доме — по негласному соглашению для временного «штаба» охотников выбрали дом Дженсена, поскольку Джаред все еще разбирался с последствиями пожара, и у него постоянно толклись какие-то рабочие, грузчики, строители…  
      — Вот так, — зачем-то сказал Дженсен, поравнявшись с другом. — Ну что, пойдем послушаем, какие на нас планы?  
      — Ты слишком пессимистичен, — Джаред улыбнулся, хотя улыбке явно недоставало уверенности. — Не думаю, что эти ребята будут нас к чему-либо принуждать.  
      Дженсен вздохнул:  
      — Мы сами себя принудим. А ты излишне оптимистичен. — Он шутливо ткнул Джареда под ребра. — Пошли уже, здоровяк.  
      Охотники поджидали их в холле, и у обоих были такие лица… Они знают, — сразу понял Дженсен. Позвонили им или сами додумались — неважно. Важно, что теперь они не знают, как сказать ему.  
      Нельзя так просто взять и сказать человеку, что он должен принять на себя Первое Проклятье, будь то хоть сто раз выдуманным.  
      Дженсен прогнал из головы навязчивую картинку с Шоном Бином и решительно шагнул вперед. Нитро поднялся ему навстречу, резко оттолкнувшись от журнального столика, на котором восседал. Видимо, его назначили основным переговорщиком. Но Дженсен не собирался дожидаться, когда с ним заговорят, и сам набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  
      — Клинок не дался мне, потому что у меня нет Метки Каина, верно? — выпалил он на одном дыхании.  
      Открывший было рот Нитро запнулся, смутился и покосился на Питера.  
      — Да, — ответил за него тот. — Наши специалисты пришли к такому же выводу, и, думаю, они правы. — Внезапно Питер посмотрел на Дженсена с несвойственным ему сочувствием — если бы не тот вечер на парковке, когда Питер впервые показал, что ему не все равно, что происходит с его подопечными, Дженсен не поверил бы глазам. — Решать тебе. Мы не будем тебя заставлять, ведь раз Клинку требуется… хм… сочетание тебя и Метки, значит, ни одна сверхъестественная тварь не сможет его получить. Да и вообще никто. Но…  
      — Но меня могут заставить многие другие, — закончил за него Дженсен. — И не только сверхъестественные твари.  
      Питер с виноватым видом пожал плечами.  
      — Мы не торопим с решением, — подал голос Нитро. — Ты подумай, взвесь варианты…  
      — А что, есть варианты? — вмешался Джаред. — Или ты под этим подразумеваешь выбор между кровожадной херней на руку и необходимостью всю жизнь прятаться?  
      — В твоих устах это звучит совсем скверно, — хмыкнул Питер. Джаред свирепо посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.  
      — Так, — Дженсен поднял руку, привлекая внимание, — как справедливо заметил Питер, проблема Клинка касается непосредственно меня, и только меня. Поэтому я — как не менее справедливо заметил Нитро, — собираюсь поразмыслить и взвесить варианты. Сколько у меня времени? — спросил он, перейдя на деловитый тон.  
      Ответил Питер:  
      — По словам наших ребят, вполне вероятно, что отныне появление Клинка завязано на тебя же. И он появится тогда и там, когда и где захочешь ты. Ну, плюс-минус. Вряд ли его притянет, как магнитом, если ты загадаешь его появление здесь и сейчас.  
      — Хорошо. — Дженсен подумал. Если честно, он намеревался оттягивать неприятный момент как можно дольше.       — А до тех пор мы что будем делать?  
      — Я бы предложил поехать с нами. Застревать на одном месте неразумно, так нас легко отследить и, возможно, схватить. Если их будет много, мы без шансов не отобьемся. А устраивать тут охотничий гарнизон нам не по силам, — сказал Нитро. — Мы будем потихоньку охотиться, вы — знакомиться с одноэтажной Америкой во всех ее проявлениях. — И он белозубо улыбнулся.  
      Дженсен кивнул, не поддержав неуклюжую попытку развеселить:  
      — Тогда я за. Джаред?  
      Тот развел руками:  
      — А что Джаред? Куда ты, туда и я. Мы оба в этом по уши. — Джаред демонстративно обвел взглядом холл. — К тому же у меня все равно ремонт, а у тебя дом с привидениями. Бррр, один я тут точно не останусь.  
      Питер с воодушевлением хлопнул себя по бедрам:  
      — Отлично, тогда собирайтесь, если успели распаковаться. Нам как раз подкинули дельце в Небраске. Выезжаем вечером, чтобы не терять времени.  
      — Там люди гибнут, — пояснил Нитро.  
      И охотники ушли.  
      Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда и встретил такой же встревоженно-смиренный взгляд, какой наверняка был у него самого.  
      — С теми лимонами, которыми нас одарила жизнь, давно уже пора открывать лимонадную фабрику, — невесело пошутил он.  
  
      Если бы Дженсен знал, чем обернется «дельце в Небраске», он… А черт его знает, как бы он поступил. Возможно, оставил бы все как есть.  
      Так или иначе, но, разместившись в небольшой гостинице Брокен Боу и привычно разложив в их номере разные защитные прибамбасы, Питер и Нитро уехали собирать информацию. Джаред предложил прогуляться, но Дженсен устал с дороги, да и настроения не было. И Джаред пошел гулять в одиночестве, пообещав разведать приличное кафе или ресторанчик.  
      А Дженсен устроился на кровати и незаметно для себя задремал.  
      Разбудило его ковыряние в замочной скважине. Похоже было, словно кто-то пытается попасть в нее ключом, но раз за разом промахивается.  
      Джаред, что ли, среди бела дня решил наклюкаться, — сонно подумал Дженсен и повернулся набок. Помогать он пока не торопился — лень, да и вдруг Джареду повезет? Дженсен поспорил сам с собой, что тому хватит трех минут.  
      Наконец дверь с легким скрипом открылась. Дженсен прислушался, но шагов не услышал. Джаред не в состоянии отлепиться от дверного косяка или собирается с силами?  
      Вдруг что-то дернуло его за плечо, а в следующий миг Дженсен уже летел в ближайшую стену. Удар выбил из легких воздух, перед глазами заплясали черные точки…  
      Когда Дженсен проморгался, оказалось, что в номере стало на трех человек больше.  
      — Где Клинок? — рявкнул один из них и оскалился.  
      Вампир, — оцепенело подумал Дженсен, завороженно разглядывая острые акульи зубы, которыми был полон рот незнакомца. — Вампиры, — поправился он, когда остальные двое последовали примеру товарища.  
      Дженсен, шатаясь, поднялся.  
      — Понятия не имею, — честно признался он.  
      Первый вампир в два счета преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и сжал руку на его горле, снова хорошенько приложив о стену.  
      — Врешь!  
      — Да не знаю я, — прохрипел Дженсен, пытаясь отцепить от себя стальные пальцы и автоматически шаря другой рукой в поисках хоть какого-нибудь оружия.  
      Кончики пальцев наткнулись на что-то округлое. Светильник.  
      Не вполне осознавая, что делает, Дженсен ухватил его покрепче и засветил вампиру в висок. Помогло: хватка на шее ослабла. Воспользовавшись моментом, он вывернулся из захвата и рванул к двери. От удара Дженсена слегка вело, может, поэтому подручные вампира, пытавшиеся его остановить, промахнулись.  
      А в дверях Дженсен столкнулся с Джаредом.  
      — Беги! — заорал он и дернул друга за собой.  
      Джаред выронил бутылку с водой.  
      — Ч-что?  
      — Да шевелись ты! — Дженсен все тянул и тянул, заставляя Джареда ускорить шаг.  
      Судя по звукам, вампиры вывалились в коридор. Нам не уйти, — осознал Дженсен. Их слишком много, и они дьявольски быстрые. Его взгляд упал на кнопку пожарной тревоги. Решение созрело мгновенно.  
      Пронзительно затрещала сирена, и двери номеров начали открываться одна за другой. В начавшейся суматохе Дженсен затащил Джареда за угол и осторожно выглянул. Вампиры топтались на месте и старательно притворялись растерянными постояльцами — не уставая при этом внимательно обшаривать глазами лица взволнованных людей.  
      — Надо позвонить Питеру. На меня напали. Вампиры, — прошептал Дженсен.  
      — Ого. — Джаред посмотрел на его шею. Видимо, там уже проступили синяки. — Ты как? Они тебя ранили?  
      — Жить буду, — отмахнулся Дженсен. — Надо добраться до ресепшена, там будут люди, и они нас не тронут.  
Надеюсь, — добавил он про себя.  
      Однако, подобно любому сляпанному на скорую руку плану, этот таил в себе подводный камень. Увесистый такой булыжник. Когда они с Джаредом спустились со второго этажа, выяснилось, что администратор, как и всякий благоразумный и осторожный человек, при звуках сирены выбежала на улицу.  
      — Черт! — Дженсен тоже повернул к выходу, рассчитывая проскочить с постояльцами — но те, столпившись у дверей, образовали небольшой затор. Кого-то не то толкнули, не то уронили, и просочиться сквозь давку не было возможности.  
      А вскоре и этот сомнительный путь спасения оказался перекрыт: вампиры тоже были расторопны, как и подозревал Дженсен. Они успешно преодолели лестницу и теперь стояли между ними и толпой. Первый, которого Дженсен про себя окрестил главарем, нехорошо ухмыльнулся. Вампиры начали медленно приближаться, образуя полукруг.  
      — Загоняют, суки, — выдохнул Дженсен.  
      — Туда! — Джаред ткнул пальцем в сторону двери «только для персонала». — Там должен быть задний выход!  
      И они опрометью бросились в указанном направлении.  
      Прогрохотав по коридору мимо нескольких дверей с надписями, пролетев кухню насквозь, Дженсен выскочил в небольшой тамбур. До заветного заднего выхода было рукой подать.  
      И тут их настигли вампиры.  
      Дженсена второй раз за день швырнуло в стену, но на сей раз не столь удачно — он ударился затылком. Во рту появился привкус крови, ноги ослабли, по телу прошел жар, а в ушах зашумело.  
      Не смей отрубаться, — пытался приказать себе Дженсен. — Не смей оставлять Джареда один на один с этими тварями.  
      Но, конечно же, проиграл.


	9. Chapter 9

      Джаред вынырнул из черной ледяной бездны и несколько секунд таращился в пустоту, хватая ртом воздух. Ощущение было столь реальным, что казалось, будто в легких плещется темная вязкая жидкость. Однако, проморгавшись, он обнаружил себя стоящим позади какого-то здания, в котором с трудом опознал гостиницу, где они с Дженсеном и охотниками остановились накануне. В узком проулке еле помещались два мусорных бачка, а еще… Джаред сглотнул.  
      Еще на грязном асфальте раскинулись три трупа. В том, что перед ним трупы, Джаред не сомневался: даже если бы не было этих луж крови, сомнительно, чтобы кто-то сумел выжить без головы.  
      Чуть поодаль, на пороге заднего входа, навзничь лежал Дженсен. Слава богу, с головой.  
      — Дженсен, — тихо позвал Джаред, обмирая от испуга, и качнулся вперед. По колену стукнуло что-то твердое. Он опустил глаза, и только сейчас осознал, что сжимает в руке пожарный топорик. Лезвие которого обильно залито кровью. И не только оно — но и топорище, и руки самого Джареда, и рукава, и перед куртки, и джинсы…

      Перед глазами все поплыло.  
      Джаред стиснул зубы. Надо было что-то делать, пока их не обнаружили. Но что… что случилось? Он помнил, как вернулся в гостиницу с прогулки, как на пороге номера на него налетел Дженсен, крича про вампиров… наверное, три трупа — это они.  
      Но больше Джаред не помнил ни-че-го.  
      Рука сама потянулась к телефону.  
      Наскоро объяснив Питеру, что произошло — те немногие куски, что остались в памяти, — Джаред устало привалился к бачку. Надо было подойти к Дженсену, проверить его, но… он не мог себя заставить.  
      А вдруг Дженсен тоже… Вдруг окажется, что он… не дышит?  
      Охотники приехали в рекордный срок: додж с визгом затормозил перед проулком, Питер замер на мгновение, видимо, оценивая ситуацию, затем метнулся к Дженсену, который по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни, и присел перед ним на корточки. Нитро же направился прямиком к Джареду и наскоро его осмотрел.  
      — Ран нет, — бросил он Питеру.  
      — Да я в порядке, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Джаред. — Что с Дженсеном? Он не ранен?  
      — Просто без сознания, — ответил Питер. — И шишка на затылке.  
      С души Джареда словно свалилась бетонная плита. Жив!  
      — Не шевелись, — велел Нитро Джареду, роясь по карманам. — У тебя на лице кровь. Не приведи господь попадет в рот.  
      Джаред кивнул и, пока Нитро возил по его губам и щекам влажной салфеткой, не отрывал взгляда от Дженсена. Питер без особой нежности похлопал того по щекам. Дженсен застонал.  
      — Очухался, спящий красавец, — поприветствовал его Питер. — Сколько пальцев я показываю? — Он протянул к лицу Дженсена руку с отставленным средним пальцем.  
      Тот вяло отмахнулся.  
      — От… — он прокашлялся, — отъебись со своими дурацкими приколами. Джаред где? Он жив?  
      — Закрой глаза, я веки протру, — сказал Нитро, отвлекая Джареда.  
      — Да чего ему сделается… — послышался голос Питера.  
      — Готово, все чисто. Но облизываться пока не советую, — наконец сказал Нитро, и Джаред открыл глаза. Дженсен рассматривал его со смесью ужаса и изумления. Неудивительно, учитывая, что он выглядит как какой-то маньяк. Джаред успокаивающе улыбнулся другу:  
      — Я в порядке.  
      — Твой приятель — натуральный Конан-варвар. Угандошил троих кровососов топором, а на самом ни царапины, — сообщил Питер с недоверчиво-восхищенной улыбкой. — Эй, Разрушитель, как тебе удалось?  
      Джаред резко опустил взгляд, ощущая, как к щекам приливает кровь. Если бы он знал! Но ответить что-то надо…  
      — Ну… я просто представил, что у нас боевая сцена, а это каскадеры… Только бить надо в полную силу, потому что это все спецэффекты. — На всякий случай Джаред добавил в голос нотку гордости. В данной ситуации это казалось уместным.  
      — Угу, три спецэффектных трупа, — хохотнул Нитро, закончивший сжигать салфетку, чадящие остатки которой приземлились в разноцветную лужу возле бачка.  
      — Тамбур похож на бойню, — добавил красок Питер, — там будто свинью разделывали.  
      К горлу Джареда поднялся кислый комок. Даже если он ничего не помнил, на воображение он никогда не жаловался. Он едва успел забежать за бачок, как его вывернуло всем, что он перехватил во время прогулки. В голове гудело, а от мерзкого привкуса во рту тошнило еще сильнее.  
      — Так, — сказал Питер уже серьезным тоном, давая понять, что время веселья кончилось. Хотя Джареду, например, в данный момент было совсем не весело. — Так. Нитро, ты бери этих двоих и вали на другой конец города, там есть еще гостиница, правда, похуже.  
      Джаред, пошатываясь, вышел из-за бачка.  
      — А… а как же спрятать… тела? — спросил он. — Сжечь или еще что, чтобы полиция не задавала вопросов.  
      — Ни в коем случае, — возразил Питер, вытаскивая телефон. — Короче, вы быстро уезжаете и не светитесь возле этого отеля, а я сейчас все улажу. — Он принялся набирать номер. — Топор тут оставь, ладно?  
      Нитро помог Дженсену подняться — Джаред сперва тоже дернулся, но снова наткнулся взглядом на свою окровавленную руку и почел за лучшее не пачкать Дженсена в этой вампирской отраве, — и они поковыляли к доджу. Уходя, Джаред слышал реплики Питера:  
      — Да. Да, трое вампиров. Сообщи там везде, как полагается. Куда их пришьем? «Тузы»? То есть ты считаешь нормальным объявить троих белых членами негритянской банды? А, я не сказал. Да, три белых мужчины. И это… не забудь проинформировать главу местного сообщества, наверняка они приехали нелегально.  
  
      Нитро отвез их в «гостиницу похуже», оказавшуюся мотелем на выезде из Брокен Боу, где попросил сьют и две дополнительные раскладушки. Видимо, решил перестраховаться и не спускать с них глаз ни днем, ни ночью. После вампиров Джаред был только за.  
      В номере он сразу же отправился в душ, чтобы смыть с себя кровь. Куртка и джинсы были безнадежно испорчены, и он, опустошив карманы, сунул их в предусмотрительно прихваченный пакет, чтобы позже отдать охотникам. На сжигание или что там у них по протоколу полагается делать с подобными уликами.  
      Джаред долго стоял под теплыми струями, пытаясь понять, что с ним, черт возьми происходит. Уже не первый раз ему казалось, будто он упускает нечто важное.  
      Как, например, в ту ночь, когда освободили Джей Джей. Вроде бы он собирался проследить за Дженсеном, но почему-то остался в номере, а потом тот ворвался и чуть не задушил его в радостном объятии. Почему он остался? И как мог не заметить, что Дженсена не было целых полчаса?  
      Или во время поездки домой. Питер предложил ему вариант с «защитой свидетелей», и Джаред хотел поделиться этим с Дженсеном, обсудить… и вдруг выяснилось, что Дженсен уже в курсе, хотя всю дорогу либо спал, либо ухаживал за дочкой. Возможно, это была паранойя, возможно, Дженсен просто притворялся спящим, а на самом деле все слышал. Возможно, он и насчет Метки сам догадался, хотя тут Джаред сомневался, что этот пункт стоит добавлять в общую картину — в конце концов, Дженсен не идиот, а Джаред — не верх прозорливости. Но как-то уж очень странно все складывалось.  
      А может, это была паранойя.  
      Он бы с удовольствием проторчал в душе подольше, но вспомнил про шишку Дженсена и решил закругляться. Эта шишка беспокоила Джареда, она вполне недвусмысленно намекала на вероятное сотрясение, а значит, за Дженсеном нужно было присмотреть.  
      К счастью, когда Джаред вышел, оказалось, что тот успел сам о себе позаботиться — о чем свидетельствовал пузырек обезболивающего на тумбочке между их кроватями.  
      — Не спать, — шутливо приказал Джаред другу и сходил за льдом.  
      Само собой, он не собирался мешать Дженсену отдыхать, но, увы, через полчаса тот сам проснулся, потому что к ним присоединился Питер. От шума, который он и Нитро устроили со своим мозговым штурмом, заснул бы только глухой. Но с этим Джаред ничего не мог поделать, разве что предложить беруши, которых, у него, к сожалению, не оказалось. Поэтому он так и остался на собственной кровати, продолжая играть в простенькую бродилку на телефоне, чтобы отвлечься и отключить мозги. Правда, он то и дело ловил себя на том, что набирает сообщение Жен, лишь в процессе соображая, что оно не дойдет — все ее мобильники остались в Остине, охотники запретили брать их с собой, чтобы не было таких вот проколов. Джаред со вздохом удалял написанное и проверял Дженсена, который с мрачной миной наблюдал за спорящими, потрясающими бумагами и периодически куда-то названивающими охотниками.  
      Закончив свои дела, Нитро пошел за очередной порцией кофе, а Питер откинулся на стуле и уставился в потолок.  
      — Питер, а как вампиры нас нашли? — вдруг спросил Дженсен, откладывая в сторону пузырь со льдом.  
      Тот, не меняя позы, пожал плечами:  
      — По номерам машины, если у них есть доступ к дорожным камерам, по сведениям от информаторов… Да мало ли. Но, каюсь, это был наш прокол. Мы обещали вам защиту. — Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Дженсена. — Прости.  
      — Не многовато ли проколов? — ехидно спросил Джаред, оторвавшись от телефона. Его бесила эта ситуация: они поверили охотникам, доверились их так разрекламированному Эриком профессионализму, а что на выходе?  
      — Если бы вы были рядовыми гражданскими, все было бы проще, — спокойно сказал вернувшийся с чашкой Нитро, — но на вас сконцентрировано чересчур много внимания, у нас банально не хватает людей и техники, чтобы прикрыть вас со всех сторон. Но мы стараемся. Этим вампирам повезло пройти под нашими радарами, хотя как они узнали, что нас не будет поблизости, еще предстоит выяснить. Возможно, среди наших ребят затесалась «крыса». — Он поморщился. — Такое тоже случается.  
      — Ладно. — Питер встал со стула и сгреб бумажки в кучу. — На этом сеанс самобичевания считаю законченным. Джаред позвонил, когда мы были на полпути к последнему свидетелю, предлагаю все-таки до него… — он бросил взгляд на верхний листок, — нее скататься.  
      — Что-то я сомневаюсь, что поможет. От остальных мы получили только пшик. Все как один твердят про несчастные случаи. Может, это вообще не наш профиль. — Нитро отхлебнул из кружки и скорчил умоляющую рожицу. — Может, хватит на сегодня?  
      — Угу, несчастные случаи, прямиком из «Пункта назначения», — язвительно протянул Питер. — Нет уж, проверим все. — Он повернулся к кроватям. — Парни, собирайтесь.  
      — В смысле? — не понял Джаред. Он только-только настроился немного отдохнуть от насыщенного событиями дня и никуда со своей кровати собираться не собирался. Да и Дженсен, судя по страдальческому лицу, все еще терзался головной болью.  
      — А ты думаешь, мы теперь оставим вас одних хоть на минуту? — усмехнулся Питер. — Поедете с нами. Точка.  
      Джаред неохотно признал его правоту. Неизвестно ведь, сколько всего вампиров в этом участвовали, а вдруг то была лишь разведка?  
      — Почему бы и нет? — сказал он. — Поехали, Дженсен, заодно посмотрим, как работают настоящие охотники.  
      Вот так они и поехали.  
      На переговоры пошел Питер — как успел заметить Джаред, в их дуэте с Нитро он часто брал на себя переговоры, хотя последнему куда лучше удавалось успокаивать людей. Зато Питер лучше умел их к себе располагать. Единственным исключением, видимо, был сам Джаред, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь: первое впечатление самое сильное.  
      Нитро остался с ними в машине и внимательно рассматривал дом и лужайку перед ним. Неизвестно, что он рассчитывал там увидеть, но когда через нее к крыльцу прошла девочка лет четырнадцати, Нитро поднял с колен бинокль и приставил к глазам. Джаред прищурился, но ничего особенного не углядел, разве что девочка покашливала и выглядела нездоровой. Простуда летом та еще гадость, — сочувственно подумал он.  
      — Видел? — спросил Питер, забираясь на переднее сидение и со стуком захлопывая дверцу.  
      Нитро кивнул:  
      — Порча, без вариантов.  
      — На девочке? — не удержался Джаред.  
      — На ней. — Питер развернулся всем корпусом. — Что будем делать? — вопросил он у Нитро.  
      — Надо выяснить, кто и зачем, — невозмутимо отозвался тот, заводя мотор.  
      — Будете искать ведьмовские мешочки? — с любопытством спросил Дженсен.  
      Питер фыркнул.  
      — Херня все это. Надо искать причину, а потом уже прикидывать порченый предмет. Иначе можно этот дом вверх дном перевернуть и все равно ничего не найти. А про мешочки забудьте, это самый примитивный вариант, Эрик просто боялся углубляться в ведовство.  
      — Почему?  
      — Потому что существует множество ритуалов в разных вариациях, и ни один консультант не знает их все. Так что всегда есть шанс случайно создать новый.  
      — И воплотить его в реальность, — невесело подытожил Дженсен. — Ясно.  
      — Если порчу навели на девочку, имеет смысл проверить школу, — размышлял вслух Нитро. — Остальные смерти не были связаны с ней, но как знать…  
      Питер кивнул.  
      — Резонно. Но надо будет придумать что-то другое. ФБР уже не прокатит. Я позвоню Джоан, может, она быстро сообразит нам прикрытие. Школьная инспекция или что-то в этом роде.  
      И тут Джареда озарило.  
      — А почему бы нам не пойти туда? — предложил он. — В смысле — нам: Джареду и Дженсену. Нас точно пропустят без вопросов, еще и сами все покажут.  
      — Занятная идея. — Питер усмехнулся. — А как же секретность? Через минуту после вашего появления весь твиттер будет пестреть восторгами и фоточками.  
      — Да какая уж тут секретность, — фыркнул Дженсен, — после вампиров-то. А насчет всего остального — у нас отпуск, имеем полное право быть где нам угодно.  
      Питер почесал в затылке и переглянулся с Нитро.  
      — Допустим, — сказал тот. — А как пройдем мы? Одни вы, разумеется, не пойдете.  
      Джаред пожал плечами:  
      — Питер отпадает, он уже засветился как агент, а тебя мы можем представить как своего телохранителя. Скажем, что Клифф в отпуске, не думаю, что он станет опровергать. А если попадешь на фото… — он развел руками, — сомневаюсь, что кто-то из заинтересованных еще не в курсе, что вы с нами.  
      Нитро задумчиво выпятил нижнюю губу.  
      — Годится. Тогда решено: завтра наведаемся в школу.  
      Ночью Дженсен ворочался с боку на бок и полночи не давал Джареду спать. Да еще и охотники: они, конечно, разместились со своими раскладушками в соседней комнате, но скрипы, похрапывание… чертовски мешали. Все-таки четыре человека на относительно небольшом пространстве — это перебор. Конечно, в жизни Джареда бывало всякое, и собаки обычно тоже спали довольно шумно, но подобного не случалось давненько. Должно быть, отвык.  
      Или старость незаметно подкралась, — насмешливо думал он, поглядывая на соседнюю кровать, где Дженсен уже успел намотать на себя одеяло. Хотя вот к этому «шумовому эффекту» Джаред был привычен: звезд на небе не хватит, чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз после съемочного дня они отрубались, где упали, и нередко оное «упали» было в одной комнате.  
      А то и на одном диване.  
  
      Утром они наскоро сочинили легенду своего визита. Джаред, не мудрствуя лукаво, предложил сослаться, что какой-то там их приятель давным-давно приезжал в эту школу на конкурс и был поражен местной библиотекой. Сведения что про проводившиеся конкурсы, что про библиотеку успел нарыть Нитро — пока они приводили себя в порядок, чтобы не походить на бродяг-забулдыг. Дженсен вслух радовался, что вампиры не успели поставить ему фингал или что похлеще; синяки на шее пришлось маскировать одолженным у Джареда шарфом.  
      — Уже предвкушаю, как взорвется тумблер, — хихикал Питер, демонстративно потирая руки. — Найдут сотни смыслов и объяснений.  
      — Для охотника ты подозрительно много знаешь про поведение фанатов, — фыркнул Дженсен, — и особенно подозрительна твоя радость. Признайся, что ты — наш главный фанат.  
      — Само собой. — Питер расплылся в улыбке. — Но согласись, реальная причина точно никому в голову не придет. Кстати, не забудьте снять браслеты, а то весь план коту под хвост.  
      Перед выходом Джаред еще раз просмотрел бумаги, касающиеся свидетельницы. Накануне вечером охотники вручили им тоненькую пачку, куда вместилась вся жизнь матери-одиночки и ее дочери, попросив уделить особое внимание фамилиям учителей и школьных друзей последней.  
      Они договорились, что Питер будет ждать их в машине — на случай, если вампиры окончательно обнаглеют и устроят облаву прямо в школе, а Нитро — в костюме и черных очках похожий разом на все киношные штампы про телохранителей — будет везде ходить за ними следом и смотреть в оба.  
      — Но вы тоже не зевайте, может, свежим глазом заметите что-то, что пропущу я, — напутствовал их Нитро, перед тем как открыть дверь и пропустить внутрь школы.  
      Как ни странно, несмотря на то, что город был небольшим, звезд «Сверхъестественного» в школе узнали многие. А для директора это событие явно стало знаковым, ведь теперь помимо библиотеки он мог похвастаться именитыми гостями.  
      — Не «бранжелина», конечно, но тоже сгодится, — услышал Джаред краем уха, пока делегация из учителей водила их по этажам. — Может, нам после этого увеличат бюджет…  
      Рядом тихонько фыркнул тоже все слышавший Дженсен, тут же постаравшийся скрыть веселье за кашлем.  
      — Вы болеете? Принести вам воды? — перед ними как по мановению волшебной палочки выросла девица, по виду старшеклассница.  
      — Нет, спасибо, — поспешно отказался Дженсен, отшатываясь: девица едва ли не упиралась ему в живот весьма внушительным бюстом, выглядывавшим из нескромного выреза кофточки.  
      Она его грудью, что ли, собралась кормить, — невольно подумал Джаред и тоже чуть не «заболел».  
      — А это Виктория Ласкетт, наша краса и гордость, — представил девицу директор. — Капитан команды болельщиц, председатель научного кружка, лучшая ученица параллели…  
      Дальше Джаред слушать не стал — смысл забивать голову ненужной ерундой? Правда, девица оказалась настырной: притерлась к ним поближе, перехватила у директора роль экскурсовода… и кокетничала так, что Джаред едва сдерживался, чтобы не заржать. Судя по каменному лицу Дженсена, у него была та же проблема. Впрочем, ему было труднее, на нем Виктория буквально висла.  
      — А это конкурсные проекты, — Виктория обвела рукой стеклянную витрину, — нашего научного кружка. Участвовали семь школ, но приз выиграли мы.  
      Джаред подошел поближе.  
      — Надо же, — удивился он, читая табличку, — я думал, там будет твоя фамилия.  
      — Нет, мой проект занял второе место, — с явно фальшивой улыбкой ответила Виктория. — Ну, не будем задерживаться, у нас еще есть что показать. — И пошла вперед, усердно покачивая бедрами.  
      — Еще бы, — тихонько хмыкнула одна из школьниц, стоявших у стены и глазевших на них с Дженсеном. — Еще бы она тут задержалась.  
      — А в чем дело? — спросил Джаред.  
      Школьница вздрогнула и замерла, как лань в перекрестье винтовки.  
      — Да ничего… — Она явно смутилась.  
      Он махнул Дженсену, чтобы следовал за Викторией — а то еще вздумает вернуться в неподходящий момент, — и повернулся к девочке.  
      — Так уж и ничего? — Джаред прибегнул к безотказному приему и улыбнулся. — Я обожаю школьные истории.  
      Эффект, как всегда, оказался самым положительным.  
      — Да все думали, что выиграет проект Виктории, она и речь заготовила, но в жюри сидели учителя со всех школ, и они отдали приз Мелани. Вик рвала и метала, грозилась подсыпать той битого стекла в сумку — Мелани учится играть на пианино, — но самое эпичное было, когда явилась миссис Ласкетт, мамаша Вик. Она закатила скандал и требовала, чтобы директор Джордан оспорил решение жюри. Но тот, конечно, не стал, потому что Мелани победила честно.  
      — Да у вас интриги покруче, чем в «Игре престолов», — снова улыбнулся Джаред.  
      Нитро тронул его за локоть:  
      — Мелани — это…  
      — Я понял, — прошептал в его сторону Джаред. — У меня хорошая память, я запомнил досье.  
      Он поспешно распрощался со словоохотливой школьницей, в благодарность за ценную информацию расписавшись на ее рюкзачке, и отправился догонять Дженсена.  
      Из здания школы они вывалились только через три часа.  
      — Ох, моя голова… Чувствую себя выжатым лимоном, — простонал Дженсен, разваливаясь на заднем сидении доджа и вытягивая ноги, благо салон позволял. — Ты! — он обвиняюще ткнул в Джареда пальцем. — Предатель, бросил раненого товарища с этой пиявкой. Я думал, она прямо при всех начнет меня за причиндалы щупать.  
      — Зато мы разжились кое-чем полезным, — вступился за него Нитро, с отвращением сорвав с себя галстук и расстегнув верхние пуговицы рубашки. — Поехали, Питер, по дороге все расскажу.  
      — А знаете, — произнес Питер, внимательно выслушав про случай с проектами, — все ведь сходится. Погибший механик ремонтировал автомобиль Ласкетт, ее имя было в списке его недавних клиентов. А в контору второго она ходила на собеседование по приему на работу.  
      — И что? То, что она была в контакте с обоими погибшими, еще ничего не значит, — возразил Нитро. — Тут полгорода друг дружку знает.  
      — Чего ты упираешься? — насмешливо спросил Питер. — Сам же сделал на нее стойку, я же вижу.  
      — Перепроверим документы, тогда и посмотрим, что с чем сходится, — припечатал Нитро. — Гони быстрей, пока я в этом костюме заживо не сварился.  
      Питер как в воду глядел. Ремонт автомобиля Кристины Ласкетт затянулся из-за недоставленных вовремя деталей, о чем свидетельствовала ее же жалоба на качество обслуживание в автосервисе в целом и на погибшего механика в частности. А второй погибший, владелец маленькой брокерской конторы, предпочел Кристине Ласкетт специалиста с куда более богатым резюме.  
      — Три языка — это вам не абы что, — Питер помахал бумажкой. — И опыт работы на бирже. А у Ласкетт ничего, кроме бухгалтерии и краткосрочных курсов. Ну что, у нас тут маленькая опасненькая бухгалтерша? — Он поиграл бровями.  
      — Не смешно, — отрезал Нитро. — Сегодня же проверим комнату Мелани, особое внимание — школьным принадлежностям: если Ласкетт что-то ей подбросила, то, скорее всего, в школе.  
      — Полезете ночью к ним в дом? — спросил Дженсен. — Прямо вот так, как грабители? А если они проснутся и вас застукают?  
      Нитро обиделся:  
      — Мы профессионалы. Устроим звонок, чтобы они уехали. У Джоан большой опыт в таких делах.  
      Питер задумчиво сцепил руки в замок.  
      — Можно сделать проще. Разыграем второй раз ту же карту. — Он лукаво посмотрел на Дженсена, потом на Джареда. — Когда в доме я ходил «мыть руки», то заглянул и в комнату Мелани. У нее на стене плакат «Сверхъестественного». — Питер улыбнулся.  
      — Нет… — Дженсен со стоном откинулся на кровати. — Только не говори…  
      — Когда Джаред предложил план со школой, я подумал, что это надо еще где-нибудь использовать, и попросил ребят проверить аккаунты Мелани на фейсбуке и твиттере. Она копит деньги на билет на какой-то осенний кон. И недавно писала письма, вам обоим, на официальные адреса. — Улыбка Питера стала ехидной.  
      — Нет… — Джаред последовал примеру друга.  
      — А придется, — услышал он довольный голос Питера.  
      — Жизнь Мелани на кону, — сказал Нитро. — Механик погиб через месяц после жалобы. А конкурс проектов был четыре недели назад.  
      — Да согласны мы, согласны, — донеслось с кровати Дженсена. — Дай пострадать.  
      — Он еще не отошел от сравнения с Анджелиной Джоли, — доверительно сообщил Нитро Питеру.  
      Джаред закрыл лицо подушкой и бессильно заржал.  
  
      Само собой, просто так явиться на порог и заявить: «Хай, это Джаред и Дженсен, мы тут мимо проходили, и шестое чувство подсказало нам, что здесь живет наша поклонница, давайте вместе поужинаем!» они не могли. Питер устроил целое представление: одолжив у Дженсена браслет и прикинувшись уличным грабителем, он вырвал у мамы Мелани сумочку, когда та с дочкой возвращалась от врача через местный парк. А Джаред, как самый длинноногий, изобразил погоню.  
      — Нормально все? Они тебя не узнали? — спросил он у Питера, когда они свернули в кусты и тот отдал ему сумку.  
      — Обижаешь, — Питер демонстративно покрутил запястьем, — вещь надежная. Ладно, успехов вам, как будете в ресторане, пришлите смс.  
      И исчез среди веток.  
      Когда Джаред выбрался из зарослей, Дженсен уже обрабатывал всхлипывающую Донну — Джаред запомнил и это имя из собранного охотниками досье, — успокаивая ее и уверяя, что его друг обязательно догонит мерзкого вора. Мелани смотрела на него, раскрыв рот и, кажется, оцепенев, как кролик перед удавом.  
      — Вот, мэм, держите, надеюсь, ничего не пропало, — Джаред с участливо-озабоченной улыбкой протянул сумочку. — К сожалению, этот говнюк вырвался и удрал. Извините за резкость. — Он изобразил смущение.  
      — Ничего, главное, что никто не пострадал. — Донна промокнула слезы бумажным платком. — И вещи вроде все на месте. Спасибо вам большое, мистер…  
      — Джаред, просто Джаред, — он улыбнулся. — Давайте мы вас проводим, вдруг грабитель еще крутится поблизости.  
      — Ма-ам, — Мелани наконец отмерла и подергала мать за рукав. — Это… это же…  
      — Что, дорогая? — та повернулась к ней.  
      Мелани помялась и в итоге выпалила:  
      — «Сверхъестественное».  
      Донна сперва нахмурилась, потом ее лицо разгладилось. Она посмотрела на них с Дженсеном новым взглядом — должно быть, сравнивала в памяти портреты на плакате с оригиналами.  
      — Ой… — Она машинально поправила волосы. — Это просто невероятно. Моя дочь ваша поклонница…  
      — Мы догадались, — сказал Дженсен и усмехнулся. — И все еще готовы проводить вас.  
      Мелани засияла, как рождественская елка.  
      — Соглашайся, мама.  
      — Конечно, как я могу отказать, — отозвалась та, не сводя глаз с Дженсена. — Кстати, я Донна.  
      К тому моменту, как они вышли из парка, неловкость матери и дочери от встречи со знаменитостями сошла на нет, они разговорились, и предложение Джареда посидеть в ресторанчике выглядело вполне естественно. Донна расцвела буквально на глазах, а сама Мелани разрумянилась и уже не казалась такой больной и несчастной. Она смотрела на Джареда с таким обожанием, что ему стало немного неловко.  
      Хотя весь обман был для ее блага.  
      Через полтора часа, как раз к десерту, пришло сообщение от Питера. Они нашли в рюкзаке Мелани пуговицу — точь-в-точь такую же, какие были на кофточке Виктории Ласкетт, и уже успели провести над ней ритуал очищения. Последней же строчкой Питер напоминал, что им нужно любой ценой избегать встречи с Кристиной Ласкетт. Напоминал болдом и капслоком.  
      Джаред помнил инструкции, которыми их снабдили охотники: тот, кто навел порчу, непременно почувствует, когда ее снимут, и попытается сразу же снова ее наложить, забрав что-нибудь из дома жертвы либо попросив у нее самой. Причина банальна — снятая порча ударяет по наложившему ее, поскольку проклятие обязательно должно свершиться, и ему неважно на ком. Дом Мелани был под защитой охотников, но Кристина, обнаружив это, могла отправиться искать саму Мелани.  
      — Сомневаюсь, конечно, что миссис Ласкетт такая продвинутая ведьма, что за пару часов отыщет девочку, но все может быть. А без углубления в потусторонние дебри вы никак не сумеете объяснить Мелани и Донне, почему миссис Ласкетт нельзя ничего давать, — говорил Питер. — Главное — продержитесь до заката, тогда фокус с возвращением порчи уже не сработает.  
      И, как водится, в последний момент все полетело к чертям.  
      Закат уже наступал на город, когда они вчетвером вышли из ресторана. Дженсен настоял на том, чтобы все же проводить «милых дам» до самого их дома, во избежание, — и, разумеется, не встретил ни малейшего сопротивления. Джаред был готов побиться об заклад, что Мелани уже сочиняет предлог, чтобы задержать их у себя, да и Донна, явно очарованная, бросала на Дженсена недвусмысленные взгляды.  
      — Донна, Мел, погодите! — раздался крик с другой стороны улицы. Там, на тротуаре, стояла Кристина Ласкетт — Джаред узнал ее по фото из досье охотников — растрепанная, запыхавшаяся, с красными пятнами на лице.  
      — Крис, привет! — прокричала в ответ Донна. — А в чем дело?  
      — Мел брала у Вик книгу, а та нужна ей завтра. Я хотела забрать. — Ласкетт заторопилась через дорогу.  
      — Мам, она что-то путает, я ничего у Вик не брала, — растерянно пролепетала Мелани. — Я вообще у нее никогда ничего не беру, ты же знаешь…  
      — Раз так, не будем задерживаться! — Дженсен с преувеличенным энтузиазмом подхватил Донну под локоть и потянул за собой.  
      — Да… да, конечно, но нельзя же так убегать… — Донна тоже была явно растеряна. — Надо хоть сказать, что книги у нас нет.  
      — Погодите! — Кристина Ласкетт была уже на их стороне. — Книга! Книга же!  
      Джаред заозирался, пытаясь придумать способ убраться отсюда подальше. Как назло, в голову ничего не лезло.  
      Кристина бежала к ним. Мелани нервно улыбнулась, Донна вытащила руку из руки Дженсена…  
      Промчавшись по улице, возле них с визгом затормозил додж.  
      — Садитесь! Живо! — рявкнул Нитро.  
      — Это наш телохранитель, лучше его послушаться, — торопливо произнес Джаред и подтолкнул Мелани к предусмотрительно распахнутой задней дверце.  
      — Это точно. — Дженсен вновь поймал Донну и тоже направил ее к машине. — Садитесь, нас домчат до вашего дома с ветерком.  
      Мать и дочь, все еще явно не понимая, что происходит, послушались, словно в трансе.  
      — Вы тоже грузитесь, идиоты! — прошипел Питер с переднего сидения.  
      Кристина была уже в паре футов, когда Джаред захлопнул дверь.  
      — Гони! Гони! — крикнул Питер, и додж рванул с места в карьер.  
      Оглянувшись, Джаред сквозь заднее стекло увидел, как миссис Ласкетт в лучших традициях второго «Терминатора» несется за машиной. К счастью, в отличие от робота, неумолимо отставая.  
      — Что это с ней? — нарушила Донна тишину в салоне.  
      — Эта дамочка очень странная, — ответил Дженсен. — Сегодня утром пристала ко мне прямо посреди улицы. А когда мы были в вашей школе…  
      — Вы были в нашей школе?! — перебила его Мелани. — Ой, как жалко! В смысле… — девочка покраснела, — жалко, что меня там не было. Из-за болезни, я вам говорила.  
      — Ничего, — Джаред позволил своей руке соскользнуть по спинке сидения чуть ниже, обнимая Мелани за плечи. — Ты обязательно поправишься.  
      Мелани зарделась и осторожно устроила голову у него на руке.  
      — Да я не жалею на самом деле. Мне еще больше повезло… кому расскажу — не поверят.  
      — Мы снимемся перед вашим домом, — пообещал Дженсен, бросая поверх головы Донны свирепые взгляды — не на кого-то конкретного, а вообще. В мироздание. Очевидно, Донна перешла в наступление.  
      Когда они добрались до дома, закат уже отгорел, чему Джаред был несказанно рад. Конечно, мама с дочкой оказались вполне ничего, без заскоков, и обед вышел замечательный, а беседа — интересной, но по сути они были чужими людьми, и углублять знакомство не хотелось. Так что они быстренько сфотографировались перед домом, как и обещали, сердечно попрощались и укатили в ночь.

      — Дом, милый дом! — воскликнул Джаред, вваливаясь в номер — и почти не покривил душой.  
      — И мы справились с первым делом, — Дженсен усмехнулся. — Теперь можем с чистой совестью добавить в резюме строку «охотники на нечисть».  
      — Да, неплохо получилось, — согласился Нитро. — Для новичков.  
      — С боевым крещением. — Питер плюхнулся на стул и сгреб к себе наваленные бумаги, освобождая стол. — А не выпить ли нам по этому поводу?  
      — Дельная мысль. Пойду проверю, вроде бы я покупал вчера пиво.  
      И Нитро углубился в холодильник.  
      Джаред улегся на кровать, закинув ноги на изножье и заложив руки под голову. Дженсен последовал его примеру, но потом снова поднялся и пересел на кровать Джареда.  
      — Как-то все равно неприятно было их обманывать, — тихо признался он, — хотя мы и спасли Мелани. Мы ведь спасли Мелани? — поинтересовался Дженсен, повысив голос.  
      — Спасли, спасли, — ворчливо отозвался Питер распихивая бумаги по папкам, а частью — комкая и швыряя через всю комнату в мусорную корзину.  
      — А Кристина погибнет, да? — вдруг спросил Джаред, впервые задумавшись о словах охотников всерьез — насчет принципа бумеранга для порчи. Получается, что они только что поспособствовали чьей-то смерти, пускай даже Кристина сама была убийцей. До сих пор этическая сторона этой охоты его не занимала — некогда было, но теперь… Можно сколько угодно теоретизировать, читая о подобном в сценарии, но там ты понимаешь, что это никогда не претворится в жизнь.  
      А теперь вот претворилось.  
      Нитро поставил на стол упаковку пива и развернулся. Он явно был в замешательстве.  
      — Видишь ли… — Нитро откашлялся, — не все так просто.  
      — В смысле? — Джаред ощутил слабую надежду. Возможно, Питер преувеличивал, возможно, Кристина Ласкетт не умрет? Джаред не возражал, если она получит по заслугам, как-то пострадает — руку там сломает или еще что… Или попадет в тюрьму за что-то другое, раз уж за убийства ее посадить нельзя.  
      Уголки рта Нитро печально опустились.  
      — Дело в том, что в своем стремлении избежать подозрений Кристина сама себя обдурила. Она подсунула Мелани не свою вещь и не вещь со стороны. Она наложила заклинание порчи на…  
      — …пуговицу своей дочери Виктории, — упавшим голосом закончил Джаред.  
      — То есть… порча ударит по ней? — У Дженсена появился очень нехороший прищур. Джаред его знал — это означало, что Дженсен зол как черт. — То есть, спасая одну невинную жизнь, мы подставили под удар другую, так? Тогда в чем был смысл? Мы просто выбрали, кому из девочек умереть? — Он вскочил с кровати. — Хотя нет, погодите… это вы выбрали. И когда вы собирались нам сказать? Никогда?  
      Грудь Дженсена вздымалась от гнева: казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и он накинется на охотников с кулаками. Джаред на всякий пожарный тоже встал, выставив плечо перед другом, чтобы перехватить того, если что.  
      — Погоди. Погоди, Дженсен, — он перевел взгляд на Нитро. Он все еще надеялся, что это недоразумение. Он смотрел на охотников и отчаянно хотел верить, что перед ним хорошие парни, герои… просто не продумали все до конца. — Это все какое-то недоразумение.  
      Похоже было, что Нитро уже пожалел о своих словах.  
      — Мы не могли предугадать, что предметом стала пуговица Виктории, когда залезли в дом. И порчу в любом случае следовало снять, без вариантов. Подумайте, и вы сами поймете почему.  
      — И почему же? — взревел Дженсен. — Потому что Виктория «виновата» в том, что ее мать — убийца и ведьма? Или в том, что та воспитала ее такой самоуверенной и честолюбивой, что второе место за макет стало трагедией мирового масштаба?  
      — Например, потому что наложенная порча очень плохо сказывается на семье того, кто ее наслал, — негромко произнес Питер. — Отложенный эффект, так сказать, что-то вроде минуса в карму. Ну, помимо того незначительного факта, что Мелани неминуемо бы погибла до конца недели. Но разве это достойная причина? Конечно, нет. — Он медленно поднялся. — Да, нам приходится принимать неоднозначные решения в ситуациях, когда правильного ответа просто нет. Это тоже часть нашей работы.  
      Джаред сглотнул. Это все было неправильно.  
      — Вы могли бы… — Дженсен осекся, но Джаред понял, что тот хотел сказать. «Посоветоваться с нами, раз уж мы тоже принимали в этом участие». Но если задуматься — а когда? По телефону в ресторане? И как бы они решали, кому жить, а кому нет — голосованием? Джаред вдруг осознал, что на самом деле в глубине души он благодарен охотникам, что они приняли это решение сами. Исходя из своего опыта и знаний, из своей морали и этики. Наверное, если бы спросили его, он бы согласился с ними. И пускай груз на его совести и так повис немалый, но… хорошо, что не спросили.  
      — И совсем ничего нельзя сделать? — спросил Джаред уже безо всякой надежды.  
      Нитро бросил на Питера косой взгляд, но промолчал.  
      — Можно. — Питер вздохнул и опять уселся за стол. — Можно.  
      Нитро, все так же молча, вышел из номера и вернулся со свертком. Принес из кухонного отсека чашку с водой.  
      — Ты уверен, что справишься? — наконец нарушил он молчание и положил руку на плечо Питеру.  
      — Не знаю, — ответил тот, не глядя на Нитро. — Я не делал этого с тех пор, как… Посмотрим. Может, вообще ничего не выйдет.  
      — Что вы делаете? — требовательно спросил Дженсен.  
      — Спасаем Викторию Ласкетт, — ответил Нитро. — Вернее, он спасает. — Он кивнул на Питера, грустно посмотрел на пиво и убрал его обратно в холодильник.  
      Тем временем Питер развернул сверток и достал оттуда какие-то мешочки. Потом выудил из кармана пуговицу и уронил в чашку. Сверху начал сыпать щепотками содержимое мешочков. Перемешал, принюхался, добавил еще щепотку чего-то и, с видом усталого удовлетворения тяжелой, но необходимой работой, поставил чашку на подоконник.  
      Дженсен вытаращил глаза.  
      — И это все? Девушка могла погибнуть, потому что Питер не хотел сыпать траву в чашку с водой?  
      — Дженсен, иди спать, — мягко сказал Питер, но от его голоса у Джареда по спине поползли мурашки. Что-то в нем было… не угроза, нет. Но стало как-то не по себе.  
      — Все, Дженсен, и правда. Давай спать, день был долгим, все устали, — Джаред попытался развернуть друга к себе, но тот вырвался и продолжал смотреть на Питера.  
      — Это точно поможет?  
      — Утром узнаем, — ответил за того Нитро. — Иди спать, Дженсен, — повторил он вслед за Питером.  
      К вящей радости Джареда на сей раз Дженсен послушался.  
      Казалось, прошло всего несколько секунд, как Джареда сморил сон, — и вот уже в лицо бьют просочившиеся сквозь шторы лучи солнца. Он поморщился и нехотя открыл глаза. Вставать тоже было неохота, он и не вставал. Однако долго валяться, пялясь в покрытый солнечными пятнами потолок, ему не дали.  
      — Отличные новости! — на живот Джареду прилетела свернутая газета. Судя по сдавленному возгласу с соседней кровати, Дженсен получил такой же «подарочек». — Питер смог отвести возвратную порчу. На второй странице.  
      Джаред развернул газету.  
      «Ночная авария.  
      В ночь на пятницу около 4 часов женщина, управляя автомобилем «Форд Фокус», ехала по улице Хамстон в сторону окраины. На пересечении с улицей Филдс она врезалась в витрину книжного магазина. В результате водительница «Форда» получила сотрясение мозга и перелом позвоночника, а ее пассажирка — перелом ноги. Пострадавших доставили в окружную больницу. В данный момент, по словам врачей, водительница находится в глубокой коме. Ведется следствие о причинах аварии».  
      — А почему ты уверен, что это Ласкетт? — спросил Дженсен, откладывая газету и усаживаясь в постели.  
      — Потому что у Ласкетт был форд. И потому что я позвонил в местное отделение, — раздался тихий, задыхающийся, надтреснутый голос.  
      Джаред повернул голову — и замер.  
      Питер стоял в дверях, привалившись к косяку и вцепившись в него так, словно боялся упасть. И вид у него был такой, словно он вот-вот отдаст богу душу.  
      — Питер, какого хрена, я же велел тебе не вставать! — Нитро ринулся к нему и едва успел подхватить, чтобы тот не сполз на пол. Он обнял Питера за талию, закинул его руку себе на плечо и фактически на своем горбу поволок вглубь соседней комнаты. — Можете полюбоваться на траву в чашке с водой. — Нитро махнул в сторону подоконника.  
      Джаред поднялся и неуверенно приблизился, заглянул в чашку.  
      — Нихера себе, — выдохнул ему в плечо подошедший следом Дженсен.  
      То, что плавало в чашке, больше всего напоминало огромную пиявку. Джаред даже не сразу понял, что это и есть то, во что превратилась «вода с травами».  
      Черное лоснящееся нечто, чешуйчато переливавшееся на солнце.

      Джаред едва не подпрыгнул, когда сбоку протянулась рука и цепко ухватилась за ручку чашки.  
      — Куда это? — спросил он в спину Нитро, развернувшись.  
      — В унитаз. А что, хочешь выпить водички-то? — поддел Нитро, и злости в его голосе было куда больше, чем юмора.  
      — Джаред, — позвал Дженсен, пока в ванной шумела вода, — а что, если Питер теперь… Что мы натворили…  
      — Нет, Питер бы не стал, — сказал Джаред с уверенностью, которой вовсе не ощущал. — Он слишком себя любит для этого… Я надеюсь.  
      К счастью, к полудню Питер оклемался и потребовал, чтобы они «уже поехали уже». Конечно, Нитро бурно возражал, заявляя, что надо остаться минимум до завтра.  
      Спор прекратил телефонный звонок, после которого Нитро с рекордной скоростью собрал вещи свои и Питера и едва ли не пинками загнал всех в машину.


	10. Chapter 10

      Терпения Дженсена хватило на полчаса.  
      — Где пожар? — спросил он где-то на полдороге между Оконто и Лексингтоном.  
      Нитро зыркнул на него через зеркало заднего вида:  
      — Демоническая активность вокруг Брокен Боу возросла в четыре раза, скорее всего, из-за выходки вампиров. Глупо рисковать лишний раз, даже если это только наблюдатели.  
      — Понятно.  
      Питер молчал и смотрел в окно. Со своего места Дженсен видел, что тот еще бледен — но, по крайней мере, больше не напоминает пациента хосписа.  
      — Мы едем на юг. Куда? — снова спросил Дженсен.  
      Нитро вздохнул.  
      — Попетляем немного, пусть ломают головы. Работу брать не будем, пока Питер не придет в норму.  
      — Я в норме, — сварливо заметил Питер.  
      — Поэтому мне чуть не пришлось держать за тебя твой же член в туалете, чтобы ты не оросил все на свете, кроме того, что нужно.  
      — Да пошел ты. — Питер вновь отвернулся к окну.  
      Нитро наклонился, достал из бардачка шоколадный батончик и кинул ему на колени.  
      — Подкрепись.  
      Это прозвучало как приказ, поэтому Питер послушался: с нарочитой брезгливостью сорвал обертку, осмотрел шоколадку со всех сторон — и разом откусил половину. Нитро странно покосился на него: Дженсену показалось, тот изо всех сил скрывает готовую прорваться лукавую усмешку.  
      Впрочем, причину он понял через пару миль, когда Питер врубил радио и принялся нестройно подпевать, а когда Нитро предложил ему заткнуться, заржал и сказал, что тот сам виноват.  
      — Может, все-таки возьмем дело? — спросил он еще через пару миль. — Я готов, вот прям готов. Или я сам позвоню Джоан.  
      — И она пошлет тебя далеко и надолго. Нахрен, нам нужен перерыв. Нам всем. — Нитро вновь зыркнул в зеркало заднего вида, теперь испытующе.  
      А Дженсен чувствовал, что не меньше готов на новое дело — на сотню новых дел отсюда и до конца лета, — лишь бы не пришлось думать о Метке. О том, какое решение ему предстоит принять.  
      На границе с Колорадо Нитро объявил привал и зарулил к ближайшему отелю.  
      — Нитро. В разные номера. Пожалуйста, — выразительно сказал Питер. — Иначе мы поубиваем друг друга, и конец истории.  
      Нитро закатил глаза:  
      — Как будто я сам не собирался.  
      В итоге они снова заселились в разные номера — к великому облегчению Дженсена, который понадеялся наконец выспаться как следует.  
      Но, как назло, чаяниям его не суждено было сбыться. Сперва Питер, заметно повеселев, предложил все-таки отпраздновать удачное завершение дела, и они засиделись за полночь. А потом, хотя глаза у Дженсена слипались, стоило ему улечься, и сонливость как рукой сняло. Он лежал на боку и смотрел в стену. На стене были бежевые, невероятно скучные обои без рисунка, но даже если бы там были порнокартинки, Дженсен бы не обратил внимания.  
      Он думал, что совсем не так представлял себе отпуск, когда съемочная группа уходила на летний перерыв. Предполагалось, что он будет проводить время с семьей, купаться в озере и бассейне, развлекаться, кататься на лодке, болтаться по барам с Джаредом, гулять в парке с Данни и дочкой. Он планировал отдыхать, как и всякий нормальный человек — просто, расслабленно и без экстрима. А вместо этого вляпался в безумное путешествие с людьми, с которыми знаком от силы месяц, разборки между могущественными и отнюдь не мирными существами… и призрака в собственном доме.  
      Остатки сна окончательно растворились. Дженсен вздохнул и уселся, потер лицо ладонями. По улице проехал автомобиль, на несколько секунд расчертив противоположную стену и кровать Джареда белыми полосками света, и вновь стало темно и тихо. Тишина давила на уши, и шишка на затылке начала слабо пульсировать, напоминая о себе. Дженсен раздумывал, не принять ли снотворное — тогда он точно отрубится, — когда в отдалении залаяла собака.  
      — Фу, назад, — хрипло пробормотал Джаред и повернулся лицом к Дженсену. — Фу…  
      Дженсен улыбнулся. Что ему снится? Утренняя пробежка в парке? Что-то столь же обыденное и успокаивающее, как несбывшиеся мечты об отдыхе самого Дженсена?  
      — Эй, ты чего не спишь? — вдруг спросил Джаред, и он вздрогнул, только сейчас заметив, что у того открыты глаза.  
      — Извини. Я тебя разбудил? — виновато ответил Дженсен.  
      — Да нет, я сам. Дурацкий сон. — Джаред тоже сел, уперся локтями в колени и сложил подбородок на сцепленные руки. — Так почему ты не спишь? Голова болит?  
      И Дженсен хотел, очень хотел сказать, что да, поэтому, тем более что голова действительно побаливала, но вместо этого выпалил:  
      — Я не знаю, что мне делать. И мне страшно.  
      — С Меткой, да? — Джаред понимающе кивнул. — Тут любому было бы страшно.  
      Дженсен собрался с мыслями.  
      — Дело не только в Метке. Мне страшно, что я меняюсь. Да еще весной, если бы случилась такая ситуация, я бы не стал даже брать время на размышление, я бы сразу отказался принимать Метку. И да, я послал бы и работу, и карьеру… и что там той карьеры… и согласился бы на их «защиту свидетелей», сгинул бы с радаров и жил бы долго и счастливо каким-нибудь Джоном Смитом. А то, что я сейчас раздумываю над вариантами, допускаю саму возможность принять Метку — вот это пугает меня больше всего. До дрожи. Джаред, что мне делать, а?  
      Джаред поерзал на кровати.  
      — Я тоже не знаю, что тебе ответить, Дженсен. Может… может, все не так ужасно?  
      — Не ужасно? — вспылил Дженсен. — Ты забыл, чем дело кончилось? Мне совсем не улыбается превращаться в демона, знаешь ли.  
      — Дин стал демоном после смерти, а ты вроде как помирать пока не собираешься, — резонно возразил Джаред. — И потом, мы толком не знаем, как это работает. Насколько Клинок настоящий, насколько реальной станет Метка. И охотники с их «специалистами» при всей своей осведомленности тоже.  
      Дженсен вздохнул.  
      — Ты не слышал, что говорил Эрик? Про нож, про кольт, про ангельские клинки… Они работали так же, как в сериале. Почему теперь должно быть по-другому?  
      — Да хрен его знает! — Джаред тряхнул головой и выпрямился, убирая рукой упавшие на лоб волосы. — Но это тоже не показатель. Они заметили самые яркие проявления, не заостряя внимание на мелочах. А там как раз все _могло быть_ по-другому. В одном я уверен твердо: если бы у тебя была Метка, вампиры не осмелились бы напасть. И «верхние» с «нижними» сами бы тебя боялись и уж точно никто не стал бы никого похищать и обращаться с нами, как с грязью. Ты стал бы реальной силой и угрозой, с которой всем пришлось бы считаться, всем этим тварям.  
      Джаред умолк и выжидательно уставился на Дженсена, но тот молчал. У него не было слов. С этой точки зрения он Метку не оценивал. И, честно признаться, в устах Джареда это звучало довольно… привлекательно.  
      Он вспомнил черноту, которой заволокло глаза Данниль. Если бы у него и впрямь была Метка, та демоница вела бы себя иначе, без этой снисходительности и издевки. Возможно, она бы вообще не рискнула вселиться в его жену. И, возможно, никто бы не рискнул назначить жизнь Джей Джей разменной монетой в своих чертовых интригах.  
      — Возможно… — медленно начал Дженсен, — возможно, ты прав. Спасибо.  
      Джаред разулыбался и похлопал его по колену:  
      — Ну а для чего еще нужны друзья. А теперь давай спать, Дженсен, неизвестно, что наши охотнички придумают с утра пораньше. — И сам немедленно последовал своему же совету, укрывшись одеялом так, что по краям торчали лишь каштановая макушка и длинные ступни.  
      А Дженсен, хоть и улегся, все равно не спал. Он лежал, глядя в полумрак, и думал, что знает, что ответит завтра Нитро и Питеру.  
  
      Когда Дженсен проснулся, соседняя кровать была пуста, а из ванной доносился шум воды. Он решил не дожидаться, пока Джаред освободит душ, и сходить к охотникам прямо сейчас. Хотя Джаред все равно все узнает почти сразу, но в этот момент Дженсен хотел быть один. Хотел быть один, когда скажет, что сделал выбор.  
      Поэтому он споро оделся и вскоре уже стоял перед дверью в соседний номер. Уже занес кулак, чтобы постучать, но вдруг замешкался, засомневался. Может, зря он? Может, они еще спят? Нитро действительно не озвучил никаких планов вчера — ни после того, как они разместились, ни когда пили за удачное дело, ни когда Питер взялся травить охотничьи байки, насчет которых Дженсен до сих пор сомневался — сколько в них правды, а сколько выдумки для красного словца.  
      Наконец Дженсен понял, что попросту тянет время, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и на выдохе постучал.  
      — Кто там? — раздалось из-за двери.  
      — Это Дженсен. Можно?  
      — Минутку.  
      Дверь пиликнула и распахнулась. В проеме, позевывая, стоял Нитро в халате и тапочках.  
      — Надо же, — ухмыльнулся он, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить Дженсена, — я думал, ты после всего до полудня продрыхнешь. Чего вскочил? Мы сегодня никуда не спешим.  
      — Я не вовремя? — Дженсен увидел из коридора, что Питер все еще спит, и шагнул обратно к выходу. — Извини, я попозже загляну.  
      — Да нет, нормально. Я все равно собирался будить эту Спящую Красавицу.  
      С этими словами Нитро бесцеремонно сграбастал подушку со своей кровати и кинул ее в холмик на соседней.  
      — Подъем, моя радость! Проснись и пой, пока не помер! — гаркнул он так, что у Дженсена аж в ушах зазвенело.  
      — Нахуй, — четко послышалось из-под одеяла.  
      — К нам тут Дженсен явился, это точно неспроста. — Нитро пихнул Дженсена локтем в бок, и тот выдавил:  
      — Доброе утро, — изо всех сил пытаясь не заржать — уж больно эта манера общения напоминала их с Джаредом.  
      — Ладно, ладно, встаю, — проворчал Питер и сел, потирая глаза и ероша и без того торчащие дыбом волосы. — Чего у вас там стряслось?  
      Дженсен сглотнул и ощутил, как закололо кончики пальцев. Конечно, то, что он скажет сейчас, не перекроет ему путь назад, и можно еще десять раз потом отказаться, вряд ли его станут принуждать.  
      Но…  
      Но.  
      Он уже все решил.  
      — Я… — Дженсен облизнул пересохшие губы и вытер о джинсы враз вспотевшие ладони. — Я согласен.  
      — Что? — не понял Нитро.  
      А вот Питер понял мгновенно.  
      — Чувак — ты молодец, — сказал он серьезно, вскакивая с постели и подходя к Дженсену. — И герой. Без дураков. Я вот не уверен, что согласился бы.  
      — О… — кажется, до Нитро тоже дошло. — Дженсен, он прав — ты молодец. А ты, — он ткнул пальцем Питеру в живот, — просто охуенно умеешь мотивировать людей, придурок. Не слушай его, Дженсен, он делал много такого в своей жизни, о чем сам же громче всех кричал, что никогда на это не решится.  
      — Так, хватит лирики, — Питер, потирая живот, поднял с тумбочки свой мобильник. — Раз все решено, тогда я звоню нашему мастеру, он должен помочь с Меткой. — Он развернулся к Дженсену и улыбнулся. — Йо-хо, детка, нам путь в Калифорнию. Собирайтесь там, поедем после завтрака.  
      Вернувшись в свой номер, Дженсен ошарашенно привалился спиной к двери и даже не сразу понял, что перед ним стоит Джаред и настойчиво зовет по имени.  
      — Эй, что с тобой? — Джаред пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом. — Дженсен, что случилось? Ты как обкуренный.  
      — Я согласился на Метку, — монотонно ответил Дженсен, — и мы едем в Калифорнию.  
      — Ого… — Джаред помялся, явно не зная, что добавить. — Ты…  
      — Не надо, Джаред. Давай лучше я сейчас умоюсь и пойдем выпьем кофе и съедим блинчиков. — Дженсен прошел мимо друга и скрылся в ванной.  
      Точнее, сбежал в ванную.  
      А там выкрутил до упора оба крана и долго-долго, пока все не заволокло паром, глядел в зеркало.  
      И ему все казалось, что оттуда на него глядит Дин Винчестер.  
  
      Дорогу до Калифорнии Дженсен особо не запомнил.  
      Потом они долго ехали вдоль побережья, пока не забрались почти к самой мексиканской границе, где повернули к горам.  
      — Мы едем к индейцам? — спросил Джаред. — Нас ждет настоящий шаман?  
      — Мы едем в Джеймул, — лаконично ответил Питер.  
      — А что там будет? — против воли вырвалось у Дженсена. На самом деле он не хотел знать подробностей вплоть до самого последнего момента. Но не удержался. — Очередной ритуал?  
      — И да, и нет, — вместо Питера отозвался Нитро. — Индейцы — лучшие спецы в магических татуировках, кто бы что ни говорил. И мы обратились к лучшему из них.  
      Это немного успокоило Дженсена — все же не хотелось обзавестись какой-нибудь гадостью из-за неверной закорючки — и одновременно насторожило. Если этот неведомый мастер сделает все как надо, Метка станет реальной, и все попытки внушить себе, что результат никто предсказать не в силах — пустой звук.  
      Они остановились возле небольшого коттеджа, на крыльце стоял высокий крупный мужчина; увидев их, он спустился навстречу. Пока они обменивались рукопожатиями и представлялись — мужчина назвался Хенком, хотя имя показалось ненастоящим, — Дженсен во все глаза разглядывал его. Встретив Хенка на улице, он ни за что не догадался бы, что перед ним индеец, разве что смоляные волосы и карие глаза могли навести на мысль об индейских… или латинских корнях.  
      — Отдыхайте пока, — звучным басом сказал Хенк. — Работу начнем перед рассветом.  
      — Вы будете делать татуировку прямо здесь? — поинтересовался Дженсен.  
      Тот пожал плечами:  
      — Да, конечно. В доме есть все необходимые инструменты. Зачем куда-то ходить?  
      Дженсен криво улыбнулся, подхватил сумку и проследовал за хозяином в коттедж. Надо же, а он успел навоображать себе что-то в духе «Секретных материалов»: типи, костер, дым от трав, стук бубна и монотонные напевы. Ну и ладно, так даже лучше. Обычное тату, как в салоне, только на дому.  
      — У меня одна комната для гостей и еще диван в гостиной, кому-то придется спать на полу, — сообщил Хенк.  
      — Мы с Питером отлично устроимся в гостиной, — сразу ответил Нитро. — И на полу буду спать я.  
      — Может, снимем номер? — неуверенно предложил Джаред. — Зачем терпеть неудобства?  
      — Неудобства, — Питер фыркнул. — Что вы знаете о неудобствах!  
      Дженсен с ходу припомнил не меньше десятка случаев из своей жизни, когда за «удобство» считалось место на полу и одеяло, но решил не возражать. Не хватало еще меряться, кто терпел больше лишений. Но, видимо, Нитро успел заметить выражение его лица.  
      — Лучше, если мы все останемся здесь, раз Хенк не против.  
      До утра — да даже до вечера — была еще прорва времени, и Дженсен не представлял, куда себя приткнуть. Никто их не удерживал, но было очевидно, что удрать ради осмотра окрестностей — не самая удачная идея. Но этот коттедж, с его фотографиями на стенах и магнитами на холодильнике, словно смыкал стены вокруг. И Дженсен сам не понял, как очутился на пыльном заднем дворе в компании Джареда и шести запотевших бутылок пива в переносном холодильнике.  
      — Скажи, что я не совершаю глупость, — попросил он, открывая крышку о бревно, на котором они примостились.  
      — Мы совершили глупость, когда пробовались на роли, — Джаред засмеялся — не зло или язвительно, а искренне, смехом, который Дженсен не слышал с самого мая. — Теперь-то уж чего жалеть. Все закономерно.  
      — Рад, что ты так к этому относишься, — Дженсен не удержался от сарказма.  
      Солнце палило, по двору бегали ящерицы, тени было не сыскать, и, наверное, через полчаса он если и не получит солнечный удар, то обгорит и станет похож на омара, только лимонного сока и щипцов не хватает, но в данную минуту ему было плевать. Утром у него на руке будет клеймо, которое не сведешь в косметическом центре, к чему беспокоиться о слезающей коже и лишней тысяче веснушек?  
      Обгореть Дженсен не успел — через десять минут к ним присоединились Питер и Нитро: первый тащил еще две упаковки пива, второй — сложенный зонтик-тент.  
      — Скажи, Питер, — полюбопытствовал Джаред после третей бутылки, — почему ты не пошел тогда с нами в школу? Только вот не надо этой ерунды насчет агента ФБР — взял бы мой браслет, тебя бы ни одна собака не узнала.  
      Судя по лицу Нитро, прежде он об этом не задумывался. А теперь выжидательно смотрел на Питера с нехорошим прищуром.  
      Тот беспечно взмахнул бутылкой:  
      — Я слишком заметен, ни один амулет не способен до конца приглушить мою охуенность.  
      Дженсен подавился пивом и едва не слетел с бревна. Нитро от души вмазал ему между лопаток.  
      — В принципе, чего-то такого я и ожидал, — философски заметил он, протягивая Дженсену салфетку, чтобы вытереть брызги пива с джинсов.  
      — А м-мне можно пить перед… ритуалом, или как оно будет? — Дженсен скатал салфетку в комок и прицельно швырнул в спинку гревшейся на солнце изумрудной ящерице.  
      — Никакого ритуала, мы ж не дикари. Но лучше выпей еще, — перед носом Дженсена возникла очередная бутылка.  
      Изначально он рассчитывал немного посидеть, а вечером пойти спать, пока его не разбудят перед рассветом. И как так вышло, что они закончили перед громадным костром, который развели на заднем дворе, со смятой пачкой дешевых сигарет на бревне, с лезущими под ноги пустыми банками и бутылками и двумя огромными блюдами с острыми крылышками, травя друг другу байки о любовных похождениях, — Дженсен убей бог не помнил. Над ними сияла громадная, в полнеба, луна, Питер излучал такие флюиды самоуверенности, что хотелось пересчитать ему все зубы, включая молочные, но на деле почему-то выходило только ржать над его шутками и как никогда понимать снисходительно-довольную улыбку Нитро, наблюдающего, как Питер с Джаредом пытаются построить из бутылок пирамиду, но срезаются на четвертом уровне.  
      А потом в руки Дженсена попала гитара, старенькая, потрепанная, с частью ободравшимися, частью нарочно соскобленными наклейками, но с красивым, чистым звуком, и в голове не осталось ничего, кроме музыки и собственного голоса. Дженсен смотрел на поднимающийся в темную синь дым, путал слова и забывал мелодию, подбирая прямо так, на ходу, и ощущал странный покой.  
      — Дженсен, по-моему, тебе уже хватит, — прошелестело над ухом голосом Джареда.  
      — Погоди, я хотел спеть еще одну песню, им понравится…  
      — Кому им? Все уже спать разошлись, ночь на дворе. Давай сюда, да пошли в дом.  
      У него мягко отобрали гитару и повели куда-то. Короткая лестница, скрипучие доски пола, снова лестница, теперь длинная, комната, в которой светло как днем, кровать с белыми, жесткими, хрусткими простынями, подушка, пахнущая лавандой.  
      С его ног сняли ботинки, потом полезли к пуговице на джинсах, царапая и щекоча живот. Дженсен вяло отмахнулся.  
      — Не пользуйся моим состоянием…  
      — Всю жизнь мечтал, — насмешливое ворчание. — Спи уже, неотразимый.  
      С него сдернули джинсы, на миг стало прохладно, но тут же сверху легло такое же душистое лавандовое одеяло. Матрас рядом прогнулся, и часть одеяла с него стянули, но это было уже неважно.  
      До чего же мне хорошо, — успел подумать Дженсен и провалился в сон.

      — Просыпайся.  
      Его легонько потрясли за плечо. Дженсен распахнул глаза, и увидел перед собой темную, будто сотканную из теней фигуру на фоне окна. Хенк, это Хенк, напомнил затуманенный дремой мозг.  
      — Чт…  
      — Пора.  
      И Дженсен наконец вспомнил, зачем он здесь, в этом маленьком коттедже маленького городка на границе с Мексикой.  
      Сомнамбулой он поднялся с постели и проследовал за Хенком вниз. Тот провел его на кухню, где на столе были приготовлены инструменты и краски.  
      — Садись, — Хенк кивнул на высокий стул, — и вытяни правую руку.  
      — А… больше никого не будет? — Дженсен огляделся.  
      Хенк пожал плечами:  
      — А смысл? Сядь, как тебе удобно, и постарайся не шевелиться.  
      Дженсен забрался на стул, вздрогнув от прикосновения холодного пластика к коже, и только тут сообразил, что даже не оделся. Но возвращаться было как-то глупо. Поэтому он вытянул руку, как попросили.  
      — Из-за того, что ты вчера напился, будет чуть больнее, — заметил Хенк, прикладывая к его предплечью бумагу со знакомым рисунком.  
      — Чего тогда не предупредил? — в горле запершило, и Дженсен откашлялся.  
      — Ты был слишком напряжен, от этого стало бы еще хуже. Я выбрал из двух зол меньшее. Эй, я же не собираюсь тебе эту руку ампутировать. Это всего лишь татуировка.  
      — Всего лишь, — горько усмехнулся Дженсен.  
      — Всего лишь, — спокойно подтвердил Хенк, аккуратно переводя изображение на кожу. — Ну вот. — Он вскинул глаза. — Еще есть время передумать.  
      Ох ты, черт.  
      Дженсен в одних трусах и футболке сидел на незнакомой кухне, из приоткрытой двери которой тянуло предутренней прохладой, контрастирующей с дневной жарой и так остро напоминавшей родной Техас, и понимал, что именно сейчас решается его судьба. Сейчас — а не тогда, когда он сообщил охотникам о решении. Не тогда, когда демон с лицом Данниль объяснил, чего от него хотят. И даже не тогда, когда ночной звонок Джареда из больницы — господи, кажется, это было столетия назад, — вырвал его из сна и из теплых объятий жены.  
      Сейчас.  
      — Делай, — прохрипел он.  
      — Погоди.  
      Хенк встал и завозился у плиты.  
      — Вот.  
      Дженсен глянул на протянутую кружку с коричневой жидкостью:  
      — Что это?  
      — Чай. Всего лишь чай. Из магазина.  
      Терпкая горячая жидкость смягчила горло и прояснила мозги.  
      — Делай, — повторил Дженсен.  
      — Как скажешь.  
      Зажужжала машинка.  
      Было больно, но только поначалу, а потом он как-то привык и уже с интересом наблюдал, как из-под наконечника машинки миллиметр за миллиметром проступают очертания Метки — как две капли воды похожей на ту, что ему наносили гримеры почти всю зиму и часть весны.  
      Небо за окном окрасилось розовым, когда Хенк закончил.  
      — Ну вот. Не пить алкоголь минимум три дня, не загорать и не купаться неделю, корочки не обдирать, — проинструктировал он, закрепляя марлевую повязку. — Снимешь вечером. Тату промой, но не вытирай. Два раза в день смазывай этим кремом, — он подтолкнул по столу белый тюбик. — Все.  
      Прорвавшийся из-за дальней горы луч ударил в окно и отразился от циферблата настенных часов, пустив по кухне зайчики.  
      Дженсен в некоем ступоре смотрел на белый квадратик с полосками пластыря по краям. Все. Совсем все. Он ждал хоть какой-то реакции, но ничего такого не было, только кожу саднило.  
      — Завтракать будешь? — вырвал его из размышлений голос Хенка. — У меня неплохо выходит омлет. Как говорят.  
      Дженсен с трудом оторвал взгляд от своей руки.  
      — Да. Да, пожалуй. — Он вдруг ощутил зверский голод. Как будто всю ночь впахивал — мешки таскал или… могилы копал, например. Дженсен прикусил губу, чтобы не прыснуть от глупого, беспричинного, но почему-то ненатужного смеха.  
      К тому моменту, как остальные временные обитатели дома пробудились и стеклись в кухню, Дженсен успел умять две порции омлета, салат, ломоть свежайшего хлеба и задумчиво допивал вторую кружку кофе, гадая, не влезет ли в него еще булочка с шоколадом — он видел ее на полке, откуда Хенк доставал хлеб.  
      — Ты уже? — Джаред вытаращил глаза.  
      Дженсен кивнул на окно:  
      — Час как рассвело, сурок. Это не я уже, это ты все проспал.  
      — Спасибо, Хенк. Это очень важно для всех нас. — Нитро подцепил со сковородки кусок яичницы — Хенк вбил туда не меньше десятка яиц — и шлепнул на верхнюю тарелку из стоявшей рядом стопки.  
      — Не благодари, — тихо ответил Хенк. — За такое нельзя благодарить…  
      И вышел на заднее крыльцо.  
      — Нитро, я думал, у меня язык мой враг мой, — покачал головой Питер. — Ты ведь в курсе, как он к этому относится.  
      Хенк вернулся со двора, только когда они покончили с завтраком и собрали вещи.  
      — Напоминаю, ребята, это — все. Больше ко мне не обращайтесь, я вашей братии ничего не должен, — сказал он вместо напутствия, провожая их за дверь.  
      — Мы поняли, — ответил за всех Питер.  
      Дженсен уже развернулся, чтобы спуститься с крыльца, когда его цепко ухватили за локоть.  
      — Запомни: это просто знак. Все магические символы — просто знаки. Силой их наделяют люди. — Хенк посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Исключений не бывает.  
      — Я запомню, — пообещал Дженсен.  
  
      На следующую неделю они зависли в Лос-Анджелесе.  
      — Здесь легко затеряться, — объяснил Питер. — Разумеется, ненадолго, но тут слишком много людей, событий, энергии, чтобы хоть кто-то мог разобраться. Если не ищет специально. Но пока мы в безопасности.  
      — И какие у нас планы? — спросил Джаред. — Дженсен уже получил Метку, почему бы ему не призвать Клинок и не покончить с этим? Вам ведь это нужно от нас, верно?  
      — Если бы все было так просто… Сначала Метка должна пробудиться, иначе это просто стильная татушка.  
      — Да у вас вечно все непросто! — Джаред широкими шагами заходил по гостиничному номеру. Дженсен предложил было обосноваться в квартире, которую до сих пор держал в городе, но охотники посмотрели на него, как на умалишенного. Спасибо хоть сняли два номера, а не снова один на всех, как он боялся.  
      — Джаред, не мельтеши, — попросил Дженсен. — Куда ты вдруг заторопился?  
      — Я не заторопился, я хочу наконец увидеть свою семью. А ты разве не хочешь? — Джаред развернулся к нему — всем корпусом, точно запертый в человеческом теле вихрь. — Тебе не надоело мотаться в этом проклятом додже, не надоело отмечаться в каждом клоповнике отсюда до Атлантики?  
      — Не преувеличивай, на Восточном побережье мы не были. — Дженсен пытался обратить все в шутку. — Но я правда не чувствую никакой реакции, так к чему зря нервы трепать? И да, я хочу увидеть Данниль и Джей Джей, но не хочу накосячить. А если торопиться сейчас, то потом наверняка придется ждать — или вовсе все переделывать. Я уже один раз поторопился… — Дженсен опустил глаза. Сердце до сих пор жгло виной за то, что он привез семью от родителей, не дав охотникам подготовиться, и этим фактически сам помог демонам добраться до нее.  
      — Ну и нахрен. Тухните тут, я пойду прогуляюсь! — и Джаред вымелся за дверь.  
      Питер чуть заметно кивнул, и Нитро выскочил следом. Охотники по-прежнему старались не оставлять их без присмотра.  
      Возникла неловкая пауза.  
      Кажется, Питер был рад раздавшемуся телефонному звонку не меньше, чем Дженсен.  
      — Да? — вопросил он трубку. — Ааа… это ты. Ну, чем порадуешь? Погоди секунду. — И Питер скрылся в ванной.  
      Дженсен вздохнул и вышел на балкон. Внизу, прямо под ним, Нитро яростно втирал что-то Джареду, довольно эмоционально жестикулируя. Наверное, уговаривал не психовать и потерпеть еще немного. Дженсен перевел взгляд на видневшуюся на горизонте полоску моря. Он не особенно любил Лос-Анджелес, но сейчас бы не отказался полежать даже на его пляже, и вообще пойти куда-нибудь — лишь бы не возвращаться мысленно к Метке, снова и снова.  
      Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Дженсен удивленно уставился на экран. Миша? Какого черта Мише могло от него понадобиться? Почему-то Дженсен не сомневался, что Коллинз в курсе и где они, и что с ними происходит. Но не видел причины, чтобы тот хотел ему позвонить.  
      — Привет, Миша, — ровно поздоровался Дженсен, приняв вызов.  
      — Привет… Хм… Тут такое дело. Меня попросила Джоан — она считает, я могу уловить, оживает Метка или нет. Так что я заскочу сегодня, оки? Это недолго… и совсем не больно, — Миша засмеялся собственной шутке, но тут же осекся. — Не смешно, да… От маски трудно избавиться.  
      — Ты знаешь, где мы?  
      — Да, Джоан сказала. Я тоже в ЛА, вот ей и пришло в голову. Передай Нитро, что я зайду, а то с них станется встретить меня ножом у горла.  
      — Почему сам не позвонишь? — удивился Дженсен.  
      — Я бы позвонил, если бы у меня был свежий номер хоть кого-то из них, они эти номера меняют чаще, чем носки. А Джоан считает, что раздавать номера всем и каждому неконспиративно. — Миша глубоко и печально вздохнул.  
      — Хорошо, я передам.  
      — Я зайду вечером.  
      — Ладно.  
      Дженсен убрал телефон, побарабанил пальцами по перилам и вернулся в номер. Оказалось, что Питер тоже вышел из ванной и с сияющим видом ждал его.  
      — Питер, тут…  
      — У меня отличная новость для вас, парни, — перебил его тот. — Я недавно закидывал удочки, чтобы дать вам возможность пообщаться с родными, и нам дали добро.  
      — С родными?.. — у Дженсена пересохло во рту, а мозг мгновенно опустел. — В смысле…  
      — Да! Жены, дети, все такое. Сейчас только Нитро вернет Джареда, и устроим сеанс связи. Но недолго, — Питер поднял указательный палец. — Глушилка действует не больше получаса, по пятнадцать минут на брата.  
      — Ясно.  
      Хлопнула дверь.  
      — Это правда?! — с места в карьер начал Джаред. — Нитро только что позвонила эта ваша Джоан и сказала, что я могу поговорить с Жен и мальчиками.  
      — Все чистая правда, — заверил его Питер. — Сейчас. — Он позвонил кому-то, бросил: «они готовы» и протянул телефон Дженсену. — Ты первый. Мы… э… подождем в соседней комнате пока.  
      — Я тоже. — Джаред радостно улыбнулся ему и вслед за охотниками скрылся за дверью.  
      Когда телефон в руках Дженсена зазвонил, он едва его не выронил.  
      — Данни? — спросил он, надеясь, что голос не дрожит.  
      — Дженсен…  
      Он думал, что будет говорить про то, как скучает, как мечтает увидеть ее и Джей Джей, как ему страшно, что он никогда не сможет этого сделать, не осмелится — из-за Метки и того, что она с ним сделает… Но вместо этого соврал, что у него все хорошо и скоро все уладится, изо всех сил постарался поверить Данниль, когда она тоже сказала, что у них все хорошо. И следующие пятнадцать минут слушал о проделках дочери, о том, как она выросла, и отчаянно пытался сглотнуть комок в горле.  
      — Она скучает, Дженсен. — Данниль всхлипнула.  
      — Она с тобой?  
      — Да. Да, конечно. Ох, прости. Джей Джей, поговори с папой.  
      В трубке раздалось шуршание, затем лепет.  
      — Принцесса, привет, это папа, — сказал Дженсен. Черт, надо было спросить, нельзя ли связаться через скайп, тогда бы он мог не только поговорить, но и увидеть их… А то Джей Джей, должно быть, уже забыла его голос.  
      — Па…  
      — О господи, детка. Да, это я, это папа… — Дженсен ощутил влагу на щеках.  
      — Дженсен, тут говорят, наше время вышло, теперь очередь Женевьев. Передай телефон Джареду, и… я тебя люблю. Мы тебя любим.  
      — Я… я тоже вас люблю. Поцелуй Джей Джей за меня.  
      Дженсен наскоро вытер слезы и поспешил в соседнюю комнату.  
      До самого вечера он не знал, чего в нем больше — радости от этого разговора или грусти от того, что он разбередил тоску по семье и дому. Эти противоречивые эмоции будто тянули его в разные стороны, не давая покоя.  
      Поэтому когда в номер кто-то позвонил, Дженсен не сразу вспомнил про Мишу.  
      — Какого хрена? — возмутился Нитро. — Мы никого не ждем и ничего не заказывали. — Он потянулся за спину, готовясь вытащить пистолет.  
      — Это Коллинз, он собирался прийти посмотреть на Метку, — остановил его Дженсен. — Извините, я забыл.  
      — Это В… Коллинз? — Джаред почему-то вскочил с кресла, рассыпая мармеладки из пакета.  
      — А ты чего взволновался, как школьница перед свиданием? — добродушно усмехнулся Питер.  
      Нитро впустил Коллинза, тот вошел, дежурно улыбнулся, открыл рот, очевидно, чтобы поприветствовать всех… и вдруг уставился на Джареда.  
      Тот смотрел на него в ответ… как-то исподлобья, словно предупреждал о чем-то.  
      А дальше произошла самая невозможная вещь на свете.  
      — Ребята, — тихо произнес Миша, — а вы в курсе, что у вас тут «верхний»?  
      И начался хаос.  
  
      Джаред — или то, что притворялось Джаредом, — дернулся вперед, но стоявший позади Питер опередил его буквально на долю секунды. Дженсен едва уловил смазанное движение, раздался треск…  
      По волосам Джареда, капая на пол и впитываясь в ковер, стекало желтоватое масло, вокруг валялись глиняные черепки; Питер пригнулся и присел, чуть разведя руки, будто намеревался накинуться на Джареда, стоит тому хоть вдохнуть неровно; Нитро же стоял прямой, как палка, и держал перед собой горящую зажигалку.  
      — Только дай мне повод — я тебя до угольков спалю, гнида, — прошептал он, раздвинув губы в подобии оскала.  
      — Нет, это ведь Джаред! Что вы делаете?! — Дженсен рванулся — но его перехватили, не дав сделать и шага, вцепились в бока и буквально оттащили назад.  
      — Убери гражданского! — рявкнул Питер низким, звериным басом, почти клекотом.  
      — Идем, идем, Дженсен, они разберутся, и никто не пострадает, — забормотал у плеча Миша, продолжая тянуть Дженсена из комнаты.  
      — Пусти меня! Да пусти же ты! — Дженсен силился отцепить руки, вслепую двинул локтем… Миша охнул, но не отпустил его, так и пятился, пока они не очутились в смежной комнате, и Миша не захлопнул дверь. С той стороны щелкнула задвижка.  
      — Дженсен…  
      — Ты что творишь, идиот?! Они собираются сжечь Джареда, ты это понимаешь? — Дженсен снова бросился к двери.  
      Миша упер руку ему в грудь и отпихнул назад.  
      — Сядь! — рявкнул он не хуже Питера. — Сядь, — повторил он гораздо тише и спокойнее. — А _ты_ понимаешь, что в Джареде ангел, который слышал все ваши разговоры и наверняка передавал их своему начальству, который сам говорил с вами, притворяясь Джаредом. А теперь вспомни, о чем вы говорили — и не забудь, что ангел не может вселиться без согласия человека.  
      Дженсен оглушенно рухнул на диван и обхватил голову руками, до боли сжимая и дергая успевшие отрасти волосы. Господи. Как давно… как давно эта тварь в Джареде? Это она навела на мысль о Метке или еще сам Джаред? Это она уговаривала принять Метку, утверждая, что все обойдется, или еще сам Джаред? Дженсен физически ощущал, как от нарастающего снежным комом спутанного клубка мыслей начинает пухнуть голова.  
      — Дженсен, — позвал его Миша, и он вскинул глаза. — Слушай… — Миша запнулся, сжал губы в тонкую линию, точно не знал, как лучше сформулировать то, что собирается сказать. — Слушай, они определенно не станут никого жечь, если не будет крайней необходимости, а чтобы до этого дошло, нужно что-то из ряда вон. Скорее всего, они заставят ангела призвать свое прежнее вместилище либо сообщить, где оно, чтобы его могли привезти. А потом изгонят его из Джареда и…  
      — И будут пытать другого человека. А если не изгонят? Как это вообще можно сделать? — Дженсен с ужасом думал, что совсем не против, если Нитро и Питер будут пытать ангела, главное — чтобы это было не тело Джареда.  
      — Доверься этим ребятам. Они профессионалы. — Миша жестко хлопнул его по плечу и прошествовал к мини-бару, держась за бок. Наполнил два стакана — Дженсен не вникал чем — и вернулся. Протянул ему один. — Держи, успокой нервы.  
      — Извини… — Дженсен качнул стаканом в сторону Мишиного бока.  
      — Да ладно, я все понимаю. Кстати, тебе уже можно… ну, пить?  
      — Можно. — В подтверждение своих слов Дженсен залпом опустошил стакан. Да, именно этого ему и не хватало.  
      Следующие полчаса он сидел и сверлил взглядом запертую дверь, из-за которой доносились чертовски подозрительные звуки. А Миша внимательно следил за ним из своего кресла, не уставая подливать виски… кажется, это был виски.  
      — Эй, — наконец не выдержал Миша, — почему бы мне не посмотреть на Метку, раз уж мы все равно ничем не заняты.  
      Первым порывом Дженсена было вмазать ему хорошенько: как он может быть таким циничным, когда там… там Джаред, и неизвестно, что с ним. Но потом, подумав, согласился.  
      — А так ты ничего не чувствуешь? — спросил он, перекладывая стакан в левую руку и протягивая Мише правую.  
      Тот покачал головой:  
      — Ничего. Должно быть, слишком рано.  
      Он провел ладонью над Меткой, потом еще раз, потом задержал руку. От ладони исходил жар — не такой, какой обычно бывает от близости человеческого тела, а как будто у Миши в ладони прятался радиатор. Дженсен ощутил, как волоски на предплечье встают дыбом, и, пожалуй, не удивился бы, если бы те начали сворачиваться и оплавляться от температуры, а в воздухе запахло бы паленым волосом. В глубине Метки что-то дернулось — и затихло.  
      — Там что-то определенно есть, — сказал Миша, убирая руку, и Дженсен с трудом сдержал облегченный вздох: энергия, исходившая от ладони, давила почти физически. — Но пока неявное, неопределенное. Словно еще не пробудилось, словно еще не время. Оно явно ждет подходящего момента.  
      Неплохо было бы, если бы этот момент никогда не настал, — подумал Дженсен, а вслух спросил:  
      — А как так вышло, что тульпа действует только на предметы и заклинания? Почему не влияет на людей, которых зрители видят на экране?  
      — Не знаю, но слава богу, что не влияет, иначе я бы превратился в ангела, — Миша тихонько засмеялся.  
      — Значит, есть шанс, что на меня тульпа тоже не повлияет? — Дженсен осознавал, что цепляется за соломинку, но сейчас ему определенно не помешало бы услышать что-нибудь… утешающее. И обнадеживающее.  
      — Не знаю, — повторил Миша, — не с чем сравнивать. Разве что сделать такую же татуировку Омандсону и посмотреть, что получится.  
      Дженсен разом вскинулся:  
      — А ему… это возможно? Он тоже под угрозой?  
      — Не-ет, это очень вряд ли. Омандсон сам тот еще… ведьмак. Никто к нему по доброй воле не сунется, а если попробует… — Миша снова засмеялся, качая головой, будто представляя эту сцену.  
      Дженсен опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть разочарование. На секунду ему показалось, что это может стать выходом: разделенная пополам, Метка казалась не столь опасной.  
      Скрипнула дверь. На пороге возник Нитро с измученным, но полным удовлетворения лицом и привалился к косяку.  
      — Готово. Этот хмырь обезврежен. Заходите.  
      Дженсен поднялся и на нетвердых ногах прошел к порогу. Заглянуть в комнату он не решался.  
      — А… Джаред? Что с ним?  
      — Сам посмотри, — Нитро посторонился. — Чур я первый в душ! — крикнул он и скрылся в коридоре.  
      — Вот так всегда, — проворчал Питер, вытирая руки какой-то ветошью. — Ему горячую воду, а мне — убирай.  
      Возле него на полу скорчился незнакомый Дженсену мужчина, скованный по рукам и ногам, с кляпом во рту, затычками в ушах и повязкой на глазах. На его одежде виднелись окровавленные порезы — должно быть, от ангельского клинка, который Питер предусмотрительно держал возле бедра. Только он явно был не бутафорский.

      Джаред лежал на диване, волосы его были по-прежнему залиты маслом, склеившим их в отвратительную массу. Дженсен неуверенно протянул руку и сразу отдернул — волосы были липкими и одновременно скользкими. Как лягушачья кожа, подумал он.  
      — Не буди его пока, — посоветовал Питер, — пускай отдохнет минут двадцать. Ему не повредит.  
      — Что выяснили? — спросил Дженсен, стараясь звучать небрежно.  
      Питер только рукой махнул:  
      — Потом, все потом. Долго рассказывать. Дождемся сначала, чтобы этого, — он кивнул на незнакомца, — забрали, и чтобы Джаред проснулся, а то еще повторяй вам по два раза одно и то же…  
      Дженсен не стал настаивать, уселся на край дивана рядом с Джаредом и принялся внимательно его разглядывать. Вроде бы никаких видимых повреждений не было, а там кто его знает.  
      — Во что же ты вляпался? — пробормотал Дженсен себе под нос. — Я считал, последнее время это исключительно моя прерогатива, а вот поди ж ты. Ангел…  
      Суровые ребята в спецназовском обмундировании, зашедшие в номер через четверть часа и забравшие незнакомца, уже не казались чем-то особенным. Дженсен подумал, что привык ко всей этой кутерьме, организованному сообществу охотников, напоминавшему тайный орден… или просто разучился удивляться.  
      — Что за херня? В чем это я? — Джаред заворочался на диване, силясь подняться. Дженсен протянул ему руку и помог сесть. — И где мы вообще?  
      — Что последнее ты помнишь? — жестко спросил его Нитро.  
      — В смысле? — Джаред вскинул на Дженсена растерянный, недоуменный взгляд. — Хенка помню… — у Дженсена в груди что-то оборвалось, — а, и… я же с Жен разговаривал. Мы в ЛА, точно. Совсем из головы вылетело.  
      Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением. У него в прямом смысле внутренности скручивались при мысли о том, что все это время он откровенничал вовсе не с лучшим другом, почти братом, а с каким-то левым «верхним».  
      — Отличная новость! — Питер хлопнул в ладоши. — Я боялся, будет хуже. Ну а теперь, раз все в сборе…  
      — Да что случилось-то? — Джаред таращил глаза на всех попеременно, запустил пальцы в волосы, запутался в них, дернул, ойкнул и затих окончательно.  
      — Сейчас все будет.  
      Питер встал посреди комнаты, точно какой-то чтец-декламатор, только римской тоги не хватало, и начал:  
      — Джаред, потом мы тебе зададим несколько вопросов, хотя ясно, что помнишь ты мало, поэтому вкратце: в тебя вселился ангел. Как он это сделал — вопрос мутный, но сейчас не об этом.  
      — Во мне был ангел? — Джаред глупо хлопал глазами и, казалось, ждал, что вот-вот все заржут и скажут, как здорово они его разыграли. В поисках поддержки он посмотрел на Дженсена, но тот молча покачал головой и лишь притерся поближе, как бы предлагая если не разумом, то физически опереться на себя.  
      — Был-был, — отмахнулся Питер. — И по странному стечению обстоятельств оказалось, что именно он был тем умельцем, что навесил на слова «ангел» и «демон» подслушивающее заклятье. Вернее, он был инициатором. Очевидно, идея себя не оправдала, и этот непризнанный гений ушел, хлопнув дверью. Но отирался поблизости, отслеживал информацию и был в курсе всех проектов своих бывших коллег. А когда начали курсировать слухи про Клинок, полностью переключился на него. Видимо, именно тогда им завладела мысль попробовать добыть его в одиночку.  
      — То ли чтобы отомстить своим, то ли чтобы доказать, какой он крутой и недооцененный, и явиться, что называется, в ореоле героя. Похоже, он и сам до конца не определился, — вставил Нитро. После душа он явно был преисполнен благодушия.  
      Питер поморщился, но продолжил:  
      — И надо сказать, избрал для этого довольно выигрышную тактику: он сумел подобраться к тебе, Дженсен, так близко, как только возможно. Выбрал вместилищем того, кому ты больше всех доверяешь.  
      — Идеальный вариант — у тебя настолько снижена критичность к Джареду, что если он даст тебе что-либо: предмет, еду, напиток — ты не станешь спрашивать, откуда он их взял. Даже в нынешней ситуации, — это снова встрял Нитро. — А потом он бы погрузил тебя в иллюзорную реальность, и ты бы мог убить кого угодно по его приказу, думая при этом, например, что режешься в компьютерную игру.  
      — Да твою мать! — вспылил Питер. — Ты дашь мне спокойно рассказать, или будем тут дуэтом петь?!  
      Нитро улыбнулся, словно услышал нечто до боли знакомое, и выставил руки ладонями вперед, как будто говоря: молчу-молчу.  
      — И молчи, — припечатал Питер. — Он изо всех сил старался внушить тебе идею о Метке и о том, что она вовсе не опасна для тебя, и боялся, что ты станешь сопротивляться самой идее. Он очень удивился тому, как легко все прошло. Правда, он рассчитывал, что Метка заработает сразу же, и ты призовешь Клинок еще в Джеймуле. И… — плечи Питер поникли, он разом ссутулился, и у Дженсена возникло под ложечкой неприятное сосущее чувство. — И он не просто так торопил нас всю эту неделю. Пока мы решали вопрос с Меткой, Клинок появлялся еще несколько раз — оказывается, он не лишился собственной воли. Но наши ребята не могли его засечь, потому что «верхние» и «нижние» тоже не дураки: поняв, что вариант с тобой на грани провала, они старались запеленговать новое местонахождение Клинка, одновременно разбрасывая ложные следы для конкурентов.  
      — И кто выиграл? — с нарочитой небрежностью поинтересовался Дженсен.  
      — «Верхние». — Питер сокрушенно покачал головой. — Буквально позавчера. Сукины дети окружили его каким-то энергетическим полем, не давая исчезнуть. Взять его они, само собой, не могут — но никого больше не подпустят. Охраняют почище Форт Нокса. Прости, похоже, твои мучения с татуировкой были зря.  
      Дженсен отвернулся от виноватого взгляда Питера и опустил глаза на темно-красный рисунок, напоминающий стилизованную зеркальную «F». Все зря. Он зря навлек на себя проклятье. Вспомнились недавние сомнения и терзания — какими глупыми они теперь казались…  
      — Кстати, — бросив опасливый взгляд на Питера, начал Нитро, — это он, ангел, навел на нас вампиров. Правда, он не рассчитывал, что те явятся в его отсутствие. Он думал, они нападут, вы сбежите, и это еще сильнее подтолкнет тебя к принятию Метки. А в итоге пришлось от них отбиваться. Он боялся, что мы его сразу раскусим, а мы как-то не сообразили…  
      — Экранный образ наложился на реальный, — раздался от двери голос Миши. — Вы спроецировали на Джареда роль Сэма, а для того вполне возможно убить разом трех вампиров. Как и для любого опытного охотника.  
      — Твоя правда, — сокрушенно согласился Нитро.  
      — Любопытная теория, — протянул Питер. — Кстати, о Джареде… — Он развернулся, и все развернулись вслед за ним. Джаред заерзал, явно чувствуя себя неуютно под пристальным перекрестьем взглядов. Дженсен протянул руку и положил другу на плечи. Ему и самому хотелось бы знать, как ангел проник в Джареда, но происходящее неприятно смахивало на допрос.  
      — Я… — Джаред откашлялся, — я ничего такого не помню. У меня вообще… мне казалось, у меня провалы в памяти, но я списывал все на усталость, аффект, все такое… И я понятия не имею, как этот ваш ангел в меня попал. Может, он меня обманул каким-то образом, а потом стер воспоминание об этом?  
      Питер задумчиво сморщил нос:  
      — В принципе… в принципе такое возможно. «Верхнему» нужно разрешение, да, но потом тело и разум сосуда оказываются в полном его распоряжении. Черт! Нитро, у нас есть что-нибудь от «верхних»? Что-нибудь _по-настоящему_ действенное?  
      Нитро пожал плечами:  
      — Надо проверить.  
      — Вот этим и займемся. — Питер оглядел всех присутствующих. — Если что — мы в соседнем номере.  
      — Я тоже пойду, пожалуй, — Миша отлепился от косяка. — Если что — пока Метка спит. Спасибо за внимание.  
      — Коллинз, не дуйся, — Нитро поймал его за рукав, — сам понимаешь, у нас тут была чрезвычайная ситуация…  
      — Я не дуюсь. — Миша аккуратно освободил рукав и обернулся к Дженсену. — Начнет как-то проявлять себя — звони. И ты прав, тульпа на людей не влияет. Помни об этом.  
      Когда номер опустел, Джаред стряхнул со своих плеч руку Дженсена и встал.  
      — Так. Я иду в душ, а то волосы как пакля, а под задницей какая-то хрень хлюпает.  
      — Думаю, это святое масло, — крикнул Дженсен ему вслед.  
      — Да хоть святая черная икра, мне похуй, — донеслось из ванной.  
      Дженсен невольно фыркнул. Сидеть тут, где совсем недавно чуть не сожгли Джареда, не было ни малейшего желания, хотя охотники по максимуму убрали следы, поэтому он вышел на балкон. Достал сигареты — всего три штуки в пачке осталось, надо будет докупить, — затянулся, выдохнул, наблюдая, как сизый дымок, скручиваясь штопором, исчезает в темном небе.  
      Ночной Лос-Анджелес все так же гудел машинами и переливался голосами, а зарево фонарей, вывесок, фар, наружной подсветки зданий наверняка было видно за многие мили. Как всегда. Вечно живой огромный город, которому нет никакого дела до мелких ежедневных трагедий копошащихся в нем смертных.  
      — Замечтался? — спросил Джаред. Влажные волосы прилипли к его лицу, скидывая разом десяток лет и превращая в юношу, которым Дженсен его когда-то впервые встретил. — Или любуешься?  
      — Воздухом дышу, — буркнул Дженсен, отворачиваясь к перилам, злясь на собственную грубость.  
      — Это в ЛА-то? — Джаред вскинул брови. — Но я не о том. Знаешь… я ведь соврал.  
      Дженсен резко развернулся обратно.  
      — Когда?  
      — Когда сказал, что ничего не помню. Я впустил ангела в себя. Сам, по собственной воле.  
      Дженсену немедленно захотелось засветить этому здоровенному придурку в челюсть.  
      — Джаред, твою мать, зачем?!  
      Тот закусил губу.  
      — Он наперед расписал, как поведут себя ангелы, которые заключили с тобой сделку. Он сказал, что они отберут Джей Джей у демонов, но тебе не отдадут. Что будут резать ее на части и присылать их тебе от имени демонов, пока ты не рехнешься, а потом исцелят и вернут. И тогда ты согласишься на что угодно. — Джаред тряхнул головой и сдунул с глаза непослушную прядь. — И все, что он предсказал, начало сбываться. Он говорил, что может помочь, может направить охотников в нужное место, но у него мало времени. А в обмен я должен его впустить… Не сердись, Дженсен, я не знал, зачем ему это на самом деле, он говорил, что будет просто подслушивать через меня, я решил, что оно того стоит.  
      — Джар… — голос Дженсена сорвался, будто пережатый невидимой рукой. Хотелось бухнуться Джареду в ноги, хотелось постучаться головой о стеклянную дверь, хотелось обнять Джареда и нырнуть вместе с ним с балкона на асфальт, чтобы все уже прекратили играть их жизнями. — Блядь, я что угодно, только не сержусь… Ты…  
      — Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое, — серьезно сказал Джаред.  
      Погоди-ка… Сделка? Откуда Джаред знает про его собственную сделку с ангелами?  
      Дженсен открыл было рот, но Джаред его опередил.  
      — Я видел тебя с Бетани возле бара. И потом, накануне возвращения Джей Джей… — Он сделал паузу и на одном дыхании выпалил: — Имнепредлагалисделкудемоны.  
      Дженсен невесело улыбнулся:  
      — Я в курсе. Бетани мне показала, рассчитывала, что после этого я быстрее соглашусь. Собственно, так оно и вышло. Правда… она уволокла меня раньше, чем я услышал твой ответ.  
      Черт, это прозвучало как обвинение.  
      Глаза Джареда расширились:  
      — Но ты же не думаешь… Я отказался. Послал эту черноглазую дрянь нахрен. Прости, что не сказал сразу, я не знал как, а потом этот ангел…  
      — Я тебе верю, — перебил его Дженсен. — С самого начала был уверен, что ты не согласился, хотя Бетани наверняка хотела, чтобы я в тебе сомневался.  
      — Эти сволочи изо всех сил старались вбить между нами клин, — с горечью сказал Джаред. — Но им не удалось.  
      Уловив в его голосе вопросительные нотки, Дженсен затушил окурок и вплотную приблизился к другу.  
      — Они плохо нас знают, Джаред, — начал он, глядя тому в глаза, — а вот мы, с другой стороны, знаем друг друга как облупленных. Я тебе верю, и этого ни одна тварь не изменит.  
      — Спасибо, — тихо ответил Джаред и вдруг смутился, отвернулся и, отодвинув балконную дверцу, бросил через плечо: — Ладно, ты как хочешь, а я спать. День был насыщенным.  
      Это точно.  
      Тот еще выдался денек.  
      Дженсен еще немного постоял, задумчиво глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, и тоже вернулся в комнату.  
      Забавно, но после разговора с Джаредом ему стало легче. Будто камень с души упал, и даже Метка, казалось, отошла на второй план. Дженсен и сам не осознавал, насколько его тяготили все эти тайны и недомолвки.  
      А теперь в сердце поселилась ни на чем не основанная уверенность, что все будет хорошо. Потому что вдвоем с Джаредом они справятся с чем угодно.  
  
      На следующее утро Нитро как бы невзначай завел разговор о том, чтобы отвезти их обратно в Остин. И позвонить куда следует, чтобы туда же привезли их семьи.  
      — А с _этим_ вы что собираетесь делать? — Дженсен сунул ему под нос правую руку.  
      — Ну… — Нитро почесал в затылке, — попробуем свести, что ж еще.  
      — Осади-ка. — Питер — до отвращения свежий и бодрый, будто не разбирался вчера с ангелом, а весь день зависал в спа-салоне, — влез между ними и бесцеремонно сцапал Дженсена за запястье. — Я считаю, что торопиться не надо. Неизвестно, как все обернется. Помяни мое слово, как только мы начнем сворачиваться, тут же вылезет какая-нибудь пакость. Всегда так было.  
      — И что ты предлагаешь? — Джаред, на удивление, тоже выглядел отдохнувшим. Дженсен заподозрил, что он единственный не мог уснуть прошлую ночь. Вернее, он пытался, но снилась такая дрянь, что он просыпался чуть ли не каждые полчаса. — Снова ездить с вами и ждать, что ангелы разом отвернутся и позволят нам добраться до Клинка? Между прочим, у нас отпуск заканчивается, нас люди ждут. Или не люди… Неважно.  
      — Мы все решим, — безмятежно заявил Питер. — А пока… раз у вас отпуск, вот и отдыхайте. Пользуйтесь моментом. Кстати, если так жжет, можете набить морду Крипке, это он все затеял, а на меня наезжать не стоит.  
      И свалил из номера.  
      — Он прав. — Нитро криво улыбнулся. — Не стоит на него наезжать.  
      Джаред нахмурился:  
      — Это почему же?  
      — Сожрет, — громким зловещим шепотом ответил Нитро.  
      И тоже свалил.  
      Вот и поговорили.  
      — Идем-ка проветримся, — предложил Дженсен, когда этот балаган закончился.  
      Так что до самого вечера они бродили по улицам, изредка заруливая в магазины и кафе. Дженсен откровенно наслаждался возможностью ходить неузнанным безо всякой маскировки — здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, это ощущалось особенно остро. Джаред даже предложил сходить в кино, но Дженсен отказался — ему и без того временами казалось, что он попал в самый центр остросюжетного триллера, чтобы любоваться на это еще и на экране.  
      А вечером Питер умудрился сманить его в бар. Нитро был занят какими-то охотничьими делами, а Джаред отговорился желанием в кои-то веки провести вечер в тишине и покое. Правда, Дженсен подозревал, что друг просто не особо рад компании Питера. Будто и не было того вечера у Хенка. Ну а поскольку сам Дженсен согласился первым, теперь отказываться было как-то неудобно.  
      Они не стали занимать столик, устроились прямо за стойкой. Питер, не спрашивая, заказал по двойному виски каждому.  
      — Ты как вообще? — спросил он после первого глотка.  
      — Да так как-то… — неопределенно ответил Дженсен. — Пока не понял, если ты о Метке. Татушка и татушка. Карвер будет в ярости.  
      — Не будет, — усмехнулся Питер. — Спорим, она все равно нужна по сценарию? А потом на него надавят кто надо.  
      — Я и спорить не буду, — в тон ему произнес Дженсен, приканчивая свою порцию. — Я уже видел сценарий, мне на почту прислали.  
      — Покажешь? — оживился Питер и заказал еще виски.  
      — Ни. За. Что, — пафосно заявил Дженсен и засмеялся, увидев его вытянувшееся лицо. — Успокойся, я бы никому не показал, не только тебе. Пункт о неразглашении, сам понимаешь.  
      Питер с энтузиазмом закивал.  
      — Но ты хоть намекни…  
      — Ну… — Дженсен поднял глаза ко лбу, словно в тяжком раздумье, — я буду петь в караоке.  
      — Господи, какой ужас!  
      После шестого стакана они взяли стоявшее на стойке пустое блюдечко, вытащили на него два куска льда покрупнее, вооружились двумя соломинками и разыграли сцену столкновения «Титаника» с айсбергом. И Дженсен был безумно счастлив с головой погрузиться в эту важную и чрезвычайно сложную задачу. Что угодно было важным, если помогало жить текущим моментом и не заглядывать в будущее дальше завтрашнего утра.  
      Потому что, например, насчет завтрашнего утра Дженсен был твердо уверен в одном: у него будет похмелье. А все остальное… к черту планы.  
      — К черту планы! — так он и заявил Питеру.  
      — Ты охуенно прав, мой друг! — отозвался тот, похлопав его по спине.  
Через некоторое время Дженсен заметил, что Питер совсем не следит за айсбергом, и тот упорно дрейфует к краю блюдца. Он уже хотел поставить это вопиющее пренебрежение обязанностями на вид, когда заметил, что Питер не просто манкирует — он пялится на что-то в другом конце бара.  
      Или на кого-то.  
      Проследив за направлением взгляда, Дженсен увидел симпатичную невысокую брюнетку с весьма аппетитной грудью. Он одобрительно ухмыльнулся, но тут к брюнетке подвалил какой-то парень, явно ее знакомый — судя по тому, что они немедленно принялись целоваться. Дженсен хотел было посочувствовать, но…  
Но взгляд Питера стал еще более сальным.  
      А направление его не изменилось.  
      Наконец Питер вдоволь налюбовался, покачал головой и отвернулся.  
      — Что? — он приподнял бровь. — Думаешь, она согласится на тройничок? Да и парень так себе. Что поделать, если тут на весь бар только два красавчика. А ты… — он оглядел Дженсена с ног до головы, — вроде как натурал.  
      Дженсен даже не нашелся, что ответить.  
      К счастью, Питер удачно переключился на блондинку на дальнем конце стойки. У этой грудь была поменьше, зато все остальное…  
      — Дженс, — Питер наклонился к нему, — ты не будешь очень возражать, если я тут по-быстрому перепихнусь с кем-нибудь симпатичным? — вопросил он доверительным шепотом.  
      — Чт… — Дженсен едва не поперхнулся. — Да мне как-то пофиг.  
      — Вот и чудно. Вернусь через двадцать минут. — Питер еще раз посмотрел на блондинку. — Через двадцать пять.  
      Дженсен пожал плечами и заказал еще виски, наблюдая, как Питер целеустремленно и неотвратимо надвигается на блондинку, и мысленно желая ему удачи.  
      Однако на полпути Питер вытащил телефон, поднес к уху — и замер как вкопанный. Потом резко развернулся на сто восемьдесят и зашагал обратно. На лице его застыло нечитаемое выражение.  
      — Возвращаемся в гостиницу, — без обиняков заявил он, приблизившись.  
      — Что? Что случилось? Тебе Нитро звонил? На них напали? — на Дженсена накатила волна тревоги. Такое лицо у Питера определенно означало какие-то неприятности.  
      — Личное дело, — туманно ответил тот.  
      И до самой гостиницы не проронил ни слова.  
      — Может, скажешь все-таки хоть что-нибудь? — спросил Дженсен, выходя из доджа.  
      Ответом ему послужил взревевший мотор.  
      Додж пролетел по улице и скрылся за углом.  
      Питер просто уехал.  
      Что за херня?


	11. Chapter 11

      На Лос-Анджелес опустился вечер, и в комнате стало темно, несмотря на всю городскую иллюминацию, но Джаред так и не сподобился зажечь свет, предпочтя, как и сказал Дженсену, провести некоторое время в покое. С час назад в номер постучался Нитро и предложил составить ему компанию, но Джаред и тут отказался. И теперь сидел на диване и задумчиво ковырял ногтем слипшиеся от масла ворсинки на плюшевой ткани.  
      После того, как ангел убрался из его головы, Джаред все вспомнил: и про разговор, и про сделку — и даже про то, как, притворяясь им, ангел рассказал Дженсену про Метку. И про звонок вампирам. Оказалось, все эти воспоминания не стерлись, а, как видно, были заблокированы, и Джаред был рад этому, рад, что память перестала напоминать дырявый сыр: все пропуски заполнились, и он как будто вновь стал целым. Ну, так это ощущалось.  
      А еще, оставшись наедине с собой, Джаред признал, что не такая уж и дурацкая была эта идея. Да, ангел мог, конечно, наворотить дел, но его вовремя остановили, и за это время пользы от него было немало. Неизвестно, что стало бы с Джей Джей, если бы не он. Вернее, это как раз известно, но Джаред предпочитал не представлять. Или взять историю с вампирами… нет, там, ангел, конечно, виноват, но ведь сам же и поправил дело. И Джаред вовсе не стремился его обелить — скорее, пытался убедить себя, что других вариантов попросту не было. Ну и вообще, что ни делается — все к лучшему: заодно получили новую информацию о Клинке. Не самую радостную, надо сказать. Зато больше не придется мотаться по стране, как перекати-поле.  
      Джаред откинул голову на спинку дивана и позволил себе помечтать, как вернется домой и забудет обо всем, как о страшном сне. Надо будет только обсудить с Дженсеном насчет работы — разрывать контракт или честно отпахать последний сезон… Дженсеном… Черт! И что бы Коллинзу не встретиться с ними раньше, до Метки? Тогда бы… но без Метки Коллинз и не стал бы с ними встречаться. Замкнутый круг какой-то. Была еще слабая надежда, что Метка не «проснется», и достаточно будет свести татуировку, но… Джаред и сам в это не верил. Не с их везением.  
      Ладно, хватит киснуть.  
      Будто повинуясь импульсу, Джаред подорвался с дивана и уже через пять минут стоял перед номером охотников.  
      — Что, наотдыхался? — насмешливо спросил Нитро, пропуская его внутрь.  
      — Да как-то… — неопределенно ответил Джаред. Взгляд его, рассеянно шаривший по комнате, упал на стол, где были разложены какие-то косточки и травы. — Что это? Шаманите?  
      — Питер приготовил для ваших любимых ведьмовских мешочков, — ответил Нитро. — Чтобы «верхние» не нашли. Пить будешь? Сок? Пиво?  
      — Ничего, — Джаред мотнул головой и подошел к столу поближе. — А почему только сейчас?  
      Нитро пожал плечами и вернулся к прерванному занятию: он сортировал какие-то записи, часть комкал и выбрасывал, и весь пол вокруг него уже был усеян бумажными шариками.  
      — Потому что наши хаотичные метания куда лучше сбивают с толку, — вдруг сказал он. Джаред аж вздрогнул от неожиданности. — А если бы мы начали скрываться ото всех, это было бы как красная тряпка для быка. И первая реакция была бы: «Ага, они что-то затевают». Ну и… — Нитро усмехнулся, — «верхние» не чураются прогресса, у них на прикорме полно разных умельцев, кто-нибудь из них подключился бы к дорожным камерам — и опа! — вы как на ладони. А браслеты только от людских глаз спасают, от техники же не скроешься. Эй, положи на место! Питер их весь день раскладывал.  
      Джаред, до того вертевший в руках взятую со стола веточку, поспешно уронил ее обратно.  
      — Тогда зачем они теперь понадобились?  
      Нитро ногами сгреб бумажки в подобие кучи, поднял и отправился в ванную.  
      — Затем, что теперь мы однозначно что-то затеваем, — донесся оттуда его голос. — По мнению «верхних» — так уж точно. И им плевать, где мы есть, главное — где нас нет.  
      — Возле Клинка, — сообразил Джаред.  
      — Именно. — Из ванной потянуло гарью. — К тому же, они знают, что у нас кишка тонка пойти на открытое столкновение. Их куда больше волнуют «нижние», я думаю.  
      — Э… а ты не боишься, что пожарная сигнализация сработает? — Джаред наблюдал за струйкой дыма, просачивающейся из-за двери ванной.  
      — Обычно не успевает.  
      Вскоре раздался шум воды — похоже, Нитро включил душ.  
      — Ну вот, — наконец показался и он сам, придирчиво разглядывая ноготь на большом пальце левой руки. — Твою мать, подпалил-таки. Кстати. — Нитро поднял глаза на Джареда. — Что бы там ни говорил Питер, но в ближайшее время мы отправим вас обратно в Остин. Нечего вам с нами таскаться, особенно, если нам скинут очередное дело.  
      — Надеюсь, отправите самолетом, не почтой? — не смешно пошутил Джаред.  
      — Тебя вообще дешевле всего пешком послать, — так же не смешно сострил Нитро. — Может, все-таки по пиву? А то эти два обормота там без нас нажираются, а мы тут как барышни из воскресной школы.  
      — Ты же сам отказался, — напомнил Джаред.  
      — Правильно, потому что иначе бы я возился с документами утром и с похмелья. Но, поскольку я уже закончил, похмелье будет одно, без возни. — И Нитро потешно подвигал бровями, явно имитируя Питера.  
      Но выпить им так и не удалось.  
      Вернее, достать из холодильника припасенные банки Нитро как раз-таки успел. Джаред только-только нацелился поддеть кольцо на своей, как в номер не зазвонили даже — забарабанили.  
      Нитро мгновенно подобрался и плавно скользнул к двери, одновременно вынимая из-за пояса пистолет и маша Джареду, мол, скройся из виду. Ну, так его понял Джаред. И послушно отступил в соседнюю комнату.  
      — Кто там? — обманчиво-расслабленно спросил Нитро.  
      Из-за двери послышалось неразборчивое бурчание, но, похоже, Нитро все же что-то там разобрал — потому что рывком распахнул дверь. На пороге обнаружился покачивающийся Дженсен.  
      — Блядь, ты охуел? — возмутился Нитро, с заметным облегчением засовывая пистолет обратно, цепляя Дженсена за плечо и затаскивая внутрь. — Что стряслось? И где ты потерял Питера? Он опять сорвался на потрахушки?  
      — Он… — Дженсен явно был нетрезв. Если честно, он был пьян до изумления. — Питер, сука, меня кинул. Прямо возле отеля. И съебался.  
      — Так. — Нитро твердой рукой усадил его на стул. — Излагай.  
      Дальше Дженсен понес какую-то чепуху про «Титаник», брюнеток, блондинок и тройнички. По мере рассказа Джаред все явственнее ощущал, как его собственные глаза вытаращиваются сильнее и сильнее, рискуя выпасть на видавший виды отельный ковер. Закончил Дженсен тем, что Питер едва ли не предлагал ему групповушку.  
      — А дальше-то что было? — не утерпел Джаред.  
      — А д-дальше… ему позвонили, и он куда-то упиздовал. Меня довез, кстати, да… — Дженсен окончательно растекся по стулу. Джаред вздохнул и пошел к холодильнику за минералкой. А потом все-таки открыл свою банку с пивом — больше для того чтобы охладиться: по ощущениям температура лба приближалась к критической. Того и гляди мозги вскипят.  
      Джаред решительно ничего не понимал. В отличие от Нитро.  
      Тот сразу же, только услышав про звонок, зашарил по карманам в поисках мобильника, а потом принялся названивать и материться.  
      — В общем… — Нитро оторвался от телефона, скорчил рожу, достал из своей сумки какую-то баночку… — У вас два варианта: либо едете со мной, либо дожидаетесь группу, которая прибудет послезавтра и доставит вас в Остин. Что выбираете?  
      И Джаред очень, безумно хотел ответить: «Второе». Но словно со стороны услышал собственный голос:  
      — Мы поедем с тобой. Да, Дженсен?  
      Дженсен, однако, окончательно перестал подавать признаки разумной жизни. Нитро вздохнул, ухватил его за челюсть, втиснул что-то, вытащенное из пресловутой баночки, и открутил крышку на бутылке с водой.  
      — Лучше сразу запей, — посоветовал он.  
      Пару секунд ничего не происходило. Потом Дженсен встрепенулся, поднес горлышко ко рту и буквально в пару глотков прикончил минералку.  
      — Вот же сволочь, я опять трезвый, — пожаловался он, с сожалением глядя на пустую бутылку. Джаред намек понял и метнулся к холодильнику за новой.  
      — Ничего личного, но твой ответ мне тоже нужен в здравом уме. Относительно. — Нитро сновал по номеру, скидывая в сумки все подряд, без разбора.  
      — Поеду ли я с тобой? — Дженсен скривился. — Это всяко лучше, чем киснуть в номере. Плюс должен же я знать, на кого меня променял этот говнюк. — Он коротко и зло хохотнул.  
      Нитро остановился посреди комнаты с сумкой в руках.  
      — Поверь, ты себе даже не представляешь, — произнес он с большим чувством. И Джареду показалось, что неприязни в этом ответе было в разы больше, чем в смехе Дженсена. — Что застыли? Бегом собираться, я ждать никого не буду.  
      Джаред уныло посмотрел на открытое пиво.  
      — С собой возьми, — фыркнул Дженсен. — И мне захвати заодно.  
      Собрались они в рекордные пять минут и выкатились из гостиницы на улицу, где Нитро уже фырчал мотором видавшей виды хонды.  
      — Угнал? — изумился Джаред. Как-то он не очень рассчитывал раскатывать на украденной тачке.  
      — Взял напрокат, — процедил сквозь зубы Нитро. — Грузитесь уже, не тяните.  
      Джаред все-таки не утерпел.  
      — Так быстро?  
      Нитро сверкнул глазами, но, поскольку Джаред дисциплинированно заталкивал свои вещи в багажник, снизошел до ответа:  
      — Места надо знать.  
      Они быстро пролетели Лос-Анджелес и углубились дальше на восток. Всю дорогу Нитро молчал, даже радио не врубал, выжимая из машины все, что можно и нельзя.  
      — Да в чем дело-то? — через некоторое время спросил Дженсен. — Можешь хоть намекнуть?  
      Джаред, который был занят тем, что сравнивал свои нынешние ощущения с теми, какие испытывал от поездок во время… одержимости ангелом, навострил уши. Тем более что чем глубже он закапывался в сравнения, тем сильнее понимал, что не может уловить разницы. И следом приходила страшная мысль: а может кто-нибудь вообще это заметить? Что, если кто-то из его родственников тоже носит в себе ангела? Или носил? Как определить?  
      — Короче. — Нитро не отрывал глаз от ночного шоссе. — У Питера тут поблизости родственники. И это единственные, к кому он мог так сорваться. Я пытался до них дозвониться, но попадал на почту. Скорее всего, у них что-то стряслось. Я бы не удивился. Поэтому мы едем к ним, и я очень надеюсь найти там Питера. И что он не успеет наделать глупостей. Все.  
      Где-то через два часа — Дженсен успел задремать и завалиться Джареду на плечо, норовя съехать на колени, а сам Джаред по десятому заходу доказал себе, что в его сделке не было ничего особенного, и он все сделал правильно, — сбоку мелькнул щит с названием города, но Джаред прочитать не смог, слишком быстро они гнали. Нитро лихо промчался до небольшой площади — очевидно, центральной, сразу за ней свернул в район многоэтажек и притормозил около одной из них.  
      — Ну, поглядим, — сказал он бодро, однако из машины не вышел.  
      — Что такое? Засада? — мгновенно насторожился Джаред, пихнув Дженсена в бок.  
      — Я уже полчаса как не сплю, — огрызнулся тот, потирая ушибленное место.  
      — Тогда чего на меня навалился? — шепотом возмутился Джаред.  
      — Цыц! — пресек перепалку Нитро. — Я иду наверх. Идти со мной или подождать в машине — дело ваше. Но, учитывая, что доджа я поблизости не вижу, у меня нехорошие предчувствия.  
      — Питера тут нет?  
      — Это как раз не факт. Но он мог и не поехать к… родичам сразу. — Пауза. — У него здесь еще девушка есть, — неохотно признался Нитро.  
      — Хуясе… — Дженсен потер шею, — какие подробности выясняются. А с виду приличный человек.  
      — Завались с шуточками, — Нитро угрожающе стрельнул глазами.  
      — Я? — Дженсен в свою очередь продемонстрировал круглые удивленные глаза. — Да я сама снисходительность, учитывая, как он со мной обошелся.  
      — Он довез тебя до гостиницы! — не выдержал Нитро. — Все, пошли, — он наконец выбрался из-за руля.  
      Здание было довольно типичным для многоквартирного дома в провинциальном городке: невысокое, всего четыре этажа, серое и унылое — зато с зимним садиком и пустующей конторкой консьержа на входе. Нитро поднялся на третий этаж и решительно вдавил кнопку звонка.  
      С той стороны что-то прогрохотало, после чего дверь резко распахнулась, явив бледноватого молодого человека в застиранной красной толстовке.  
      — Оба-на, Нитро, — тускло сказал юноша и захлопнул дверь обратно.  
      — Ух ты, это и есть девушка Питера? — не преминул съязвить Дженсен.  
      Нитро побагровел, отчего его кофейного цвета кожа приобрела оттенок вареной свеклы, и забарабанил в дверь своим пудовым кулаком.  
      — Да мать твою! — дверь вновь распахнулась. Бледный субъект даже выдвинулся за порог. — Чего тебе надо, охотничек?  
      — Питер поехал к вам. Что у вас стряслось? — отрывисто вопросил Нитро.  
      Субъект пожал плечами:  
      — У нас все заебись.  
      И дверь вновь закрылась.  
      — А она милашка, — не унимался Дженсен, словно вознамерился отомстить за испорченный вечер — и все испорченные вечера последних лет семи.  
      — Захлопнись! — Нитро прихватил Дженсена за грудки и пришпилил к стене.  
      — Полегче, чувак! — опомнился Джаред и попытался оторвать его от Дженсена.  
      А удивительная дверь снова открылась.  
      — Нитро, — позвал хрипловатый голос, — Питер точно приехал сюда? И сделал это после звонка?  
      Нитро обернулся.  
      — Точно.  
      Обладатель голоса — хмурый брюнет — протиснулся мимо них и слетел вниз, кажется, даже не касаясь ступенек. Спустя секунду на площадку выскочил парень в толстовке.  
      — Стой! — завопил он, но брюнет и не подумал затормозить.  
      — Как они меня заебали… — тоскливо пробормотал Нитро, уткнувшись лбом в дверной торец.  
      — Это я звонила Питеру. — В коридор квартиры выплыла аппетитная рыжеволосая девица. — Наплела ему про конкурентов, думала, он сразу примчится и предложит помощь… и они помирятся… — девица скривилась и отвернулась.  
      — Спасибо, блядь, что сказала… — парень тяжело рухнул на ступеньки.  
      — Но там же просто омеги… что они могут сделать? — недоуменно спросила девица.  
      Парень в толстовке застонал и утопил лицо в ладонях.  
      — Омеги… — Он вскочил как ужаленный и развернулся к девице. — Там целая толпа омег! И они не одни! Ну какого хрена… — Вдруг парень замер, как гончая, — и тоже ссыпался по лестнице, даже не удосужившись запереть квартиру.  
      — Не одни… — Нитро глянул на девицу: как из бойниц — вот-вот жахнет. — Ими кто-то управляет? Ты охуела? Так между ног зудит, что готова Питера под смерть подставить?  
      — И кто это у нас тут вспомнил про смертельную угрозу? — издевательски пропела девица. — Ой, да это же сам Нитро… Который сманил Питера охотится на вампиров и демонов. Это, конечно, совсем не опасно, что ты…  
      Нитро задрал голову в потолок, точно безмолвно вопрошая о чем-то небо.  
      И вдруг сорвался с места. Джаред даже не успел отследить, когда он скрылся в пролете.  
      — Сказочная ситуация, — протянул Дженсен, с философским спокойствием взирая на распахнутую дверь. — Именно то, ради чего стоило пиздовать в ебеня в старой хонде…  
      — Вернемся? — тихо предложил Джаред, кладя руку тому на плечо.  
      — Ну уж нет, пока не разберемся, — процедил Дженсен.  
      Тем временем девица тоже выползла на лестничную площадку. На ее лице досада густо мешалась с тревогой, а поверх всего ясно читался гнев.  
      — Чего застыли? — вдруг подала она голос. — В моей машине оружия нет, но, думаю, вашего арсенала хватит, если мы его нагоним… А мы нагоним, — она упрямо тряхнула головой, рассыпая собранные в небрежный пучок локоны. — Жопами шевелите, придурки!  
      Джаред заподозрил, что их приняли за охотников — ну да, браслеты по-прежнему с ними, а кто еще будет колесить с Нитро, разыскивая Питера? Он подумал, что эта овчинка не стоит не только выделки, но и даже взгляда на нее, но у Дженсена были такие шальные глаза… Джаред уже и забыл, когда они в последний раз смотрели с таким нескрываемым азартом… Наверное, то было еще до пожара.  
      — Едем, — постановил он.  
      Девица будто того и ждала — спринтером рванула на выход, только каблуки застучали.  
      — Не спи! — бросил Дженсен и пустился вслед за ней.  
      Джареду не оставалось ничего другого, как догонять друга. Постепенно и его самого начало забирать какое-то лихорадочное возбуждение. Загадки, погони, неведомые омеги…  
      — У меня тойота, — девица ткнула пальцем, — нам надо торопиться, у Нитро и без того довольно форы. Шевелитесь!  
      Джаред скривился — уж больно его покоробили командирские замашки этой рыжей пигалицы, — но другого транспорта у них не было. А если бы и был — куда ехать они не знали.  
      Следующие двадцать минут девица уверенно гнала сквозь ночь: сперва по городу, потом по шоссе, лезвием прорезавшему лес. Впереди маячили алые огоньки фар — скорее всего, хонды. Внезапно отблеск исчез, а минуту спустя девица резко свернула направо. Тойота запрыгала по ухабам.  
      — Твою ж мать! — с чувством выругался Дженсен, хватаясь за ручку над окном, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться на месте.  
      Джаред почел за лучшее промолчать — он уже приложился макушкой о низкий потолок и опасался, что, раскрыв рот, расплатится зверски прикушенным языком… если не откушенным. Вместо этого он посильнее растопырился, молясь про себя, чтобы это издевательство вместо дороги наконец-то закончилось.  
      — Все, приехали. Дальше пешком, — объявила девица, тормозя.  
      Свет фар тойоты высветил чуть поодаль две машины — обе с распахнутыми дверцами, — а дальше начиналась сплошная темная стена деревьев. Девица вырубила фары, и лес сразу как будто посветлел: луна заливала его мертвенным серебром, отчего он казался каким-то нереальным — белесые стволы, угольно-черные тени, каждая травинка как острая бритва.  
      — Быстрее, берите оружие — и за мной. Надеюсь, не заблудитесь, искать вас времени не будет, — скомандовала девица и резво зашагала к ближайшим деревьям. Джаред только подивился, как она не спотыкается на каждом футе со своими шпильками.  
      — Джаред, не отставай. — Дженсен уже залез в багажник хонды и рылся в расхлябанной сумке Нитро.  
      — Чего брать-то? — шепотом спросил Джаред, становясь рядом.  
      И вроде бы тихо сказал, но девица услышала.  
      — Вы что, стажеры? — спросила она, обернувшись через плечо. — Нитро превзошел себя… Вы же слышали про омег. Берите серебро и аконит, как обычно. Надеюсь, со стрельбой у вас лучше, чем с теорией.  
      — Мы из Техаса, у нас револьверы вместо погремушек, — огрызнулся Дженсен. Он взял пистолет — Глок вроде бы, Джаред в полутьме не разглядел, — и коробку патронов, на которой крупными печатными буквами было написано «СЕРЕБРО», сноровисто зарядил пистолет и заткнул его за пояс джинсов, не забыв проверить предохранитель. Подумал и сгреб еще пригоршню патронов, сунув их в карман. Потом присовокупил к арсеналу карманный фонарик и нож — Джаред помнил этот нож, Нитро в приступе вдохновения как-то устроил им мастер-класс по оружию охотников, рассказывая в том числе и про специальные ножи с серебряным напылением, которые некая фирма делает специально для них за очень серьезные деньги. Спасибо ему — и парням из команды каскадеров, — что они не попрутся незнамо куда совсем уж беззащитными, подумал Джаред, повторяя действия Дженсена.  
      И не выглядят совсем уж безрукими идиотами в глазах девицы, которая уже нетерпеливо постукивала носком туфли, поглядывая то на них, то на лес, где вдалеке то и дело мелькал луч фонарика. Почему-то только одного, хотя по идее там должно было бродить три человека.  
      Патронов с аконитом у охотников не было, во всяком случае ни Нитро, ни Питер про них не упоминали, а копаться в баночках и мешочках Джаред поостерегся — черт его знает, как этот аконит выглядит, тем более в сушеном виде. Оставалось надеяться, что серебра будет достаточно. И что им вообще не придется пускать его в ход.  
      Хотя Джаред в своей жизни стрелял настоящими патронами только по банкам, оттягивавший джинсы пистолет придавал ему уверенности. Еще бы знать, зачем девица настаивает, чтобы они вооружились.  
      — Надеюсь, мы не вляпаемся в криминал. Или реальную охоту за нечистью, — совсем тихо, на грани слышимости, пробормотал он.  
      — Надеюсь, нас в этом лесу не прикопают, — в тон отозвался Дженсен, однако не выглядя напуганным.  
      Впрочем, и сам Джаред не чувствовал страха. Все то же возбуждение будто толкало под руку, подстрекая на безумную авантюру и бессмысленную глупость. Ну… после ангела любая глупость кажется разумнее толкового словаря, перефразировал он мысленно известную цитату, захлопывая багажник хонды, включая свой фонарик и вслед за девицей и Дженсеном углубляясь в лес.  
      Никаких тропок им на пути не попадалось, и все же девица топала вперед, как намагниченная, ловко огибая кусты и присыпанные прошлогодней листвой и хвоей ямки. Как будто у нее на ногах, под стильными лодочками, была припрятана лишняя пара глаз или навигатор.  
      — Девушка, простите, а как ваше имя? — через некоторое время подал голос Дженсен. — На случай, если придется вас звать. Не орать же: «Эй, девушка!».  
      Что ж, это было разумно, признал Джаред.  
      Девица не оборачиваясь фыркнула:  
      — Лучше бы вам в этом лесу не орать.  
      Джаред переглянулся с Дженсеном. Тот пожал плечами, мол, вот же сучка гонористая.  
      Лес становился все гуще и непролазнее. В какой-то момент девица с сожалением вздохнула и сняла туфлю, повертела ее в руках — и решительно саданула каблуком о ближайший ствол. Каблук крякнул и отломился, повиснув на остатках клея. Из подошвы остались торчать два мелких гвоздика, которые она согнула, поколотив о все тот же ствол.  
      — Давай я, — предложил Джаред, когда она сняла вторую лодочку.  
      Девица скептически хмыкнула, но туфлю протянула, и он аккуратно оторвал каблук — безо всяких лишних гвоздей.  
      — Спасибо.  
      Когда они обходили очередной бурелом, на луну набежала туча. Лес мигом укутался тьмой, ставшей, кажется, еще непрогляднее из-за яркого света их с Дженсеном фонарей. Справа в кустах что-то зашуршало, и рука Джареда помимо воли метнулась к поясу, к пистолету.  
      Кусты раздвинулись, и к ним вышел Нитро. В руке его был зажат дробовик. Выключенный фонарик высовывался из кармана куртки.  
      — Вы чего здесь забыли? — хмуро спросил он у всех сразу.  
      Девушка приподняла бровь:  
      — И как я умудряюсь жить без твоего чуткого руководства? Да и твои охотнички, надеюсь, достаточно взрослые, чтобы думать своей головой. Где он?  
      Очевидно, она имеет в виду одного из тех молодых людей, за которыми помчался Нитро, решил Джаред.  
      Нитро помедлил, точно раздумывая, отвечать ли.  
      — Побежал за волком — тот учуял кого-то в той стороне, — он махнул рукой. — Сказал, хижина тут неподалеку, но омеги хорошо запутали следы…  
      — То есть ты ее не нашел, — ни один мускул на лице девушки не дрогнул, но Джаред словно воочию увидел, как она пренебрежительно закатывает глаза. — Я знаю, где она, мы туда ходили. И это ловушка _кого-то_ , поэтому могут быть неожиданности.  
      Нитро поморщился:  
      — Неожиданней стаи омег? Или _ведьмак_ настолько силен, что еще и магических ловушек натыкал?  
      Ведьмак? Джаред переглянулся с Дженсеном. Это звучало похуже, чем миссис Ласкетт с ее пуговицей. И явно опаснее — хотя с самого начала было понятно, что они сюда не на пикник приехали. В голову закралась мысль, что они вляпались по-крупному — и теперь уже по собственной инициативе.  
      Впервые за все время девица выглядела неуверенно.  
      — Я не знаю, — призналась она. Потом вскинула голову. — Но готова спорить, что такой великий охотник, как ты, сумеет их распознать.  
      Нитро коротко кивнул.  
      — Не время ссориться, если у них Питер. Веди.  
      Девица скользнула мимо него. Нитро развернулся и канул в чащу, следуя за ней по пятам.  
      — Зря вы сюда поперлись, — пробормотал он, когда Джаред с ним поравнялся. — Еще и за вами следи.  
      — Мы вооружились, — заметил Дженсен, демонстрируя свисающие с ремня ножны. — И пистолеты захватили.  
      — Толку-то… — Нитро вздохнул. — Ладно, будем надеяться, до драки не дойдет. Не отставайте.  
      Они шли, и шли, и шли…  
      — Пришли, — возвестила девушка, когда они перебрались по бревну через широкий ручей.

      В этот миг туча убралась прочь, и лес вновь залило мертвенным светом, который затопил и открывшуюся им небольшую поляну с чернильным пятном хижины, растекшимся четко посредине. Вид этой хижины внушал какую-то необъяснимую тревогу. Джаред переступил с ноги на ногу. Под подошвой что-то хрустнуло. Он опустил глаза.  
      Это была кость, явно принадлежавшая крупному животному. Может, оленю?  
      — Тихо вы, — шикнула девица. — Нитро, где ты откопал этих неучей?  
      — Они… — Нитро осекся и плавно вытянул руку вперед, указывая на густую тень, отбрасываемую хижиной. — Двое на два часа. Заметили нас.  
      По спине у Джареда побежали мурашки. Теперь и он почувствовал на себе взгляд — внимательный, выжидающий и чертовски злобный взгляд.  
Нитро вскинул дробовик и прицелился. Гулко бахнуло, и одновременно раздался преисполненный боли визг.  
      — Разрывные, с аконитом, — прокомментировал он, опуская ружье. — Думаю, какое-то время им будет не до нас. Идем, живо!  
      Возле двери Джаред не удержался и бросил взгляд вправо.  
      И вздрогнул.  
      На земле извивалась какая-то черная груда, точно плененная невидимыми путами. Возле уха натужно втянул воздух Дженсен, как будто словил приступ астмы. Джаред сглотнул, отвернулся и шагнул в хижину.  
      Где и застыл.  
      У дальней стены, в круге из странного темного порошка, корчился Питер. Он бился в судорогах, на его губах пузырилась пена… И его хаотично мельтешащие руки раз за разом останавливались в воздухе — точно над линией круга.  
      — Питер! — два возгласа слились в один, и Нитро с девушкой кинулись к извивающемуся на полу телу.  
      — Сукин сын, — рычал Нитро, — блядский сукин сын, поймаю — ноги вырву!  
      — Заткнись! Нашел время! — огрызнулась девица, разрывая порошковую линию и принимаясь стряхивать что-то с куртки Питера.  
      Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь сиплыми вдохами Питера.  
      — Что с ним? — надтреснуто спросил Дженсен, и Джаред только сейчас обратил внимание, что тот сжимает в руке пистолет. Сам он достать оружие не догадался.  
      — Аконит, — коротко бросил Нитро. — Это не поможет, пусти!  
      Он расшвырял остатки порошка, подсунул ладони под спину выгибающегося Питера, крякнул — и поднял его на руки.  
      — Держи дверь!  
      Джаред отступил в сторону, придерживая дверь, как и было сказано, пропуская Нитро с ношей, а затем тоже вывалился наружу.  
      — Вы двое, следите за периметром, — подала голос девица. — Нитро, на тебе верх, я займусь ботинками.  
      Джаред нихера не понимал в происходящем, но оно ему активно не нравилось.  
      Нитро пальнул аконитом в ту жуть, которая… кстати, сбоку от хижины уже никого не было. И Питеру плохо из-за аконитового порошка…  
Значит…  
      — Джаред, посмотри на кусты, — тихо выдохнул Дженсен ему в ухо.  
      Джаред поднял взгляд — и насчитал две, три… пять пар ярко-желтых светящихся точек в кустах перед ними. Глаза, это были глаза зверей, и что же это такое?..  
      — Оборотни, — озвучил Дженсен догадку, что стукнулась в его собственную голову секунду назад. — Серебро для них, и аконит наверняка тоже как-то вредит.  
      Питер был оборотнем.  
      Вот что пытался сообщить Джареду перегорающий от избытка впечатлений разум. Мгновенно вспотели ладони, блядь, да вспотело вообще все! Особенно, когда он сообразил, что глаза в кустах — это пятеро оборотней, которые в любой момент могут их прямо тут и сожрать. Дрожащей рукой Джаред нащупал рукоятку пистолета и вытянул его из-за пояса.  
      Тем временем Нитро сноровисто избавлял все так же выламывавшегося судорогами Питера от куртки. Девушка расшнуровывала ботинки. Они действовали так синхронно, словно читали мысли, словно не они тогда, в квартире, обвиняли друг друга во всех смертных грехах.  
      В кустах раздались рычание, затем кто-то взвыл… и вот уже вой повис над поляной густым слоем, который, казалось, можно резать, как желе. Джаред покрепче обхватил пистолет, силясь усмирить дрожь и не давать стволу ходить ходуном.  
      — Они не нападут без команды. Их задача — не выпустить нас с поляны до возвращения хозяина, — «успокоил» Нитро. Они с девушкой на пару уже стаскивали с замершего и, видимо, потерявшего сознание Питера джинсы.  
      — Нитро, что это за херня? — произнес Дженсен голосом, в котором Джаред явственно расслышал истерические нотки.  
      — Это омеги, — ответил Нитро, как будто это все объясняло. — Приподними его голову! — Это уже относилось к девушке. Та без разговоров послушалась, и Нитро полил на лицо и волосы Питера водой из фляги. — Вроде все.  
      Вдалеке послышался крик, эхом прокатившийся по всему лесу. Он словно бы усиливался по мере приближения к их поляне. И вдруг резко смолк, сменившись торжествующим воем — куда громче и ниже, нежели разноголосица омег. Будто где-то в лесу надрывался рог Хельмовой Пади.  
      — Похоже… — медленно сказал Нитро, — волк завалил ведьмака.  
      Дальнейшее показалось Джареду дурным сном. Вот из кустов выметнулась на них черная тень, не на них — на девушку, баюкающую на коленях голову Питера… И следующий кадр: девушка лежит на траве, а над ней возвышается угрожающе ворчащая груда, в которой с трудом опознается только что валявшийся без признаков жизни Питер. Вот еще две тени кинулись на Нитро, встретившего их залпом сразу из двух стволов дробовика…  
      Что-то огромное опрокинуло Джареда на спину — пистолет отлетел прочь, — он едва успел выставить руки перед собой, уперев их в плотное, придавившее его к земле тело, а над его лицом зависла такая жуткая морда, что дух захватило. С оскаленных челюстей ему на подбородок капала слюна. Челюсти клацнули с каким-то железным звуком, сойдясь частоколом желтоватых, охуенно длинных и острых зубов. Оборотень — а кто еще это мог быть с такой-то рожей? — взрыкнул, обдавая волной зловония из пасти, и Джаред дернулся, превозмогая позорную слабость в каждой мышце. Страх собрался холодным острием где-то в животе — и растекся по венам подобно закиси азота по мотору. Джаред забился не хуже Питера, когда того скрутили судороги, но тяжелая туша не двигалась с места, как прибитая.  
      А морда склонялась все ниже и ниже, преодолевая отчаянное сопротивление упиравшихся рук.  
      И вдруг исчезла.  
      Джаред приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь проморгаться и согнать с поля зрения прыгающие черные точки. В ушах стучала кровь, и за этим стуком затухали, умирая, все прочие звуки. Сквозь стук едва пробилось тихое рычание — откуда-то сбоку, — и Джаред отрешенно повернул голову на звук. И замер, расширившимися глазами глядя на открывшуюся ему картину.  
      Здоровенная туша каталась по земле, изгибая шею и брыкаясь, а вместе с ней, на ее спине, распластавшись, прилепившись всем телом, силясь удержаться, катался Дженсен.  
      Джаред перевернулся и встал на четвереньки, до рези всматриваясь в переплетение рук и ног, надеясь поймать момент и оттащить оборотня. Стрелять было слишком опасно — велик риск попасть в Дженсена, а ему-то уж точно от пули поплохеет, серебряная она там или нет. Что он станет делать потом, когда вновь окажется лицом к лицу, точнее, лицом к морде оборотня, — Джаред понятия не имел.  
      Над его головой куда-то палил Нитро, рычание смешивалось с криками девушки, а Джаред будто застыл в параллельном мире, где были лишь он, Дженсен и жуткая кровожадная тварь с клыками в полпальца.  
      Но вот оборотень извернулся, стряхивая Дженсена, и Джаред рванул вперед, проскальзывая животом по траве, перехватывая чудище за шею, не давая опомниться, не давая встать, прижимая голову к земле, чтобы он не куснул Дженсена… Это было как родео, и ей-богу, ни одно занятие в спортзале не могло подготовить к борьбе с долбаным оборотнем. Словно у него под кожей стальные поршни — как ни давил Джаред, налегая всем весом, оборотень стремительно выдрался из кольца его рук, и удивляло только, почему он не использует когти, чтобы покромсать их с Дженсеном в лапшу.  
      Сверкнуло серебряное лезвие, вспышкой молнии ринулось вниз…  
      Оборотень выгнулся дугой, как норовистая лошадь, Джаред не удержался, расцепил руки и откатился в сторону. Мигом снова вскочил на четвереньки, страшась, что уже слишком поздно.  
Джаред ожидал увидеть что-нибудь кровавое — порванное горло Дженсена и тварь с перепачканной кровью мордой. Но вместо этого…  
      Оборотень лежал навзничь, и теперь было понятно, что мешало ему пустить в ход когти — Дженсен оседлал его, стиснув туловище коленями, прижав его лапищи к бокам. И как только удержал, если самому Джареду казалось, будто он сражается с машиной?  
      Дженсен сидел верхом на оборотне и раз за разом втыкал в его грудь нож с напылением. Из ссадины над бровью Дженсена сочилась кровь, и Джаред как завороженный следил, как срываются одна за другой багровые капли, пачкая его и без того вымазанную в крови и земле куртку. Джареду и в голову не пришло остановить друга или броситься выручать, настолько он был ошарашен зрелищем. Тем более что и оборотень уже затих, обмякнув грудой тряпья и… о господи! — приобретая облик человека. Очень грязного, похожего на бродягу человека с развороченной грудью.  
      Джаред с трудом перевел взгляд на лицо Дженсена. И оно ужаснуло его — сильнее, чем драка с оборотнем, сильнее всего на свете. Потому что Джаред никогда не видел на лице Дженсена такого упоения.

      Резко включили звук, и первое, что услышал Джаред — хруст и чавканье, с которыми лезвие входило в плоть. К горлу мгновенно подкатила тошнота, и Джареда вырвало на примятую траву.  
      — Дженсен, — позвал он, отдышавшись. — Дженсен, хватит, перестань. Ты… убил его, все.  
      Дженсен крупно вздрогнул, словно очнувшись, и выронил нож. Огляделся растерянно, опустил глаза и застыл, не замечая, как кровь из ссадины ползет к уголку глаза и катится слезой по щеке.  
      — Джаред… — прошептал он.  
      И — с громким стоном схватился за правую руку, завалился набок и скорчился, прижимая ее к животу.  
      Джаред отмер и подполз к нему, затаскивая на колени, в страхе ощупывая, ища раны. Разжал каменно впившиеся в предплечье пальцы.  
      Метка наливалась ярким багрянцем, точно свежий ожог.  
      — Бля… — раздалось откуда-то сверху.  
      Джаред вскинул голову.  
      На краю поляны стоял давешний парень в толстовке — и как только успел добежать?  
      Хотя, честно говоря, ему было плевать.


	12. Chapter 12

      Дженсен сидел на жестком кресле в той самой квартире, куда их так не хотели пускать этой ночью, и пытался заново собрать себя. Получалось не очень: разрозненные куски ни в какую не желали становиться единым целым. Еще и шум отвлекал — прямо над ним, все повышая голос, собачились… ну, скажем так, все со всеми. Странно, но до него стрелами свистевшие в воздухе комнаты ругательства доносились как сквозь толстенный слой ваты, морским прибоем омывая его ссутуленную спину. Дженсен был настолько погружен в себя, что присутствие Джареда на подлокотнике кресла обнаружил, только когда тот сунул ему в руку кружку с чем-то черным.  
      — Выпей, я плеснул туда виски — Нитро пожертвовал фляжку. — Джаред похлопал его по плечу и встал, но далеко не ушел: сел тут же, в соседнем кресле. — Ты как?  
      Как… Если бы Дженсен еще знал — как.  
      — Как рука? — уточнил Джаред, кивая на его предплечье.  
      Дженсен против воли — несмотря на то, что все прошедшее с драки в лесу время избегал смотреть, — опустил глаза. Метка вновь стала тем, чем была изначально — обычной татуировкой, но он помнил…  
      — Норм… — вместо ответа вышел какой-то сип. Дженсен откашлялся. — Нормально. Не болит.  
      Метка и в самом деле не болела. Слабо пульсировала в такт сердцебиению, да — но это не сравнить было с раскаленным жаром, прожигающим, кажется, до самой кости. С тем, что он чувствовал на той поляне.  
      Дженсен все помнил… хотя дорого отдал бы, чтобы забыть.  
      Забыть ревущие тамтамы в ушах и воздух, пойманной бабочкой трепещущий в легких. Забыть первобытную радость победы, чистый, неприкрытый восторг от вида крови своего врага. Забыть упоительное наслаждение битвой.  
      Он хотел убить того оборотня.  
      Он _действительно_ этого хотел.   
      И вовсе не был уверен, что что-то изменилось бы, будь на месте оборотня человек.  
      — Что за хрень у твоего стажера на руке?! Я видел ее, это явно магия! — вопрос ввинтился в ухо, и мысли разлетелись саранчой. — Что еще за дрянь вы к нам притащили?!  
      Дженсен наконец взял на себя труд включиться в реальность.  
      А в реальности паренек в толстовке наседал на Нитро. Питер, которого, похоже, уже успели обсудить и обматерить со всех сторон, лежал на диване и успешно притворялся смертельно больным. Нитро глядел на него как на великомученика, а девица, кажется, готова была облизать со всех сторон, лишь бы Питер признал ее лучшей сиделкой года. Видимо, именно она и подразумевалась под «девушкой Питера».  
      Выглядел Питер неважно: бледный, круги под глазами — и был против обыкновения молчалив. Влажные после душа волосы торчали во все стороны, и девушка то и дело порывалась пригладить их, но Питер вяло отмахивался — должно быть, обиделся на обман. Да, это было жестоко, тут не поспоришь.  
      Питер переоделся в запасную одежду, которую в числе прочего по счастью прихватил Нитро, но, видимо, влияние этого… аконита сказывалось до сих пор. Черт, Дженсен поверить не мог, что все это время провел бок о бок с самым настоящим оборотнем! В одной машине, да что там — в одном номере! И никто из них — ни Нитро, ни сам Питер — и полусловом не обмолвились. Хотя тут Дженсен их понимал: так запросто о подобном не расскажешь.  
      Он поймал взгляд Джареда и догадался, что думают они об одном.  
      — В конце концов, другие охотники насчет него не загонялись, может, он и не опасен, — шепнул Джаред, подтверждая догадку.  
      — Это не ваше дело! — тем временем горячился Нитро. — И к вам не имеет никакого отношения! Лучше бы сказали спасибо за помощь!  
      — Да, спасибо, что ее из-за вас чуть не растерзали, — с сарказмом протянул паренек, кивая на девицу.  
      Это было откровенно несправедливо. Похоже, Нитро тоже так считал, поскольку вскочил на ноги и нацелил в парня указательный палец.  
      — Она сама пошла в лес, никто ее силком не тащил. Как и любого из нас. А вот почему она прибегла к обману — вот это вопрос.  
      С мягким хлопком на пол упала стопка одежды — вскинувшись, девушка смахнула ее. Она сама притащила эту стопку чуть ранее, чтобы Питер переоделся, но Питер предпочел ту, что принес Нитро.  
      — Перестаньте, — устало сказал Питер, успокаивающе кладя руку девушке на колено. — Давайте сойдемся на том, что я виноват, ладно?  
      — Ты не виноват, — резонно возразил до той поры не вмешивавшийся хмурый брюнет. — Ты нам помог, спасибо.  
      — О, надо же, хоть кто-то признал, что я был полезен… — усмехнулся Питер и закашлялся.  
      — Дать воды? — тут же кинулся к нему Нитро.  
      — Ничего не нужно. Может, мы уже поедем отсюда? — слабым голосом вопросил Питер и медленно уселся, нахохлившись унылым стервятником.  
      — Тебе совсем необязательно уезжать, правда? — сладкозвучно пропела девушка, повернувшись почему-то к брюнету.  
      — Необязательно, — согласился тот, не обращая внимания на выразительные гримасы парня в толстовке.  
      — Нам пора, — твердо сказал Нитро и оглянулся на Питера, словно в поисках поддержки. Тот закатил глаза, но все же встал — шатаясь, как пьяный. Нитро мигом обнял его за талию и прижал к себе для устойчивости. — Мы уходим, да?  
      — Сегодня — да, — кивнул Питер. — Но мы еще не договорили.  
      — Питер… — тихо позвала девушка, не делая, впрочем, попытки подняться с дивана или удержать его.  
      Питер чуть повернул голову.  
      — Не время, милая. Не сегодня.  
      Нитро кивнул Дженсену и Джареду, мол, идем, — и практически на себе поволок Питера к выходу.  
      — Э… Приятно было познакомиться, — выдавил Джаред и протянул руку Дженсену. Дженсен отказываться не стал — голова все еще была как шальная, и он не уверен был, что ноги не подведут.  
      Парень в толстовке уже забыл о них, переключившись на девушку, поэтому провожать их отправился хмурый брюнет.  
      — _Вам_ тут не рады, — сказал он вместо «до свидания», со значением глядя на Питера.  
      Тот молча кивнул и отвернулся.  
      — Идем, — Нитро потянул его за собой, и они начали медленно спускаться по лестнице. Дверь захлопнулась с гулким стуком. Питер споткнулся, выровнялся и пошел быстрее.  
      Уже в додже, когда они миновали указатель с названием города, Питер наконец открыл рот:  
      — Это мой племянник. И моя стая. У нас с ним… разногласия.  
      — Мы так и поняли, — дипломатично заверил его Джаред.  
      Питер устало вздохнул и больше за всю дорогу не проронил ни слова. Лишь раз дернулся — когда ему на телефон упала смска. И довольное выражение на его лице, которое Дженсен добрые пять минут разглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, вызывало невольное желание смазать ему по физиономии. Чтобы так не лыбился.  
      Кажется, Нитро разделял его желание. Ну или хотя бы жаждал выкинуть телефон в окошко. Он давил на газ так, словно за ними черти гнались, только когда бензина почти не осталось, свернул к первому попавшемуся мотелю.  
      — Сегодня будем отсыпаться, все дела — завтра, — сказал он, кидая Джареду ключ от их номера, и буквально за шкирку уволок Питера с собой.  
      Дженсен едва дождался, пока Джаред возился с замком, и, едва войдя, рухнул на ближайшую кровать, как в омут, не заботясь о том, чтобы раздеться или умыться. О том, чтобы перемолвиться хоть словом с Джаредом, он не вспомнил вообще.  
      И сон благословенно окутал его темнотой, не оставляя ни мыслей, ни ощущений.  
  
      Въехав в Лос-Анджелес, Нитро сразу, никуда не сворачивая, повез их в аэропорт, на ходу отзваниваясь кому-то, чтобы отогнали хонду обратно в прокат. Питер одновременно договаривался еще с кем-то о «сопровождении». Оба вели себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Словно вообще ничего не было — ни внезапного исчезновения Питера, ни его таинственной стаи, ни ведьмака с омегами — накануне Дженсен так и не выяснил, что означает это слово, и решил, что это какая-то разновидность оборотней. И от такого поведения пропадала всякая охота вообще говорить об этом. Хотя Дженсен совсем не отказался бы поговорить, например, о Метке — она так и не утихла окончательно, продолжая едва ощутимо пульсировать, уже почти привычно и все же надоедливо, точно нервный тик.  
      — Вот и все, парни, — обернувшись к ним, сказал Питер, — а вы боялись, что не успеете к сьемкам.  
      Дженсен вспомнил утренний разговор. Тогда он рассчитывал, что им наконец объяснят смысл чехарды, творившейся последние сутки, но вместо этого Нитро за завтраком сообщил, что изначальные планы не изменились, лишь слегка скорректировались, и они все летят в Остин частным рейсом. И сказал это так, что желающих спорить не нашлось, даже Джаред смолчал. Он вообще стал каким-то молчаливым, и с Дженсеном перекинулся едва ли парой слов. Все будто прислушивался к чему-то внутри себя. Дженсена это одновременно и бесило, и радовало: бесило, потому что в тишине зов Метки будто становился громче, и ничто не могло его перебить, кроме звука человеческой речи, и радовало, потому что в противном случае ему пришлось бы снова возвращаться к той ночи и будоражить воспоминания, которые он всеми силами старался загнать поглубже. А Джаред наверняка захотел бы обсудить произошедшее у затерянной в лесу хижины.  
      — Это самое меньшее, чего мы боимся, — заверил Дженсен Питера. — Ну а что насчет М…  
      — Мы попробуем снова подкатить к Хенку, — перебил его Нитро. — Возможно, еще не слишком поздно.  
      Это была ложь, и все это понимали. Но Дженсен кивнул, соглашаясь держать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Откровенно говоря, расклад был паршивый, но остро не хотелось признавать, что его жертва была впустую. Отчаянный ход оказался тупиком.  
      Одна радость — как верно заметил Джаред, вернее, ангел в его теле, Метка наверняка проредит толпу жаждущих использовать Дженсена в качестве марионетки. Хоть какой-то прок.  
      Весь перелет до Далласа Дженсен продремал, заткнув уши наушниками и лишь изредка прикладываясь к любезно принесенной стюардессой минералке. Джаред развалился в кресле, вытянув ноги в проход, и глазел в окно. Что он там так упорно разглядывал, оставалось загадкой. Нитро щелкал по клавишам ноутбука, а Питер, у которого вновь был до отвращения цветущий вид, то флиртовал со стюардессой, то, позевывая, пялился в телевизор, где крутили нового «Человека-паука». Других пассажиров, кроме них, в салоне не было. Нитро объяснил, что у охотников контракт с владельцем, которому они когда-то здорово помогли: теперь он предоставляет самолет под их нужды — нечасто, но по первому требованию, а они оплачивают только труд пилотов.  
      В Далласе их встретил старый знакомый, Фрэнк, который после краткого обмена приветствиями проводил всю группу к джипу с затемненными стеклами.  
      — Домчим с ветерком, оглянуться не успеете, — легкомысленным тоном, так не вязавшимся с его суровым обликом, пообещал Фрэнк. Сидевшие в машине двое здоровяков синхронно закивали. — А после отправимся за вашими семьями.  
      Первым по пути был дом Джареда. Фрэнк высадил его у ворот, следом вылезли Нитро и один из здоровяков — видимо, чтобы убедиться, что Джаред доберется до родного порога в целости и сохранности.  
      — Я заскочу с утра, ладно? — Джаред сунул голову в окошко со стороны Дженсена. — Или ты ко мне.  
      — Да, конечно.  
      — Мы будем поблизости, если что, — сказал Питер, нагибаясь Дженсену чуть ли не под локоть, чтобы Джаред его увидел.  
      — А я уж было испугался, что мы расстаемся навсегда, — усмехнулся Джаред, подхватил с земли сумку и повернулся к воротам.  
      Дженсен откинулся на спинку сидения и закрыл глаза. Прощание вышло… странным. Не то чтобы скомканным, но каким-то чужим. Будто они с Джаредом случайные попутчики — будто их дороги лишь ненадолго пересеклись и снова разбежались. Наверное, это просто усталость, решил он, утром все будет по-другому.  
      В его случае Фрэнк тоже не стал заезжать на территорию, джип остался за воротами, а провожать Дженсена вышли Питер и второй здоровяк.  
      Дом встретил его пыльной, душной пустотой и застоявшимся воздухом. Все окна были закрыты, кондиционеры, очевидно, отключены, и раскаленное техасское лето превратило здание в гигантскую духовку.  
      — Ну что, — Питер остановился на пороге, — вот ты и вернулся домой, Бильбо.  
      — Скорее уж Фродо, — мрачно отозвался Дженсен.  
      — Да нормально все будет, не переживай… — Питер потянулся, словно собирался похлопать его по плечу, но в последний момент остановился и уронил руку. — Я уговорю Хенка.  
      — Не уверен, что он поможет… сможет помочь. — Дженсен рассеянно скинул сумку на стул в холле и прошел дальше в дом. Перед отъездом он отпустил всю прислугу в отпуск, чтобы они не пострадали, вздумай очередная черноглазая сволочь напомнить о себе, и сейчас на всех горизонтальных поверхностях лежал тонкий слой пыли — и в красноватых лучах заходящего солнца тоже плясали пылинки, взметнувшиеся от его движений.  
      — Тогда мы попросим Карвера прописать средство избавления в сценарии и разрисуем знаком тульпы все ваши декорации.  
      Забавно, но это не звучало как шутка. Пожалуй, это звучало как план.  
      — Думаешь, сработает? — Дженсен развернулся к Питеру.  
      — С остальным сработало, чего бы сейчас сбоить, — пожал плечами тот. — Кстати, пока тебя не было, наши ребята тут потрудились. — Он нагнулся и указал пальцем на мелкий орнамент, тянущийся вдоль плинтуса. — Это вместо солевых дорожек. Охранные символы. Такие же есть вдоль всех дверей и подоконников. Они надежнее соли, как ты понимаешь — не нужно обновлять, трудно убрать и все такое, — и незаметнее. Выглядят как обычный узор. И по всему периметру забора и вдоль реки ребята тоже чего-то изобразили, поэтому хорошо бы, чтобы садовник там не ковырялся, мало ли что.  
      — Здорово. Передай им мое спасибо. — Дженсен улыбнулся.  
      — Ну ладно, отдыхай. Когда Фрэнк заберет ваши семьи из убежища, я позвоню. Пока.  
      Питер махнул рукой здоровяку, околачивавшемуся в дальнем конце площадки перед домом, и зашагал по дорожке к воротам.  
      Когда он скрылся за поворотом, Дженсен захлопнул дверь. Постоял немного, рассматривая плинтус, и поймал себя на непрошенной мысли — если он вдруг умрет этой ночью, дом станет для него ловушкой. Что, на самом деле, не так уж и плохо — кто знает, каких дел может наворотить вырвавшийся на свободу демон с бонусом в виде Первого Проклятья?  
      Будто подслушав, Метка недовольно запульсировала, и Дженсен накрыл предплечье ладонью. Ощущение было противным — словно под кожей ползали насекомые, царапаясь жесткими лапками. Он настолько ярко представил себе эту картину, что его передернуло от макушки до пят.  
      В холодильнике было пусто, как в Сахаре — или, учитывая температуру, как в самой заповедной части Антарктиды. Даже тушки мыши, которая могла там повеситься, не наблюдалось. Полки в кладовой радовали разнообразием банок, но без особой нужды жрать консервы было неохота. Поэтому Дженсен без затей заказал себе фирменную пиццу по придавленной магнитиком к дверце холодильника листовке, понадеявшись, что компания не стала оригинальничать и наваливать в ингредиенты что-то особенно несъедобное. Думал заказать еще пару пива, но внезапно обнаружил почти целую упаковку в ящике под мойкой, недоставало лишь одной банки — повар, что ли, так отдыхал после трудов праведных? Как бы то ни было, но его вредная привычка оказалась весьма кстати. Дженсен затолкал упаковку в холодильник, посетовал на отсутствие хотя бы завалящей выдохшейся газировки и свалил из кухни.  
      Всю климат-систему он включать не стал, ограничился только первым этажом, конкретно — гостиной. Слишком тяжело было находиться в родной спальне совсем одному, не слыша ставшего привычным лепета дочери из детской… Даже запахи казались совсем чужими и пугающими. Некстати вспомнился призрак… И Дженсен решительно врубил телевизор, рассудив, что поспать может и на диване — и кто его остановит?  
      Прихода курьера с заказом он ждал как манны небесной. Это было привычно, это придавало всему обманчивое ощущение обыденности. Горячая пицца, холодное пиво, легкий ветерок с потолка, бормочущий глупости ведущий какой-то передачи — и можно притвориться, что он просто сбежал от домашних, чтобы насладиться псевдохолостяцким вечером.

      Дженсен проснулся под приятный голос дикторши, которая с профессиональной улыбкой вещала с экрана о погоде. Девяносто два градуса, ясно, солнечно — надо же, какая неожиданность. На столе перед диваном стояло четыре пустых банки из-под пива и раскрытая коробка с парой подсохших и заветревшихся «фирменных» кусочков — как выяснилось, с говядиной, сладким перцем и соусом «барбекю». Дженсен и не помнил, как вчера умял почти всю коробку, не говоря уже о пиве. Должно быть, совсем отключил мозг. Доедать остатки пиццы не хотелось, тем более, когда он поднялся с дивана, с коробки взлетела стайка мух — на такой жарище пицца наверняка уже успела послужить колыбелью великой цивилизации какой-нибудь кишечной палочки. Дженсен поморщился и поплелся в главную ванную — отмокнуть и освежиться.  
      В зеркало он даже не глядел, чего зря расстраиваться. Однако после получаса в ванне с цитрусовой пеной и прочих процедур сделать это все-таки пришлось — бриться наощупь он пока не научился. Отражение выглядело уставшим и каким-то потерянным. И от этого почему-то особенно остро пробило чувством невероятного одиночества.  
      Так что Дженсен воспользовался вчерашним приглашением и, выкинув мусор из гостиной, направил стопы к дому Джареда. Сбежал из своего дома — так будет правильнее. И даже не подумал воспользоваться автомобилем: в конце концов, чего там идти-то? Не в соседний же штат.  
      Пиликнула коробочка автоматического замка, ворота нехотя отъехали в сторону, и Дженсен вошел на участок. Ни строителей, ни техники видно не было, возможно, они уже со всем управились. Отчего-то ноги сами понесли его к пепелищу гостевого домика. Но пепелища как такового уже не было — на его месте успели вырасти новые стены, пока еще грубые, и работать над ними и работать — и, кстати, тут техника стояла, вместе с накрытыми брезентом досками, камнем и черепицей, но Джаред явно вознамерился отстроить домик заново. Занятно, Дженсен-то думал, что тот не захочет вообще на этом месте что-то строить, разобьет какую-нибудь альпийскую горку или тому подобную хрень. А вот поди ж ты. Дженсен попытался припомнить, затрагивали ли они эту тему с самой ночи пожара. По всему выходило, что нет.  
      Мысленно укорив себя за черствость, Дженсен вернулся к основному дому.  
      — Заблудился, что ли? — пробурчал Джаред, стоявший на пороге с закрытыми глазами и почесывавший живот под растянутой домашней майкой.  
      — И тебе доброе утро, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен, просачиваясь мимо него внутрь.  
      Дом, как и его собственный, был тихим, пыльным и пустым. С одним, но чертовски существенным отличием — тут был Джаред. И от одного этого факта, кажется, легче дышалось.  
      — У меня смутное подозрение, что все должно быть наоборот, — сказал Джаред, захлопывая дверь. — Это мне полагается быть живчиком, а тебе засыпать на ходу.  
      Дженсен пожал плечами:  
      — Все когда-то бывает впервые.  
      И эта шутливая пикировка так ярко напомнила множество предыдущих, что его тело само собой расслабилось, вливаясь в привычную среду еще до того, как мозг хозяина словил вспышку радостного узнавания.  
      В этом доме у Дженсена было свое место — кресло, куда он всегда садился, приходя, высокий барный стул с краю стойки, шезлонг на террасе, третий слева… Как и у Джареда в его доме. Место, где ты не чувствуешь себя в гостях, именно потому, что оно — твое.  
      Вот и сейчас Дженсен взобрался на барный стул, наблюдая, как Джаред перемещается по кухне, пихая в блендер нарезанные кусочки фруктов и превращая их в пюре.  
      — Ого, — сказал он, заглядывая через плечо друга в распахнутые недра холодильника, — откуда такое богатство, ты ведь тоже прислугу отпускал?  
      Джаред озадаченно обернулся.  
      — Э… мы вроде не в пустыне живем. Заказал доставку из круглосуточного супермаркета. А ты нет?  
      Бля. Дженсен вспомнил пиццу и мысленно обозвал себя идиотом. А Джаред уже заливисто хохотал, переливая смузи в стакан.  
      — Будешь? — предложил он, протягивая руку за вторым стаканом.  
      — Не, лучше просто воды дай, — отозвался Дженсен. — Я видел минералку в дверце.  
      — Как хочешь.  
      Джаред бухнул перед ним запотевшую бутылку и устроился на соседнем стуле.  
      — Знаешь, — начал он, уставившись в розоватую поверхность смузи, — я никак не могу выкинуть из головы этого ангела. Да, я сам его пустил, но он был во мне, как… как какая-то опухоль! И управлял моим телом, а меня самого при этом просто… выключал. Я не думал… и представить не мог, что это будет… так. Блядь! — он резко отставил нетронутый стакан. — Чувствую себя жертвой… не знаю, изнасилования. Блядь!  
      Дженсен всматривался во внезапно вспыхнувшее гневом лицо друга и поверить не мог, что он это упустил. Не заметил, как того грызет эта ангельская херня. Вернее, все он замечал, на самом-то деле: и молчаливость, и отрешенность, — но был слишком занят собственными переживаниями. Тем, что происходило — и происходит — внутри него.  
      — Извини, — пробормотал Дженсен, — это ведь все из-за меня… Может, тебе обратиться к Тине? Она помогла…  
      — Нахуй Тину, — отрубил Джаред, соскакивая со стула и вихрем уносясь куда-то вглубь дома.  
      Дженсен обнаружил его во внутреннем дворике: Джаред сидел, свесив руки между коленей, и уныло перекатывал торчащим из шлепанца большим пальцем ноги какой-то камешек.  
      — А ведь ты прав, — без предисловий сказал Джаред, не глядя на него, — я все повторяю себе, что это было ради тебя, но оно почему-то норовит превратиться в «из-за». — Он предупреждающе вскинул руку. — Я тебя ни в чем не виню, так что не надо… Но не могу не думать об этом.  
      — Винишь, — спокойно ответил Дженсен. — Хотя вряд ли больше, чем я сам. В конце концов, Джей Джей похитили из-за моей беспечности, и…  
      — Боже, Эклз, вот только давай без этого! — Джаред вскочил, сжимая кулаки. — Это же классическое «муж избил меня, потому что я не следовала правилам, а если бы следовала, все было бы идеально»!  
      — Нет, это классическое «я полез в шкафчик с молнией и черепушкой на дверце, не надев резиновых перчаток, поэтому меня шарахнуло током», — возразил Дженсен, уже второй раз за утро чувствуя себя идиотом — кто бы услышал, как они тут выясняют степень его вины. Сам-то он давно для себя все определил и в переубеждениях не нуждался.  
      Но Джаред, похоже, придерживался иного мнения.  
      — Слушай, давай сойдемся на том, что все всем виноваты сверхъестественные твари… — он на секунду задумался, — и немножко — охотники. Как-то мало толку было от их хваленой защиты.  
      Что ж, если Джареду легче считать именно так, пусть его.  
      — Договорились. — Дженсен кивнул. — Но ты все же позвони Тине, она здорово помогла Данни, а с тобой явно не все в порядке.  
      — Думаешь, у меня истерика? — серьезно спросил Джаред и устало провел ладонями по лицу, будто стирая внезапно накрывшую откровенность.  
      — Думаю, у тебя посттравматический синдром. Но я не специалист…  
      Джаред сосредоточенно нахмурился и склонил голову набок.  
      — Да, это звучит куда мужественнее. Ладно, я позвоню, обещаю.  
      Возвращаясь к себе Дженсен вдруг понял, почему Нитро и Питер так упорно делали вид, что никакого леса и оборотней не было. Некоторые вещи лучше проговорить и забыть.  
      Или просто забыть.  
  
      В тот же день Дженсен вновь вызвал прислугу, и вот уже неделю как дом сиял чистотой, полки ломились от продуктов и все было готово к возвращению родных. Время от времени забегал Джаред — у него тоже дым стоял коромыслом, а забранные из гостиницы собаки лишь добавляли хаоса в общее веселье. Дженсен втихомолку радовался, что Данниль взяла их собак с собой.  
      После событий последних месяцев эта мирная, обычная жизнь с ее обычными делами и хлопотами казалась нереальной, придуманной. И когда однажды вечером Дженсену на почту упал сценарий третьей серии нового сезона, которую ему предлагали режиссировать, он долго бездумно смотрел на скачанный файл со странным ощущением, будто ему напоминают что-то давно и прочно забытое — такими далекими сейчас выглядели съемочные будни, такой незнакомой стала привычная работа.  
      Зазвонил телефон. Джаред.  
      — Уже получил? — деловито раздалось в трубке вместо «привет». — У тебя или у меня?  
      И вот еще одна забытая традиция — как они с Джаредом непременно стараются собраться вместе, чтобы прочитать именно первый присланный сценарий нового сезона, неважно, какая в итоге это будет серия.  
      — Давай ко мне, — ответил Дженсен и отправил файл на печать.  
      Джаред заявился так быстро, словно караулил под забором.  
      — Уже заглядывал? — спросил он с порога, обмахиваясь скрепленными степлером листами как веером. — Там прямо «Сияние», и ты в роли Николсона.  
      — Торренса, — методично поправил Дженсен. — Пробежался по верхам, но особо не вникал, не успел.  
      Он посторонился, пропуская Джареда вперед.  
      — Теперь понятно, почему ты не успел, — сказал тот, разглядывая разложенную на столе снедь и холодное пиво. — Основательно подготовился.  
      — Как всегда, — отозвался Дженсен, проходя следом за ним в комнату.  
      Сначала он думал расположиться в беседке, но потом отверг эту идею: жарко, душно, да и насекомые налетят. Лучше уж в доме, где прохладно и далеко ходить не нужно, если что-то понадобится.  
      — Ну что, начнем, — возвестил Джаред, подгребая к себе миску с орешками. — За новый сезон! — он протянул руку, чтобы чокнуться с Дженсеном горлышками бутылок.  
      — За последний сезон, — уточнил Дженсен, отзеркаливая жест.  
      Они не особо обсуждали эту тему, но оба как-то спонтанно пришли к выводу, что отказываться от съемок в этот раз не будут, все-таки неустойка выходила приличная, — а кроме того хотелось довести сериал до логического завершения. Хотя бы потому, что он этого заслуживал. Потому, что все последние события не должны были перечеркнуть разом работу девяти лет. Любимую работу, полюбившихся, укоренившихся глубоко в сердце персонажей… Дань уважения всем, кто трудился с ними бок о бок. Ну и, конечно, было бы подло вот так, внезапно, без предупреждения, лишить заработка кучу народу.  
      Но это будет последний сезон «Сверхъестественного».  
      Дженсен сделал два глотка и отставил пиво, взявшись за сценарий. Он не был большим любителем закусок, поэтому все они стратегически располагались поближе к Джареду — тот, когда чем-нибудь увлекался, мог незаметно для себя тоннами поглощать всякую дрянь, причем без особых последствий. Дженсен, в принципе, тоже был не дурак налечь на что-нибудь острое и жирное, но, к сожалению, на нем это сказывалось. И самое последнее дело — раздобреть, как боров, аккурат накануне начала съемок.  
      Дженсен углубился в чтение, время от времени краем глаза следя за реакцией Джареда, наверняка смотревшего сейчас почти на те же строчки, что и он.  
      — Дженсен, ты опять? — шутливо проворчал Джаред, делая вид, будто хочет запустить в него горстью орешков.  
      Дженсен приподнял бровь.  
      — Разве я виноват, что по тебе можно предсказания составлять?  
      — Угу, как я забыл… «Джаред, чем громче ты ржешь, тем более драматичным получится момент». А вот нарочно буду сидеть с каменным лицом.  
      — Неа, не сможешь, — уверенно сказал Дженсен.  
      Джаред прищурился:  
      — Спорим? Актер я или где?  
      Они снова чокнулись бутылками.  
      — За актерское, мать его, мастерство! — провозгласил Дженсен. — Ладно, продолжаем. Так и быть, не стану тебя отвлекать.  
      Разумеется, он не ждал, что сценаристы сходу, прямо с третьей серии, напишут рецепт избавления от Метки, но все равно испытал смутное разочарование. Правда, тут детально прописывалось, как излечить демона и превратить его обратно в человека, что радовало — процедура была не слишком сложной и не требовала чего-то запредельного. Может пригодиться, если что… Дженсен вспомнил свои мысли по поводу дома-ловушки и, лихорадочно пролистав сценарий, сунул нос в конец. Он не сомневался, что лечение будет успешным… просто хотел убедиться. И с облегчением откинулся на спинку дивана: действительно, успешно.  
      Надо обязательно напомнить Питеру, чтобы поговорил с Карвером, пусть уже начинают придумывать, как согнать эту хрень, подумал Дженсен и твердо решил позвонить прямо завтра, не откладывая в долгий ящик.  
      Приступ накатил внезапно. Только что он сидел, бегая глазами по напечатанным строчкам, и вот уже перед ним сияет красноватым отсветом Первый Клинок. Настоящий, объемный, а не то полупрозрачное видение, что так и не далось в руки. Дженсен как наяву ощутил кожей шершавую рукоять, так легко и удобно легшую в ладонь.  
      Клинок звал его, откуда-то издалека, и Метка радостно откликалась, обжигая руку, пульсируя, кажется, в каждой клеточке тела. И что-то темное и пугающее поднималось в такт этому зову, из самой глубины души.  
      — Дженсен, Дженсен, ты чего?! Эй, старик, ты не помереть тут вздумал?  
      Дженсен вяло открыл глаза и увидел над собой испуганное лицо Джареда, который, по-видимому, тряс его за плечи. Но Дженсен этого не чувствовал. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал, кроме мучительной боли в правой руке. Застонав, он сполз набок и вдавил лоб в диванную подушку.  
      — Может, врача вызвать? — Джаред продолжал суетиться вокруг. — Или Нитро позвонить? Это ведь из-за _нее_?  
      — Нет! — мгновенно вскинулся Дженсен. — Я сам… попозже.  
      — Воды принести? — Дженсен помотал головой и зажмурился, когда перед глазами все поплыло. — Тогда давай отведу тебя наверх. Похоже, на сегодня мы с чтением закончили.  
      Он позволил Джареду отвести его в спальню — чуть ли не за руку, как ребенка. Дженсен вяло перебирал ногами, точно пьяный, и натыкался на стены, как слепой.  
      У дверей спальни, однако, он затормозил.  
      — Все, спасибо, дальше я сам.  
      — Точно не нужно врача? — Джаред пытливо заглянул ему в лицо.  
      — Я в порядке, — Дженсен упрямо сжал губы, силясь выпрямиться и хотя бы не шататься так явно.  
      Джаред скорчил скептическую физиономию:  
      — Пожалуй, я останусь на случай, если тебя снова прихватит.  
      — Я в порядке, — повторил Дженсен. Слова перекатывались во рту и казались жесткими и пресными, как картон. — Не беспокойся. Возвращайся к себе, Джаред, и извини, что так получилось.  
      Лицо Джареда приняло обиженное выражение, и да, Дженсен отдавал себе отчет, что все выглядит так, будто он Джареда прогоняет. Собственно, он и прогонял — почему-то при одной мысли, что, когда Клинок снова позовет, рядом будет кто-то, становилось тошно.  
      — Ну… хорошо. Звони, если вдруг что. — Джаред развернулся, сделал несколько шагов по коридору, остановился и неуверенно оглянулся. — Спокойной ночи.  
      — Спокойной ночи, — ответил Дженсен, берясь за дверную ручку и осознавая, что вряд ли ему светит подобная роскошь.  
      И был прав.  
      Всю ночь ему снился Клинок.  
  
      Утром, едва продрав глаза, Дженсен первым делом вспомнил совет Джареда позвонить Нитро и как он сам решил связаться с Питером — и уже взялся за телефон, но отчего-то медлил. Возможно, из-за малодушной надежды, что «само рассосется», и зачем беспокоить занятых охотников по пустякам? Хотя прекрасно осознавал, что это не пустяк. Совсем не пустяк.  
      Но медлил, зависнув рукой над темным экраном.  
      Словно стоит ему набрать номер, и пути назад уже не будет. А пока можно притвориться, что это все из-за сценария и скорого начала съемок, что он просто перенервничал из-за грядущего приезда Данниль и Джей Джей.  
      Дженсен выпутался из одеяла и сел, потер ладонями лицо, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым после тревожных сновидений, в которых он то гнался за ускользающим Клинком среди тумана и черных скал, распаляемый каким-то хищным, звериным азартом, то, наоборот, убегал и пытался скрыться, спрятаться. Но Клинок раз за разом находил его, и при виде голубого сияния сердце Дженсена начинало трепетать где-то в горле, а внутренности смерзались в комок…  
      От громкой трели звонка Дженсена чуть удар не хватил. Грешным делом подумалось, что он все же набрал номер и сбросил — и с чего-то забыл об этом. А теперь Питер или Нитро названивают ему в тревоге, что случилась очередная пакость.  
      Разом опомнившись, Дженсен рывком сдернул со столика телефон и нажал «принять вызов».  
      — Дженсен, аврал! Свистать всех наверх! — огорошил его Питер несвойственной ему лексикой — и оглушил напрочь искаженным связью воплем.  
      Дженсен потряс головой и потер пальцем ухо. Стало получше.  
      — Что стряслось? — осторожно спросил он, заранее воображая ту самую «очередную пакость», которая таки случилась — к счастью, не в его доме. Может, что-то с Джаредом? Ммать! Дженсен вскочил и заметался по спальне в поисках одежды, прижимая выскальзывающий телефон к плечу. — Питер!  
      — Будем через пять минут, — туманно ответил тот и отключился.  
      Слетев по лестнице в расшнурованных ботинках и едва не навернувшись в процессе, Дженсен с размаху врезался во что-то большое и твердое. Твердое охнуло и отлетело к стене, оказавшись Джаредом — видимо, он так и не пошел к себе и переночевал в одной из гостевых спален.  
      — Извини! — Дженсен нагнулся к шнуркам. — Я тебя не заметил.  
      — Ничего. Ты не сердишься, что я тебя не послушал?  
      Дженсен задрал голову.  
      — Честно? Нет. Так я, по крайней мере, знаю, что с тобой ничего не случилось.  
      Джаред рассеянно потер ушибленное от встречи со стеной плечо.  
      — Хм… Тебе тоже Нитро позвонил?  
      — Питер, — лаконично ответил Дженсен и выпрямился. — Обещал быть с минуты на минуту.  
      И не успел он закончить фразу, как посреди холла с короткой вспышкой возникла целая толпа народу.  
      В центре композиции застыл уже знакомый Дженсену ангел, закованный в не менее знакомые кандалы. С четырех сторон в него вцепились Питер, Нитро, Фрэнк и какой-то хмырь в камуфляже, а от них, образуя что-то наподобие лучей снежинки, тянулись цепочки «спецназовцев» — каждый последующий в «луче» держался рукой за плечо предыдущего. В целом получалось что-то около тридцати человек.  
      — Всем здравствуйте! — провозгласил Питер, разрушая воцарившуюся тишину. — О, вы уже готовы. Тем лучше. Сейчас мы быстренько объясним ситуацию и…  
      — Не части, — поморщился Фрэнк. — Мы пока не очень торопимся.  
      — В чем дело? — Дженсен инстинктивно подобрался, подсознательно догадываясь, что все это как-то связано с его вчерашним приступом и снами.  
      — «Нижние» пошли ва-банк и напали на охраняющих Клинок «верхних», — как всегда лаконично ответил Нитро.  
      — А он тут при чем? — спросил Джаред, ткнув пальцем в направлении ангела.  
      — Он вместо компаса, — хмыкнул Питер.  
      — Вместо самолета, — педантично поправил его ангел и оскорбленно зазвенел цепями.  
      Ситуация с пугающей скоростью превращалась в какой-то театр абсурда.  
      — А можно поподробнее? — Дженсен демонстративно плюхнулся на диван и скрестил на груди руки. Хрен он куда пойдет, пока не получит нормальное объяснение — в кои-то веки. Пару секунд спустя рядом сел Джаред, в точности скопировав его позу.  
      Фрэнк сделал загадочный знак рукой, и все парни в камуфляже как по волшебству испарились. Сам он остался, лишь накрутил на запястье цепь, максимально притянув к себе стреноженного ангела.  
      — Можно было не усердствовать, — фыркнул тот и примостился на подлокотнике дивана напротив. — Я все равно не намерен никуда исчезать…  
      — Так я тебе и поверил, — не остался в долгу Фрэнк и уронил руку вниз, вынуждая ангела согнуться в три погибели.  
      — В общем, дело такое, — Питер, не обращая внимания на гримасы ангела, облокотился о спинку дивана и в упор посмотрел на Дженсена. — Не далее как вчера по всему миру пошли всплески энергии, ого-го какие. Наши сначала грешили на сбой у «верхних» — обманки у них закоротило, например. Но потом стали появляться признаки активности «нижних», да и этот… «самолет», — он кивнул на ангела, — признался, что по его «радио» постоянно прорываются дикие вопли, и это значит, что где-то крутая заварушка, а то и не одна. Ну, мы сложили два и два и сделали вывод, что «нижние» скопили достаточно сил и решили не тратить их впустую в попытках вычислить, где именно «верхние» прячут Клинок, а напасть на все подозрительно фонившие места: где-то да попадут в яблочко.  
      — Я не признался, я орал во все горло. Еле достучался до ваших дуболомов, — влез ангел и презрительно скривил губы.  
      Фрэнк возвел очи к потолку.  
      — Ну да, — наконец с неохотой сказал он, — приседал на уши охранникам, пока те не сдались и не вызвали меня. Все правильно они сделали — верить тебе у нас пока нет особых причин… — ангел открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, — один раз сказал правду, и то, потому что тебя прищучили. Не считается, — припечатал Фрэнк.  
      — И мы тоже решили воспользоваться ситуацией, — невозмутимо продолжил Питер, — и пока эти говнюки грызутся между собой, тихонько пробраться и выкрасть Клинок у них из-под носа…  
      — Понадеявшись на то, что они слишком увлечены друг другом, — резко перебил его Джаред. — Помнится, точно так же вы рассуждали и с нашей охраной. И что из этого вышло?  
      Нитро вздохнул и встал рядом с Питером, чуть позади, словно телохранитель. Дженсен усмехнулся про себя: как обманчива бывает порой внешность — наверняка на деле скорее уж Питеру защищать напарника, чем наоборот.  
      — Говорил я, что реакция будет именно такой, а? А ты сомневался, — мрачно бросил Нитро Питеру и пристально посмотрел на Джареда. — Мы учли все ошибки. Теперь все будет иначе, обещаю.  
      Пришел черед Джареда закатывать глаза.  
      — Не давай обещаний, которых не можешь сдержать, — пробормотал он.  
      Дженсен легонько шлепнул ладонью по подлокотнику дивана, и все взгляды мгновенно скрестились на нем.  
      — И мы нужны вам, чтобы… — Он намеренно сделал паузу и склонил голову набок в ожидании ответа. На самом деле у Дженсена была пара-тройка вариантов, один гаже другого, но он хотел, чтобы охотники в конце концов уже добрались до сути и сами озвучили «победителя».  
      — Не вы, — Питер обвел рукой их с Джаредом диван. — Только ты, Дженсен. Благодаря Метке, — Дженсен поморщился от выбора слов — он даже представлять не хотел ситуацию, в которой был бы благодарен этой дряни, — ты настроен на Клинок. С твоей помощью наш ангелок сможет точно на него нацелиться и перенести всех на правильное место.  
      — То есть Джаред вам не нужен? — уточнил Дженсен, одновременно испытывая некоторое облегчение, что тому не придется в этом участвовать, и эгоистично сожалея, что ему самому придется идти туда одному. То, что с ним будут охотники и ангел, утешало слабо.  
      — Не нужен, — подтвердил Питер.  
      — Тогда я иду один. Ну, давайте скорее сделаем это. — Дженсен хлопнул себя по коленям и встал.  
      — Э! Э! Погоди-ка! А меня никто не хочет спросить? — вдруг рявкнул Джаред и тоже вскочил.  
      Дженсен повернулся к нему:  
      — Будет лучше, если ты останешься. Зачем тебе рисковать впустую? Ты слышал Питера: Клинок могу найти только я. И взять его могу только я.  
      — Бля, Дженсен, ты вообще себя слышишь? — Джаред возмущенно раскинул руки. — Тоже мне, герой-одиночка! Джон Маклейн недоделанный! Не смей решать за меня! Мы были во всем этом вместе с самого начала, и сейчас я пойду с тобой. — Джаред посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Дженсена едва не смело под напором этого взгляда. Знаменитое джаредово упрямство выстрелило из всех орудий. — Я пойду с тобой.  
      И Дженсен сдался.  
      — Хорошо. Ты со мной.  
      Он глянул на Питера, тот пожал плечами:  
      — Пусть идет. Одним охотником больше… уже неважно.  
      — Значит, начинаем. — Фрэнк щелкнул пальцами, и в холле материализовался «спецназовец» с ноутбуком и подключенным к нему странным приборчиком. — Сейчас запеленгуем и передадим всем точные координаты.  
      — Что нужно делать? — спросил Дженсен.  
      Фрэнк покосился на ангела.  
      — Сюда встань, — тот показал на пол перед собой. — И замри на минуту.  
      Дженсен приблизился к ангелу, стараясь на ходу расслабиться — хотя больше всего хотелось запереться в спальне и спрятаться под одеяло, притворившись, что окружающего мира не существует, — и застыл истуканом. Кажется, больше от нервного напряжения, крепко замешанного на страхе, а не потому, что его попросили.  
      Внезапно ангел цепко ухватил его за правое запястье; звякнули цепи кандалов. Дженсен вздрогнул.  
      — Спокойно, — сказал тот, — больно не будет. Наверное.  
      По руке вверх побежало легкое онемение, как от анестезии. Кожу в том месте, где его держал ангел, слабо покалывало.  
      Онемение добралось до Метки… и мир взорвался болью.  
      Когда Дженсен вновь обрел способность соображать, то обнаружил, что упирается взглядом в чью-то ширинку. Видимо, упал на колени.  
      — Дженсен! Дженсен! Да пусти ты, мать твою! — доносилось издалека.  
      — Погоди, рано. Тронешь его — и он впадет в шок. И это будет пиздец как некстати.  
      — Успели засечь? — вдруг раздался голос прямо у Дженсена над головой.  
      — Успели. Восточная Европа, конкретно — Румыния. Туда уже направляются все наши европейские коллеги, которые были поблизости, — последовал ответ.  
      Голоса были приглушенными, будто их обладатели перешептывались.  
      — Дженсен! — гаркнуло прямо над ухом.  
      Дженсен поморщился.  
      — Не ори, Джаред, и так голова трещит.  
      — О, ворчит, значит будет жить. — Это, кажется, был Питер.  
      Дженсен почувствовал, как его сзади подхватили подмышки и вздернули вверх. И тут же разом на полную включились все остальные чувства, а головная боль схлынула, как не бывало.  
      — Извини, побочный эффект. Уже должно пройти, — сказал ангел, с которым он очутился нос к носу.  
      — Ну все, отправляемся тогда. — Фрэнк снова сделал знак рукой, и к ним присоединились остальные «спецназовцы».  
      Ангел прошел на середину холла и пошире расставил ноги, впечатав подошвы ботинок в пол с такой силой, словно собирался пустить тут корни.  
      — Держитесь за меня, ребятки, — ухмыльнулся он.  
      Ощущая себя совершенно по-идиотски, Дженсен вместе со всеми притерся поближе к ангелу и положил руку тому на плечо.  
      — Учти, — сказал Питер, стоявший у ангела за спиной и весело поблескивающий глазами, — вздумаешь нас обмануть и перебросить куда-то не туда… — он почти ласково приобнял ангела за шею, — …я даже в агонии дотянусь и убью.  
      И широко улыбнулся оторопевшему Дженсену.  
  
      Залитый утренним солнцем холл растворился — чтобы в мгновение ока смениться лесной опушкой. И здесь были уже сумерки.  
      К счастью, Дженсен еще не забыл предыдущий опыт — с Бетани, — поэтому его хоть и чуть замутило, но ненадолго. Зато Джаред выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Остальные держались более-менее нормально, только Нитро ругался на чем свет стоит — его забросило в заросли крапивы.  
      Ежась — в одной футболке после техасской жары тут было довольно прохладно, — Дженсен огляделся. Они очутились на границе между густым лесом и широким распаханным полем, на котором уже что-то вовсю росло. Небо было затянуто тучами-не тучами, но каким-то унылым серо-сизым маревом, и моросил мелкий надоедливый дождь, поэтому земля под ногами медленно, но верно раскисала.  
      Слева виднелось белое зарево, периодически что-то полыхало и вверх взмывали снопы света.  
      — Нам туда, — ткнул пальцем ангел. — Драка там.  
      Дженсен удивился: зачем пояснять очевидное — но ничего не сказал.  
      — Вперед, — скомандовал Фрэнк. — Не рассыпаемся, не отстаем, тактику сообразим на месте, когда разберемся в ситуации.  
      Они шли тесной группой, огибая кусты и мелкие болотца. Уже ярдов через триста у Дженсена начало хлюпать в ботинках, а футболка и вовсе промокла насквозь. Он покосился на шагавшего рядом Джареда — тот малость раскраснелся, что неудивительно, он всегда легко краснел; влажные волосы облепили череп и лезли в глаза — Джаред то и дело заправлял их за уши, но они упорно выбивались и снова повисали сосульками.  
      — Ты как? — негромко поинтересовался Дженсен.  
      — Нормально, — отозвался Джаред. — Черт, надо было хвост завязать.  
      — Держи, — Фрэнк, у которого, кажется, уши были не только на затылке, но и на прочих частях тела, протянул ему черную резинку. — Иначе сослепу налетишь на что-нибудь. Или кого-нибудь. Или, пока будешь отвлекаться на свои лохмы, этот кто-нибудь нападет и прирежет тебя, как поросенка.  
      Добрый парень, — мысленно прокомментировал Дженсен, наблюдая, как Джаред сгребает волосы в подобие хвоста. Часть все равно так и не убралась, но стало заметно лучше.  
      А потом Дженсену стало не до волос Джареда и вообще не до чего.  
      Шорох, далекий слабый шорох, который он слышал с самого момента прибытия, принимая за шелест леса и завывание ветра, что так часто похожи на шепот, — этот шорох превратился в беспрерывное бормотание, неотступное и навязчивое. Сотни, тысячи голосов стонали, смеялись и плакали, жаловались и кричали.  
      Звали его к себе.  
      Это Клинок взывал к нему, то угрожая, то пугливо ластясь бездомным псом. Откликаясь глухой, настойчивой пульсацией в руке, подчиняя себе ритм сердца и все помыслы.  
      Теперь Дженсен слышал его так же ясно, как голоса людей рядом с собой, и знал, что скоро зов Клинка перекроет все прочие звуки, не оставив ничего.  
      Может, и его самого не останется.  
      — Дженсен, о чем замечтался? Слышишь меня? — выдернул его из трясины сплетающихся голосов окрик Фрэнка.  
      — Да… да, я слушаю. — Дженсен повернул голову.  
      — Мы почти на месте. План такой: идем по периметру, не привлекаем внимания. Ты ищешь Клинок, я, Питер и часть моих ребят будем тебя сопровождать. Остальные остаются на месте, чтобы прикрывать наш отход и как резерв на случай, если нас заметят. Все понятно?  
      Дженсен кивнул.  
      — Хорошо. — Фрэнк осклабился в улыбке, которую, видимо, считал ободряющей. — Оружие есть? Нет? Вот, возьми.  
      Дженсен принял нож и пистолет. С первым все было понятно, такой же, как у Нитро. А вот пистолет…  
      — Демона же не убьешь пулей, — озадаченно произнес он.  
      — Там на каждой пуле выбита дьявольская ловушка, спасибо «верхним» за идею. Убить не убьет, но обездвижит или замедлит точно. Целься в туловище или голову, так надежнее.  
      — А что с ан… «верхними».  
      Фрэнк хлопнул Дженсена по плечу:  
      — А «верхним» лучше не попадаться.  
      — Возьмите меня с собой, — вдруг подал голос ангел. — Я разберусь с ними, если нападут.  
      — Ну да, как же, — фыркнул Фрэнк. — За дураков нас держишь? Чтобы ты доложил им о прибытии новых гостей?  
      — Им? — ангел выразительно мотнул головой в сторону зарева. — Да я их терпеть не могу, и это взаимно. Если я попадусь им, меня тут же пустят в расход за все хорошее. И потом, у меня личный интерес. — Его черты хищно заострились, взгляд полыхнул неприкрытой ненавистью. — Здесь та сука, что зарубила мой проект и добилась того, чтобы меня вышвырнули из штаба.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — Фрэнк скептически сощурился.  
      — Я ее чую.  
      — Возьми его, — сказал Питер. — Он действительно может пригодиться.  
      — Придется снять кандалы, — неодобрительно заметил Нитро.  
      Фрэнк пожевал губу и наконец махнул рукой:  
      — Хрен с ним. Питер, под твою ответственность.  
      — Само собой.  
      Фрэнк выудил из разгрузки ключ и еще что-то и передал это Питеру. Тот подошел к довольному ангелу, заранее выставившему руки перед собой.  
      — Помнишь, что я сказал в Штатах? В Румынии оно тоже работает, — вкрадчиво сказал Питер, расстегивая оковы и сразу после этого оборачивая вокруг левого запястья ангела то самое что-то, оказавшееся широким кожаным браслетом.  
      У ангела вытянулось лицо.  
      — Что это?  
      — Брелок, чтобы ты не потерялся, — ответил Питер, застегивая на своей руке такой же браслет. — Радиус около трехсот ярдов, попытаешься сбежать — притянет со свистом прямо ко мне. Или если я просто захочу с тобой поболтать. Ну а попробуешь снять… — он многозначительно покачал головой, — будет неприятно.  
      Ангел демонстративно поправил браслет, но промолчал.  
      — Все готовы? За мной. — И Фрэнк размашисто зашагал вперед.  
      Обогнув вытянутую и узкую косу леса, отряд остановился. Здесь тоже было поле, и на нем творилось настоящее побоище.  
      — Мать твою, нихрена не разобрать, парни, достаем приборы ночного виденья, — пробурчал Фрэнк.  
      Дженсен удивился — на поле было светло, как днем.  
      Потом понял.  
      Он видел то, чего не видели остальные, кроме ангела и, возможно, Питера.  
      Для всех на поле, в траве и грязи, в сгустившихся сумерках под дождем сражались люди.  
      А он видел…  
      Огромные колонны света, обвитые дымными клубами, точно змеями. Иногда «змей» становилось слишком много, они наваливались, погребая свет под собой, и после этого в небо уходила вспышка, а на поле становилось чуть темнее.  
      Демоны казались облепившими жуков муравьями. Жуки были сильнее. Но муравьев — больше.  
      Завороженный этим зрелищем, Дженсен не сразу понял, что его пихают в бок.  
      — Не спи, — велел Фрэнк. — Чувствуешь что-нибудь? Где он?  
      — Да… Сейчас…  
      Дженсен закрыл глаза и прислушался к внутренним ощущениям. Было холодно, мышцы тянуло непонятной усталостью, нервы скручивались в оборванные, покрытые узлами клубки — но над этим, перекрывая все и вся, звенела Метка, которая подобно стрелке компаса тянулась вперед и чуть правее.  
      — Там, — указал Дженсен.  
      На дальней границе поля, возле еле заметной проселочной дороги стоял какой-то сарай, может, амбар. И оттуда явственно слышался зов.  
      — Значит, туда и идем.  
      Кто-то хлопнул Дженсена по плечу. За спиной стоял Джаред. И у него было такое лицо…  
      — Эй, не хорони меня. Нормально все будет, — Дженсен постарался выдавить улыбку.  
      — Я просто… — Джаред замялся и поджал губы. — Просто будь осторожен.  
      Дженсен кивнул.  
      Они коротко обнялись.  
      — Удачи, — шепнул Джаред, отстраняясь.  
      — Тебе тоже.  
      И отряд разделился.  
      Они шли, пригнувшись, по краю поля, огибая его по все той же кромке леса, и Дженсен от всей души надеялся, что они не слишком выделяются. Он отчетливо понимал, что если их заметят, то до Клинка он не дойдет.  
      Или?  
      В какой-то момент зов снова забил, отрезал все прочие звуки, и на сей раз некому было одернуть Дженсена, вытащить из этого странного подвешенного состояния. Он словно превратился в стрелу, пущенную в цель. Мало кому удается поймать ее в полете.  
      Дойдя до дороги, они остановились — дальше начиналась открытая местность, и скрываться уже не получится.  
      Краем сознания Дженсен слышал приказы Фрэнка, краем глаза видел, как часть охотников углубилась в поля, должно быть, чтобы шумом отвлечь внимание на себя, если кто-то из дерущихся заметит марш-бросок отряда вдоль дороги. Ангел что-то яростно доказывал, размашисто жестикулируя, и в конце концов вместе с Питером тоже рванул на поле, только в сторону сарая.  
      Но все это уже не имело значения.  
      Дженсен видел сарай так четко, будто стоял прямо перед ним: каждую доску, каждую заусеницу на доске, каждую торчащую из щелей соломинку.  
      Зов гремел в его голове, превращаясь в безумное крещендо, поле зрение сузилось до единственной точки, отсекая все лишнее, как шоры.  
      И тогда он побежал.  
      Наверное — даже наверняка — ему что-то кричали вслед, Дженсен не слышал. Наверняка его заметили, но никто не бросился наперерез, не попытался остановить. Казалось, он не успел моргнуть, как оказался перед хлипкой, запертой на ржавую щеколду дверью, отпер и рывком распахнул ее.  
      Внутри было сыро и тихо, вдоль стен высились тюки со старым сеном, стояли какие-то ящики.  
      А в середине, на куче перепрелой соломы, лежала старая ослиная челюсть.  
      Первый Клинок.  
      Дженсен взял его.  
      Он сам не знал, чего ожидал — может, грома с молниями, может, внезапного прилива сил или еще какого-то знака.  
      Но Клинок просто легко и удобно лег в ладонь, точно всегда там был.

      Дверь, легонько хлопавшая об косяк под порывами ветра, с резким стуком впечаталась в стену.  
      — И кто у нас тут? — спросил мужской голос. Дженсен медленно развернулся. — О, Дженни, какая встреча! Давно не виделись. Как поживает женушка? Ей понравилось, когда я в нее входил? Кстати, передавай ей при… — глумливая улыбка, все это время не сходившая с лица вошедшего, вдруг увяла.  
      Заметил Клинок, — понял Дженсен. А еще он понял, что это та тварь, которая вселилась тогда в Данниль. И что он сейчас ее убьет.  
      Он уже не видел ни человеческого тела, ни черного дыма. Перед ним была цель, мишень, которую он поразит. Дженсен знал это, как молния еще до своего рождения в небе знает, куда ударит на земле.  
      И от нее не спастись.  
      Дженсен сделал шаг. Демон качнулся назад. Дженсен сделал еще шаг. И следующее, что он помнил — это щедро плеснувшую на правую руку горячую жидкость, когда он вогнал Клинок демону в грудь. В каких-то паре дюймов от него на искаженном агонией лице стекленел в глазах врага животный ужас. Дженсен выдернул Клинок и брезгливо отряхнулся, разбрызгивая кровь по устланному соломой полу, переступил через труп и вышел из сарая.  
      Воздух тяжело и возбуждающе пах кровью. Дженсен повел носом — и как он раньше этого не почуял?  
      «Туда, — сказала Метка, — там самое побоище. Нам туда».  
      «Туда!» — радостно взревел, подхватывая, Клинок.  
      И Дженсен устремился туда, куда его вела кровь.  
      В самую гущу битвы.  
      Время потеряло значение. Все потеряло значение, кроме шершавой рукояти, прильнувшей к коже, ставшей продолжением руки. Наконец-то Дженсен осознал, постиг всем существом, что значит «меня никто не остановит». Прежде это была всего лишь реплика, пусть он наполнил ее каким-то своим смыслом, но все было не то.  
      Теперь это была… аксиома.  
      Он замахнулся в очередной раз, намереваясь ударить в спину ближайшего ангела, когда тот обернулся. Что-то тренькнуло… не в душе, в памяти. Ангел был ему знаком. Не как тот, самый первый, демон. Не враг. И потому, наверное, не должен быть мишенью.  
      — Эй… — пробилось сквозь торжествующее рычание Клинка, — это я, я, ты меня помнишь? Я свой! Я был в… с Джаредом, я помог найти твою дочь!  
      И, отсекая голоса внутри, упала стена.  
      Ярость и упоение остались на одной стороне, Дженсен — на другой.  
      — Да, — сказал он. — Да, я тебя помню. Что ты тут делаешь?  
      Ангел вздохнул с облегчением и ткнул пальцем себе под ноги:  
      — Раздаю старые долги.  
      На взбитой в кашу земле лежала Бетани, до смешного неуместная в своем офисном костюме посреди поливаемого дождем румынского поля. Волосы выбились из пучка и разметались по липкой грязи, за ухом застряла травинка, глаза удивленно смотрели в небо, и в них уже начала скапливаться вода, отчего казалось, будто Бетани плачет. На сером пиджаке расплылось некрасивое красное пятно. Обугленные отпечатки сожженных крыльев тоже постепенно скрывались под лужами.  
      Дженсен поморщился и отвернулся. Вид мертвого тела не вызывал никаких эмоций, кроме легкой брезгливости.

      — Я забрал эту хренову челюсть, пора возвращаться. — Дженсен глянул в сторону леса. — Никого из наших не видел?  
      Ангел обтер ангельский клинок о джинсы — видимо, отобрал у кого-то, Дженсен смутно помнил, что он уходил безоружным, — и подобрал клинок Бетани.  
      — Видел несколько раз. Ну и, поскольку меня никуда не притянуло, Питер тоже должен ошиваться где-то поблизости. Идем, что ли. — Оба клинка скрылись в рукавах его куртки, и ангел, аккуратно обойдя труп, приблизился к Дженсену. — Кстати, меня зовут Туриэль, если тебе интересно.  
      Дженсен насмешливо вскинул брови:  
      — Как рыжую эльфийку из «Хоббита»?  
      — Ту зовут Тауриэль, — сквозь зубы процедил ангел и двинулся дальше. Дженсен догнал его, поравнялся, но все равно старался держаться позади — никогда не лишне подстраховаться.  
      Битва почти стихла — по пути им не встретилось ни одного живого ангела или демона. Как будто они все узнали, что Клинок наконец обрел хозяина, и поспешили убраться.  
      У кромки леса Туриэль внезапно остановился.  
      — Смотри.  
      Опушка, где они оставили резервную группу, была устлана телами — и среди них были не только одетые в камуфляж.  
      — Похоже, демоны заметили их раньше, чем нас. Или где-то тут была засада, — заметил Туриэль, внимательно осматривая примятую траву и поломанные кусты.  
      Но Дженсен его почти не слушал. Он судорожно рыскал глазами по трупам, выискивая синюю джаредову футболку — и страшась ее найти.  
      — Слышишь шум? — отвлек его Туриэль. — В лесу кто-то еще дерется.  
      Теперь и ушей Дженсена достигли крики и звуки ударов. Он сорвался с места, отчаянно молясь про себя, чтобы Джаред оказался там — живой и одним куском. Ноги скользили по глине на кочках, с чавканьем проваливались в заполненные дождевой водой впадины, и вскоре Туриэль обогнал его, на ходу вынимая из рукавов оба клинка.  
      На полянке, куда они выбежали, было пятеро: Джаред, какой-то парнишка-охотник и трое демонов. Джаред с парнишкой стояли спина к спине, не то прикрывая, не то опираясь друг на друга — оба были покрыты кровью и грязью. Джаред где-то потерял резинку, и волосы вновь облепили его лицо. Демоны шакалами кружили вокруг них, не спеша, однако, нападать, выжидая удобного момента.  
      Дженсен судорожно пытался разбудить в себе жажду насилия, сам взывал к Метке — но Клинок оставался безмолвной, бесполезной, тупой костью. То ли выдохся, то ли нарочно. Демон сделал выпад в сторону Джареда, целясь ножом тому в живот, Дженсен кинулся вперед, не успевая, не успевая…  
      Туриэль перехватил клинок и метнул его на манер копья. Лезвие вошло демону под ключицу, и тот опрокинулся наземь, хрипя и булькая. Оставшиеся демоны развернулись к ним.  
      И Клинок вышел из спячки.  
      Дальше все было просто.  
      Когда мир вновь стал цветным, когда растворились черно-белые штриховки зон поражения, Дженсен обнаружил прямо перед собой, очень близко, перепуганное лицо Джареда.  
      — О боже, Дженсен, ты ранен? Боже, сколько крови! Дженсен, не молчи! Смотри на меня! Посмотри на меня! Да приди же ты в себя!  
      И ему довольно ощутимо навернули по морде.  
      — Я нормально, нормально я! — замахал Дженсен руками — в которых, по счастью, не было Клинка. — Кровь не моя.  
      — Блядь, Дженсен, никогда больше меня так не пугай… — его притиснули к теплому и твердому, вжали подбородком в… плечо? — и Дженсен неуверенно сомкнул руки.  
      Да, все нормально. Все так, как должно быть. Была заварушка, и они с Джаредом радуются, что выбрались живыми и относительно целыми. Так и должно быть…  
      — Твой друг — псих, — ворвался в рассуждения Дженсена голос Туриэля. — Мало того, что он не побоялся сунуться к тебе, когда ты был с Клинком, он еще и по роже тебе дал. Маньяк! Но я это сразу понял, как вселился в него. Полный пиздец у него в голове, а так сразу и не скажешь…  
      Объятия Джареда разжались — и Дженсен с внезапно проснувшимся весельем сообразил, что тот попросту показывает ангелу фак.  
      Ладно.  
      Все кончилось как нельзя лучше.  
      Осталось лишь дождаться Питера, Нитро, Фрэнка… всех, кто жив, — и можно возвращаться домой.  
      И можно, разнообразия ради, изобразить вокруг Туриэля не снежинку, а звездочку.

      Дженсен перевел взгляд на ангела и встревоженно нахмурился. Тот стоял, как-то странно скособочившись, и казалось, что в вертикальном положении его удерживает только березовый ствол, который он использовал вместо опоры.  
      — Эй, ты как? — тихо позвал Дженсен.  
      Туриэль криво улыбнулся и повернулся боком, демонстрируя пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку. Будто одного этого мало, он еще и задрал ее: на боку и животе ангела зиял не особо глубокий, но длинный и широкий порез. И из него помимо крови стекало голубоватое сияние благодати.  
      — Бетани достала, — пояснил Туриэль. — Можно сказать, прощальный подарок от этой суки. — Он вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, сполз по березе вниз. — Сначала я не заметил, потом, как видно, ремнем прижало, а теперь вот… Извините, парни, но домой вам придется добираться своим ходом. Я пас…  
      У Дженсена не было слов.  
      В самом деле, откуда взять слова, если рядом с тобой сидит умирающий ангел?  
      Даже если до этого ты вполне мог под Меткой покрошить парочку из них в капусту.  
      — Можно что-нибудь сделать? — вдруг подал голос Джаред. — Дженсен, нам _нужно_ что-нибудь сделать, что ты стоишь?  
      А что тут сделаешь-то?  
      — Ну извини, у меня пособия по реанимации благодати нету, — неожиданно для себя огрызнулся Дженсен.  
      — Тогда уж переливанию благодати. Или реанимации ангелов, — хрипло рассмеялся Туриэль — и сполз еще ниже, фактически распластавшись на поросли земляники.  
      Джаред потер чумазое лицо.  
      — Так, — сказал он. — Так.  
      И в одно движение очутился возле ангела.  
      — А если ты сменишь сосуд, тебе полегчает? — неожиданно спросил он.  
      Туриэль явственно задумался.  
      — Не знаю насчет полегчает, но что не умру — это точно. Надеюсь.  
      И тогда Джаред сделал еще одну совершенно неожиданную вещь. Он протянул руку и предложил:  
      — Иди сюда. В меня.  
      Дженсен задохнулся. В памяти еще свежи были горькие слова Джареда. Чувствую себя жертвой изнасилования — так он сказал. И хочет пройти через это снова?  
      Кажется, Туриэль разделял его сомнения.  
      — Я уже использовал тебя, и ты все равно хочешь… — фразу прервал долгий мучительный кашель.  
      — Ты спас меня, когда убил демона, я спасу тебя — все честно, — пояснил Джаред. — Ну же! Давай, пока я не передумал! Только… пообещай, что не станешь стирать мне память и пользоваться моим телом без моего ведома, — тихо закончил он.  
      — Обещаю, — предельно серьезно ответил Туриэль. — Более того: обещаю, что вообще не буду отбирать у тебя управление. И готов в критических ситуациях предоставлять помощь. Только не злоупотребляй, у меня от благодати остался один пшик.  
      — Тогда иди.  
      — Ты уверен?  
      — Да блядь!  
      Дженсен заранее зажмурился, ожидая вспышки, но ничего не происходило, сквозь веки никакой свет не проникал, и он рискнул приоткрыть один глаз.  
      Благодать Туриэля переливалась в Джареда скупым, тонким, тусклым ручейком. Должно быть, ангелу действительно было туго. Когда иссякли последние капли, бывший сосуд Туриэля дрогнул и принялся судорожно хватать ртом воздух.  
      Но он был жив.  
      Видимо, для простых людей ангельские клинки не были настолько фатальными.  
      Паренек-охотник, про которого Дженсен совсем забыл, очутился возле раненого, вытащил из сумки пакет, разорвал обертку зубами и прижал к боку сосуда бинтовой компресс.  
      — Жить будет, — возвестил паренек. Рация на его плече ожила и выдала порцию шипения и невнятного бормотания. — Кто-нибудь, ответьте, пока нас не похоронили.  
      Дженсен сдернул рацию и нажал на кнопку приема.  
      — Это Дженсен. Слушаю.  
      — Дженсен! — обрадованно возопила трубка голосом Фрэнка. — Вы где? Скоро будем!  
      — Мы в лесу, недалеко от опушки. У нас раненые, — доложил Дженсен.  
      — Понял тебя. Обрадуй их — нам послали вертолет.  
      Рация отключилась.  
      — Сейчас будет вертолет. И все остальные, — сообщил Дженсен и гневно развернулся к пареньку. — Где ты был до этого? Почему не позвал на помощь?  
      — Так излучение же. Из-за ангелов ни с кем связаться нельзя было, на линии одни помехи, — пожал плечами паренек.  
      Дженсен смерил его скептическим взглядом, но решил поверить.  
      Разобравшись с первоочередной задачей, он развернулся к Джареду. Вот кто должен был быть главной заботой, если бы не рана сосуда.  
      — Джаред, это ты? — на пробу спросил Дженсен и выжидательно сощурился.  
      Джаред поднял лицо к небу, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя.  
      — Однозначно — я. Не сомневайся. Ангел сдержал слово.  
      — Его зовут Туриэль, — наставительно произнес Дженсен, заранее предвкушая, как сейчас скрючит Джареда.  
      И Джаред не подвел.  
      — Серьезно, что ли? Как рыжую эльфийку?  
      Дженсена затрясло в беззвучном хохоте.


	13. Chapter 13

      Этот… Туриэль не подавал признаков жизни.  
      Джаред понятия не имел, каковы симптомы того, что внутри тебя дохлый ангел, но искренне надеялся, что не летальные.  
      «Да живой я, уймись уже, — пробормотал в голове сонный голос. — Прохожу курс реабилитации. А тебе что, надо, чтобы я канкан станцевал?»  
      — Да уж как-нибудь обойдусь, — тихо прошептал Джаред, заработав очередной подозрительный взгляд от Дженсена.  
      Если честно, он сам толком не понимал, почему снова впустил в себя ангела. Казалось бы, наоборот, должен был злорадствовать, что обманувшая его сволочь, из-за которой Джаред подозревал у себя проблемы с памятью, которая вселилась в него, воспользовавшись их отчаянным положением, вот-вот загнется, но… Но Туриэль только что спас ему жизнь, хотя не обязан был это делать, и Джаред не мог оставаться в долгу. А возможно, его невольно подкупило то, что ангел не просил спасти его и уж точно не рассчитывал, что человек, от которого он ждал этого в последнюю очередь, протянет руку помощи.  
      Наверное, Джаред просто хотел доказать себе и Туриэлю, что он, человек, лучше ангела — и выше всего этого.  
      Питер, Нитро и Фрэнк с жалкими остатками отряда вернулись около десяти минут назад. Хотя Джаред отчетливо помнил, что в какой-то момент Нитро просто свалил, услышав вой с той стороны поля, никто не ставил ему это в вину. Возможно, это считалось форс-мажорными обстоятельствами. Во всяком случае, Джаред мог представить себя в подобной ситуации и был уверен, что тоже рванул бы на помощь близким, наплевав на всех. Хотя от всего этого и исходил тухлый душок непрофессионализма.  
      Ну да бог им судья.  
      Сейчас Джареда больше волновало состояние Дженсена, который с той секунды, когда охотники ввалились на поляну, не двинулся с места и не произнес ни слова. Первый Клинок валялся возле его бедра и выглядел… да как ослиная челюсть он выглядел, чего уж там. Ничего темного, мифического и могущественного. Даже жаль. Хотя Джаред помнил глаза Дженсена, когда тот с фантастической легкостью, будто походя, прибил двоих демонов. И не запыхался. И почти не испачкался. Невольно всплывал вопрос: а скольких же он уничтожил, если выглядел так, словно искупался в крови?  
      — Я договорился, — Нитро отвлек Джареда от тревожных мыслей. — Нам дадут частный самолет, чтобы долететь до США. Это, конечно, медленнее, чем с ангелом, но раз уж так вышло…  
      И тут Джаред понял, что они так и не сказали, что Туриэль перебрался в него. И парнишка тоже как воды в рот набрал. Может, не считал существенным? Или это у них обычное дело?  
      Да ладно, зачем себе врать.  
      Явно же необычное.  
      Но если все молчат, Джаред не собирался становиться светочем истины.  
      «И правильно, — одобрил Туриэль, — а то они тебя заберут. На опыты».  
      Где-то под черепом раздался глухой и зловещий хохот.  
      Джаред еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
      Вертолет забрал бывший сосуд и еще нескольких раненых. А за ними пригнали грузовик.  
      — Дженсен, — позвал Нитро, когда они тряслись на очередной расхлябанной дороге, торопясь на аэродром, — надо отдать Клинок.  
      И распахнул таившийся до той поры в углу металлический чемоданчик. А внутри — поролон и углубление в нем, аккурат по форме Клинка. Подготовились, надо же, какие предусмотрительные.  
      Дженсен помедлил… затем молча поднялся, раскачиваясь, приблизился к Нитро, державшему чемодан на коленях, и положил — или, вернее сказать, уронил — Клинок на поролон. Нитро кончиками пальцев заправил его в углубление.  
      — Спасибо, — искренне сказал Нитро. — Честно, я до последнего не верил, что ты справишься. С ним и… с ним.  
      — Его влияние сильно преувеличено, — сухо ответил Дженсен и вернулся на место.  
      Джаред украдкой пихнул его в бок и, когда тот повернулся, пошмыгал бровями, беззвучно задавая вопрос: ты сейчас правду сказал или перед охотниками хорохоришься? Дженсен пожал плечами и отвернулся, привалившись спиной к плечу Джареда.  
      Нитро едва успел приткнуть чемодан на пол, между своими тяжелыми ботинками, когда перед Дженсеном вспыхнула голубоватая искорка, а миг спустя ему прямо в руки свалилась ослиная челюсть.  
      — Что за херня?! — Нитро вскочил, с грохотом опрокидывая чемодан, суетливо кинулся его поднимать и отщелкивать запоры.  
      Черное поролоновое ложе зияло пустотой.  
      — Спокойно, — сказал Питер, наклоняясь вперед и кладя руку на крышку чемодана — поверх руки Нитро. — Давайте попробуем еще раз. Чтобы убедиться.  
      И снова Дженсен пристраивал Клинок в чемодан — и снова, не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Клинок очутился у него на коленях.  
      — Ты что, специально зовешь его? — недоверчиво прищурился Нитро.  
      — И в мыслях не было, — тихо ответил Дженсен. — Больше всего на свете я мечтаю оказаться подальше от этой штуковины, уж поверь мне.  
      Нитро, похоже, озадачился.  
      — Хм… — Он почесал в затылке, переглянулся с Питером, будто ища совета… — И что нам делать?  
      Дженсен пожал плечами.  
      — Откуда мне знать?  
      Наконец Питер тоже высказал свое веское слово:  
      — Как показал наш маленький эксперимент, Клинок ни в какую не хочет покидать своего хозяина. Значит, нам не удастся его спрятать и запереть. Все просто.  
      Джаред явственно видел, как Фрэнк украдкой, не сводя глаз с Нитро и Питера, потянулся за пистолетом. Питер, заметив его жест, почти незаметно помотал головой. Оно и понятно — никто не мог предсказать, чем обернется стрельба. А если Дженсен… если Дженсен превратится в демона, охотники быстро станут лишь воспоминанием, оборотни они там, не оборотни… Но все равно под ложечкой противно засосало.  
      — Думаю, для всех будет лучше, если я запру Клинок в своем домашнем сейфе, — прервал молчание Дженсен. — А код будет знать только Джаред. — Джаред поймал его взгляд, в котором отчетливо читалось «подыграй мне», и закивал, как китайский болванчик. — Так пойдет?  
      — Ну… не знаю… — с сомнением протянул Нитро.  
      Питер ткнул его локтем в бок и веско уронил:  
      — Нас устроит. Пусть так и будет.  
      И Нитро мигом сменил точку зрения.  
      — Ладно. Согласен. Но мы доложим обо всем. Каждый охотник будет в курсе местонахождения Клинка, — не преминул он предупредить.  
      — Меня устраивает, — скупо отозвался Дженсен.  
      «Просто блеск! — захихикал Туриэль где-то в затылке у Джареда. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, но тут же замаскировал это под потягивание. — Твой друг — великолепный актер!»  
      «Можешь не сомневать… эй, а с чего ты это сейчас сказал? Только что понял?» — насторожился Джаред.  
      «Да все это «я его не звал, он сам пришел» — угу, кого он дурит. Хотя… охотников ему обдурить удалось… ну, кроме Питера, разумеется, — у оборотней на вранье нюх. Но он почему-то молчит», — продолжал хихикать Туриэль.  
      Джаред украдкой покосился на Дженсена, но тот сидел спокойный, как статуя Будды, и бесстрастный, как хренов Сфинкс. Клинок безмятежно высовывал рукоятку из его правой руки.  
      Ну… может, ангел и прав. Джаред достаточно хорошо успел изучить своего друга, чтобы знать: такое безмятежное лицо у того бывает, лишь когда он задумал крупную пакость. Этим Дженсен иногда напоминал ему Сэди, когда та выдавала морду а-ля «Кто погрыз кроссовок, я? Да как ты мог подумать, хозяин?! Фи!».  
      Но почему Дженсена не выдал Питер?  
      Джаред честно поломал голову, но в итоге сдался. Не выдал — значит, так и должно быть.  
      После того, как всех погрузили в самолет, Джаред прилежно постарался задремать, но не тут-то было.  
      — Как там Туриэль? — шепотом поинтересовался Дженсен, делая вид, что поправляет плед.  
      — Свернулся в клубочек и спит, — уголком рта ответил Джаред. — Ты жаждешь с ним пообщаться?  
      — Упаси боже, — открестился Дженсен. — Я одного не пойму — что, блядь, происходит? — возмутился он громким шепотом, но быстро сбавил обороты. — Никто не задается вопросом, куда делся наш ангел из сосуда, а паренек молчит, будто хренов индеец. И с Клинком все разрешилось так быстро, и нас даже не пристрелили, хотя я опасался. Так что повторю: Что. Блядь. Происходит.  
      — Знаешь, — на полном серьезе сказал Джаред. — Думаю, нас боятся. В смысле, если тульпа действует, то мы же… мы такое можем… мы же все можем.  
      — Но Миша сказал, что на людей тульпа не влияет, — возразил Дженсен. — Иначе бы он был ангелом.

      — Мда? А это вот что такое? — Джаред указал бровями на Метку. — Да, пускай опосредованно… но она влияет на тебя, скажешь, нет? И мало ли что Миша сказал, ты его проверял? Может, он уже лет пять как ангел, просто молчит в тря…  
      — А мы? — нетерпеливо перебил его Дженсен.  
      — А что мы? — пожал плечами Джаред. — Мы тоже будем молчать. И посмотрим, что получится.  
      В этот момент проклюнулся Туриэль.  
      «Могли бы и в полный голос рассуждать, - с нескрываемым сарказмом заметил он — хотя как это удавалось обессиленной бестелесной сущности, было для Джареда загадкой. — У оборотней помимо «детектора лжи» еще и великолепный слух. Молодцы, сдали меня».  
      Джаред напрягся, ожидая новой порции елея на голову — но ничего не произошло. И это становилось все загадочнее.  
      «Среди охотников не меньше интриг, чем в любой организации. Спорим, Питер ведет свою игру?»  
      Джаред спорить не стал, но остаток полета просидел как на иголках.  
      Приземление в Далласе навевало ощущение дежавю — особенно когда Фрэнк клятвенно заверил их, что в ближайшую пару дней привезет обе их семьи скопом со всем багажом, а после погрузил в черный джип.  
      Теперь первым по пути оказался дом Дженсена, и Джаред, не колеблясь, попросил высадить его там же.  
      — Хотим отпраздновать возвращение, — наскоро сочинил он — и, как ни странно, почти не покривил душой.  
      Нитро придирчиво проследил за тем, как Дженсен убирает Клинок в сейф, а Джаред на секунду завис, придумывая пароль. В конце концов он высветил на экране телефона старую кнопочную телефонную панель и от души в нее потыкал, а потом, пользуясь ею как шпаргалкой, набрал пароль.  
      Нитро удовлетворенно хмыкнул и убрался.  
  
      На этот раз Дженсен предусмотрительно позвонил с инструкциями из самого Далласа, поэтому дом встретил их обильным и вкусным ужином, холодным пивом, чистотой — и полным отсутствием прислуги.  
      — Холостяцкая вечеринка? Как в старые добрые времена? — Джаред ухмыльнулся. — Да ладно?  
      — Почему нет? — пожал плечами Дженсен. — И почему ты зовешь это холостяцкой вечеринкой? Девочки, Чад и кокс программой не предусмотрены, извини.  
      — Да я, собственно, не возражаю и против тебя, хавки и телека, — Джаред снова ухмыльнулся. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма с отрывом и беспорядочным трахом.  
      Дженсен хохотнул:  
      — Тогда мне уж впору ползти на кладбище. Бля, как же хочется курить… пошли проветримся.  
      Они вышли на крыльцо.  
      Над Остином парил жаркий, душный вечер, солнце медленно, но верно клонилось к закату, на западе собирались, глухо ворча, грозовые облака. Дженсен развлекался тем, что пускал дымные кольца, норовя обхватить ими солнце по периметру.  
      — Я так и не понял, что за шифр ты ввел, — вдруг сказал он, стряхивая пепел в цветочный горшок вместо пепельницы.  
      — Ну… ничего путного мне в голову не лезло, так что я сопоставил цифры с буквами и ввел Джон1513, — признался Джаред. — И что там в итоге стало буквами, а что цифрами — я тебе не скажу, — поспешно добавил он.  
      Дженсен задумался на секунду — и широко улыбнулся.  
      — Хороший код.  
      Загасил сигарету, неосознанно потер правое предплечье…  
      И Джареда вдруг как прорвало.  
      — Мы все исправим. Разгоним всю шушеру, вернем Крипке, пропишем в сценарии избавление Дина от Метки — и снимем с тебя эту хренотень. Так все и будет.  
      Лицо Дженсена оставалось в тени, он уловил лишь полную скепсиса усмешку.  
      — Как-то слишком легко это у тебя звучит. Хотя… про тульпу мне еще Питер свистел.  
      — Вот видишь! — обрадовался Джаред.  
      Дженсен отвернулся.  
      — Ты не понимаешь. Знаешь, почему я не отдал Клинок охотникам? Не прикидывайся, ты ведь понял, что я притворялся, я вижу. Потому что я _не хотел_ им его отдавать. Да, они очень нам помогли и ничего не требовали взамен… но они не сочли ужасной саму идею о том, чтобы заклеймить меня Меткой — лишь бы Клинок не достался другим. И где гарантии, что однажды они не сочтут целесообразным сделать из меня своего цепного пса?  
      — Чтобы натравливать на неугодных. Или несогласных, — медленно продолжил его мысль Джаред. — Я так и подумал.  
      Дженсен вздохнул и задрал лицо к небу, с которого постепенно сходили дневные краски.  
      — Но я… это странно, но сейчас я доволен тем, что получил эту Метку. По крайней мере, теперь мы с тобой стали силой, с которой всем придется считаться, а не безвольными марионетками. И я пока не хочу убирать Метку, не хочу расставаться с Клинком. Вот так — хочу и не хочу одновременно. Дурацкий парадокс. Я не спрашиваю, почему ты решил снова впустить в себя ангела, но мне почему-то кажется, что это была не самая плохая идея. Особенно если он продолжит держать слово. А он продолжит, я уверен, — из страха все перед тем же Клинком.  
      — А еще ему некуда идти, — тихо пробормотал Джаред, но Дженсен все же услышал.  
      — И это тоже.  
      Джаред хотел было рассказать про странное поведение Питера, который все про них знает, но никак не реагирует… и промолчал. И без того Дженсену хватает проблем. Может, это не так уж важно. Может, Туриэль специально нагнетает обстановку, а Питер просто решил дать им небольшую передышку.  
      И они ею воспользуются, да.  
      Дженсен прошел туда-сюда, загасил докуренный до самого фильтра окурок и зажег новую сигарету.  
      — Джаред, мне страшно. Я боюсь самого себя, — сказал он, шумно выдыхая сизый дым. — Там, на поле… я мало что помню. Я даже не помню, скольких я убил. Джаред, я убивал людей и радовался этому…  
      — Не людей, — поправил его Джаред. — Ангелов и демонов.  
      Дженсен только отмахнулся:  
      — Они были в человеческих телах. Из которых текла человеческая кровь. Красная.  
      — Скорее всего, большинство этих ребят пользуются «бесхозными домами», и там давно никого нет, — резонно возразил Джаред. — Ты убивал демонов и ангелов, сверхъестественных ублюдков, без которых мир только вздохнет свободнее. Ты сделал доброе дело, Дженсен.  
      — Да уж… Я просто душка и мать Тереза в одном флаконе. — Дженсен горько расхохотался и глубоко затянулся. — Знаешь, я ведь боюсь возвращения Данни и Джей Джей. — наконец признался он. — Что, если Метка взбесится, пока они тут? Что, если я однажды очнусь и обнаружу их мертвыми? И что это я их убил? — Он ссутулился и прошептал: — Меня никто не остановит.  
      — Неправда! — вскинулся Джаред. — Я знаю по крайней мере одного человека, который может тебя остановить.  
      Дженсен недоверчиво обернулся.  
      — Это ты про себя, что ли?  
      Джаред покачал головой:  
      — Нет. Про тебя.  
      И, видя все то же недоверчивое выражение, продолжил:  
      — Ты на моих глазах возвратился из такой бездны, что я бы не поверил, если бы сам не видел. А я там был. И ты остановился. Сам. Значит, и дальше будешь останавливаться. А пока… ну, подкормим Метку чем-нибудь, чтобы не голодала. Уверен, Питер и Нитро будут только рады, если ты уничтожишь пару-тройку каких-нибудь зловредных тварей. А потом уедем в Канаду, там станет полегче, там мы будем только вдвоем.  
      — И еще вся съемочная группа и целый Ванкувер, — с сарказмом закончил за него Дженсен. — Да хрен с ним, как-нибудь выкрутимся. Главное — мы не отдали Клинок.  
      — И не отдадим. Никому. Ни пернатым, ни рогатым, ни охотникам. — Джаред воодушевился. — Главное — не устроить апокалипсис, с остальным разберемся, верно?  
      — Ну… есть в твоих словах зерно истины. — с неохотой согласился Дженсен. — Попробую в это поверить. — И вдруг просветлел лицом. — Знаешь, Хенк сказал, что магические знаки — это просто рисунки, и силой их наделяют люди. Может, он прав, и если так, то люди же могут и менять их?  
      — Мы девять лет меняли реальность, — сказал Джаред. — Почему бы не продолжить это делать? Только теперь мы изменим ее под себя.  
      Дженсен ничего не ответил. Он молча смотрел в небо, задумчиво вертя в пальцах зажигалку. Потом заговорил — тихо и веско:  
      — Последнее время я часто задумываюсь, как рождаются мифы о богах и героях. Вот, к примеру, люди просто идут на войну, как было сотни лет до них, как будет сотни лет после, а потом про них пишут: «Двинулась рать, и как будто огнем вся земля запылала…» И они об этом даже не узнают… — Повисла пауза. Наконец Дженсен встряхнулся, согнал с лица задумчивое выражение и повернулся к Джареду. — Ладно, пойду внутрь, тут дышать нечем. Да и ливанет сейчас.  
      И скрылся за дверью.  
      Джаред постоял еще немного, глядя на пожирающие солнце черные зловещие тучи.  
      Начиналась гроза.  
      Когда первые капли выбили с плитки перед крыльцом фонтанчики пыли, он вошел в дом.  
  


       _Хаа-ай, гроза над миром!.._  
       _Г. Л. Олди «Герой должен быть один»_  

 

 

15.05 — 23.11.2015


End file.
